CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: El egoismo de ella hace que pierda a las dos personas mas importantes de su vida, deztrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, pues tiene la tonta idea de que pos su culpa su familia muere... que pasara cuando conozca a Edward?- TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**Después de haber visto que la mayoría me decía que querían las historia numero 2 (aunque me hubiera llamado mas la atención poner a Edward de lobo pero como dicen "al los fans lo que pidan") … que no se por que pero mis amigas ya me habían dicho que esta iba a ser la historia que iba a escribir… BRUJAS!!!... se supone que la de las visiones soy yo xD**

**Ok, les dejo mi nueva locura, espero contar con sus reviews… así que ahora le dejo todo lo que se deja…**

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**_**.**_

* * *

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

Capitulo 1: Soledad y Culpa

Pv. Bella

Dicen que la vida es dura y que hay que mantenerla así, pero no es verdad, cuando la vida es dura para una persona como yo dejarlo "así" lo hace mas difícil, por ejemplo mi vida es dura y difícil, todo cambio aquel día ya hace un año, todo por culpa de mi estupidez y mis caprichos, fue que termine perdiendo lo mas importante que tenia… tal vez para que entiendan mejor debo de contarles todo desde el principio.

Hace un año, mi vida era alegre y perfecta, yo era una escritora famosa, ya que desde joven me había gustado los libros, devoraba uno tras otro, y a partir de eso mi sueño fue escribir un libro propio, cuando lo logre no cavia de felicidad, al ver como las personas compraban mi libro, como en las firmas de libros había una muchachas que lloraban al verme, era de verdad un halago, lo que también inspiro a escribir mas… bueno eso es solo una pequeña parte de lo que le daba felicidad a mi vida, lo mejor era que estaba casada con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, Jacob Black, que era un famoso mecánico automotriz, dueño de su propio taller y sucursales en todo el estado, la otra parte era mi bebe Sarah, mi niña de 4 añitos idéntica a su padre pero con mis ojos.

Las clases ya habían terminado y estábamos en vacaciones de verano, la verdad que necesitaba un descanso, los últimos me la había pasado viajando de un lugar a otro por la promoción de mi nuevo libro, y estaba agotada, en eso mi mente pensó en que tuviéramos una salida familiar… el lago, era una fantástica idea, lo único que tenia que hacer era convencer a Jake, sabia que no seria fácil, pero con ayuda de mi pequeña- además de que su cumpleaños era este fin de semana- convencerlo seria fácil.

-Jake?

-si Bella- me dijo desde el sofá de la sala viendo un programa llamado " Monster Garage"

-sabes? El cumple de Sarita es este fin de semana, y pensé que seria buena idea que este año lo celebráramos en la casa del lago, ya sabes nosotros tres nada mas, en familia…

-Bella, no lo se- vi en su cara un poco de preocupación

-oh vamos Jake! Será divertido- dije haciendo un puchero

-Bella… sabes que no me gusta que uses esos pucheros contra mi- dijo fingiendo estar molesto- pero aun así no creo que sea buena idea

-oh vamos, vamos, vamos…- les juro que le dije como un millón de "vamos", pero aun no aflojaba… en eso llego mi niña a la sala, mi pequeña arma secreta

-mami? Papi?

-hola mi niña- salude cargándola- verdad que quieres ir al lago a celebrar tu cumpleaños

-si, si mami vamos!- chillo aplaudiendo, lo sabia

-pero creo que tu papi no quiere ir…- dije con un puchero

-no, papi vamos no seas malo- también se unió a mi puchero

-sabes? Cuando las dos se confabulan y hacen eso, no puedo negarles nada, ok, nos vamos al lago- las dos comenzamos a gritar y yo saltaba con mi hija en brazos

-TE QUEREMOS!!- gritamos las dos

-ah! Solo por eso… me siento lastimado- fingió estar triste

-no papi- extendió los brazos hacia el, Jake la recibió aun con su fingida tristeza- yo te quero mucho, eles el mejol papi del mundo- dijo dándole un besito en la nariz

-yo también te quiero mucho, bebe

-y yo que?- pregunte ofendida

-sabes que los dos te amamos- dijo Jake dándome un beso

-ya te dije que eres el mejor?

-si, pero no esta de mas oírlo- sonrió

-mami tiene dazon- dijo mi bebe- eres el mejod

-bien, jovencita ya es hora de dormir ya es tarde y luego mañana no te quieres levantar…- ella hizo un puchero- Sarah

-Nop, quero quédame con ustedes oto dadito…

-cariño sabes que si no te acuestas mañana te vas a levantar de mal humor- sabia que eso era cierto uf! No conocían a esta niña de mal humor- además si no te levantas temprano papi no te llevara a la playa…

-Bella…- me advirtió mi marido

-oh! Vamos Jake yo iré contigo- le susurre

-siii!! –Grito mi hija—vamos a la paya mañana

-si mi amor… ahora a la cama- mas convencida me dejo tomarla en brazos, y ambas nos fuimos a su recamara, le di un baño y le puse su pijama favorita, esa de princesas de Disney, le conté su cuento favorito "Pedro y el Lobo", le fascinaba esa historia… ya se la había leído una y otra vez, pero no se cansaba… no iba ni a la mitad cuando note que sus ojitos se estaban empezando a cerrar y poco a poco se quedo dormida, la arrope y despacio salí de ahí.

-hola cariño…- me senté a lado de mi marido, que aun seguía en la sala viendo su programa- no se que le vez a eso, no entiendo nada

-amor, es por que no eres mecánico y no sabes nada de coches…- dijo- lo mismo me pasa cuando tu hablas de tus libros, me pongo todo eh?- reí a su comentario

-y que se supone que hacen?

-mira deja que te explique…- comenzó con su monologo de no se que y no se como de maquinas, motores, enchufes, sentí como si me hablara en chino, pero le puse atención por que sabia que le gustaba eso y eso me ponía feliz- entendiste?

-aja!- fue mi gran respuesta

-es complicado…

-ya lo creo- me recargue mas a su pecho el paso sus brazos por encima de mis hombros- siento por echarte el paquete…

-que paquete?

-bueno de lo de llevar mañana a la playa… sabes que si no le doy una buena oferta no se va a dormir y sabes lo irritable que se pone cuando no duerme bien

-no te preocupes Bella, sabia que algo así iba a pasar desde el momento que se negó a ir a dormir

-no te preocupes si quieres yo la llevo, tu te quedas a descansar…

-y que… crees que voy a dejar a mi sexy esposa y a mi hija, pasear solas por la playa…

-celoso, Black- alce una ceja

-no para nada…

-entonces…

-que no puedo cuidar a mi esposa?

-ok, mañana nos vamos a la playa

Y en efecto al día siguiente tuvimos una tarde muy divertida en la playa, lo mas gracioso fue el ver a Jacob celoso… no paraba de cuchichear cosas y de taladrar con la mirada a otros hombres que solo me volteaban a ver, con decirles que casi se le avienta a un joven que me pidió la hora… o sea sus celos solo me hacia reír y eso parecía molestarlo aun mas.

-no se que te hace tanta gracia- me dijo mientras metíamos las cosas al auto

-tu

-por que?

-todavía preguntas?

-si

-corazón, es que hoy rompiste record guiness en las mas veces que un marido se ha puesto celoso- empecé a reír

-ja ja

-hay no seas sentido amor- le pase los brazos por detrás de su cuello- sabes perfectamente que solo te amo a ti… no me interesan los pubertos que andan por ahí… además me gusta que me enseñen no enseñar

-bueno, eso me gusta- dijo dándome un beso

-urgh!- un pequeño quejido nos separo, ambos reímos ante la ocurrencia de mi hija- no hagan eso ed adquedoso

-ya te veré mi vida- le dije

-no le digas eso a la niña… ella nunca va a besar a ningún niño verdad corazón?

-no papi, nunca

Me solté a reír ante la ocurrencia de mi hija ya la vería en unos años a ver si cumplía con lo que le había dicho a su padre

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

La semana se paso rápido, ya que tenia que arreglar algunas cosas antes de que saliéramos de viaje, y Jake también tenia que dejar algunas indicaciones en el taller y dejar algunos encargos… pero al fin el viernes había llegado, estaba mas feliz que nunca, junto al cumpleaños de mi niña, la cual estaba muy emocionada por salir y eso provocaba que no se durmiera, mientras que Jacob tenia una cara que mejor ni les cuento, estaba todo listo para partir esa misma tarde, termine de acomodar las maletas en el auto, y fui a ver a Sarah a su cuarto a darle su feliz cumpleaños.

-buenos días dormilona- dije entrando a su cuarto, apenas empezaba a abrir sus ojito- feliz cumpleaños mi amor!

-gacias mami- se levanto a recibir mi abrazo- ya soy gande tengo así- me dijo mostrándome sus cinco deditos

-si corazón ya eres grande- le di un beso en la frente- ahora hay que cambiarte que tu papi nos espera- la levante para darle un baño rápido y cambiarla, una vez terminando bajamos y salimos a donde Jake nos esperaba, caminamos juntas, el estaba recargado en coche con cara seria, pero al vernos la cambio por una sonrisa.

-listas?- asentimos

-siii!!- dijimos las dos

-vamos…- no pude evitar notar el tono de su voz, tenia que hablar con el antes de irnos, metí a mi pequeña y la senté en su sillita, después le di un beso en la frente

-Jake, que te pasa?

-nada querida, por que lo preguntas?

-lo veo en tu cara, a ti te pasa algo- cruce los brazos

-solo estoy preocupado por… algunos asuntos en el taller

-aja

-en serio Bells, vámonos

-bien- dije no muy convencida

-en serio Bella, créeme estoy bien- me dijo antes de subirse al auto

-ok- di la vuelta para subirme al asiento del copiloto

Encendió el coche y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino, iba delante del lado del copiloto, ya que no me gustaba conducir, cuando íbamos a lugares lejanos, mientras que mi hija iba atrás del lado de mi marido, aun no entendía por que le gustaba irse de ese lado, por que cada vez que salíamos, insistía en ir detrás de su papi. Durante el trayecto vi a Jake muy serio casi no platicaba y también se le notaba incomodo, a lo mejor se sentía mal, así se pasaron 30 minutos del camino, una hora mas y llegábamos, a lo mejor al llegar Jacob de sentiría mejor.

-Jake , amor tranquilízate- dije- te noto tenso

-lo se querida, es solo que tengo una mala sensación- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera- ya notaste que la carretera tiene un poco de neblina, casi no veo nada

-maneja despacio- dije

-no se… tal vez deberíamos de regresar

-no te preocupes, te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos, te voy a dar uno de esos masajes que te gustan tanto, y vas a ver que te vas a relajar- reí, quería que se relajar- o tal vez dos?- logre lo que quería ya que comenzó a reír

-gracias corazón- volteo para darme un beso rápido, cuando paso… ambos volteamos hacia la carretera al escuchar un fuerte sonido de un claxon, de lo cual provenía de un gigantesco camión de carga que venia hacia nosotros, fije mi vista a mi marido… el solo me observo con rostro preocupado.

-JACOB CUIDADO!!- grite antes de que un horrible dolor de cabeza y todo se volviera negro…

El sonido de unos horribles pitidos hicieron que abriera los parpados, los cuales los sentía muy pesados además de que tenia un dolo de cabeza muy fuerte y me sentía mareada, poco a poco fui enfocando la vista, adaptándome a la luz, comencé a ver a mi alrededor… era todo blanco, además de que estaba acostada en una cama, con las sabanas del mismo color que el cuarto, oia los sonidos de los pitidos los cuales me molestaban, en mi mano tenia una aguja incrustada en la vena, de la sorpresa no pude evitar soltar un gemido.

-Bella?- escuche una voz a mi lado- Bella, oh gracias a dios que ya despertaste!!

-Alice?

-si soy yo, ay Bella… estaba tan preocupada- escuche su voz quebrarse- creí que nunca despertarías

-Alice, en donde estoy?- pregunte aun confundida

-estas en un hospital, corazón- me dijo acariciando mi cabello- tuvieron un accidente, chocaron contra un camión que iba en sentido contrario, ya que la neblina era muy densa para ver…- seguí escuchando los hechos, pero había lago que no me había dicho durante su relato, por que no me decía nada de Jacob y Sarah?

-Alice…- susurre- Donde están Jake y Sarah?- sentí que se tensaba, algo no andaba bien- Alice dime en donde están?- dije exaltada, a punto de pararme

-no lo se, aun no me han dicho nada- ambas manos en mis hombros para que me recostara de nuevo- Bella por favor, relájate… esto no te hace bien- le iba a contradecir, diciéndole que no me iba a tranquilizar hasta que me dijera algo de Jake y mi bebe, cuando entro el doctor, por su cara seria imagine que algo no estaba bien

-como esta Sra. Black- me pregunto- me alegra de que ya haya despertado

-estoy bien doctor, solo un poco adolorida- conteste

-eso es bueno… afortunadamente sus heridas no fueron tan graves… Srta.- volteo a ver a Alice – puedo hablar un momento con usted a solas- ella asintió, pero de que quería hablar con ella? Y no conmigo como se supone que debería de ser, ambos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, lo que me hacia desesperarme mas, no soporte mas la incertidumbre, aun adolorida y arrancándome la intravenosa de mi dorso ni la sangre que salía de esta, me levante ignorando el sonido de los aparatos detrás mío, este dolor era nada comparado a no saber nada de mi esposo y mi hija, Salí silenciosamente del cuarto, pero al salir no había nadie afuera, así que empecé a caminar por los pasillos, iba a dar la vuelta por uno cuando alcance a ver la espalda de Alice, me detuve ahí para escuchar lo que estaban platicando.

-que paso doctor?- pregunto mi amiga preocupada- Bella tiene algo grave?

-no, afortunadamente ella salió bien parada de todo esto pero…

-pero que doctor?- la pregunta de Alice sonaba ansiosa al igual que yo…

-lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo del Sr. Black

-que?- pregunto mi amiga

- bueno, durante el choque… el camión llevaba una carga de tubos de aceros y varillas y pues por el impacto estas salieron disparadas, uno de ellos salió volando y…- no termino la frase, pero yo sabia lo que había pasado

-no puede ser que…- dijo Alice, no podía ser que… no, no Jake, sentía como mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, tuve que ahogar mi llanto para seguir escuchando y no me descubrieran

-si Srta., el tubo se incrusto en su estomago y murió al instante, ya no se podía hacer nada…

-pero… pero… y la niña?- mi bebe

-me da mucha lastima informarle, que el impacto del tubo afecto a ambos… no le explicare el resto- no mi bebe…

-NOOOOO!!- grite y ambos voltearon- NO MI BEBE!!- corrí hacia el doctor y lo tome de la bata y lo empecé a sacudir- POR FAVOR DIGAME QUE ESTO NO ES CIERTO!!! DIGAME QUE NP ES VERDAD!!- esto no podía estar pasando- ME ESTA MINTIENDO!! USTED MIENTE!! ELLOS NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS!! –gritaba mientas lo sacudía, sentí las manos de Alice quitar las mías de la bata del medico

-Bella- dijo ella

-NOO! SUELTAME!... DONDE ESTAN!! QUIERO VERLOS!!- con todas mis fuerzas logre zafarme del agarre de Alice y comencé a correr por todos los pasillos y el hospital… no podía ser era una pesadilla, me negaba a aceptarlo, seguí corriendo… buscando no se que cosa, cuando de nuevo sentí un par de brazos sujetarme

-Bella cálmate

-no Alice… dime por favor que esto no es verdad…- seguí llorando, me había dejado caer en el suelo, llevándome a Alice conmigo, no podía dejar de llorar sentía como si todo mi cuerpo y en especial mi corazón fueran aplastado por una enorme piedra- por favor Alice, dime que es una horrible mentira- ella no me respondió lo cual era peor por que confirmaba lo que no quería escuchar

-lo siento Bella- fue todo lo que me dijo- de verdad lo siento

Nos quedamos no se cuanto tiempo ahí en el suelo del pasillo, no podía tranquilizarme me era imposible, mi corazón se desgarraba mas con cada lagrima, todo había acabado, mi vida había sido arrebatada junto con ellos, en mi interior se había formado un agujero que nada ni nadie será capaz de llenar de nuevo… aun podía ver la sonrisa que Jake me dio antes de partir, el ultimo beso que le di a mi bebe, oh por dios! Todo había ocurrido el día de su cumpleaños, murieron el día que había sido el mas importante y feliz para mi y Jacob, el mismo día en el que nació mi bebe, si no hubiera sido tan estúpida y terca, si no hubiera insistido tanto en salir, si le hubiera hecho caso a mi esposo de regresar cuando me lo propuso, ellos aun estarían aquí, fui tan egoísta y no escucharlo… tanto era mi capricho por salir que no me importo usar inconscientemente a mi hija para lograr lo que quería…

-soy una persona horrible- dije de repente

-que?- pregunto confundida

-todo es mi culpa, mi maldita culpa!!- grite

-no es tu culpa…- la interrumpí

-si lo es… yo insistí en salir aun cuando Jake me había dicho que no se sentía muy seguro, me importo poco lo que me dijo, fui una egoísta en solo pensar en mi… debería sido yo la que se muriera…

-Isabella!!- me grito Alice, tomándome la cara entre sus manos para que la mirara, yo no podía verla, sentía una vergüenza de mi misma- maldición mírame!!- levante la vista asustada nunca me había gritado- nada… me oíste nada de esto es tu culpa, fue un accidente, me oíste un accidente, tu no lo provocaste, no sabias que esto iba a pasar, no puedes culparte por algo que no estaba en tus manos, en todo caso la culpa fue de aquel idiota que iba en sentido contrario…

-pero Alice…- me interrumpió

-se que esto es difícil, no puedo comprender lo doloroso y difícil que debe ser esto para ti, pero derrumbarte no va ayudar en anda y tampoco los va a revivir, crees que Jacob le hubiera gustado verte así?, y Sarah no le hubiera gustado ver a su madre dejarse caer, tienes que ser fuerte por ti, por ellos, sobrellevar esto poco a poco…

-no se si podre Alice, es muy doloroso

-no te estoy pidiendo que lo superes ahora, solo que lo intentes- dijo mientras me acariciaba mi cabello- y no olvides que puedes contar conmigo, siempre estaré contigo

-gracias Alice- susurre

-no tienes por que agradecerme, eres como mi hermana ya lo sabes, verdad?- asentí, no pude evitar abrazarla y llorar- eso… saca todo el dolor que tengas…

En ese momento me jure a mi misma que jamás volvería a amara a nadie, no me daría la oportunidad de volver a herir a otra persona, viviría con mi propio dolor como castigo por lo que le hice a Jacob y a Sarah,_ nunca mas lastimaría a nadie._

* * *

**Que les pareció este primer capitulo?**

**Espero no haberme pasado de dramática, solo quería plasmar la tristeza de Bella en una forma constructiva, ya saben el drama es mi vida, además eso de matara a su hija fue la gota que derramo el vaso para ella. **

**A lo mejor este capitulo lo deje muy corto solo es una introducción de lo que espera mas adelante, así como una probadita.**

**O les pregunto… quieren capítulos largos y que me tarde mucho en actualizar? O capítulos cortos y seguidos?... ya saben ls lectores lo que pidan… solo diganme**

**Así que quiero saber su opinión solo denle en el botoncito verde de abajo…**

**Nos vemos…**

* * *

**Pero mientras que esperan podrían pasarse por estos One-Shot y historias , que apenas, escribí ahí les dejo los títulos…**

**-REMEMBER ME**

**-DOBLE PERSONALIDAD (LEMMON)**

**-REGALO DE XV AÑOS (Bella, si solo de Bella)**

**-LLAMADA DE UN SOLDADO (y este es de Edward)**

**-VAMOS TODOS A LA ESCUELA (este es mi primer OS de Nessie y Jacob)**

**-MI VIDA ANTES DE LOS CULLEN (la historia inédita de Alice)**

**-CHICAS TWILIGHT ASESINAS: ISABELLA ENAMORADA (este es de Bella)**

**-Y OTRAS MAS…**

**Espero contar con sus reviews… nos leemos la próxima semana**

**Pau Hale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia**

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary explicito: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

* * *

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

Capitulo 2: Aniversario

Pv. Bella

Ahora saben el motivo el cual mi vida ha dejado de ser hermosa, a lo único que me aferro es a la esperanza de que en algún lugar en donde mi familia este, ellos me hayan perdonado.

Pv. Alice

Un año después

Este ultimo año había sido muy difícil, bueno lo fue mas para Bella, la pobre trataba de sobrellevarlo, les juro que veía como hacia su mejor esfuerzo, pero yo la conocía demasiado, ella había cambiado, por ejemplo había dejado de oír música, no podía estar en lugares con muchas personas por que se desesperaba, lo peor de todo que había dejado lo que tanta pasión le causaba, había dejado de escribir, todos sus libros los había botado a la basura, después de haberla convencido de que no los quemara… en ese momento yo los guarde no se tenia una pequeña esperanza de que algún día todo volviera a la normalidad y ella volviera a leer.

Ahora trabajaba como secretaria en un despacho jurídico, en lo personal extrañaba a mi amiga, solo se movía por inercia, comía por que yo siempre la obligaba, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, me había dado cuenta que vivir en Forks no era saludable para ella, así que con mucho esfuerzo logre convencerla de que nos fuéramos de ahí, cambiar de ambiente, aun que no fue sencillo ya que ahí estaban las tumbas de Jacob y Sarah.

Aun puedo recordar como había sido el funeral…

_Flashback_

Era un día lluvioso típico de Forks, perfecto el escenario perfecto para un funeral, todos estábamos en lo que solía ser la casa de Bella y Jacob, en todo el lugar se oían los llantos de mi amiga, y de la familia Black, estaban presentes algunos amigos, de la familia y otros de Jacob, los padres de Bella. Ella estaba recargada en el ataúd de Jacob mientras que su mana estaba encima del de Sarah, en eso detrás de ella estaba el padre de Jacob, Billy Black, con una mirada asesina, por lo que me había contado Bella, el no aprobaba su relación decía que no era buena para el, y tomo esta oportunidad para recordárselo.

-lo sabia-dijo con su voz grave- sabía que arruinarías la vida de mi hijo

-por favor Billy- dijo Bella con voz rota- ahora no

-pero esto no se va a quedar así, y no solo fue mi hijo si no también a mi pobre nieta, ella no tenia la culpa de nada… ah pero la señora quería salir verdad?- por lo que sabia el estaba enterado del viaje que iban hacer, supongo que Jacob lo llamo para contarle

-Billy Basta!!- grito Charlie, mientras Renee abrazaba a Bella- no te permito que le hables así a mi hija

-pues claro como tu hija esta aquí contigo, viva- contraataco furioso- que hubieras sentido que por la culpa de mi hijo Bella estuviera muerta, no estarías igual que yo?- Charlie no respondió a sus palabras- verdad que tengo razón

Ese solo había sido un poco de dolor de lo que en verdad venia, ya que el entierro fue , peor, Bella estaba bañada en lagrimas, gritando a cada momento por que le habían quitado a su bebe? Preguntándose a cada momento pidiéndoles perdón.

Al final la gente se fue retirando `poco a poco, hasta que nos quedamos ella y yo, no quería dejarla sola, me la pase junto a ella apoyándola, el resto de los días se la pasaba llorando, parecía muerta, la oia llorar por las noches, llegue a la conclusión de que estar aquí le hacia daño, por eso le propuse cambiar de ambiente, salir de ese pueblo, al principio se negó por que no quería estar sola, la convencí diciéndolo que yo también me iría con ella, de todas formas nada me retenía en Forks, así es como ambas nos mudamos a Chicago.

_Fin del flashback_

Después, en estos últimos meses trataba de animarla, salíamos juntas o mas bien tenia que obligarla, no era como antes, rara vez podía hacerla sonreír, y cuando lo lograba no le llegaba hasta los ojos, y mañana se cumplía un año oficialmente de la muerte de su familia, no tenia ni la mejor manera en como iba a reaccionar… hasta ahora lo estaba tomando mas o menos bien, y en estos momentos no quería que tuviera una recaída por así decirlo.

Lo que me preocupaba es que tomaba calmantes para poder dormir, no podía dormir una noche completa, por que siempre tenía pesadillas, o por lo menos la misma, aun no me tenía la confianza para contármela pero yo podría imaginarme cual era, lo más horrible es que aun la oigo gritar por las noches.

Era temprano en la mañana, estaba sentada tomando mi desayuno, cuando vi a Bella bajando por las escaleras.

-buenos días Alice- me saludaba siempre con el mismo tono apagado

-hola Bella, muy buenos días- conteste con una sonrisa- tienes algún plan para hoy?

-no, hoy es mi día libre, por que?

-no se, tal vez te gustaría salir de compras conmigo

-Alice ahora no- dijo como siempre- no estoy de ánimos- por que ya no me sorprendía de que me lo negara, estaría consiente de mañana?

-oh Vamos Bells!!- dije con un puchero, necesitaba animarla- hace tiempo que no salimos las dos, ya sabes a una de chicas

-Alice- se quejo

-por favor, por favor me portare bien

-de acuerdo Alice, solo por poco tiempo…

-si, y pasaremos por mi Boutique por que o sea… ejem, ejem- fingí toser- lo que tres puesto ya esta pasado de moda, y necesitas algo nuevo

-peor Alice- se señalo la ropa- esto me lo regalaste tú, hace como un mes

-no importa vámonos

-déjame desayunar primero no?- dijo con una débil sonrisa

-si, perdón- sonreí un poco avergonzada, espere mientras ella comenzaba a desayunar, pude notar que se le notaba algo incomoda

-Alice?

-si?

-sabes que mañana…

-lo se, quieres hablar de eso?- pregunte con la esperanza de que se abriera conmigo como lo hacia antes

-no, solo quería pedirte algo… mas bien un favor

-que quieres que haga?

-pues quisiera… quisiera que mañana me dejaras pasar el día sola- dijo algo nerviosa- no te ofendas, agradezco que estés conmigo, quisiera poder pensar y llorar, sin que tengas que preocuparte por mi, ni que tu también tengas que soportar mis penas

-pero Bella…- me interrumpió

-por favor Alice

-esta bien lo hare, pero me iré y regresare temprano, ok- ella asintió- terminaste

-si, vámonos

Salimos de la casa para empezar el día de compras, pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana caminando por el parque, no podía evitar observar su mirada cada vez que veía a los niños jugar, me rompía el corazón, ver su rostro y hacia lo posible por animarla, o distraerla de esa imagen, después de caminar pasamos a un puesto a comer algo, mas bien yo comí por que Bella dijo que no tenia hambre, por dios que puedo hacer para quitarle esa tristeza de sus ojos?, termine de comer y caminamos hacia mi pequeña Boutique que había instalado aquí, trate de entretenerla diciéndolo lo bonita que se veía con los conjuntos que le daba… a lo que me respondía con frases monosílabas o asintiendo a cada momento.

Después de lo que fue una tarde de compras, pasamos a la noche regresamos a casa, tomamos una cena ligera, por fin había hecho comer a mi amiga algo decente, ahora venia la parte menos cómoda, la hora de dormir… no tanto por que ella no lograba conciliar el sueño, si no por que mañana seria un día largo para Bella, y para ser sincera no la quería dejar sola, no es que no confiara en ella pero a veces la depresión podría llevarla hacer cosas sin pensar.

-buenas noches Bella- me despedí antes de entrar a mi cuarto

-hasta mañana Alice

-estas segura que mañana quieres estar sola? Yo podría…

-si estoy segura- me interrumpió, para luego entrar a su cuarto

La imite, pero antes de dormir, me di un baño estaba algo tensa, logre relajarme un poco con el agua caliente, no podía quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que mañana mi amiga iba a estar sola y me daba miedo hacerlo, Salí de bañera, me puse mi pijama mas cómoda, pensando en los sucesos de mañana pude quedarme dormida.

-Bella cualquier cosa me llamas, si?- le deje antes de irme

-si, Alice- dijo con tristeza en la voz, podría jurar que esperaba que yo me fuera para ponerse a llorar

-ok, regreso temprano- dije abrazándola, no se por que pero la estreche mas, tenia algo un pique que no me dejaba- no estés triste, te quiero mucho amiga

-yo también Alice, gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo, no sabes cuanto me has ayudado- me abrazo aun mas fuerte, esto no me gustaba, el tono en como me lo decía, parecía una despedida, la mire con el seño fruncido a lo que solo me respondió con una sonrisa, se le veía tan real que me asusto mas, me empujo hacia la puerta- nos vemos después Alice

Me cerro la puerta en la cara, les juro que estaba a muy poco de abrir la puerta y quedarme con ella, pero me dije que estaba siendo muy paranoica, cierto?, bueno tenia todo el día libre pero que haría?, ayer había ido de compras así que no era necesario, por lo menos hasta la próxima semana, ir a comer? Yo sola no, después de debatirme a mi misma, me decidí por una caminata por el parque seria relajante, necesitaba un poco de distracción para no pensar en el mal presentimiento que me dejo Bella.

Tome un taxi para que me llevara al centro, hoy no apetecía manejar y no me quería molestar en buscar estacionamiento, le dije al taxista el lugar en donde bajarme, le pague y me puse a caminar por el centro antes de llegar al parque, me tome mi tiempo para comprarme algo de comer, mientras veía algunos puestos me dije que hoy no me compraría nada y no lo iba hacer, anduve un buen rato hasta que llegue al parque, no sin antes llevarme unos cuantos chiflidos y piropos de la sede masculina, horror parece que no tienes quien les de en la noche, en fin dejando ese mal momento, me senté en una banca a descansar un poco, en eso llego a mi un bonito perro- un Golden Retriever me parece- era muy lindo, se acerco a mi y comencé a acariciarlo, vi su collar y placa atados a una correa lo mas seguro que se le había escapado a su dueño, lo tome de la correo y me levante para buscar a su dueño, no debía estar lejos, me puse a caminar con el perro por unos 20 minutos, cuando oí una hermosa voz gritando.

-Buddy!!!- voltee hacia la voz ya que el perro reconoció la voz de su dueño y se empezó a jalar, y ahí estaba un hombre muy guapo, rubio dorado y por lo que vi unos hermosos ojos color miel, era un poco delgado pero se le notaban los músculos

-es tu perro?

-si, gracias por encontrarlo- dijo algo agitado por la carrera- llevo mas de media hora buscándolo, oh perdón, soy Jasper Withlock- se presento extendiéndome su mano

-Alice… Alice Brandon- tome su mano, sin apartar la vista de su rostro

-pasa algo?- pregunto rompiendo mi burbuja

-eh? No nada- dije avergonzada- no deberías dejar a tu perro suelto es muy lindo

-lo tomare en cuenta- rio, por dios su risa era hermosa!- entonces… vienes muy a menudo a este parque

-a veces cuando me tomo un rato libre vengo con una amiga

-y vienes hoy con ella?- pregunto algo interesado

-no, hoy vine a dar una vuelta sola- conteste recordando que estará haciendo mi amiga

-estas bien Alice? pasa algo?

-eh no estoy bien, perdón algo ando distraída- dije apenada por mi falta de atención

-entonces no te molestaría si te acompaño?- me dijo un tanto nervioso

-ok lo hare por el bien del perro- dije riendo

-o ya se para compensar mi falta de cuidado, y por agradecimiento por haberlo encontrado, que te parece si te invito a comer algo, aceptas?- quien en su santo juicio se negaría a una petición como esa, o mas bien quien se puede resistir a esos ojos

-acepto

Fuimos caminando hasta el puesto de comida rápida mas cercano que había, a pesar de la emoción, si sentía un poco de hambre casi no había desayunado, y me la había pasado la mayor parte caminando.

-que se te antoja?- pregunto

-déjame ver- vi cada uno de los puestos- una hamburguesa estará bien?

-si se ven deliciosas vamos- amarro al perro a un poste cercano y se sentó a mi lado

-lo amarraste bien?- pregunte- no quiero volver a ayudarte a buscarlo- mentí, si quería ayudarlo si el animal se perdía de nuevo

-este bien sujeto- sonrió

-soy Lois en que puedo servirle?- le pregunto directamente a Jasper, ignorándome, perra!

-Alice, que se ofrece?- me pregunto ignorando a la mesera

-hum! Una hamburguesa doble con papas, por favor- le dije a la mesera que anoto de mala gana

-y usted señor?

-lo mismo- dijo de modo indiferente

-veo que tienes una admiradora- dije de forma molesta

-ba! Esas solo buscan aventuras

-y tu?- no pude evitar preguntárselo- lo siento, no es mi asunto

-no te preocupes- le quito importancia- pues a mi me gustaría una relación, fija ya sabes casarme, tener hijos… creo que ya llego la hora de buscar a mi media naranja- me miro- y tu?

-pues hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar en eso, supongo que yo también quiero casarme y tener hijos

-Wow! Veo que tenemos eso en común- me dijo sonriendo

-eh si, a que te dedicas?- pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema

-soy Psicólogo, trabajo en el hospital que esta cerca de aquí

-que interesante

-y tu que haces?

-bueno, yo estudie diseño pero por algunos problemas, me tuve que retirar del diseño, y ahora tengo una Boutique

-me parece bien…

-aquí esta su pedido señor- nos interrumpió la mesera metiche, entregándole su comida a Jasper y a mi- se les ofrece algo de beber?- pregunto del mismo modo, o sea solo a Jasper

-Alice?- con mala cara volteo hacia mi

-un refresco de manzana, Jasper?- le pregunte para sorpresa de los dos, era tan raro?

-una coca cola, por favor

-o sea que era mujer no puede disimular?- dije molesta, al parecer eso lo encontró gracioso por que comenzó a reír- que te causa tanta risa?

-Alice o soy yo o parecía como si estuvieras celosa?

-no como crees, solo es que a veces es incomodo como las personas te ignoran cuando tienes un hombre guapo frente a ellas

-para ti estoy guapo?

-Jasper!- le pegue en el hombro

-oh perdón!

-ya déjame comer- me queje

-pero si no te estoy agarrando

-sus bebidas- de nuevo la mesera metiche al ataque- si necesita algo solo háganmelo sabes- dijo de manera coqueta

-ves?

-deja que emocionen, no me interesa

Estuvimos platicando, de algunas cosas mientras comíamos, Jasper era un hombre muy agradable, en serio nunca – después de Bella- me había sentido tan a gusto con una persona, pareciera que te contagiaba de su estado de ánimo, con el podrías platicar de todo, así pase mi día libre, junto con el hombre más lindo del mundo (N/A: niéguenlo!).

-te la pásate bien- me pregunto cuando terminamos de comer

-si, muy bien gracias

-oye Alice, me gustaría verte de nuevo, me la eh pasado muy bien contigo y quisiera que fuéramos amigos, si tu quieres?

-de verdad me encantaría- no pude reprimir mi sonrisa

-me alegra… pásame tu numero para que te pueda llamar

-claro- saque una pluma de mi bolso, y le escribí mi numero- toma

-gracias

-bueno es hora de irnos- dijo levantándose de su silla

-ok- me levante yo también, en cuanto salimos me había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche, dios le había dicho a Bella que llegaría temprano!- oh por dios!- dije viendo mi reloj ¡, no podía creer que ya eran las nueve

-que pasa Alice?

-es que ya es tarde- dije preocupada- y Bella me esperaba a las siete, no quiero que se preocupe

-por que no le llamas, para avisarle que ya vas para la casa

-si, tienes razón- marque el número de la casa, no contesto, llame a su celular y nada- no contesta

-a lo mejor ya ah de estar durmiendo

-no, no creo- no quería imaginar lo peor, no se por que

-quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-seria de gran ayuda, pero no quisiera molestarte- no quería abusar de el, había sido muy amable

-no te preocupes para mi es un placer

-gracias

Me señalo el lugar en donde estaba estacionada su camioneta, abrió la puerta de atrás para meter al que ahora llamaría el perro fantástico, y después me abrí a mí.

El trayecto a la casa estuvo tranquilo, podía sentir como Jasper me hacia platica, pero yo estaba poniendo atención, tenia un mal presentimiento. Cuando Jasper estaciono la camioneta, me fije que toda las luces estaban apagadas, era muy raro por lo regular la luz del porche de la casa estaba prendida.

-vez te dije que ya estaría durmiendo

-no, algo anda mal- sin avisar Salí corriendo de la camioneta con Jasper tras de mi, rápidamente abrí la puerta y todas las luces estaban apagadas- Bella?- volví a intentar prendiendo las luces, nadie me contesto- Bella, estas en casa?

Subí por las escaleras con dirección hacia su cuarto y estaba vacio, donde podría estar?, ella no sale, esto era malo, seguí buscándola por toda la casa, hasta que llegue al baño.

-Bella?- toque, nadie me respondió, intente girar el picaporte y tenia seguro- Bella abre por favor!!- grite

-que pasa Alice?- llego Jasper a mi lado- por que gritas?

-Jasper, por favor ayúdame- suplique- se que Bella esta ahí, pero no me abre, ayúdame a abrirla o tumbarla, no se

-déjame intentarlo Alice- tomo varios esfuerzos, pero al fin pudo abrir la puerta, y lo que vi hizo que mi corazón casi le diera un paro…

-Bella- solloce cayendo al suelo, junto a mi amiga y lo que mas me asusto fue ver el charco de sangre a lado de ella, esta provenía de sus muñecas, del otro lado había una botella de alcohol y unas navajas tiradas e igual manchadas de sangre- no, Bella- Saque rápidamente mi celular y marque el 911, una voz respondió preguntando la emergencia- por favor necesito una rápidamente una ambulancia…

* * *

**Se que es triste la pobre mujer aun no lo supera, pero yo siento mas pena por Alice que hace lo que puede pero no la anima… en fin. Hasta yo me enojo con mis propias historias. Como la ven?**

**Sorry si los capítulos me están quedando cortos, es que estoy tomándolos de los borradores que hice, y solo he podido aumentarle poco a lo que tenia ya escrito, es que me agarro el síndrome pre-vacacional y no me quiere soltar **

**Ok, que les pareció? Ya saben cualquier comentario, duda o queja háganmela saber**

**Y si se preocupaban por que no sale Edward, en el siguiente capitulo va hacer acto de presencia, no coman ansias**

* * *

**Pero mientras que esperan podrían pasarse por estos One-Shot y historias , que apenas, escribí ahí les dejo los títulos…**

**-REMEMBER ME**

**-DOBLE PERSONALIDAD (LEMMON)**

**-REGALO DE XV AÑOS (Bella, si solo de Bella)**

**-LLAMADA DE UN SOLDADO (y este es de Edward)**

**-VAMOS TODOS A LA ESCUELA (este es mi primer OS de Nessie y Jacob)**

**-MI VIDA ANTES DE LOS CULLEN (la historia inédita de Alice)**

**-CHICAS TWILIGHT ASESINAS: ISABELLA ENAMORADA (este es de Bella)**

**-Y OTRAS MAS…**

**Espero contar con sus reviews… nos leemos la próxima semana**

**Pau Hale**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary explicito: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**Gracias por los reviews eh notado que poco a poco han aceptado esta historia, y eso es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo, bueno no los detengo y aquí les dejo otro capitulo, donde al fin saldrá Edward**

* * *

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos

Pv. Bella

Un año había pasado, un año de tristeza… no podía olvidar lo ocurrido cada vez que cerraba los ojos , todos los recuerdos me invadían de nuevo y era como vivirlos de nuevo, había tratado de olvidar todo dios sabe muy bien que lo eh intentado pero como podías olvidar lo que para ti era tu vida, lo mas importante que tenias, y yo tenia razón todo era mi culpa, por mas de las tantas veces que me dijo Alice que no era cierto, que había sido un accidente, a lo cual yo no estaba muy convencida.

Pero por ella trataba todos los días fingir al menos una sonrisa, para evitar la preocupación que mi estado de animo le provocaba a Alice, pero hasta yo sabia que ella no me creía, se que me oia todas las noches… gritaba por las pesadillas que me torturaban todas las noches.

_Siempre era lo mismo, Jacob y Sarah se iban hundiendo en un lago oscuro y yo por más que corría a salvarlos no podía, jamás llegaba a ellos…_

Después de un año de esfuerzos vanos, fingir a cada momento, dar una sonrisa cuando no la sentía… era suficiente, mañana todo iba a cambiar dejaría de sentir dolor…

-Bella cualquier cosa me llamas si?- me dijo Alice antes de irse, por suerte la había convencido de que me dejara sola, por que quería llorar sin que sintiera pena por mi, lo bueno es que se trago mi mentira, había estándole mintiendo todo este tiempo que ya era bastante convincente.

-si Alice- respondí, vi voz se oia quebrada solo estaba esperando que se fuera para poder "llorar " a gusto

-ok, regreso temprano- dijo dándome un abrazo- no estés triste, te quiero mucho amiga- le respondí el abrazo yo también la quería mucho, ella había sido mi apoyo todos estos meses y si no fuera por ella yo estaría peor de lo que estoy ahora, pero también me sentía algo mal, por que ella había dejado todos sus sueños por estar conmigo, sabia muy bien que ella quería ser diseñadora, hacer su propia colección de ropa y demás, pero por mi lo había dejado y eso me hacia sentir mal, a pesar de que ella no se quejaba, yo no seria impedimento para que ella lograra sus sueños.

-yo también Alice, gracias por estar conmigo- la abrace con mas fuerza, se que con esto la iba a decepcionar pero no sabe lo bien que me haría a mi- no sabes como me has ayudado- cuando la solté ella me veía con el seño fruncido como si sospechara de algo, así que le di mi mejor sonrisa la sonrisa mas sincera que eh dado hasta este momento y la empuje hacia la salida- nos vemos después Alice – cerré la puerta, y espere un momento para cerciorarme de que se había ido, lo bueno de todo esto es que había podido despedirme de ella, decirle que la quería y darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por mi.

Me encamine hacia mi cuarto, y fui hacia mi ropero me senté en el suelo y del fondo de el saque una cajita de madera de color rojo, en ella había colocado los últimos recuerdos que tenia de ellos, en los momentos en que era feliz, me levante para sentarme en la cama aun con la caja en mis manos, me senté y comencé a sacar algunas cosas.

Eran algunas fotografías, y cada una significaba cada significaba una punzada de dolor dentro de mi, el día de mi boda con Jake, las fotos de nuestros viajes de luna de miel, las primeras fotos de mi embarazo, el momento en que mi niña nació, y en la cual los tres estábamos en la cama del hospital algunas mas de Sarah cuando era bebe, y al verla fueron las que mas dolor me causaron, mi bebe… le había arrebatado la niña siendo tan pequeña

-espero que puedas perdonarme corazón- susurre- los dos espero que me perdonen

El llanto comenzaba a brotar de mis ojos como si mi vida dependiera de ello, estaba mal yo lo sabia, y aun no entendía por que me había pasado todo esto, que fue lo que hice- a parte de lo obvio- para merecer esto, mire algunas fotos y sonreí al ver una donde estábamos Jacob y yo juntos fue poco después de que llegue a Forks, aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí:

_Me había mudado a Forks con mi padre, ya que mi madre se había casa do de nuevo, y yo pensé que necesitaría algún tiempo para pasarla sola con su nuevo esposo, para eso yo tenia 13 años, venía llegando a mi nueva casa con Charlie a mi lado, en eso vi por la calle aun niño moreno jugando con una pelota en el jardín que estaba en la casa del frente, su piel era de un café tostado muy bonito y tenia el pelo un poco abajo del mentón, creo que había sentido mi mirada por que volteo y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron el me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, se acerco ese momento a mi_

_-hola Charlie- lo saludo_

_-hola Jake, te presento a mi hija Isabella_

_-hola Bella, te puedo llamar así verdad?- asentí poniéndome roja- me llamo Jacob Black, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Jake_

_-mucho gusto Jake- ambos nos dimos la mano y nos sonreímos_

Ese había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, por que desde que nos conocimos nos hicimos los mejores amigos, éramos inseparables, pero algo de mi me decía que yo lo quería mas de lo que se quiere a un amigo, pero lo mejor de todo paso cuando cumplí los 17 años:

_Éramos los mejores amigos, pero cuando cumplí 17 años Jacob me había dicho que lo quería festejar invitándome a comer _

_-es un lugar hermoso Jake- le dije mientas veía a mi alrededor_

_-que bueno que te guste, quería que todo fuera perfecto para tu cumpleaños_

_-gracias_

_-Bella_

_-si Jake_

_-tengo algo muy importante que decirte_

_-que cosa Jacob- sentía que mi corazón retumbaba dentro de mi pecho_

_-te amo Bella_

_-que?_

_-eso, estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_-lo dices en serio Jake?- dije al borde de las lagrimas_

_-te lo juro… ahora dime que piensas?_

_-yo también te amo Jacob Black- dije antes de lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo- te amo_

_-yo también Bella_

_-este es el mejor regalo que eh recibido_

_-y los que te esperan mi amor- me sonrió- entonces aceptas ser mi novia?_

_-a caso lo dudas, obvio que quiero ser tu novia_

Ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido, nos hicimos novios en seguida pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para el por que apenas cumplimos un año de novios, me propuso que nos casáramos y yo sin pensarlo le había dicho que si, pero no todo era bueno entre nosotros, ya que su padre no aprobaba nuestra relación, el decía que no era buena para el (y cuanta razón tenia), Jacob se había enfrentado a su padre y le dijo que nada ni nadie nos iba a separar, a los pocos meses me embarace de Sarah lo que hizo que Charlie casi lo matara, pero después del drama, se había puesto feliz por que iba a ser abuelo.

En cuanto a los estudios me tome un año por lo del embarazo mientras el seguía estudiando para convertirse en el mejor mecánico que existía, ambos nos graduamos, el se convirtió en un gran mecánico… empezando poco a poco hasta que comenzó a contratar gente y se hizo grande en el negocio y yo me había convertido en una famosa escritora, éramos felices… hasta el día en que todo cambio.

-perdóname Jacob!! –Grite llorando- jamás debí obligarte a salir… tu me lo habías dicho y no te escuche y tu también mi amor , Sarah hijita siento haberte usado

La rabia y el dolor se apoderaron de mi, en ese momento me levante de la cama y me fui al baño, abrí el pequeño botiquín que teníamos y ahí estaba lo que tanto había buscado y necesitaba en estos momentos, tome la pequeña navaja, quitándole la funda y la observaba mientras me sentaba en el suelo, ojala fuera muy rápido como lo había visto antes… lo único que me causaba algo de arrepentimiento era Alice, ella me había apoyado, me había hecho compañía en los peores momentos, la defraudaría pero ya no lo soportaba mas, así que con todo mi valor deslice la parte filosa de la navaja desde mi muñeca hasta la mitad de mi ante brazo, el olor a sangre me había mareado pero no daría vuelta atrás, tome aire e hice lo mismo con el otro brazo, la sangre empezó a fluir entre ellos, el mareo se hizo mas fuerte, me recosté en el frio piso esperando mi fin, cerré mis ojos y sentí como poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia.

_Pip Pip Pip_

El sonido de unos pitidos me despertaron de nuevo, abrí los ojos poco a poco ya que la luz me lastimaba, vi a mi alrededor las paredes blancas y el olor a medicina, estaba en un hospital- otra vez- baje la mirada hacia mis muñecas las cuales estaban muy bien vendadas, genial me habían atrofiado mi muerte, para que salvarme? Solo para seguir sufriendo!! Estaba muy molesta, no con Alice o el que haya sido el que me salvo, si no conmigo misma por no haber sido mas rápida o por ser tan débil y dejarme llevar por los sentimientos que se apoderaron de mi en ese momento.

-Bella!- oí la voz quebrada de Alice, voltee y venia entrando, no lo pensó dos veces antes de venir a mi y abrazarme- oh! Bella no sabes lo preocupada que estaba- me regaño- nunca me oíste nunca vuelvas hacer esto! me oíste – me dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos, al verla de esa manera no pude evitar que mis ojos también empezaran a soltar lagrimas

-lo… lo siento

-sabes que te voy a castigar por esto, verdad?- me dijo sonriendo pero aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos- te voy a llevar a comprar todo lo que yo quiera

-supongo que me lo merezco-

-Bella, por que lo hiciste?- me pregunto con cara seria- por que?

-lo siento mucho Alice- empecé a llorar- la melancolía y el dolor me cegó en esos momentos- baje la mirada avergonzada- soy una estúpida

-claro que lo eres- la mire sorprendida, por toda la razón que tenia- por tu culpa casi pierdo a mi hermana

-perdóname Alice, te juro que jamás volveré hacer algo así

-eso espero- en ese tocaron la puerta, y después de un "pase" de parte de Alice, entro lo que supuse era mi doctor, pero al verlo no pude quitarle la mirada de encima, era muy atractivo… o eso era quedarse corto, tenia el pelo de un color bronce, pero se veía muy rebelde, además de ser muy pálido, por mas que lo negué vi a través de su bata se veía un cuerpo bien formado, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron ese par de ojos que mas bien parecían esmeraldas, venia con una sonrisa en su cara lo cual me pareció muy linda…. _Stop Isabella en que estas pensando? _

-buenos días Sra. Black, veo que ya despertó

-buenos días, Dr.….

-Cullen, Edward Cullen- (N/A: Bravo el doctor Edward Cullen ah aparecido… aplausos por favor)

-Dr. Cullen- repetí

-bueno tengo entendido que las heridas provocadas no fuero un accidente verdad?- me dijo en tono serio

-no- conteste avergonzada

-Sra. Black…

-solo Bella- no quería que me llamaran por mi apellido de casada, no me sentía digna de ello

-bien Bella, se que trataste de suicidarte, se ve por lo profundo de los cortes… gracias a dios no fueron tan profundos ya que de lo contrario hubiera perdido la movilidad de las manos- me siguió diciendo de forma seria- no quiero saber el motivo la cual la orillo a esto, además no es su obligación contármelo pero creo que usted necesita ayuda de un profesional, un psicólogo por ejemplo…

-me esta diciendo loca?- dije molesta

-no, de ninguna manera, pero creo que seria de gran ayuda, aquí en el hospital tenemos uno muy bueno, que estaría dispuesto a aceptarla como su paciente… le interesa?

-creo que eso estará bien- intervino Alice por mi, yo la mire molesta- que? Se que lo necesitas Bella, además seria de gran ayuda, hará que te sientas mejor

-su aliga tiene razón, los psicólogos no son solamente para la gente loca, como la llama usted, también ayudan a la gente con problemas… por eso me tome l molestia de pedirle a mi colega que venga a verla, no ha de tardar

-gracias pero no creo que sea necesario

-Bella- me llamo el doctor Cullen- no se cual haya sido el problema, pero desde mi punto de vista creo que debió haber sido algo malo para que la orillara a esto, por eso acepte la ayuda profesional, vas a ver que no te arrepentirás- no se por que pero su mirada me hipnotizo era demasiado persuasivo, y lo único que hice fue asentir, creo que lo mire demasiado tiempo, por que oí que Alice se aclaraba la garganta y voltee a verla rompiendo el contacto visual que tenia.

-entonces aceptas Bella?- pregunto mi amiga

-muy bien lo intentare- volvieron a tocar la puerta, de la cual entro otro doctor, rubio de ojos color miel

-Jasper!- grito Alice sorprendida y emocionada, de donde lo conocía?

-hola Alice- la saludo, y no pude evitar notar la mirada que esos dos se dieron

-Dr. Withlock- interrumpió su momento el Dr. Cullen- te presento a Isabella Black, tu nueva paciente

-buenos días Sr. Black

-solo Bella por favor- corregí de nuevo

-como diga, Bella solo venia para comunicarle que nos veremos a partir del lunes de la próxima semana, le parece- dijo observando su libreta

-creo que esta bien

-bueno solo venia a decirle eso, me retiro tengo consulta- volteo a ver a Alice- hasta luego Alice, Bella- se retiro después de eso, mire a Alice la cual retiro su mirada

-yo también me retiro, si todo va bien podremos darla de alta pasado mañana, esta bien?

-si, muchas gracias por todo Dr. Cullen

-ya que yo la llamo por su nombre igual a mi, dime Edward- me dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida muy linda, _para de hacer eso Bella_

_-_bien gracias Edward- le devolví la sonrisa

Con una leve inclinación salió del cuarto, yo lo seguí con la mirada mientras se retiraba, no pude evitar ver su forma de caminar era muy elegante al igual que el… pero que demonios estoy pensando!! No debía permitirme pensar así de nadie, me lo había prometido y era algo que iba a cumplir.

* * *

**Lo se un poco corto pero mi imaginación no da para mas, échenle la culpa al síndrome vacasional…**

**Ok, ya salió Edward, se que no es mucho pero al menos ya salió, no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no se preocupen a las que no les gusta mucho el drama ira bajando poco a poco el nivel de dramatización**

**Así que no se pierdan lo que sigue, pues será un capitulo donde Edward cuanta algunas cosas desde su punto de vista, así que no se lo pierdan**

**Dejen reviews con alguna pregunta o sugerencia…**

* * *

**Pero mientras que esperan podrían pasarse por estos One-Shot y historias , que apenas, escribí ahí les dejo los títulos…**

**-REMEMBER ME (Bella & Edward)**

**-DOBLE PERSONALIDAD (LEMMON)**

**-REGALO DE XV AÑOS (Bella, si solo de Bella)**

**-LLAMADA DE UN SOLDADO (y este es de Edward)**

**-VAMOS TODOS A LA ESCUELA (este es mi primer OS de Nessie y Jacob)**

**-MI VIDA ANTES DE LOS CULLEN (la historia inédita de Alice)**

**-CHICAS TWILIGHT ASESINAS: ISABELLA ENAMORADA (este es de Bella)**

**-Y OTRAS MAS…**

**Espero contar con sus reviews… nos leemos la próxima semana**

**Pau Hale**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary explicito: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, es bueno saber que poco a poco están aceptando esta historia…**

**Ok, sin mas les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

Capitulo 4: Primer encuentro

Pv. Edward

Estaba en mi turno en el hospital, cuando de pronto oí a una ambulancia afuera, "otro accidente", pensé ultimadamente había muchos, pero de la entrada lo cual no era exactamente un accidente, los paramédicos traían en una camilla a una mujer a urgencias, de pronto oí que me llamaban para auxiliar a otro doctor.

-necesita una transfusión, ha perdido mucha sangre- decía mi colega- al parecer fue un intento de suicidio, se ha cortado desde la muñeca hasta el ante brazo.

-en seguida Dr.- dijo una enfermera

-hazte cargo del otro brazo Cullen- me ordeno- no tenemos tiempo que perder

-a la orden

Terminamos de saturar las heridas, y cuando todo estuvo un poco mas en calma, pude verla mas detalladamente… no era una mujer mayor, le calculaba unos 25 o 26 años a lo mucho, eso me despertaba mi curiosidad, como una mujer tan joven y con tanto por delante había decidido terminar de esta manera su vida?, la observe por un poco mas y note que era muy linda, como algo tan lindo querría morir.

Terminaron de limpiarla, de ponerle una bata y la llevaron a recuperación, en la sala de urgencias, ya que aun tenía que recibir transfusiones de sangre, y después la trasladarían a su habitación, por lo que me dijo el doctor que la había atendido, fueron dos personas la que venían en compañía de la ambulancia donde traían a esta mujer.

Así que me encargue de darles las buenas noticias de que su amiga o lo que fuera, estaba fuera de peligro y que se dejaran de preocupar, leí el expediente y decía Isabella Black, lindo nombre.

-familiares de Isabella Black

-soy su amiga- hablo una mujer baja, lo que note que a su lado estaba Jasper el psicólogo del hospital- como esta doctor? Esta bien?- se veía muy preocupada por su amiga

-por ahora esta estable, perdió mucha sangre además que recibió muchos puntos, además de que le hicimos varias transfusiones… pero no se preocupe esta fuera de peligro, lo único que necesita es descansar y checar que este evolucionando positivamente a los medicamentos

-gracias a dios!!- Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- puedo pasar a verla?

-si, pero ahora necesito que me acompañe a mi consultorio, por favor Srta. ….

-Alice- a completo- Alice Brandon- dijo mientras nos alejábamos

-bueno Srta. Brandon necesito hacerle una preguntas, a sola- fije mi vista en Jasper

-claro- contesto- me esperas Jasper? O tienes algún compromiso?

-esta bien, aquí te espero- se fue a sentar en una de las sillas que estaban afuera de mi consultorio

-antes que nada debo informarle, que trajeron a su amiga a tiempo- ella asintió- hubieran tardado mas y hubiera sido muy tarde

-no puede ser- dijo casi al borde de llanto

-antes que nada respóndame esto… ella ha intentado esto en otras veces o es la primera vez que intenta suicidarse?- fui al grano en estos casos no serbia ser sutil ni dulce, mas si una vida estaba en peligro

-si es la primera vez, no creo que haya intentado nada mas

-cree saber el motivo que la impulso a cometer este acto?- vi que lo pensaba demasiado- es necesario que nos diga el motivo si no, no podremos ayudarla

-eso creo, ella ha estado muy deprimida…

-ya veo, a veces la depresión nos obliga a actuar de manera inconsciente o a veces peligrosa

-eso no es todo- pareció pensar mas- no se si sea buena idea contarle lo que le esta pasando

-no se preocupe, esto solo será entre usted y yo, yo comentare nada si usted tampoco lo hace, lo importante es ayudar a… Isabella- dije leyendo de nuevo su expediente

-lo que pasa es que ella ha sufrido una perdida muy grande- espere a que continuara- vera, hace un año que ella perdió a su esposo e hija, y desde ese día ella jamás volvió a ser la misma.. Pero jamás pensé que intentara algo tan…- quedo muda y empezó a llorar

-y alguna vez consideraron ayuda de un profesional?

-no jamás pensé eso, lo que pasa es que en todo este tiempo, no me había dado indicios de quererse matar o algo… todo fue tan repentino

-ok, mire haremos esto… pero necesito de su apoyo

-si doctor

-cuando despierte, le pediré que acepte la ayuda de el psicólogo que trabaja aquí, si?

-si doctor

-pero necesito que usted me ayude a convencerla, estamos?

-si doctor cuente con eso, puedo pasar a verla?

-en cuanto termines de trasladarla y demás, podrá pasar a verla

-gracias- se levanto y se fue

Suspire dejándome caer en mi sillón, no se pero sentía una enorme lastimo por Isabella, no podría imaginar lo difícil que es su vida, ahora entiendo por que quiso terminar con ella.

Mi turno había acabado y estaba recogiendo mis cosas, en cuanto termine iba rumbo a la salida, y en el camino me encontré a Jasper, que venia.

-que tal tu día, amigo?- me saludo

-cansado, veo que tu si disfrutaste tu día libre?- dije con una sonrisa

-sah! Eso creo- m contesto y su sonrisa se hizo más grande

-ok, te dejare soñar despierto… nos vemos mañana

-hasta luego

-oye- le dije antes de que se diera la media vuelta e irse- me gustaría pedirte un favor

-de que se trata?

-me gustaría que tomaras el caso de Isabella Black… pediré que reciba ayuda emocional y para eso tu eres el mejor

-gracias por los halagos

-oh pues! Lo digo en serio

-esta bien, creo que puedo hacerle un espacio, cuando puedo verla?

-mañana si quieres

-ok, mañana iré a avisarle cuando empieza sus terapias

-gracias eso le hará bien- dije- nos vemos mañana, te debo una

Salí del área de urgencias, mientras caminaba por los pasillos sentí la mirada de Tanya mi secretaria que como siempre que salía me miraba de una manera tanto incomoda pero casi siempre la ignoraba

-buenas noches Dr. Cullen, ya se va

-si Tanya, hasta mañana

-que descanse Dr.- me hecho una mirada lasciva, que esta mujer no tiene vida?

Yo solo asentí de manera educada, no me gustaba ser grosero con las mujeres pero en estos casos era mejor ser un poco cortante.

Llegue al estacionamiento para montarme en mi precioso volvo, ese coche era mi orgullo era solo rápido y perfecto para mi, llegue a mi departamento, al ser soltero el tener mucho espacio a veces estaba de mas, por eso decidí comprar un departamento era pequeño y cómodo, pero aun tenia la esperanza de que algún día encuentre a una mujer que amara con locura y junto haya pasar el resto de mi vida (N/A: órale chicas apúntense Edward esta disponible xD), a pesar de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde mi ultima relación la cual termino muy mal, casi no hablo de ella por que me duele así que omitamos eso, es por eso que tengo mas cuidado con quien salgo, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no encontraba a nadie, y no es que sea muy viejo apenas tengo 26 años eso no es ser muy viejo, no es por nada pero tenia muchas chicas que me pedían salir o algo mas pero yo buscaba alguien como yo, pero a la vez diferente por eso creo que Tanya mi recepcionista no entraba en mi categoría de mujeres las cuales me gusten. Solo como todas las noches me fui a dormir después de cenar y darme una ducha, esa era mi rutina.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano para empezar con mi turno en el hospital, dirán que paso mucho tiempo ahí, casi periodos de 24 horas, pero me gustaba ayudar a mis pacientes era una satisfacción muy placentera, me cambie y acomode todo en mi portafolio, me sentía muy ansioso por llegar, no entendía esta sensación pero desde ayer que escuche la historia de Isabella, y la había visto, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando despertara, esto era muy raro ya que nunca me había sentido mu apegado a un paciente.

-buenos días Dr. Cullen- saludo Tanya de manera coqueta como todos los días

-Buen día

Me encamine hacia mi consultorio de manera rápida, pero como sentía la noche pasada tenia esa sensación, tenia que encontrar una forma de cerciorarme de la salud de Isabella, se preguntaran como una desconocida tenia tanto poder en mi?, ni yo mismo tenia la respuesta, pero algo me decía que esa mujer iba a ser alguien muy importante en mi vida, era eso o me estaba volviendo demente

-buenos días Dr.- entro la enfermera estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no la había oído tocar- perdón lo interrumpo en algo?

-no, esta bien, que pasa Angela?

-solo venia a decirle que le asignaron el paciente del cuarto 101- me extendió el expediente

-Esta bien- tome el expediente sin ni siquiera leerlo, ya lo haría después- ya despertó?

-no aun no, necesita algo?

-no gracias- respondí con una sonrisa, la cual ella me regreso amablemente, me agradaba esta chica no era como las demás ella si era sincera cuando me sonreía.

Pase un par de horas atendiendo otras consultas, cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de revisar a mi nuevo paciente, tome el expediente del escritorio, y en cuanto lo abrí y leí el nombre me quede sorprendido… era Isabella Black, dentro de mi sentí una emoción muy grande, pero no perdí mas el tiempo y fui a su habitación.

Llegue al la habitación, y toque la puerta escuche un "pase" y abrí la puerta, y al entrar no pude evitar tener una sonrisa en mi cara, observe por un momento que ella me veía mas de lo necesario y eso me hizo sonreír mas, ella estaba recargada en la almohada al parecer estaba platicando con su amiga, y se veía que habían llorado, supongo que… Alice al parecer así se llamaba, le había reclamado por lo que hizo, pero mejor no era pensar eso, lo importante era que ella estaba viva, aun que tenia que hacerle ver algunas cosas.

-buenos días Sra. Black, veo que ya despertó- le dije con una sonrisa

-buenos días, Dr.….-

-Cullen, Edward Cullen- a complete por ella ya que no me había presentado

-Dr. Cullen- repitió

-bueno tengo entendido que las heridas provocadas no fuero un accidente verdad?- le tuve que recordar en mi tono serio profesional, era momento de hacerle ver su error y ayudarla

-no- contesto parecía avergonzada

-Sra. Black…

-solo Bella- no entendía por que no le gustaba que la llamara por su apellido de casada, era eso o le gustaba mas que le dijeran Bella, lo deje pasar

-bien Bella, se que trataste de suicidarte, se ve por lo profundo de los cortes… gracias a dios no fueron tan profundos ya que de lo contrario hubiera perdido la movilidad de las manos- aun seguía con mi tono serio- no quiero saber el motivo la cual la orillo a esto, además no es su obligación contármelo pero creo que usted necesita ayuda de un profesional, un psicólogo por ejemplo…- sugerí

-me esta diciendo loca?- dijo molesta, al parecer la ofendí

-no, de ninguna manera, pero creo que seria de gran ayuda, aquí en el hospital tenemos uno muy bueno, que estaría dispuesto a aceptarla como su paciente… le interesa?

-creo que eso estará bien- intervino su amiga por ella, tal como se lo había pedido, pero al parecer a ella no le gusto mucho la idea por que la miro de forma molesta- que? Se que lo necesitas Bella, además seria de gran ayuda, hará que te sientas mejor

-su amiga tiene razón, los psicólogos no son solamente para la gente loca, como la llama usted, también ayudan a la gente con problemas… por eso me tome la molestia de pedirle a mi colega que venga a verla, no ha de tardar- vi mi reloj y no estaba del todo equivocado, Jasper seguramente ya había entrado a trabajar

-gracias pero no creo que sea necesario- era tan terca

-Bella- le hable para que me pusiera atención, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me distraje un momento en sus ojos, pero recobre rápidamente - no se cual haya sido el problema, pero desde mi punto de vista creo que debió haber sido algo malo para que la orillara a esto, por eso acepte la ayuda profesional, vas a ver que no te arrepentirás- no se que habrá pasado pero por un momento sentí que ella también estaba teniendo la mirada fija en mi, por que no podía despegar sus ojos de los míos, eso me lleno de un calor muy confortable en mi pecho, pero el carraspeo de su amiga hizo que despegara nuestras miradas

-entonces aceptas Bella?- pregunto su amiga, parecía confiada

-muy bien lo intentare- volvieron a tocar la puerta, al había parecido Jasper pensé que iba a tardar mas

-Jasper!- grito Alice algo emocionada y sorprendida al parecer Jasper no le había comentado que trabajaba aquí o que era psicólogo

-hola Alice- la saludo, y no pude evitar notar la mirada que esos dos se dieron, era muy personal, los deje de mirar sentía que interrumpía un momento privado

-Dr. Withlock- interrumpí ahora no era el momento para esto- te presento a Isabella Black, tu nueva paciente

-buenos días Sr. Black- saludo mi amigo

-Solo Bella por favor- corrigió de nuevo, por que odiara tanto su apellido?, regularmente los pacientes prefieren que los llamen por sus apellidos, los hace sentir mas cómodos pero ella era diferente

-como diga, Bella solo venia para comunicarle que nos veremos a partir del lunes de la próxima semana, le parece- dijo de forma directa observando su libreta, me alegraba de que le hubiera hecho un espacio

-creo que esta bien- contesto no muy convencida

-bueno solo venia a decirle eso, me retiro tengo consulta- volteo a ver a Alice- hasta luego Alice, Bella- me hizo un ligero asentimiento y se retiro no sin antes darle otra mirada a Alice la cual ella miraba a Bella y ella la veía de manera interrogante, que mejor desvió su mirada

-yo también me retiro- les dije a las dos- si todo va bien podremos darla de alta pasado mañana, esta bien?

-si, muchas gracias por todo Dr. Cullen

-ya que yo la llamo por su nombre igual a mi, dime Edward- ya que ella quería que la tratara de tu, por que yo no también? Además iba a ser su doctor y se requería un poco de confianza, no pude evitar sonreír cuando le propuso eso

_-_bien gracias Edward- me sonrió y pude decir que me fascino, pero no quería dar sospechas de nada y mejor me retire de ahí

Iba caminando por los pasillos rumbo a mi consultorio y en el camino me encontré a Jasper y no se por que sabia que venia un interrogatorio

-hola Edward- saludo- veo que vienes contento?- lo mire confundido, de que estaba hablando- no me trates de engañar con esa mirada, veo como estas sonriendo- en verdad estaba sonriendo?

-no tanto como tu ayer- decidí ignorar su comentario, mejor le cambie de platica- crees que no me di cuenta de la forma que mirabas a la amiga de Bella, esta… Alice

-digamos que es un empate- lo mire confundido- veo como miras a Bella, te gusta verdad?

-no se, puede…pero no quiero hacer nada ella ha sufrido mucho, además no quiero una relación ahora, todavía no olvido lo de ya sabes quien

-entiendo, comprendo un poco- asintió, el era el único que sabia mi problema- hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarla

-gracias- le sonreí- ahora… vamos contigo, como conociste a Alice?

-bueno fue en el parque, mi ahora magnifico perro se me escapo, y al parecer ella lo encontró, como agradecimiento la invite a comer, platicamos un poco de todo, la lleve a su casa y le ayude a traer a Bella, es todo? Pero no sabes lo bien que me la pase a su lado, fue muy agradable- sonrió, nunca en todos los años que lo llevo conociendo lo había visto sonreí de esa forma

-te gusta verdad?... y no me lo puedes negar amigo, nunca había visto esa cara que tienes cada vez que piensas en ella

-es muy linda, no puedo evitarlo

-es bueno que te sientas así, mereces ser feliz

-también tu amigo

-no estoy tan seguro, desde la ultima vez no me agrada la idea de tener una relación

-pero por que amigo, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, todo fue culpa de esa….

-Jasper!!- lo detuve no quería que me recordara nada- no quiero saberlo

-bien Edward pero quien sabe, a lo mejor tu nueva oportunidad de amar esta detrás de esa puerta- me señalo la habitación 101

-tal vez algo bueno salga de esto, quien sabe- dije- espero que tengas suerte con Alice- mire mi reloj- bien Jasper te dejo tengo trabajo- me di la vuelta para retirarme a mi consultorio

-Edward- me llamo Jasper- espero que tu también tengas suerte, tu también lo mereces- lo mire frunciendo el seño, pero no le di importancia

Tal vez Jasper tenia algo de razón, yo también merecía otra oportunidad para ser feliz, era cierto Bella me gustaba, y podría tener una relación con ella, pero tenia su historia, algo que la atormentaba y la hacia sufrir al tal grado de querer quitarse la vida, y tampoco tenia la esperanza de que ella quisiera estar con alguien después de lo que le paso a su familia

Pero podría intentarlo, acercarme poco a poco a ella, ganarme su confianza y cariño, conocerla y si estaba en mis manos ayudarla a superar su pasado, le daría todo mi apoyo, sabia que no era feliz, pero desde este momento lograría la forma de sacarle una sonrisa, que volviera a estar alegre, no se pero ya estaba mas que listo y contento en intentarlo.

* * *

**Perdonen la tardanza como ya dije eh estado muy ocupada con muchas cosas de la escuela y demás, pero ya voy a empezar a actualizar mas seguido no se preocupen, ya eh terminado mi otra historia y ahora me dedicare totalmente a esta…**

**Tengo una pregunta para ustedes si saben la respuesta:**

**Cuando a una mujer casada se le muere el marido como en el caso de Bella, se sigue llevando el apellido de casada o regresa a su apellido de soltera? O es decisión de la viuda seguir usándolo o no?**

**Esta es una duda que eh tenido y nadie me la ha podido responder, por fa si saben la respuesta háganmela saber para que haga las correcciones necesarias**

**Ok espero su ayuda, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**P4u H4L3 R2ThBoN3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**Hola de nuevo **

**Me da mucho gusto que estén aceptando muy bien esta nueva locura mía provocada por el exceso de azúcar y cafeína en mi organismo – en serio chicas es fatal-, gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir con ella es como mi motivación diaria.**

**Y sobre la pregunta que les hice… me alegra que me hayan dado su respuesta, me ayudo a comprender, entonces desde este momento Bella usara el Swan en vez de Black. **

Capitulo 4: Ayuda

Pv. Bella

Después de que el Dr. Cullen se fue me quede observando mas de lo debido el lugar por donde se había ido

-mai day mai day…. La tierra llamando a Bella-me dijo Alice moviendo la mano frente a mi cara

-eh… que?

-te estoy hablando

-perdón Alice, que decías?

-ash! Bella, por que tan distraída eh?- dijo moviendo las cejas de manera picara debo aceptar que se veía muy graciosa- no me digas que es por el doctor?

-no!- respondí mas fuerte de lo normal, creo que me vi muy obvia- quiero decir no, por que lo dices?

-no por nada- suspiro- oye amiga, si estas segura con eso de conseguir ayuda, verdad?

-no mucho, pero tengo que hacerlo

-Bella, sabes que es por tu bien

-lo se Alice lo se solo…

-solo que?

-no se, me da vergüenza hablar de mis problemas con un extraño

-pero si no es extraño…

-si ya se, ya se… -interrumpí- vi como ustedes eran grandes amigos

-pues…

-pues a mi no me engañas Mary Alice Brandon, a ti te gusto Jasper

-Aaaaaaaaaaah Jasper!!

-ves!!- la señale con mi dedito acusador- lo sabia

-olvidémonos de mi… ahora estamos contigo

-Alice y que tal si no me puede ayudar?- pregunte asustada- si esto que siento jamás lo llego a superar y me atormente día con día…

-Bella eso es lo primero que debes evitar- la mire confundida- evita todo pensamiento negativo, piensa que tu lo puedes hacer todo y que todo saldrá bien

-ay Alice estoy asustada, temo quedarme sola

-no te preocupes Bella, y sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo en todo lo que necesites, sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas (N/A: chicas recuerden bien esta promesa, mas adelante sabrán el por que le digo esto), además apuesto que no estarás sola por mucho tiempo

-que tratas de decir?- fruncí el seño, a donde quería llegar esta mujer?

-nada, nada- la mire entre cerrando los ojos, ella bajo la mirada y vio su reloj- vaya ya son las 2?

-que pasa Alice?

-tenia que ver a una cliente, me tomara varias horas y no podre quedarme contigo esta noche, creo que le llamare para cancelar…

-no, no y no Alice no vas a faltar ni a cancelar nada, ve yo estaré bien

-pero…

-n-a-d-a, puedo estar sola por unas horas, además no eres mi mama… por cierto no les he avisado a mis padres

-ya lo hice, les dije que habías tenido un pequeño accidente pero que ya estas bien

-Alice…

-no tienes que agradecerme- se levanto- no vemos mañana amiga- me dio un beso en la mejilla

-nos vemos Alice

Ella se retiro, y yo me puse a ver un poco la televisión, no había mucho que ver pase los canales, hasta que encontré algo interesante, y me quede viendo un programa acerca de un club de canto, cuando sentí como mis parpados me pesaban…

_Corría sin rumbo por un bosque buscando a mi familia pero no los veía_

_-Bella- se escuchaba la voz de Jake- ayúdame Bella_

_-Jacob!!- gritaba desesperada, pero no lo encontraba_

_-Bella!!- por fin alcance a ver la figura de mi esposo entre un mar oscuro, veía que se iba hundiendo poco a poco, pero por mas que corría no lo alcanzaba_

_-Jacob!!- volvía gritar aventándome hacia donde el estaba, pero era demasiado tarde, el ya se había hundido- Jacob!!_

-Jacob!!!- grite me levante agitada por el miedo

-Bella? Estas bien?- yo reconocía esa voz, voltee y ahí estaba el doctor Cullen parado a lado de mi cama

-Dr. Cullen?

-si Bella, que pasa estas bien?- volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama

-tuve una pesadilla- sentía las lagrimas caer por mi cara, fue entonces cuando sentí los brazos de Edward alrededor mío yo le respondí el abrazo necesitaba mucho apoyo

-shh! Tranquila solo fue eso, una pesadilla, no es real, sabes?- asentí aun sin dejar de abrazarlo, me sentía bien en sus brazos, pero esto estaba mal yo no me podía permitir sentir esto, me separe de el sin ser muy brusca

-gracias

-no tienes por que darlas, si quieres puedes contarme tu pesadilla así te hará sentir mejor

-no creo que le interese las pesadillas de una suicida- dije cerrando los ojos al recordar que eso era, una mujer débil que lo mejor que pudo pensar como salida era suicidarse

-Bella no digas eso, tu no eres una suicida, solo eres una mujer que la ha pasado muy mal y que ha sufrido, no debes ser tan dura contigo

-pero….

-nada de peros…- me dedico una linda sonrisa- tu vales mucho, nunca lo olvides, eh?- asentí, por que siempre tenia las palabras adecuadas para cada momento

-no quiero sonar grosera pero por que estabas en mi habitación?

-pues… por que eres mi paciente, es lógico que tenga que checarte cada rato, no?- yo me sonroje por lo tonta que había sido, me sentía extraña hace mucho que no me sonrojaba- te ves linda cuando te sonrojas

-eh… gra-gracias- tartamudee, por que tartamudeo?

-es la verdad- me volvió a sonreír- bueno me retiro, tengo una larga ronda que hacer, vuelve a dormir lo necesitas, buenas noches

-buenas noches- respondí su sonrisa, en eso sentí un apretón en mi mano, eso fue algo extraño por que sentí como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo, el la habrá sentido?, ya no tuve tiempo de pensar mas, ya que Edward se levanto y salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente Alice regreso, con nuevas energías recargadas, pobre de mi amiga se la había pasado conmigo todo este tiempo no me sorprendería que no haya dormido, estuvimos platicando de varias cosas, me conto sobre cuanta ropa había vendido, decía que ella diseñaría cosas mejores que lo que vende, yo le dije que lo intentara pero ella solo negó y me dijo que todo esta bien, además de que no quería robarle los clientes a D&G, Carolina Herrera, Mark Jacobs, etc.

Salí del hospital el viernes, según mi doctor o Edward creyó conveniente que yo descansara muy bien el fin de semana, ya que el lunes comenzaban mis terapias, la verdad no estaba muy segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta, para empezar no me sentiría cómoda contándole lo que mi loca cabeza tiene a un desconocido, sin importar que este fuera doctor y ni aunque tuviera millones de títulos colgados en la pared jamás me comprendería.

Nos estacionamos frente a nuestro departamento, se veía tan…. Muerto y pensar que yo era la que lo hacia ver así, voltee a ver a mi amiga que tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara como todos los días, le tenia tanta envidia quería tener un poquito de su personalidad, pero creo que eso no se iba a poder.

-bien Bells, llegamos- dijo quitándose el cinturón de seguridad- a puesto que extrañas dormir en tu cama

-pues algo

-vamos Bells anímate… que te parece si este fin de semana, no lo dedicamos a flojear

-flojear?

-Si, rentamos muchas películas… y nos dedicamos a estar echadas en el sillón- abrió mucho los ojos de la emoción- que dices?

-la verdad me hace falta algo de eso- le sonreí lo mejor que pude- que tal si tu te encargas de conseguir las películas y yo me encargo de las botanas- quise sonar lo mas animada posible, tenia que cambiar un poco, por el bien de Alice y el mío

-ok, no la pasaremos tan chido este fin- de pronto se puso seria- pero si planeas ir el lunes a tu cita con el Dr. Withlock, verdad?

- Dr. Withlock?- pregunte confundía- no querrás decir Jasper?

-bueno me entendiste

-si, si pienso ir, se los prometí a ti a Ed… el Dr. Cullen

-ay mana deja la formalidad, se llama Edward así que no ta hagas la propia

-bueno… el punto es que si voy a ir

-bien- esa fue su última palabra

Pasamos nuestro fin de semana entre películas, platicas y demás cosas, era cierto que no me la había pasado también desde… bueno desde hace mucho tiempo, quería comenzar de nuevo, se que esto se quedara mucho tiempo en mi, no será fácil de superar, pero a lo mejor, la ayuda de un psicólogo me ayudaría.

Y quien diría que era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, estaba frente al hospital de nuevo para mi cita con Jasper, con un suspiro entre, y busque le consultorio , pregunte algunas enfermeras ya que no sabia donde estaba, llegue a lo que era la recepción.

-buenas tardes- salude a la secretaria, una señora de unos 50 años- tengo una cita con el Dr. Withlock

-buenas tardes linda, espere deja la busco- estuvo buscando entre el montón de carpetas que tenias- aquí esta, bien es usted Isabella Swan- asentí, pedí que por favor pusieran mi apellido de soltera, lo creía adecuado, no me avergonzaba haber sido esposa de Jacob, el siempre será alguien importante en mi vida y jamás los olvidaría, pero si quería reponerme tendría que comenzar desde cero- su cita es dentro de una hora, si quiere puede esperar

-gracias- y me fui a sentar en las bancas que estaban fuera del consultorio, me senté junto a otra mujer, que parecía estar molesta, la vi detalladamente y les juro que a su lado me sentía como el patito feo, era rubia, y de buen cuerpo… parecía modelo, a pesar de tener su cara molesta, seguía teniendo encanto

-buenas tardes- salude

-buenas tardes

-esperas alguien?- pregunte queriendo hacerle platica

-no- respondió de manera seca

-ah!- entonces debía ser otra paciente, pero mejor no le dije para no molestarla- soy Bella

-Rosalie- respondió del mismo modo

-este…

-perdón- me interrumpió- no quiero ser grosera, pero no me apetece hablar, si?

-perdón si te moleste- ella pareció dar un suspiro y volteo a verme

-siento si te respondí mal, pero no eh tenido un buen día

-no te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestros malos días- le sonreí

-si, pero es mas fácil descargar tu frustración con otros- volvió a dar otro suspiro- empecemos de nuevo… soy Rosalie Hale- me extendió la mano

-Bella Swan- la estreche con gusto- mucho gusto

-igualmente, vienes a consulta?

-si, y tu?- si me preguntaba a mi, tenia derecho a hacer lo mismo no?

-puede decirse que si… pero creo que las voy a dejar

-pero por que? A caso el doctor no es bueno

-no, el doctor es bueno la difícil aquí soy yo, creo- se encogió de hombros- siento que no copero mucho

-por que?... digo perdón, no es mi incumbencia- no quería que pensara que soy una metiche o chismosa

-no te preocupes, ya todo mundo sabe lo que me paso, lo publicaron en los periódicos

-pues yo no lo recuerdo- no me había dado cuenta de lo apartada que había estado del mundo

-ah no? Me alegra que no lo sepas, es algo monstruoso- dijo con voz quebrada y bajo la mirada, era yo o estaba llorando

-Rosalie estas bien?- pregunte preocupada- quieres que llame al medico?

-no, es solo que lo recuerdo y se me salen lagrimas de coraje

-no tienes que decirme si te incomoda

-esta bien, creo que entre enfermas podremos ayudarnos- me dedico una sonrisita que no le llegaba a los ojos- hace menos de un año… fui violada, no se quien lo hizo, solo se que desperté en un hospital ya que me habían encontrado en la calle, semidesnuda- abrí los ojos sorprendida- y eh pasado todo este tiempo tratando de olvidarlo pero no puedo, por eso decidí acudir a un psicólogo pero creo que no me funciona, sigo sin poder superarlo

-pero sabes que estas cosas no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana… todo requiere su tiempo

-lo se, pero… no puedo dejar que ningún hombre se me acerque, ni a mi propio padre le permito que me abrace, por que cada vez que siento el contacto masculino me asusto y vuelvo a recrear todo lo que me paso

-sabes Rosalie…

-Rose, dime Rose

-mira Rose se que esto es difícil, pero te aseguro que poco a poco lo iras dejando atrás y todo quedara en el pasado, pero para que eso pase debes dejar que otras personas te ayuden, si?- asintió, y yo me sentía rara al aconsejarla si al igual que ella yo también tenia problemas

-sabes? Me caes bien, no eres como mis otras amigas si es que las puedo llamar así, que solo me miran con lastima, creo que nos llevaremos bien

-yo también lo creo- le sonreí- también me caes bien

-y tu? También tienes problemas graves?- asentí, si ella me había tenido la confianza de contarme algo tan delicado, yo también podía confiarle mi problema

-pues lo mío es algo diferente… hace un año perdí a mi familia en un accidente- cerré los ojos al recordar todo eso- y pues todo fue mi culpa

-siento mucho lo de tu familia, pero por que tu tendrías la culpa?

-pues por que yo soy, quien los obligo a salir cuando no debíamos- aun no podía creer que egoísta había sido

-pero eso no te convierte a ti en la culpable, por que piensas eso?

-lo soy Rose, fui my egoísta… solo pensé en mi

-ay Bella, no debes tortúrate con eso por que los accidentes eso son, accidentes, nadie sabe cuando o como van a suceder simplemente suceden, creo que no es correcto que te culpes por algo que no estaba en tus manos

-sabes eso mismo me dice mi amiga

-pues deberías hacerle caso

-es que eso no es todo- espere un momento- lo que pasa que hace unos días era el aniversario de su muerte y yo… pues tuve un episodio de depresión e intente suicidarme

-oh vaya

-si, es por eso que me recetaron o mas bien casi me ordenaron que asistiera a un psicólogo

-creo que era lo mejor, tal vez con su ayuda puedas superar esto

-vaya creo que nos estamos auto-ayudando, creo que ya no necesitaremos al Dr. – dije riendo

-tienes razón- rio también- creo que seremos buenas amigas

-yo también lo creo, y ahora que lo pienso, a que hora tienes tu cita?

-ah, la mía fue hace una hora

-entonces por que sigues aquí?

-vaya me corres! No, lo que pasa es que siempre me quedo un momento pensando en algunas cosas antes de irme a casa

-me parece bien

-Isabella Swan- salió el Dr. Llamándome – la espero dentro

-bueno Rose me llaman, nos vemos luego- me despedí dándole un beso en el cachete

-hasta luego Bella

Entre al consultorio, tenia un ambiente muy cómodo, la forma en que estaba decorado te hacia sentir tranquila, además la música de fondo era muy relajante, no pensé que el consultorio de un psicólogo fuera así.

-siéntate Bella- me ordeno- espero que la música no te moleste?

-no, esta bien- dije sentándome

-bien Bella empecemos- se enderezo en su silla- sabes por que esta aquí verdad?

-si

-bueno Bella, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y para eso necesito que me cuentes todo lo sucedido de aquel día, y así yo te diré lo que debemos hacer, y te prometo que poco a poco iras olvidando lo sucedido

-y se irán las pesadillas?

-esperemos que si, ahora te escucho

Así fue como comencé a relatarle los hechos ocurridos hace un año. Todo lo que me había sucedido, el estado de depresión que me encontraba, los motivos que me habían llevado a tratar de quitarme la vida, el solo me escuchaba con atención sin interrumpirme, analizando cada cosa que decía

-y eso es todo Dr.

-mira para empezar no me digas Dr. Soy Jasper, por que para ayudarte quiero ser tu amigo y que me tengas mucha confianza, estamos?

-si d.. Jasper- me corregí al ver que levantaba una ceja

-ahora por que crees que tu eres la culpable?

-pues ya le dije que si no hubiera sido tan egoísta y no solo pensar en mi, mi familia aun seguiría con vida

-pero si mas lo recuerdo, no iba a festejarle el cumpleaños a su hija en el lago, por que según lo que me dijiste a ella le gustaría estar con sus padres ese día?

-si

-entonces la culpa también es de la niña por querer ir? Y también el papa por aceptar?

-no pero…

-no Bella, cuando se trata de un accidente nadie es culpable, o al menos de que tu hayas cortado los frenos o algo así

-peor yo los obligue…

-les pusiste una pistola o los amenazaste, Bella tu esposo solo quería complacerlas a las dos, por que supongo que para un hombre lo mas importante es complacer a su familia, y tu no estabas obligando a nadie, si- asentí- entones a partir de hoy quiero que te quites esa absurda idea de la cabeza, nadie tuvo la culpa, ahora repítelo

-nadie tuvo la culpa, nadie tuvo la culpa

-quiero que repitas eso hasta que tu misma te convenzas de que esa es la única verdad

-tratare de hacerlo Jasper

-bien, creo que por hoy es todo, te pido una disculpa pero es que tenemos todos los Dr. Del hospital una junta importante en unos minutos, pero solo será hoy la próxima será la sesión completa- se levanto de su silla y me tendió la mano- hasta la próxima Bella

-gracias Jasper, nos vemos

-este... Bella- me hablo antes de que saliera

-si

-salúdame a Alice de mi parte- parecía algo nervioso, como si le fuera a decir que no

-lo hare- conteste con una sonrisa, me alegraba que mi amiga encontrara a alguien

-nos vemos

Salí del consultorio, algo mas tranquila tal vez esto de las terapias podría funcionar, aun que en el fondo sabia que por mas que me dijeran que no era mi culpa, aun me sentía de esa manera, o tal vez como de dijo Jasper todo era cosa de superarlo y poco a poco.

Esto podría ser una ayuda realmente buena

**La verdad no se si así se empiece una terapia psicológica ya que nunca eh ido a una, aun y mi conocimiento de ese tema esta por debajo de cero.**

**Que les pareció tras mucho tiempo de pensar y pensar en donde aparecería Rosalie pues se me ocurrió que ya que ella iba a una terapia por que no conocerse ahí? Además a veces necesitamos a Rose en nuestras historias por algún motivo especifico, ahora me pondré a pensar en la aparición de Emmett, por que como saben… detrás de toda Rosalie siempre vienen un Emmett o eso digo yo xD.**

**Además de que mi amiga Edith me comerá viva si no lo meto ya suficiente con haber matado a su Jake como para que Em no aparezca… no cheto mana.**

**Ya sabes que te quero persha. **

**Bueno ahora déjenme saber sus opiniones y comentarios con un review**

**Besitos**

**Pau**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**Hola de nuevo gente….**

**Gracias por sus reviews y opiniones que me han dejado hasta ahora me da gusto que estén leyendo mi historia, por eso sin más les dejo el siguiente cap.….**

**Solo antes tengo otra pregunta… ¿Qué es un cannon? Eh escuchado eso varias veces y la verdad no tengo la menor idea así que si saben díganme, por fa, soy una total ignorante…**

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

Capitulo 6: Noche de viernes

Pv. Bella

Ya había pasado un mes desde mi pequeño desliz, y déjenme decirles que ni yo misma se por que lo había hecho, gracias a mis terapias me eh dado cuenta que jamás podre cambiar el pasado, y que culparme por lo sucedido no me va a devolver a mi familia, cada día me sentía un poquito mejor, aun los extrañaba y me dolía su perdida pero había aprendido a reflejar mi tristeza en cosas positivas, no deprimirme si no pensar en los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, solo recordar los buenos momentos no los malos.

Y no solo yo había cambiado mi vida, Alice también había tenido su cambio, ya que Jasper la frecuentaba mas a menudo, salían a cenar o simplemente la iba a visitar a la casa, estaba feliz por mi amiga se lo merecía, se la había pasado hundida en mi propia desdicha y nunca se había preocupado en buscar alguien con quien salir, y todo era por que no quería dejarme sola en ningún momento, pero ahora que veía las cosas de otra perspectiva, se sentía mas aliviada al salir.

A veces Jasper venia acompañado de Edward, quien era mi amigo, uno muy bueno para ser exactos, me preguntaba a diario como iba mi avance, si estaba apegándome al plan que Jasper me había dado, cosas así, nos podíamos pasar horas platicando, estar con el era muy… como decirlo relajante, estar con el me hacia sentir bien, tranquila como hace mucho no me sentía y me gustaba, aun que era algo que no me podía permitir, lo había jurado y lo iba a cumplir, Edward era un buen hombre y no quería que se involucrara tanto con alguien que no lo merecía, se que sonara estúpido pero así lo sentía yo.

-hola Bells- me saludo Alice cuando baje para desayunar, se le veía algo diferente….

-buenos días Alice, mmmm… te veo diferente- la observe detalladamente- no estas maquillada?

-no

-como…. Por que?- pregunte intrigada ya que siempre se veía bien arreglada

-Bella, hoy no pienso salir así que no tiene caso que este arreglada- dijo bajando la mirada

-no, Alice hay algo mas…. Dime que te pasa?

-no me pasa nada- dijo algo molesta- son cosas tuyas- entonces mi cabeza hizo clic, Alice solo se ponía así, solo si tenia algo que ver con Jasper

-se trata de Jasper, cierto?

-no

-Alice por el amor de dios, a mi no me engañas…. Tu solo te pondrías así si Jasper te hiciera algo- decidí probar de otra forma- Alice a caso no confías en mi? A caso no me quieres?

-Bella, no te pongas de dramática ni de sentida, sabes que te quiero

-entonces no confías en mi- hice un puchero de los mismos que ella me hacia

-Bella esos pucheros son propiedad mía, así que no me la piratees

-vamos Allie, dime- le dije algo cansada de su actitud

-bien, pero no te rías- asentí- promételo

-lo prometo….

-no esa clase de promesa- sabía a lo que se refería

-Alice no voy a decir eso, ya no tenemos 5 años- dije molesta

-entonces no te digo- se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cabeza

-ash!! Bien- tome aliento, levante la mano derecha y dije- lo prometo por el osito Bimbo, si no que me castigue el pingüino Marínela… contenta?

-si

-y bien

-lo que pasa es que estoy enamorada de Jasper (N/A: o sea quien es su sano juicio no lo haría? ), y pues siento que el no me quiere y no quiero ilusionarme como una tonta- yo me quede con la boca abierta…. O sea Alice estaba insegura? Pero eso era ridículo, a caso no veía los ojos de Jasper cada vez que la veía?

-Alice no seas ridícula

-disculpa?- pregunto confundida

-Mary Alice Brandon, por que demonios piensas que Jasper no te quiere, caray!! No has visto la manera que Jasper te ve? El esta loquito por ti, créeme

-estas segura o solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor?- me hecho sus ojitos de borreguito triste, me partió el corazón

-Alice, Alice, Alice, te lo juro por mi hija que te ve en el cielo, que Jasper te ama… punto fin de la discusión- la mire de arriba abajo- y ahora mueve tu pequeño trasero y ponte algo de maquillaje, por dios! Así no te pareces a mi hermana, pareces sacada de una película de vampiros toda paliducha, argh!

-tan mal me veo?- pregunto con cara de espanto- oh por dios!!- no tardo ni dos segundos en salir corriendo de la cocina hacia su cuarto, yo solo me reí, como podía creer mi amiga que Jasper no la quería, quien no querría a mi amiga si es tan alegre y segura, a veces la envidiaba tanto por su manera de ser, solo por una vez me gustaría ser como ella pero para que eso pasara tendría que volver a nacer hasta 2 veces.

Pasaron aproximadamente como 40 minutos, y se escucho sus pasos bajando de las escaleras, vaya que si tardo, si tan solo le ordene que se pusiera algo de maquillaje no que se cambiara toda, supongo que ella es así.

-mejor?- me pregunto en cuanto la vi

-Alice, solo te dije que te pusieras maquillaje…

-si, pero tenia que cambiarme toda, o sea no podía salir con las fachas en que estaba

-vas a salir?, no que no querías salir hoy?

-pues…. Jasper me llamo y… no podía decirle que no

-ya entendí, a que hora pasa por ti?

-en unos 20 minutos

-ah! Ya lo tenían preparado… que más da, que tengas suerte y veras como tengo razón

-este….- parecía apenada

-ahora que?

-pues no quiero que pases tu viernes sola…

-no importa Alice, de todas formas no tenia planes

-si, pero… lepediaJasperqueinvitaraaEdwardaquedarsecontigo- dijo de manera rápida

-que? Alice no te entendí nada

-te vas a enojar…

-no me enojo

-prométemelo

-lo prom…- levanto una ceja, volví a suspirar y a levantar la mano- lo prometo por el osito Bimbo, si no que me castigue el pingüino Marínela… no puedo creer que me sigas obligando a decir esto, bien ahora dime

-pues le dije a Jasper que invitara a Edward para que te hiciera compañía

-QUE LE DIJISTE QUE!!!-grite histérica

-prometiste que no te ibas a enojar- dijo asustada

-pero Alice, por que hiciste eso?

-pues Edward tampoco tenia planes o eso me dijo Jasper, y le dije que tu tampoco y pues…

-ya, ya no me digas nada- en eso sonó el timbre, me levante a abrir la puerta, en frente mío estaba Edward con una bolsa en su mano, tenia algo de tiempo que no lo había visto, y si lo veía era bien arreglado y con su bata de doctor, pero ahora se veía diferente, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y una playera algo floja, pero aun así se le notaba un buen abdomen…. _Stop right now, Bella! No puedes pensar así, es tu amigo y nada más_

-buenas noches- me saludo sacándome de mi delirio mental

-buenas noches Edward, pasa

El entro con un andar tan elegante que me dio envidia por un momento, esta noche iba a ser algo difícil, por lo menos para mi.

Pv. Edward

Viernes, el mejor día de la semana, ya que mañana no tenia guardia y podía descansar mas, estaba cómodo acostado en mi sillón viendo mi serie favorita Glee, se que sonara infantil o tal vez gay, pero no me importaba era entretenida y además yo pertenecí al club de canto de mi preparatoria y no era algo para avergonzarse.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono, revise el identificador y cheque de quien era el numero, era Jasper para que me llamaría?…

-bueno- conteste

-_hola Edward_

_-_que pasa Jasper?

-_quería pedirte un favor_

-que clase de favor? Espero que no sea nada relacionado al hospital, por que quiero descansar- no es que no me importara mi trabajo, per a veces uno necesita darse un descanso

_-no nada de eso, mira el asunto es que hoy invite a Alice a una cita_

_-_y que tengo yo que ver?

-_bueno ella esta preocupada, por que no quiere que Bella se quede sola-_en cuanto menciono su nombre, puse mi mayor atención- _y pues me preguntaba si no te importaría acompañarla por un par de horas?_

-no, claro que no- eso cambiaba las cosas

_-vaya pensé que tardaría mas en convencerte- _rio

-ja ja gracioso

-_no te enojes solo bromeaba_

-ok

_-gracias le diré a Alice para que le avise_

_-_no hay problema… este en cuanto tiempo debo estar allá?

-_en una media hora_

-ok

-_bueno te dejo, debo arreglarme_

-Bye

_-Bye- _dicho esto colgó

En cuanto menciono su nombre no me pude negar… ok lo admito Bella me gustaba y mucho, se podría decir desde el primer momento que la vi, solo que no quería asustarla, sabia por lo que había pasado por eso solo me había conformado con ser su amigo, pero yo quería algo mas.

Me olvide por un momento de mis locas ilusiones, y me prepare para mi noche con Bella, me preguntaba que seria bueno hacer, tome un par de películas de mi colección y otras que apenas había comprado pero que no había visto y unos paquetes de palomitas de mi alacena y sali de mi departamento.

Gracias a mi veloz manera de conducir llegue mas rápido de lo esperado, toque el timbre y escuche unos pasos acercándose, y Bella apareció abriendo la puerta, se veía linda con esa manera casual de vestir, al parecer también le había gustado lo que había visto, por que sentí que me recorría con la mirada o eran ilusiones mías.

-buenas noches- la salude, no quería pensar de mas

-buenas noches Edward, pasa

Asentí y entre, al parecer había llegado muy temprano por que Alice aun estaba en casa

-creo que llegue muy temprano- dije apenado

-no te preocupes Jasper no ha de tardar- dijo su amiga de manera despreocupada

-bien

-y que traes ahí?- me pregunto Bella mirando mi bolsa, me sentía extraño al tenerla tan cerca

-son algunas películas de mi colección, espero que sean de tu agrado

-ya veremos si lo son- me sonrió, ay Jonás! Que hermosa sonrisa tenia, no importaba cuantas veces la viera para mi seguiría teniendo el mismo impacto.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Jasper llego para llevarse a Alice, dijeron que no llegarían muy tarde, nosotros asentimos y después de despedirnos ellos se marcharon.

-y bien… quieres cenar y luego ver las películas o ver las películas y después cenar o cenar mientras vemos las películas?- me pregunto se oia un poco nerviosa

-pues que tal si primero preparamos la cena y luego nos sentamos a ver las películas

-Me parece bien- entro a la cocina y se puso a revolver cosas- que te gustaría cenar?

-lo que sea esta bien….

-no tengo de eso, solo tengo unos sándwiches de jamos con queso o un poco de lasaña que prepare ayer, solo tengo que calentarla

-seria mucho pedir si como de los dos- dije apenado, ya que aun no había cenado- es que no eh cenado

-no, claro que no, yo tampoco eh cenado

-quieres que te ayude en algo?

-no yo puedo, tu ponte cómodo

Asentí y me fui a su sala a sentarme, solo se oia el sonido que hacia al mover las cosas de aquí allá, en eso sonó algo demasiado fuerte y un grito de ella

-ay demonios!!- grito y no lo pensé dos veces antes de correr a la cocina, estaba cerca de la barra sujetándose la mano

-que paso?- pregunte alarmado

-me corte, auch!!- se quejo tomándose la mano izquierda

-déjame ver- en eso note que no respiraba- Bella respira

-no puedo…

-por que?

-me marea el olor de la sangre

-pero si la sangre no huele

-para mi si, huele a oxido y sal, eso es lo que me marea

-bien- revise su mano, y al tocarla sentí otra descarga eléctrica similar a la de aquella ocasión en el hospital, pero ignore eso y me puse a revisar su mano gracias a dios no era muy profundo- donde tienes tu botiquín?

-es muy grave?

-no solo con un poquito de alcohol y una bandita y bastara

-alcohol?- vi su cara de espanto

-si, que tiene de malo?

-este… arde

-y?

-no me gusta que arda- dijo con el seño fruncido, no pude contener la carcajada- si ríete

-no te enojes, te prometo que no te va a arder, ahora dime donde esta el botiquín

-en el gabinete de haya- señalo el mueble, fui hacia el y tome un pedazo de algodón y una botella de alcohol, y me acerque a ella, pero retrocedió

-Bella, no seas necia, no te va a doler

-pero…

-nada, ahora ven- cada vez que me acercaba ella daba un paso hacia atrás, sabia que esto pasaría pero ya estaba preparado para esto, discretamente destape la botella y le puse un poco al algodón- bien entonces solo déjame ponerte el algodón en la herida, para que deje de sangrar- para convencerla deje la botella en la mesa- vez? Ahí esta, ahora ven

-Esta bien- me tendió la mano y rápidamente le puse el algodón mojado en la herida, soltó un gemido de dolor- ay!! Me mentiste!! Ay, ay… suelta mi mano

-no- dije aun tenia su mano sujeta a la mía, jaloneo un ratito hasta que vio que era caso perdido y dejo de forcejear- vez que no te paso nada

-….

-Bella?- pregunte en cuanto agacho la mirada

-….

-Bella estas bien?

-no

-estas llorando?- pregunte algo divertido

-no te burles, duele- alzo la mirada y si, tenia algunas lagrimas en sus bellos ojos, no pude evitar limpiárselas con mi dedo, ella cerro los ojos en cuanto la toque, tenia la piel suave y sedosa, tan linda

-la película- dijo de repente- tengo que terminar de preparar la cena

-ahora su aceptas mi ayuda, no creo que puedas sostener mucho con esa mano

-je je chistoso

Después de compartir unas cuantas bromas terminamos de preparar la cena, fue mucho mas sencillo con mi ayuda ya que Bella parecía tropezarse con todo o al menos me dio esa impresión, colocamos la comida en los platos y fuimos a la sala para ver las películas.

-y que películas trajiste?- me pregunto cuando se sentó

-pues…- levante la bolsa y la puse en mis piernas y empecé a sacar una por una- tenemos la trilogía de Resident Evil, Los Angeles de Charlie, El Niño de la Pijama Rayada, La Era de Hielo 3

-la Era de Hielo 3?- pregunto alzando una ceja- No puedo creer que de pasar terror, acción, drama me salgas con una para niños

-que? Es buena adoro a esa ardilla… que después de mucho encontró el amor- espero que haya entendido el doble sentido de mi frase

-este… si tienes razón, entonces cual vemos?

-tu elige- comenzó a ver las películas yo solo miraba sus movimientos cada cosa que hacia me llamaba la atención….

-esta- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-cual es?- me la mostro- Te amare por siempre?

-si, apenas vi el tráiler y me llamo la atención (N/A: y si esta muy buena ya la vi, la recomiendo, la liga del tráiler esta en perfil por si no lo han visto)

-bueno, a ver- la tome y saque el disco de la caja y lo metí al DVD y me senté a lado de ella mientras la película empezaba- a ver si es cierto que esta muy buena

-yo nunca dije que estuviera buena, solo dije que llamo la atención

-ya no te esponjes, vamos a verla

Y si estaba muy buena, debo admitir que la trama era interesante, poder viajar en el tiempo y ver a tu familia una y otra vez en diferentes épocas o poder ver a tu esposo aun después de su muerte…. Ver a tu esposo, podría jurar que Bella pensaba lo mismo, baje mi mirada y pude ver pequeñas lagrimas salir de sus ojos

-Bella?-no me respondió- Bella que tienes? Por que estas llorando?

-….

-quieres que quite la película

-no, solo es que quisiera que esa enfermedad existiera

-pero por que? Te interesa mucho viajar en el tiempo?- dije medio en broma para que no pensara en lo que yo sabia que estaba pensando

- para poder viajar en el tiempo y evitar que… evitar que- se tapo la cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, verla así me rompía el alma

-Bella por favor no llores

-lo siento Edward es que al ver….

-que cosa Bella?- pregunte tomando su mano, era una sensación completamente agradable

-los extraño

-lo se, Bella sabes que en donde ellos están, están bien?- asintió- y como crees que se sentirán si te ven de esta manera?

-es que no puedo evitarlo, fue tan horrible para mi perderlos

-Bella te mentiría si te dijera que se como te sientes, pero yo paso por algo que también me dejo herido- cerré los ojos al recordar lo que había pasado- pero supe superarlo y ahora estoy bien, se que estas situaciones te marcan de por vida, pero Bella lo único que debes hacer es caminar hacia adelante

-esta bien, lo seguiré intentando

-hazlo, por que verte llorar me parte el alma- dije sin tan si quiera pensarlo

-pero por que?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

_Por que te quiero. _Pensé y en ese momento me deje de engañar, en todo este tiempo que solo acompañaba a Jasper para verla supe que algo dentro de mi estaba creciendo, Bella me gustaba desde la primera vez que la vi, eso estaba claro pero no pensé que volviera a sentir esto después de lo que me hizo Jane, pero esto no lo había planeado y poco a poco fue creciendo.

-por que…- acaricie su cara con mi mano y poco a poco me fui acercando…

-YA LLEGUE!!- se oyó el grito de Alice y me separe de ella rápidamente- Bella!!

-en la sala!!- respondió separando su mirada de la mía

-ah! Hola Edward pensé que ya te habías ido

-este… quise esperar a que llegaras, no quería dejar a Bella sola- sonreí tímidamente- bueno ahora que llegaste, me puedo ir mas tranquilo, buenas noches

-buenas noches- contesto Bella un poco ida- gracias por venir

-no hay problema- me arme de valor y le di un beso en la mejilla, para después salir de la casa.

Pv. Bella

Ver esa película había sido una gran equivocación, me había dejado llevar por la trama y me había puesto toda sentimental frente a Edward, pero afortunadamente tuvo las palabras correctas que me hicieron sentir un poco mejor, pero lo que mas me confundió fue saber que el tenia sentimientos por mi, no quería engañarlo pero no podía corresponderle.

Afortunadamente Alice había llegada salvándome de cometer una locura, después de que Edward se fue y dejándome toda tonta por su beso de despedida, comencé a juntar todo

-y….- comenzó Alice- como te la pásate?

-bien, estuvimos viendo películas- bueno película- y platicamos

-aja

-que significa ese "aja"

-nada, nada- me miro moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo, pero de pronto su cara cambio a una preocupada- estabas llorando?

-este… si

-pero por que?- dijo ahora molesta- te hizo algo? Deja que le ponga las manos encima, va a conocer a Mary Alice…

-Alice, cálmate… no me hizo nada, solo fue la película que me puso sentimental, eso es todo

-estas segura?

-si y como salió tu cita con Jasper?- pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema

-maravillosa!- dijo suspirando- Jasper es el hombre de mi vida

-me alegro por ti Alice, te lo mereces- dije en verdad estaba feliz por mi amiga

-jamás pensé sentirme así, te juro que es maravilloso

-lo se- dijo algo triste

-Bella?

-si?

-tu también necesitas ser feliz…

-no Alice, yo no debo ser feliz

-Bella no entiendo como puedes seguir cumpliendo esa promesa, es una tontería

-lo será para ti, pero para mi no

-Bella no puedes pasar tu vida sola

-nunca estaré sola, te tengo a ti a pesar de todo tu seguirás siendo mi hermana, estés conmigo o no, a pesar de que después seas la Sra. Alice Withlock

-y sabes que jamás te dejare sola- me sonrió- pero insisto el amor esta cerca de ti y no debes desperdiciarlo

-no quiero amar a nadie mas, no lo merezco

-no seas necia- volvió a sonreír- lo harás y sabes que no debes apostar contra mía

-estas loca

-lo estaré pero aun así tengo la razón

Puede que mi amiga tenga razón, pero no importara lo que dijera yo jamás podre amar a nadie de nuevo, yo siempre le seria fiel a Jacob.

**Que mujer tan necia, pero Alice tiene razón no estará sola mucho tiempo, y no es que yo sea la autora de esta historia, eh?.**

**Ok inmortalice un poco mi miedo al alcohol en Bella, es que si duele, no se quien lo habrá inventado pero es una tortura T_T, o no?**

**Les gusto el cap.? Quería que hubiera algo de romance para comenzar a calentar las cosas, por que no quiero hacerla muy larga y cansada, con tanto enredo de que… el no me quiere, pero si la quiere o ella no me quiere pero si lo quiere, a poco no?**

**Por que perder mi tiempo en eso, si puedo hacer las cosas rápidas y mejores, pero no crean que ya los voy a juntar como pareja luego, luego sin chiste, solo será un poquito lo que tarde, por que sabrán que no son los únicos enamorados de aquí, aun me faltan dos parejitas por ahí, una ya la junte me falta la otra ustedes saben quienes son y nuestro grandulón que todas queremos y adoramos pronto aparecerá, no coman ansias.**

**NOTITA:**

**HOLA ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DEJAR CLARO ALGO, ESTE… SE QUE ES ALGO INJUSTO PARA LAS LECTORAS, PERO SE DARAN CUENTA DE QUE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO COMPLETA, PERO NO ES ASI, ES QUE LO QUE PASA, ES QUE SI LA PONGO DE ESTA MANERA ES PARA QUE MAS GENTE LA PUEDA LEER, YA QUE CUANDO LA PONGO DE LA OTRA FORMA EN MENOS DE 24 HRS. QUEDA EN EL OLVIDO YA QUE DE ESTAR EN LA PAGINA 1 TERMINA HASTA LA PAGINA 3 O 4, Y NO ME GUSTA ESO, PERO SABEN… LAS QUE ME HAN LEIDO EN OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE ACTUALIZO CADA SEMANA O MENOS Y NO ME TARDO MUCHO, ASI QUE POR ESO ESPERO SU COMPRENSION Y NO SE ENOJEN, POR FA. ESTOY HABLANDO DE LECTORA A LECTORA, BUENO SIN MÁS ESO ES TODO….**

**GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO**

**P4u-H4l3-R4thbon3**

**LOS QUIERO**

**BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**Hola!!!**

**Como para descansar un poco de de los problemas de Bella aquí les traigo un capitulo dedicado a la tragedia de Rosalie, le quise hacer un capitulo especial por que como les dije antes ella tendrá una participación importante como apoyo de Bella, ya sabrán después porque, por eso dije por que no?, además esto lo había pensado desde hace tiempo, y mientras hago este capitulo me pongo a pensar como continuar el romance de nuestros protagonistas, así que no las detengo mas y aquí esta este otro cap.**

**Y no se posiblemente aquí salga nuestro grandulón…. Creo.**

**Este… como una pequeña advertencia, si tienes menos de 18 años y nunca has leído como es una violación será mejor que no lo leas ya que será un poco explicito y tal vez un poco fuerte , y si aun así quieren seguir leyendo será bajo su responsabilidad, por que conste que yo avise. Al rato no me echen la culpa.**

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**(LA PORTADA DE ESTE FIC ESTA EN MI PERFIL xD)**

Capitulo 7: Destruida

Pv. Rosalie

_Iba caminando de regreso a mi casa, como otro día, saliendo de la universidad estaba contenta después de mas de 3 años estudiando por fin terminaría mi carrera como diseñadora, era un sueño que había tenido desde pequeña y cada día me imaginaba estar en un desfile de modas presentando mi línea de ropa._

_Eran mas de las 8 cuando caminaba por las solitarias calles, pensando que debía de haber tomado un taxi, ah pero yo y mi codees _(N/A: cosa típica de adolecentes, no es así manita?)_, no quería gastar mi dinero ya que quería salir con mis amigas y luego no podía pedirle a mis padres ya hacían mucho con pagarme la carrera._

_-ya la viste?- se oyó una voz masculina_

_-Si, es preciosa- estarán hablando de mí?_

_-como se vera sin todo eso puesto?- dijo el otro hombre con voz mas ronca_

_-no se, tal vez deberíamos averiguarlo_

_No quería imaginarme que de la persona de que hablaban fuera yo, pero por si las dudas comencé a camina mas aprisa, mi casa solo estaba a dos cuadras no era muy lejos abrace mi mochila para que no me estorbara por si tenia que correr_

_-ey! Por que tanta prisa?- un hombre alto, con una pinta nada buena se me apareció en frente saliendo de un árbol que estaba por la banqueta donde caminaba_

_-no quieres ir a tomar algo con nosotros- dijo otro apareciendo detrás de mi_

_-eh! Lo siento debo irme a casa- dije algo asustada, comencé a caminar pero alguien me sujeto del brazo- por favor suélteme!- casi grite_

_-shh!! Yo que tu no gritaba- dijo el hombre sacando algo de su bolsa- por que si no pagaras caro- paso una navaja sobre mi cara bajando hasta mi cuello, cerré la boca de inmediato- buena niña_

_-no me hagan daño- rogué- por favor, les daré todo mi dinero- ambos comenzaron a reír_

_-ay preciosa, lo que queremos de ti no es precisamente dinero_

_-pero…._

_-shh, no digas nada- comencé a sentir sus sucias manos alrededor de mi cintura subiendo hasta mis pechos, ahogue un grito- no hables!!- con la navaja comenzó desgarrar algunas partes de mi blusa, y después rompió la parte del escote dejando mi pecho al descubierto- te vez tan apetecible_

_-no, no por favor!!- mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir a mares, al momento en que comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de mi falda tocando todo mi sexo, era la sensación mas asquerosa y dolorosa que había sentido- por favor_

_-oye!- se quejo el otro- no seas egoísta yo también quiero probar- dijo acercándose a mi, pude ver que mientras se acercaba se iba tocando su miembro masturbándose, era asqueroso_

_-adelante amigo- se puso detrás de mi, pero aun con la navaja en mi cuello, no podía moverme si lo hacia estaba mas que segura de que me matarían_

_-oh que bien!- dijo comenzándose a bajar el pantalón, dejando expuesto su pene totalmente erecto_

_-no, no por favor!!_

_En ese momento sentí como el otro sujeto me tomaban los brazos con uno solo de los suyos y con el otro tenia la navaja en mi cuello, mientras el otro hombre se lamia los labios y me tomaba del trasero y comenzaba a restregar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, yo trataba de patalear para que me bajara, pero al parecer eso le gustaba_

_-así me gustan inquietas… me excitan mas- gimió_

_-no, no_

_Metió mi mano debajo de mi falda y comenzó acariciar mi sexo por encima antes de comenzar a meter sus sucios dedos dentro de mí, sentía mucho dolor pero no podía defenderme, me tenían bien sujeta_

_-parece que ya estas lista- dijo lamiendo sus dedos, tenia ganas de vomitar- no puedo esperar_

_Sentí como algo asqueroso se posicionara en mi entrada y con un empujón sentí un desgarre y un dolor que jamás había sentido, no pude evitar dar un grito, con una rudeza bruta comenzó a embestir como si yo fuera un animal_

_-que bien se siente….- se oían sus gemidos, el dolor me estaba invadiendo pero no podía hacer nada- sabes jamás lo había hecho con una virgen- me susurro al odio para luego succionarlo y yo solo cerré los ojos por la terrible sanación_

_-oye no crees que me toca a mi?_

_-esta bien, no te preocupes ya te la deje flojita- no pude oír mas el dolor, el asco y el miedo fueron demasiado para mi… de pronto me fui dejando caer hasta que no podía ni ver ni sentir nada._

El recuerdo me invadía día con día, por que fui tan cobarde y no defenderme, me hubieran matado si lo hacia y que!, eso hubiera sido mejor que eso….

Después de eso, mis padres me encontraron tirada en medio la calle, según ellos me habían salido a buscar, ya que yo estaba inconsciente en medio del frio, con la ropa desgarrada y con sangre en mis piernas. Yo solo recordaba el momento en que ese infeliz me había cargado y un horrible dolor en mi entre pierna, antes de caer en la inconsciencia deseando morir en ese momento, pero no, me tuvieron que salvar, vivir marcada toda mi maldita vida.

Después de que examinaran en el hospital y comprobar que no tenia heridas muy graves, y algunos estudios, me dejaron salir, mi madre insistiría en que presentara una denuncia, pero para que? No reconocía a esos malditos, todo estaba muy poco iluminado además por mis lagrimas no pude ver nada, y además si los encontraran que iba a pasar? Eso me quitaría la vergüenza, el dolor, la humillación y la rabia que sentía? No, esa era mi respuesta.

Me encerré en mi cuarto por días, no quería comer, vomitaba todo lo que comía, sentía mucho asco, por un momento pensé que estaría embarazada, no quería anticiparme a nada, y además no estaba en mis días fértiles, eso era un pequeño alivio, me la pase acostada ya no quería ir a la escuela no quería ver la cara de lastima que darían mis compañeros, ya que toda la noticia había salido en el periódico:

"_Muchacha atacada y violada en una esquina de la Cuidad de Chicago"_

Dirán podría ser cualquier chica, pero no tuve esa suerte, por que no se como pero mi foto salió, eso era peor y me sumergía mas en mi depresión

-ya basta! Rosalie- me había dicho mi madre, afuera del cuarto por que me había encerrado con llave- abre inmediatamente!

Yo seguía en mi cama viendo a la nada

-Rosalie, por favor abre- escuche la voz de mi padre llamarme- hija

El dolor se oia en sus voces, pero que quería que hiciera, no me sentía bien odiaba mi vida, no podía seguir adelante, esto jamás lo olvidaría y cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imágenes venían a mi.

-hija por favor déjanos ayudarte, encontraremos la forma- dijo mi madre- no importa como pero lo haremos

No podía soportar mas oír a mis padres hablar con tanto dolor, me levante, sentía las piernas entumecidas y me costaba trabajo caminar pero como pude le quite el cerrojo a la puerta y la abrí

-bebe- mi madre me abrazo- mi Rosie

-mama- llore descontroladamente

-Rosalie- sentí las manos de mi padre detrás de mí y de nuevo todo volvió a mí, sus caras, su asqueroso olor, su horrible tacto…

-NO!!- grite alejándome de ambos

-Rose?

-NO, ALEJATE!!- Grite- NO MAS POR FAVOR!!- me tire al suelo y comencé a llorar de nuevo

-Rose?

-NO!!!

-Rose hija?- de pronto la voz dolida de mi padre se oia en mi mente

-papa? Porque?

-hija

-no mas por favor- lloraba y no podía mas con esto, mi cuerpo empezó a perder fuerza y poco a poco fui enterrando en la oscuridad

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El tiempo fue pasando… las semanas de transformaron en meses, hasta convertirse en un año, el cual nada había cambiado, había retomado algunas cosas, pero ya no volví a la universidad, tomaba clases pero en mi casa, jamás me graduaría de esa manera pero no tenia otra opción, no quería salir y ser la vergüenza de la cuidad.

Mis padres me decían una y otra vez que lo que me paso fui un error, que yo no tuve la culpa, que no podía vivir resguardada del mundo toda mi vida, pero a mis tantas negativas dejaron de molestarme, lo peor de todo es que la relación con mi padre había cambiado, no dejaba que me tocara, un simple roce y todas las imágenes que trataba de quitar de mi cabeza volvían como si hubiera sido ayer, sabia que lo lastimaba con eso pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Rosie?- pregunto mi madre antes de entrara a mi habitación

-que pasa mama?- estaba acostada en mi cama abrazando mis almohadas como siempre

-hija, quiero platicar contigo

-ahora no mama- me queje

-no será mucho tiempo, por favor escúchame

-bien, que pasa- dije acomodándome para quedar sentada aun con la almohada en mis piernas

-hija, tu padre y yo hemos estado pensando y creo que necesitas ayuda

-ayuda?- pregunte sin comprender

-algún profesional

-me estas diciendo que debo ir a un loquero?- pregunte irritada- no estoy loca

-hija, un psicólogo no es solo para gente loca como los llamas tu, también es para gente con problemas….

-problemas?- la corte- mi único maldito problema fue haber sido tan coda y no querer gastar dinero para un taxi, que si lo hubiera hecho como se suponía que tenia que hacer, nada de esto hubiera pasado y no me sentiría como una porquería

-Rosalie- dijo asustada

-por que lo soy madre, estoy sucia tanto por dentro y por fuera, marcada, jamás podre volver a ver a un hombre sin pensar que me quiere manosear o algo peor, por dios!! No dejo que ni mi padre me toque- para eso mis lagrimas ya habían salido de mis ojos

-hija, no digas eso amor- dijo abrazándome- tu solo has sido la victima en todo esto, tu no has hecho nada malo

-pero es horrible

-amor deja de pensar en eso, por favor

-mama no puedo

-hija por favor- me rogo- acepta ir, a puesto de que te ayudara a sacar todo lo que sientes

-y si no funciona mama, y si jamás puedo olvidarlo?

-deja de pensar eso- me acaricio el pelo, sonriendo un poco- vas a ver como todo se pondrá mejor, y volverás a ser mi Rosalie, la chica que siempre se la pasa debajo de un coche sin importar lo sucia que termine o la que se la pasa contradiciéndome todo el tiempo- rio un poco

-lo hare mama

El lunes me presente al hospital donde les habían dicho a mis padres que había un psicólogo que atendía casos como los míos…. Casos como los míos? Así los llamaban a ahora, esperamos unos momentos hasta que apareció el famoso doctor de su consultorio

-Rosalie Lilian Hale- Me llamo

-si, soy yo- me levante y mis padres hicieron lo mismo

-lo siento solo puedo dejar que mi paciente entre

-por favor doctor- rogo mi madre- aun que sea esta vez- pareció pensarlo un momento

-lo permitiré solo esta vez, si?- asentimos- bien pasen

Entramos y nos sentamos en los pequeños sillones que estaban frente a un escritorio

-bueno quiero comenzar por presentarme… soy el Dr. Jasper Withlock

-Vladimir Hale y ella es mi esposa Nicole y mi hija Rosalie

-bien, pero por que no dejan que mi paciente se presente

-que?- pregunte confusa

-como te llamas?- me sonrió, como si estuviera tratando a una niña de 10 años en vez de una mujer de 22

-me llamo Rosalie- me hizo una cara de "sigue"- Rosalie Lilian Hale

-bien, se que esto te será difícil pero quiero que por favor me cuentes lo que paso esa noche

-es necesario?

-si quieres que te ayude creo que si

Voltee a ver a mi padres y asintieron, comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado, desde el momento que los había oído hablarme hasta que me desmaye, a mi lado oia mi madre llorar aun que lo quisiera disimular, mi padre solo cerro los ojos y comenzó a mover la cabeza, el doctor solo me observaba y asentía de vez en cuando, solo me interrumpía para hacerme unas preguntas, a las contestaba con un poco de dificultad, y así paso la hora, sacar todas mis penas no me provoco satisfacción al contrario me hacían enojarme mas.

Y así seguí con mis terapias, todos los días Jasper –ya que me había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre, si era extraño- me hacia preguntas diferentes, y yo ya me estaba cansando, o sea me pedía que hablara con mis padres de todo, que dejara que mi padre se acercara de nuevo a mi, pero no podía lo había intentado pero me daba miedo y lo peor es que lo lastimaba con mi rechazo.

Y así pasaron 2 semanas y ni conseguía ningún avance

-doctor esto no sirve!!- dije mal humorada- creo que esto se acabo

-Rosalie, falta poco para que termine la sesión de hoy

-lo se pero no veo avance

-Rosalie tu actitud no ayuda- dijo serio- debes de poner de tu parte

-ya le dije todo lo que me pasa, que mas quiere que haga?

-ay Rose, no se que hacer

-como dije tal vez debería dejar de perder su tiempo conmigo

-tu no me haces perder el tiempo, solo quiero ayudarte

-ya me puedo ir?- pregunte

-si Rose ya puedes retirarte

-gracias, hasta luego- me levante

-espero verte en la próxima sesión

-si, si

Salí del consultorio, y entro otra persona que se veía muy ansiosa a la cual no le di importancia, me senté en una de las sillas como siempre después de que mi terapia terminara y me puse a pensar en todo lo que me dijo, yo era un caso perdido, jamás lo olvidaría, esto me perseguirá por siempre.

-buenas tardes- me saludo alguien que sentí que sentaba a mi lado

-buenas tardes- respondí secamente

-esperas alguien?

-no- respondí de la misma manera

-ah!, soy Bella

-Rosalie- que no entendía que no quería platicar con ella

-este…

-perdón- la interrumpí- no quiero ser grosera, pero no me apetece hablar, si?

-perdón si te moleste- esto era el colmo, no podía seguir desquitando mis frustraciones con la primera persona que me encontrara

-siento si te respondí mal, pero no eh tenido un buen día- dije más tranquila

-no te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestros malos días- me sonrió y parecía sincera

-si, pero es mas fácil descargar tu frustración con otros- volví a suspirar- empecemos de nuevo… soy Rosalie Hale- extendí mi mano

-Bella Swan, mucho gusto- respondió mi saludo

-igualmente, vienes a consulta?

-si, y tu?- me pregunto

-puede decirse que si… pero creo que las voy a dejar- dije sinceramente, solo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo

-pero por que? A caso el doctor no es bueno

-no, el doctor es bueno la difícil aquí soy yo, creo- me encogí de hombros- siento que no copero mucho

-por que?... digo perdón, no es mi incumbencia

-no te preocupes, ya todo mundo sabe lo que me paso, lo publicaron en los periódicos

-pues yo no lo recuerdo-

-ah no? Me alegra que no lo sepas, es algo monstruoso- al recordar todo no pude evitar bajar la mirada de vergüenza, y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos

-Rosalie estas bien?- pregunto preocupada- quieres que llame al medico?

-no, es solo que lo recuerdo y se me salen lagrimas de coraje

-no tienes que decirme si te incomoda

-esta bien, creo que entre enfermas podremos ayudarnos- sonreí de la manera mas patética que tenia- hace menos de un año… fui violada, no se quien lo hizo, solo se que desperté en un hospital ya que me habían encontrado en la calle, semidesnuda- abría los ojos sorprendida- y eh pasado todo este tiempo tratando de olvidarlo pero no puedo, por eso decidí acudir a un psicólogo pero creo que no me funciona, sigo sin poder superarlo

-pero sabes que estas cosas no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana… todo requiere su tiempo

-lo se, pero… no puedo dejar que ningún hombre se me acerque, ni a mi propio padre le permito que me abrace, por que cada vez que siento el contacto masculino me asusto y vuelvo a recrear todo lo que me paso

-sabes Rosalie…

-Rose, dime Rose

-mira Rose se que esto es difícil, pero te aseguro que poco a poco lo iras dejando atrás y todo quedara en el pasado, pero para que eso pase debes dejar que otras personas te ayuden, si?- asentí tal vez tenia algo de razón, pero era difícil olvidarlo

-sabes? Me caes bien, no eres como mis otras amigas si es que las puedo llamar así, que solo me miran con lastima, creo que nos llevaremos bien- sonreí de verdad, ella no me miraba con lastima como las demás si no que al parecer me comprendía

-yo también lo creo- me sonrió- también me caes bien

-y tu? También tienes problemas graves?- asintió algo dudosa al parecer se debatía en contármelo o no

-pues lo mío es algo diferente… hace un año perdí a mi familia en un accidente- abri los ojos por un momento- y pues todo fue mi culpa

-siento mucho lo de tu familia- dije de manera sincera, pero hubo algo que me confundió- pero por que tu tendrías la culpa?

-pues por que yo soy, quien los obligo a salir cuando no debíamos

-pero eso no te convierte a ti en la culpable, por que piensas eso?- pregunte confundida, solo había sido un accidente

-lo soy Rose, fui my egoísta… solo pensé en mi

-ay Bella, no debes tortúrate con eso por que los accidentes eso son, accidentes, nadie sabe cuando o como van a suceder simplemente suceden, creo que no es correcto que te culpes por algo que no estaba en tus manos

-sabes eso mismo me dice mi amiga

-pues deberías hacerle caso- sonreí

-es que eso no es todo- espero un momento- lo que pasa que hace unos días era el aniversario de su muerte y yo… pues tuve un episodio de depresión e intente suicidarme

-oh vaya-

-si, es por eso que me recetaron o mas bien casi me ordenaron que asistiera a un psicólogo

-creo que era lo mejor, tal vez con su ayuda puedas superar esto

-vaya creo que nos estamos auto-ayudando, creo que ya no necesitaremos al Dr. – dijo riendo

-tienes razón- reí también- creo que seremos buenas amigas

-yo también lo creo, y ahora que lo pienso, a que hora tienes tu cita?

-ah, la mía fue hace una hora

-entonces por que sigues aquí?

-vaya me corres!- intente sonar ofendida- No, lo que pasa es que siempre me quedo un momento pensando en algunas cosas antes de irme a casa

-me parece bien

-Isabella Swan- salió el Dr. Llamándola – la espero dentro

-bueno Rose me llaman, nos vemos luego- se despidió dándome un beso en el cachete algo que me sorprendió mucho

-hasta luego Bella- me despedí de ella

Me quede pensando un momento en el caso de Bella, imagínate, perder a tu esposo e hija, era algo que jamás pensé que pudiera ocurrir, perder a dos personas importantes, ella si tenia motivos para querer acabar con su vida, pero al parecer ella quería superar esto aceptaba la ayuda, entonces por que yo no podía?.

Algo en mi me hizo ver la realidad, lamentarme no hará que olvide las cosas si no será mas difícil, arrástrame de aquí haya no me va a curar, tal vez encontrarme con Bella no fue una coincidencia, tal vez estaba destinado a conocernos y ella me hiciera ver las cosas de otra manera.

Me levante de mi asiento mas animada que antes, desde hoy vería las cosas de otra manera seria una nueva Rosalie, aquella que no dejaría que nada la lastimara y ni la pisoteara, asistiría a mis terapias pondría de mi parte y saldría de esto.

_Nadie jamás me haría daño de nuevo, mucho menos un hombre…_

**¿Creen que me pase? O sea hasta yo misma me sorprendí y me asquee de lo que escribí, pero chicas la triste realidad es esa y no se puede cambiar, eso pasa por ser consideradas el sexo débil pero hay que demostrar que no es así, no se dejen de nada…. Woman Power.**

**Sorry no hubo Emmett, es que me emocione tanto con la historia de Rosalie ( la cual desde que leí Eclipse me encanto, y por eso quería hacerle una mas o menos igual) que ni pensé en el, pero no se preocupen hallare la forma de ver como se aparece y quien sabe puede ser cuando menos lo piensen, muajajaja ja!!! O sea "x" con mi risa malévola.**

**Les contare un pequeño secreto, Rose y Bella tienen algo en común, ambas sufrieron una tragedia en la misma época, hace un año precisamente, hasta ahorita me vengo dando cuenta y eso que soy la escritora xD.**

**Ahora déjenme saber lo que piensan dejándome un review**

**Nos vemos la próxima**

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 R4tHBoN3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**(LA PORTADA DE ESTE FIC ESTA EN MI PERFIL xD)**

Capitulo 8: Momentos

Pv. Alice

Había pasado una noche maravillosa, o sea lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo, amo a Jasper Withlock, habíamos salido solo un par de veces pero eso sirvió para darme cuenta de que el era el hombre de mi vida, lo mejor de todo es que después de desearlo mucho tiempo el me beso, aaah! Pegue un grito al cielo, literalmente claro, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer (bueno fue hoy pero así va el dicho) fue tan romántico….

_Flashback_

_-fue una cena maravillosa, no?- me pregunto en cuanto termino de comer su postre_

_-ni que lo digas_

_-este que te parece si pago y vamos a caminar un poco?_

_-me parece bien- sonreí como una boba_

_Hizo una señal al mesero y este vino a entregarle la cuenta, pago lo dicho, y ambos salimos a caminar un poco, por suerte el parque en el nos habíamos conocido estaba cerca, estuvimos caminando por lo que serán 20 minutos a lo mucho, y por lo llena que estaba no aguante mucho y le pedí que nos sentáramos en una banca._

_-ay perdón, pero estoy tan llena que no podía caminar mas_

_-no te preocupes yo estoy igual_

_-este…- piensa Alice piensa- como le esta yendo a Bella en las terapias?- esto era lo mejor que tenia? Me decepcionas Alice Brandon_

_-pues bien, su avance ah mejorado pero aun siento que le falta algo…_

_-como que?-pregunte confusa_

_-algo que la motive, entiendes alguien que le ayude a superar todo lo sucedido_

_-tu sabes que yo la apoyo- fruncí el seño, a poco creía que yo no le ayudaba_

_-no solo tu, si sabes a lo que refiero_

_-ah- comprendí lo que me quería decir- o sea… me estas tratando de decir que lo que Bella necesita es un hombre?_

_-si lo dices de esa manera suena mal, pero tal vez le sirva de apoyo_

_-puede que tengas razón, pero conociendo a Bella…. Sabes que puede llegar a ser muy terca?_

_-lo eh notado- rio, que hermosa risa!... céntrate Alice_

_-aun creo que será difícil- dije mas para mi que para el, si me ponía a pensar en el pequeño impedimento en el que estaba_

_-por que lo preguntas?- me mordí el labio pensando sin decirle o no, en todo caso el era su doctor- dime Alice sabes que puedes confiar en mi_

_-es que… promete que no le dirás a nadie_

_-lo prometo_

_-pero…- me dije stop, no podía decirle que hiciera la promesa del osito Bimbo, una cosa era decirle Bella, pero el ya era otro cantar- es que ella se hizo una promesa así misma_

_-que clase de promesa? _

_-ella…- me detuve un momento- ella se prometió así misma a no volverse a enamorar_

_-por que hizo eso?_

_-tiene la tonta idea de que por su culpa su familia murió y cree que si vuelve a querer a alguien terminara herido o muerto- no pude detener las pequeñas lagrimas que me salían, me sentía mal por mi amiga ella merecía ser feliz y no torturarse tanto_

_-Alice no llores- dijo tomándome de los hombros, no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos- ya veras que todo saldrá bien_

_-pero…_

_-shh- tomo mi barbilla y la levanto para que quedáramos a la misma altura, por un momento me perdí en sus hermosos ojos color dorado, en ese momento sentí que sus labios presionaban los míos _(N/A: quien fuera ella T.T),_ eran tan suaves y se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos tal vez solo haya sido un roce pero para mi fue como si hubiera estado en el cielo, de pronto sentí como se separaba y lo extrañe_

_-Wow_

_-lo se- rio viéndome aun a los ojos- en que estábamos?_

_-no se- o sea después de ese beso como quería que pensara con claridad, volví acercarme para volver a juntar nuestros labios, el me recibió gustosamente_

_-Alice?- pregunto cuando nos separamos- quiero preguntarte algo?_

_-que pasa?- oh por favor! Que sea lo que yo estoy pensando, y si es así juro que jamás torturare a alguien con mis compras nunca más_

_-quieres ser mi novia?_

_Fin del flashback_

Si! Toda la gente de América y los demás continentes, SOY NOVIA DE JASPER WITHLOCK!, a caso pensaban que le iba a decir que no? Pues ni que estuviera loca, después de unos maravillosos momentos en los cuales yo besaba a Jasper, el frio decidió por nosotros que era hora de regresar

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos

-creo que si

Me tomo de la mano y para dirigirnos a su coche, el viaje de regreso fue tranquilo y silencioso, a pesar de que a mi no me gusta el silencio, con el no se sentía para nada incomodo.

-llegamos- paro en frente de mi casa

-bueno… nos vemos- me acerque de nuevo a darle otro beso

-hasta luego

Les juro que no supe ni como camine hasta la entrada de mi casa, estaba en otro mundo, llegue a la entrada y voltee para despedirme con la mano, el hizo lo mismo y arranco su coche y se fue, y yo después de dar un gran suspiro entre a la casa, todas las luces estaban encendidas, aun no se dormía?

-YA LLEGUE!- Grite- Bella!

-en la sala!- respondió, me dirigí hacia la sala y ahí estaba Edward todavía

-ah! Hola Edward pensé que ya te habías ido- ahora entendía por que seguía bien despiertita

-este… quise esperar a que llegaras, no quería dejar a Bella sola- se notaba nervioso, mmmm… aquí paso algo- bueno ahora que llegaste, me puedo ir mas tranquilo, buenas noches

-buenas noches- contesto Bella un poco ida- gracias por venir

-no hay problema- dijo, pero antes de irse hizo algo que me dio esperanzas, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella, esta era una señal

Después de eso salió, Bella pareció salir de su trance y se puso a recoger todo, pero de esta no te salvas Bella Swan

-y….- comencé- como te la pásate?

-bien, estuvimos viendo películas y platicamos

-aja- dije no muy convencida

-que significa ese "aja"

-nada, nada- le dije moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo, en eso la mire detalladamente y note algo que no debería estar en su cara- estabas llorando?

-este… si

-pero por que?- dije enojada- te hizo algo? Deja que le ponga las manos encima, te juro va a conocer a Mary Alice…

-Alice, cálmate… - interrumpió- no me hizo nada, solo fue la película que me puso sentimental, eso es todo

-estas segura?

-si y como salió tu cita con Jasper?- pregunto y como si diera clic en borrar se me olvido el por que estaba enojada

-maravillosa!- dije suspirando- Jasper es el hombre de mi vida

-me alegro por ti Alice, te lo mereces

-jamás pensé sentirme así, te juro que es maravilloso

-lo se- vi que su rostro formaba una mueca triste

-Bella?

-si?

-tu también necesitas ser feliz…

-no Alice, yo no debo ser feliz

-Bella no entiendo como puedes seguir cumpliendo esa promesa, es una tontería- que a caso no entendía

-lo será para ti, pero para mi no

-Bella no puedes pasar tu vida sola

-nunca estaré sola, te tengo a ti, a pesar de todo tu seguirás siendo mi hermana, estés conmigo o no, a pesar de que después seas la Sra. Alice Withlock- oh ya me imaginaba Alice Withlock no será mala idea, céntrate de nuevo Alice, en este instante es Bella la que me importa

-y sabes que jamás te dejare sola- le sonreí - pero insisto el amor esta cerca de ti y no debes desperdiciarlo

-no quiero amar a nadie mas, no lo merezco

-no seas necia- volvió a sonreír- lo harás y sabes que no debes apostar contra mía

-estas loca

-lo estaré pero aun así tengo la razón

Y en verdad tenía razón y hace poco encontré a la persona que seria la indicada para hacer a mi amiga feliz de nuevo, y yo me haría cargo de que eso fuera lo más rápido posible, lo digo como por que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon de Withlock, ay que lindo suena!.

Pv. Edward

Tuve que salir apresuradamente de esa casa, no quería que ver la respuesta de Bella al darle el beso, había valido la pena lo venia deseando desde hace mucho y no lo podía resistir mas, aun que no quería apresurarme demasiado, pero al menos ya había dado un gran paso.

Llegue a mi casa no era muy tarde apenas eran las… 1:00 de la madrugada, oh dios! Se me había ido el tiempo, hasta ahora venia sintiendo el cansancio, iba muy dispuesto a subir las escaleras para irme a mi cuarto y dormir, cuando el sonido del teléfono me hizo regresar.

-bueno

_-que hay Ed?- me saludo la mu conocida voz que hace mucho no escuchaba_

-Emmett?

-_pues quien mas si no?_

-tarado- oí la estrepitosa risa de mi hermano- y como van las cosas en Sídney?- el había partido a Australia por unas cosas de negocios y además por que quería conocer haya y se le vino la oportunidad y la acepto gustoso, de eso tenia 2 años

_-no me quejo, pero me hace falta molestarte ese es mi pan de cada día_

-si, como digas- mire mi reloj- Emmett te has dado cuenta de que aquí son la 1:00 de la madrugada

_-no, pues la verdad aquí son las 4:00 de la tarde_

-no es que te quiera correr, pero tengo mucho sueño

_-ah! Yo todavía de que me acuerdo de ti y te llamo, a ti se te hace fácil solo colgarme_- dijo con voz de enfado fingido- _esta bien, ya habrá alguien que aprecie mi llamada_

-ya Emmett no seas dramático…. Solo dime para que llamaste?

_-pues para informarle querido hermanito que me regreso para Chicago_

-en serio?

_-si, no sabes como los extraño_

- y cuando piensas regresar?

_-en un mes a lo mucho parto, solo dejo algunas cosas claras por aquí y listo_

-no sabes lo contenta que se pondrá Esme cuando lo sepa

_-lo se, por eso quise decirte a ti primero para que me ayudes a prepararle la gran sorpresa de que su hijo favorito regresa al nido_- se oyó su risa

-si te digo que tienes razón y que tu eres el hijo favorito, me dejas que me vaya a dormir?

-_si como digas, la envidia mata- se rio de su propio comentario- ok Eddie te dejo dormir, te tenia todo un cuestionario pero veo que te me estas durmiendo_

-si Emmett de verdad tengo sueño

-_bien, pronto nos veremos_

_-_hasta pronto

-_Bye hermanito- me colgó_

Ahora si con mucho gusto me fui a mi cuarto, me di una ducha con agua caliente para que relajara mis músculos, me puse mi piyama cómoda y me recosté, me quede un momento mirando al techo, pensando… si, en Bella hoy había dado un gran paso, aun no estaba muy seguro si ese paso había sido grande o no.

-Bella, Bella que hare para entrar en tu corazón?- me pregunte y me sorprendí a mi mismo, sorprenderme por que, hace tiempo yo había sido lastimado de una manera cruel de cierta forma, a pesar de que quería borrar todo recuerdo de Jane y de sus mentiras no pude evitar pensar en el momento en el que todo termino y descubrí la verdadera mujer que era:

_Flashback_

_Iba conduciendo hacia nuestra casa despues de que me habían dejado salir un par de horas antes en el hospital, quería llegar y darle una sorpresa a mi esposa, si me había casado con la mujer quien yo creía que era el amor de mi vida, Jane , habíamos decidido tener un hijo para que nuestra familia se complementara mas, afortunadamente el mes pasado me había dado la maravillosa noticia de que íbamos a ser padres que tenia 5 semanas, y era niño, mi primer hijo, estaba totalmente feliz por eso._

_Pero hace poco, la había notado extraña no dejaba que la abrazara, alegando de que dicha presión podría perjudicar al bebe, al ser padre primerizo le hice caso, pensé que ella sabia mas del asunto por lo mismo de que ella era la que tenia los malestares y todo, por ese momento me olvide de que era doctor, cuanto me había equivocado._

_En fin como decía, al llegar a mi casa note algo extraño, las luces del pórtico estaban apagadas, por un momento pensé que Jane había salido, pero no lo creía posible por que en su estado era algo irresponsable, entre de manera silenciosa e igual todas las luces estaban apagadas, mis sospechas de que había salido seguían en pie, pero en el segundo piso se escuchaban algunos sonidos, se oían respiraciones agitadas y gemidos, entre de golpe a la habitación y lo que vi me dejo helado…._

_Era mi esposa en la cama con otro tipo, era el… pizzero?, oh por dios! Pero al parecer dios me quería castigar por que al mirar al suelo, vi lo que me pareció era una especia de almohada que parecía una barriga falsa…. Entonces todo había sido mentira, ella no estaba embarazada_

_-Edward?- dijo la descarada cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, empujo al hombre que rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzaba a vestirse- puedo explicarte…_

_-como pudiste?- pregunte estaba tan herido, tan enojado, tan herido _

_-señor- empezó el pizzero, pero le puse tal mirada que se callo en seguida_

_-LARGATE DE MI CASA IDIOTA!- grite, el pobre joven asintió y se largo corriendo solo escuche la puerta de la casa cerrarse, voltee a ver a la cosa que estaba en la cama- tu…_

_-Edward puedo explicarte…_

_-que me vas a explicar maldita sea!- gruñí, ella se quedo callada- que el idiota aquel te estaba violando? O que?_

_-no este…_

_-nada, eres una cualquiera- cerré los puños, sentía las uñas cortarme las palmas de la presión que estaba haciendo- y no solo me duele que me hayas engañado, eso podría habértelo perdonado pero lo que jamás te voy a perdonar es que me hayas hecho creer que estabas embarazada- abrió los ojos sorprendida_

_-co… como lo sabes?_

_-me crees estúpido?- gruñí de nuevo- o a caso me vas a decir que eso- le señale el cojín- que esta ahí tirado es una almohada_

_-yo…_

_-y que ibas a hacer cuando fuera el momento, eh!- grite lo ultimo asustándola- me iba a decir que lo perdiste?_

_-perdóname Edward- comenzó a llorar, a lo cual yo no sentí ni el mas remoto signo de lastima- en verdad pensaba que estaba embarazada, pero luego cuando fui al ginecólogo y me dijo que mi embarazo había sido psicológico, entre en pánico… pensé que me ibas a dejar_

_-y que crees que voy hacer ahora?_

_-no Edward- fue hacia mi y me abrazo, en ese momento no me importo verla desnuda ahora solo al verla me daba asco- por favor!_

_-quítate- la empuje- ahora solo respóndeme una ultima cosa antes de que me largue de aquí- por que si, el que se iría soy yo, no pensaba quedarme en esta casa donde todo había sucedido- por que demonios te acostaste con ese idiota?_

_-pues…_

_-ah ya se!- interrumpí- a puesto de que me ibas a ver la cara de estúpido de nuevo e ibas a quedar embarazada de aquel y hacerme creer que es mío- bajo la cabeza- lo sabia_

_-Edward_

_-me largo- di media vuelta, sin mirar atrás tome las llaves de mi coche y mis cosas del trabajo, me fui de ahí rápidamente, no tenia a donde ir el único que me podría ayudar era mi hermano Emmett, pero el no estaba conmigo, así que acudí a la única persona que me ayudaría en estos momentos, Jasper_

_-Edward?- me pregunto en cuanto me vio, debía estar hecho un desastre_

_-Jasper, necesito quedarme contigo unos días_

_-Seguro amigo- se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar- Edward que paso? Te vez fatal_

_-es una cualquiera- dije totalmente destrozado_

_-quien? De que hablas?_

_-Jane_

_-Jane que?_

_-me engaño Jasper!- grite de frustración- quien sabe desde cuando lo estaría haciendo- me jale el pelo de coraje y de frustración- desde cuando se burlaba de mi_

_-lo siento Edward_

_-y eso no es lo peor_

_-hay mas? Que otra cosa te hizo?_

_-recuerdas que te dije que estaba embarazada- asintió- pues no era verdad_

_-que?_

_-ella se coloco un cojín en el vientre para hacer la fachada, no puedo creer como pudo hacer esto y para colmo se acuesta con otro para enjaretarme un niño que no es mío_

_-en verdad no puedo entender como te sientes en estos momentos_

_-me siento como una mierda Jasper_

_-y que vas hacer?_

_-no se, pero de algo estoy seguro, no pienso volver a esa casa- dije decidido- voy a comenzar de cero, por eso lo único que te pido es que me dejes quedarme unos días contigo en lo que estabilizo_

_-no piensas volver por tus cosas?_

_-no, que se quede todo haya- apreté los puños- no quiero nada que provenga de esa casa, entonces me dejaras quedarme?_

_-amigo no tienes ni por que preguntar_

_-gracias Jasper, prometo que será poco tiempo_

_-no te preocupes_

_Jane intento buscarme al siguiente día, tenía hasta 50 llamadas perdidas en mi celular, mensaje tras mensaje, pidiéndome perdón por lo sucedido y que le diera una segunda oportunidad, a caso me creía un retrasado?._

_Desde ese instante cerré mi corazón, no quería volver a ser lastimado, por eso solamente salía por diversión, tenia mis aventuras pero hasta ahí, nada de relaciones fijas, sabia que eso era malo y no quería volver a ser lastimado._

_Fin del flashback_

Y ahora me ven aquí pensando en como hacerle para que Bella me haga caso, se que me contradecía a mi mismo, pero había algo con Bella que me hacia olvidarme de todo, su cara, su voz, su sonrojo, todo era diferente, no se pero me sentía tan completo, por eso es que decidí arriesgarme, si todo salía bien y ella me diera una sola oportunidad me ocuparía de hacerla feliz, borrar por completo esa oscuridad de sus ojos y verla sonreí siempre.

Al menos como dije había dado un gran paso, y estaba a punto de besarla y si no me equivocaba ella también estaba dispuesta a corresponderme, si no hubiera sido por que Alice había llegado lo hubiera logrado, hubiera hecho realidad mi sueño de probar sus labios.

Y con ese dulce deseo me quede dormido como un bebé.

**hola creo que voy hacer algo a ver si funciona.... desde ahora subire capitulo cada 10 reviews, ¿ok?**

**Que pensaban que Alice le iba a decir que no a Jasper, saben perfectamente que ellos son mi pareja favorita y por nada los separaría, o quien sabe, por que ni yo misma se que pasara ya que la historia se esta dando conforme la voy escribiendo o por que ha llegado de esos momentos de inspiración que es mejor no desperdiciar, o a poco cuando les llega la inspiración en alguna tarea o trabajo la dejan ir, verdad que no?.**

**Por otro lado a ver chicas… que piensan de lo que le sucedió a Edward, estuvo cruel o creen que pudo haber sido peor? Debería matar a Jane? Pues creo que este fue su debut y despedida, por que no estoy segura si volverá a aparecer, pero quien sabe a lo mejor y puedo hacer que aparezca de nuevo para que les haga las cosas mas difíciles o mejor no para eso esta Tanya xD, aun que desde mi muy particular punto de vista Fanfiction ha hecho que todas las chicas odien a Tanya, por que si me pongo a pensar… ella no es mala, su único pecado fue interesarse en Edward, pero en fin así lo quieren.**

**Y ya vieron que por fin Emmy salió, al menos ya tenemos la fecha de cuando va a volver….**

**Ok, eso es todo por que no me dejan un review y me dicen que les pareció?**

**Besitos **

**P4u H4L3 R4tHBoN3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**ANTES QUE NADA TENGO QUE DAR UN ENORME AGRADECIMIENTO A MI MANITA (PAOLA), POR QUE SI NO FUERA POR ELLA JAMAS Y DIGO ¡JAMAS! HUBIERA VISTO LA PELICULA "DREAD" DONDE SALE MI JACKSON RATHBONE…**

**¡!**

**VOY A LLORAR DE FELICIDAD T_T**

**OK YA BASTA DE MIS LOCURAS LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…**

****

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 9: Verdades **

Pv. Bella

Hoy era una linda tarde de sábado, tarde por que apenas era la 1, Alice como era de esperarse salió con Jasper, que cosas ¿no?, pero bueno no me quejaba y ni debería quejarme Alice se lo merecía despues de todo este tiempo que se la paso por así decirlo cuidándome, merecía unos momentos para ella misma pero en este caso con Jasper.

Yo por lo mismo me quede en la casa, no había mucho que hacer, el quehacer lo habíamos hecho temprano, así que todo estaba limpio, fui a la cocina a prepararme un cuernito (N/A: si saben ¿no?, es un cuernito con jamón, queso, mayonesa, lechuga y demás), en eso se escucho el timbre, me pare a mitad de camino a pensar, nadie nos visita, mas que Jasper y… Edward, podrá ser.

-hola- y si pudo ser, ahí frente a mi estaba muy guapo como siempre… _stop Bella, que te dije de pensar en eso, _genial parecía que estaba loca, peleándome conmigo misma

-hola Edward- le salude despues de un momento- ¿a que debo tu visita?

-pues vengo a secuestrarte

-¿Por qué?

-pues por que Alice me dijo que estarías muy solita hoy y eso no lo puedo permitir- dijo con una sonrisa, esa linda sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba

-este… no te hubieras molestado, no me molesta estar sola- sonreí de forma patética, no tenia que perder su tiempo conmigo pudiendo salir con alguien mas- además no quiero estropearte tu sábado

-al contrario- me quede sorprendida- me lo haces mucho mas interesante

-Edward en serio…- me puso un dedo en los labios

-nada de peros, ahora- miro su reloj- tienes aproximadamente que serán ¿20 minutos?

-¿20 minutos para que?- respondí aun con su dedo encima de mis labios

-son 20 minutos antes de que llame a Alice y le diga que no quieres salir conmigo este sábado

-¿no te atreverías?- amenace en cuanto vi que sacaba su teléfono

-Pruébame- sonrió de la misma manera ¡rayos! este hombre me tenia atrapada

-bien, dame mis 20 minutos

-te espero en mi coche

Yo aun con desgana subí a cuarto a cambiarme, eso de llamar a Alice había sido un golpe bajo y se lo haría pagar como sea, de puro coraje me tarde mas de media hora, para que se moleste, pero en cuanto baje me decepcione por que tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara así que mi retraso no lo había molestado nada.

-¿lista?- me pregunto abriéndome la puerta del copiloto

-no, pero vamos- respondí aun molesta, el me ignoro y se subió en su asiento

-¡oh vamos Bells!- me quede sorprendida, nadie me llamaba Bells, solamente… Jacob y nadie mas-¿te molesta que te llame así?- pregunto al notar mi molestia

-si

-lo siento

-no te preocupes- ignore su disculpa y voltee a ver a la ventana- pero no lo vuelvas hacer- le dije aun sin despegar la vista de la ventana

-Bella, en verdad no quise molestarte- en su tono había arrepentimiento, di un gran suspiro

-solo Jacob me llamaba así- dije sin mas

-¿como?

-que Jacob era el que me decía Bells, nadie mas

-ah

-así que te pido por favor que no me llames así, ¿ok?

-es un hecho- su tono era mas alegre- este ¿y a donde quieres ir?

-no se, se supone que tu me trajiste, debes tener un plan ¿no?

-pues Nop

-¿Qué?

-Nop tengo un plan, ¿sabias que las cosas planeadas nunca salen como uno quiere? Por eso es mejor las cosas espontaneas- me sonrió, esto no estaba bien, de alguna forma tenia que desilusionarlo, no quería que le pasara nada por el simple hecho de estar conmigo el merecía ser feliz y conmigo jamás lo seria

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿que cosa?

-salir conmigo, digo… puedes salir con quien tu quieras, ¿por que conmigo? Ha puesto que hay un millón de mujeres esperando a que la invites a salir, como esa tu secretaria esta… Tanya- me parecía que así se llamaba, el otro día la había visto que le coqueteaba y el ni en cuenta

-ni me la menciones- puso cara de asco- ¡Por dios! Bella si al menos me aprecias un poquito, me encantaría que no me la recordaras

-pero si es hermosa, rubia, de buen cuerpo, muy hermosa- resalte lo ultimo para que entendiera mi punto

-no es mi tipo, es mas… las prefiero morenas

-¡ay Edward!

-¿Qué?

-Edward sabes que no tienes futuro conmigo

-¿Por qué?

-no soy buena para ti

-eso lo tengo que decidir yo ¿no?- en eso detuvo el auto aun lado de la carretera, se quito el cinturón y se volteo para verme de frente y tomar mis manos- dame una oportunidad

-¿Qué?

-solo una

-pero Edward…

-deja que te explique- me interrumpió- se lo que se siente ser lastimado, yo también lo eh sufrido en carne propia

-pero tu no has matado a nadie

-Bella se que no te debo decir esto, pero yo se toda tu historia

-¿Qué dijiste?- de la impresión me hice hacia atrás muy rápido y me pegue con la manija de la ventana- auch!

-¿estas bien?

-espera, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo?-le pregunte ignorando el dolor de mi espalda-¿quien te lo dijo?

-Bella, lo que importa es que lo se

-dime- pedí de nuevo

-fue Alice- era oficial Alice estaba muerta- pero yo la obligue a decirme

-¡oh no lo creo!- dije con burla

-no te enojes

-¿y como no quieres que me enoje?- pregunte molesta- se supone que era nuestro secreto

-o mas bien tu secreto- no era una pregunta

-como sea, ahora lo que quiero sabes es ¿Qué tanto sabes?

-todo

-hasta…

-si, hasta tu promesa

-bueno, eso me ahorra explicaciones del por que no puedes estar conmigo

-Bella…

-llévame a mi casa- interrumpí- no tiene caso que sigas con esto

-no, quiero que platiquemos- me interrumpió de nuevo- y como ya te dije, eso lo tengo que decidir yo

-Edward por favor….

-por favor Edward nada, entiéndeme quiero estar contigo…. Me dejaste impactado desde el primer momento que te vi, tu sonrisa, tu cara, tus ojos, todo… desde ese día que llegaste al hospital, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza

-¡Edward por favor no sigas!- dije casi con lagrimas en los ojos, esto no podía ser no debía

-te quiero Bella

-no- me lleve las manos a la cara- no lo digas

-pues ya lo dije, no hay marcha atrás… quiero que confíes en mi, quiero que me digas todo lo que te molesta, lo que sientes, quiero ayudarte a sobrellevar lo que estas pasando, por eso quiero que me escuches en lo que te voy a decir

-no tienes que hacerlo, no es necesario- volví a mirarlo a la cara, el me miraba directamente como queriéndome hacer entender algo

-pero quiero hacerlo, necesito que sepas que te comprendo perfectamente en lo que sientes, tal vez no sea al mismo nivel, pero es algo parecido- tomo un gran suspiro y continuo- estuve casado, ya tiene tiempo….

-no tienes que continuar si no quieres

-debo hacerlo…

-Edward espera un momento- interrumpí- ¿que ganas con esto?

-¿Qué pretendes preguntándome eso?

-digo, si me cuentas lo que te paso, ¿crees que yo caeré a rendida a tus pies?

-no, pero…

-¿entonces?- pregunte con más insistencia

-¿de verdad no tengo esperanza?- me dijo bajando la mirada- ¿tu no sientes nada por mi?

-yo…- no supe que responderle, era verdad me gustaba, su compañía y todo, pero aun no me sentía preparada para tener una nueva relación, apenas estaba comenzando a sanar, no podía vivir con una nueva decepción amorosa, no la soportaría

-tu silencio, me lo dice todo- dijo separándose de mi, se puso de nuevo el cinturón y encendió el coche de nuevo- te llevo a tu casa, supongo que despues de esto salir ya no es una buena idea- no volví a responder- eso pensé

En el transcurso del camino de regreso, no lo veía, solamente veía la carretera, no tenia el valor de verlo a la cara, ahora que sabia sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿pero que sentía yo? El era un gran hombre, se merecía tener un amor bien correspondido, y eso era algo que aun no podía darle, el amar y el querer no es lo mismo.

-ya llegamos- detuvo el coche frente a mi casa, por dentro vi el coche de Alice, ya había regresado- lo bueno que no estarás sola- susurro

-gracias por…

-no es nada- interrumpió- que tengas buen día

-igualmente-dije antes de bajarme

-lo dudo- me pareció escuchar

Me baje del coche, y antes de que me diera cuenta el ya se había ido, solté un gran suspiro y me encamine hacia la entrada, en este momento solo quería encerrarme y pensar, asimilar los acontecimientos de hoy, y no hacer nada.

-veo que llegaste- me dijo Alice cuando entre- aun es muy temprano, pensé que tardarías mas- vio el reloj, apenas eran las 4:00 de la tarde- ¿paso algo?- vio mi cara por un momento- ¿estas bien?

-no, no lo estoy- dije molesta- acaba de pasarme algo horrible

-¿Qué cosa? Es más… ¿donde estabas?

-Edward vino por mí, para salir y todo se echo a perder

-Bella sabrás que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas hablando

-Edward me dijo que me quería- dije al borde de las lágrimas

-¡eso es fantástico!

-esta completamente desquiciada- cambio su cara- eso no es bueno

-otra vez con lo mismo, ¿hasta cuando tendrás que lidiar con esto?

-durante toda mi vida

-pobre Edward, debe estar hecho una pena

-oye, no se supone que eres mi amiga

-lo soy, pero Edward es el que necesita consuelo en este momento

-no mas que yo

-Bella- dijo molesta- hasta cuando vas a continuar con esto, haya afuera hay un hombre que te quiere… no me equivoco te ama, el te mira como su todo, tu no te darás cuenta por que siempre estas escondiendo lo que sientes que no vez la manera en que te mira, pero yo si, Bella desde un principio el te vio… y no con lastima ni nada de eso, te vio de una manera que no se te explicar, ¿por que crees que insistió tanto en ser tu amigo?

-yo… no se

-nunca sabes nada- dijo mas molesta- se estaba acercando a ti, maldita sea, deja de ser tan terca, de una vez te digo… que Jacob no le hubiera gustado verte así

-Alice

-nada de Alice, voy a mi cuarto- se dio media vuelta dejándome sola en medio de la sala, ¿Qué era todo esto?, ¿de verdad había sido tan ciega al no darme cuenta de nada?, me deje caer en el sillón con las manos en la cabeza, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, al poco rato escuche los pasos de Alice que venían bajando completamente arreglada- voy a salir- dijo de manera seca

-lo siento

-no soy yo a la que le debes una disculpa- sin decir mas salió de la casa dejándome sola como la estúpida que había sido

Pv. Edward

Todo se me había venido abajo, y ni siquiera me había dejado contarle todo lo que me había pasado, eso era solo una prueba de que ella no me quería, que no podía competir con su pasado, un pasado que jamás la dejaría seguir adelante, y lo peor de todo es que estaba completamente enamorado de ella y no tenia esperanzas.

Llegue a mi casa, y encendí la luz, todo estaba completamente en silencio y en soledad, antes no me había importado estar solo, es mas hasta lo disfrutaba, pero ahora todo era diferente, el amor me había llegado de nuevo y de nuevo me hacia sufrir.

Me senté en el sillón de mi sala y prendí la tele quería distraerme un poco de la realidad, y tomar no era una opción lo había hecho antes y casi me cuesta la vida, por eso nada de alcohol, estuve pasando de canal a canal, sin nada interesante que ver, entonces escuche el timbre sonar varias veces.

-¿quien será?- me levante, y los toquidos se volvían cada vez mas fuertes- ya voy, ya voy- abrí la puerta y en ese momento mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida, ¿que demonios estaba haciendo Bella aquí?- Bella

-Edward

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte

-¿p…puedo pasar?

-claro- me hice a un lado, para que pasara y ella entro lentamente con la mirada agachada- ¿se te ofrece algo?

-no, gracias

-¿Por qué viniste?

-por que…. Por que fui una estúpida, y vengo a pedirte que me perdones

-¿perdonarte?

-si Edward- comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- fui una terca, insensible y no supe comprenderte…

-no te preocupes, creo que fue lo mejor… se que jamás podre ser mas que tu amigo y si solo eso consigo esta bien

-no

-oh perdón, me estoy adelantando a las cosa- comprendí en un instante- tal vez despues de esto no quieras ni verme

-eso no es lo que quería decirte- me sonrió un poco- ¿tu propuesta sigue en pie?

-¿Qué?- no me estará insinuando que….

-yo también te quiero Edward- me quede es shock por no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que sentí un ligero movimiento- ¿Edward? Reacciona

-¿de… de verdad?

-si y te quería pedir perdón po….- no la deje hablar mas y la bese con todo el amor que tenia, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que ella me correspondiera, sus labios eran tan suaves y deliciosos era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, lastima que por la falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar- Wow

-yo también digo eso y mas- no quería separarme, así que la abrace

-perdón por haberte hecho esperar todo este tiempo

-pero valió la pena- dije dándole otro pequeño beso

-gracias por quererme, hare todo lo posible por hacerte feliz

-mírala pues, primero me pides perdón y luego me agradeces, ¿Quién te entiende?

-pues si le hechas ganas chance y tu- me sonrió

-¿puedo preguntar que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-digamos que…. Fue algo así como una iluminación- la vi con cara de no entender- y además le sumamos el súper mega regaño que me hecho Alice cuando le dije todo

-¿tan cruel fue?

-digamos que si- hizo una mueca

-bueno señorita, como veo que apenas son las…- mire mi reloj- las 6:00 de la tarde, ¿ahora acepta mi invitación a salir?

-claro

-pero antes, quiero hacer esto bien

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Bella quieres ser mi novia?

-ah, no lo se- la vi con cara de horror- como eres tonto, claro que acepto ser tu novia

-chistosa

-lo siento… solo quería ver tu cara

-key key

-¿bueno me vas llevar a un lugar o no?

-a sus ordenes mi princesa- me acerque a ella para besarla de nuevo, lo que para mi era el paraíso

Pv. Bella

Me quede sola tumbada en el sofá, llorando, que otra cosa podía hacer Alice estaba molesta conmigo, era la única a la que le tenia suficiente confianza para contarle todo, no se cuanto tiempo me quede acostada, cuando de repente ya no estaba en mi casa, vi a mi alrededor y estaba en un hermoso bosque, a mi alrededor había mucha vida… ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

-Bella- se oyó una voz detrás de mi, no podía ser… estaba completamente loca- Bella voltea

-no

-Bella por favor, no me hagas voltearte a la fuerza

-no es verdad

-por favor voltea- obedecí y poco a poco me fui girando

-¿Jacob?- dije cuando estuve frente a el

-hola

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-cariño vine a verte

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

-por que me canse de verte sufrir- dijo un poco molesto

-¿no crees que lo merezco?

-Bella ¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?- a pesar de que me lo decía con coraje, me sentía feliz al escuchar su voz

-por mi culpa ustedes están muertos, ¿se te hace poco?- el movió la cabeza negando

-cariño, eso fue un accidente nadie tuvo la culpa… eh pasado este ultimo año viéndote sufrir por algo que no fue a causa tuya, un año viéndote torturarte, y sobre todo viendo como intentas quitarte la vida- su voz oia enojada

-yo solo… ya no quería sufrir, quería estar con ustedes- no soporte mas y corrí a abrazarlo, el me recibió y yo me aferre a el con todas mis fuerzas- los extraño tanto

-y nosotros también

-¿mami?- oh por dios

-¿Sarah?- me separe de Jacob para ver a mi niña debajo de nosotros, levantando sus brazos para cargarla, lo cual hice- hija

-mami- me rodeo con sus pequeños brazos- ya no estés tizte

-te extraño mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ustedes

-pero Bella debes seguir adelante- dijo Jacob- hay mucha gente que te quiere

-lo se Alice también ha sufrido conmigo

-pero no solo ella mami- voltee a ver a mi pequeña- Edward tamben te quere

-no creo…

-Bella hazme caso, yo se lo que te digo

-Jacob no quiero traicionarte

-no lo estas haciendo, no puedes vivir sin ser feliz, debes rehacer tu vida- me dijo- además no soy celoso

-si mami- continuo mi pequeña- el es muy lindo, me gusta

-pero…

-nada de peros… ahorita quiero que muevas tu lindo trasero y vayas, con Edward y le digas que lo quieres…. Por que se que lo quieres Bella- continuo antes de interrumpirlo

-lo siento

-¿por que te disculpas?- no supe responder- se muy bien que el te hará feliz, cariño… ahora despierta y ve con el

-te quiero Jake, siempre te querré- vi a mi niña- y a ti también amor

-yo tamben mami

-siempre estaremos contigo, nunca lo olvides… ahora ve

-gracias- bese la frente de mi hija- lo quiero

Poco a poco se fue esfumando, todo….

Abrí los ojos de repente, un poco agitada por lo que había pasado, vi el reloj y apenas eran las 5:00, no era tarde, me levante, tome las llaves de mi coche y salí hacia mi auto, pero había un problema, no sabia donde vivía, tome mi celular y marque a la única persona que podía ayudarme.

-bueno- Alice respondió

-¿esta Jasper contigo?

-obvio muñeca, ¿que pasa?- parecía que su coraje ya había pasado

-despues te cuento necesito que me pases a Jasper

-key key… Jazzy Bella te habla- escuche un cambio de manos

-bueno

-Jasper, necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué pasa?

-necesito que me des la dirección de Edward

-ah

Sin hacer mas preguntas, me dio las instrucciones de cómo llegar a casa de Edward, no estaba muy lejos según el a unos 20 minutos de ahí, despues de un "gracias" colgué y me puse en marcha hacia haya, exactamente un poco mas de 20 minutos ya estaba en frente de su casa, estuve un poco de tiempo dentro de mi coche pensando como iba a presentarme despues de lo que le dije.

_Tú puedes hacerlo…._

Sonreí al sonido de su voz, salí decidida y algo de mi sabia que todo iba a salir bien.

****

**¿Adivinaron de quien era la voz?, no quise poner el Pv. De Bella cuando estuvo en la casa de Edward, no le vi caso además ya están juntos.**

**Si, así me quedo la declaración esta algo rara, lo se, pero por ahora tienen solo un poco de miel, antes de la tormenta, muajajajajaja… ok todavía falta para eso, pero no mucho ya que no hare esta historia muy larga a lo mucho 20 capítulos, por que tengo en mente comenzar la secuela de REMEMBER ME.**

**Pero eso no quiere decir que se las pondré fácil a nuestros protagonistas, habrá muchos- bueno solo una- que los querrá separar, ya veremos si lo logra.**

**Ok, esta vez me pondré mas exigente, y eh visto que funciona, por eso desde ahora en adelante subiré capitulo cada 15 o 10 reviews y así será de ahora en adelante, ¿les parece?**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**Besitos de sangre**

**P4u H4L3 R4tHbOn3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews en el ultimo cap me dejaron 12, por eso ahora mismo les subo este capitulo**

* * *

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 10: ¿Cupido llego?**

**Pv. Emmett**

_Sídney, Australia_

Estaba en lo que hasta hoy era mi hogar, de verdad me fascinaba este país, pero extrañaba aun mas mi familia, por eso despues de mucho meditarlo, tome la decisión de regresar a mis raíces, afortunadamente no echaría de menos nada de aquí, pues en todo este tiempo que estuve en Australia, nunca encontré a una mujer la cual estuviera demasiado apegado para quedarme, y quien sabe tal vez cuando regrese a Chicago sea todo mejor, pues las cosas ya habrían cambiado.

-bienvenido a su vuelo señor, ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto la aeromoza

-no gracias, ¿en cuanto tiempo llegaremos a Chicago?

-aun no estoy muy segura en unas 10 hrs o menos

-¡vaya!- exclame sorprendido- será un vuelo largo

-en parte si por que haremos una escala en España

-ah, bueno

-bien, si no necesita nada me retiro

El vuelo fue aburrido, en unas cuantas ocasiones ponían películas de acción para entretener a los pasajeros, yo mejor me puse a leer un libro que tenia, pues ya me aburrido la película, pase un rato y cuando iba a medio libro lo cerré por que también ya me había aburrido, me acomode en mi asiento y cerré los ojos.

_Pasajeros por favor de abrochar su cinturón vamos a aterrizar_

Vaya el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, y despues de un poco de turbulencia logramos aterrizar, espere que terminaran de dar las indicaciones, en cuanto todo termino, me levante para tomar mi equipaje, y espere a que la mayoría se saliera no tenia caso ser empujado para salir.

Camine por los pasillos, según Edward el iba a venir por mi, voltee por ambos lados pero no lo veía, no es que no lo reconociera, ya que nos mandábamos fotos cada pocos meses para no perder contacto de nada.

Pero lo único que alcance a ver a una hermosa mujer rubia, parecía un ángel… estaba platicando con otra castaña, pero yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, en eso vi que mi hermano se acercaba a las dos y le daba un beso a la castaña, ¿había rehecho su vida?, camine hacia ellos, en el transcurso de mi camino Edward me vio, y me saludo.

-¡Emmett!

-¿¡que hay Ed!- le di un fuerte abrazo- ¿y quienes son estas bellas damas?- pregunte viendo a las dos mujeres

-oh perdón, este es Bella mi novia- señalo a la castaña

-mucho gusto

-y ella es Rosalie la amiga de Bella, vino a acompañarnos- Rosalie ¡aaah que hermoso nombre!

-mucho gusto Rosalie- extendí mi mano, pero al parecer ella no quería tomarla

-es un placer- su saludo salió un poco forzado

-este… ¿bueno por que no vamos a comer?- sugirió Edward

-me parece una fantástica idea

-perdón, pero yo no encajo bien aquí, yo me voy a mi casa- dijo Rosalie

-espera Rose me voy contigo ¿si quieres?- dijo Bella

-no, yo me voy sola…. No te preocupes

-Bella tiene razón- vi a mi hermano interferir- no hay problema además Em y yo tenemos muchos temas de hombres que no creo que Bella quiera escuchar ¿no cariño?

-si

-bueno, si no es molestia-dijo Rosalie

-ok, nos vemos luego amor- se despidió mi hermano de Bella con un beso- te llamo mas tarde

-hasta luego, fue un placer conocerte Emmett

-igualmente- me despedí- mucho gusto conocerte Rosalie

-gracias- se volteo y comenzó a caminar con Bella tras de ella

-bien hermano ¿a donde quieres ir?

-pues a comer algo de comida china, hace mucho que no la como

Salimos del aeropuerto hacia uno de los restaurantes de comida china mas cercanos, en el transcurso del camino miraba las calles que casi no habían cambiado en este tiempo, solo unos edificios nuevos y tiendas de más, pero lo esencial estaba ahí.

Llegamos al restaurante, pedimos nuestras mesas y me pedí un pollo al estilo mongol, unos rollitos primavera, unas bolitas de pollo y arroz frito (si, soy muy tragón), mientras que Edward se pidió un Chopswey y una alitas en salsa agridulce, unos te verde para acompañar, mientras esperábamos nuestra comida nos estábamos poniendo al tanto.

-¿entonces Max se caso con esa chica Checoslovaca?

-si, ya llevan unos meses

-¿y Will se hizo la operación de…?

-si, ahora es Willma- comenzó a reir (N/A: ¿si saben verdad? Will: a veces suena como "Bill", por eso Willma suena como "Vilma", que se oye de mujer)

-vaya todo ha cambiado

-si

-y sobre todo…- alce una ceja- como conociste a Bella

-me preguntaba por que tardabas tanto en preguntarme de ella

-es solo que, la ultima vez que me llamaste te oías mal y pues dijiste que ninguna mujer entraría en tu corazón de nuevo y bla, bla, bla

-pues me equivoque

-mmmm

-¿Qué?

-ya dime, ¿de donde la conoces?

-la conocí hace 2 meses

-¿en donde? Detalles hermano detalles

-en el hospital, ella había tenido un incidente y pues yo fui su doctor, desde ese momento me enamore de ella

-¿en serio?- pregunte dudoso- ¿Qué case de accidente?

-Emmett eso es confidencial, no seas metiche

-ok, oye ¿y quien era la hermosa rubia con la que estaba Bella?

-bueno ya lo sabes se llama Rosalie

-es muy linda

-hermano pierdes tu tiempo con ella

-¿Por qué? ¿Esta casada?-negó- ¿comprometida?- volvió a negar- ¿tiene novio?

-no

-¿novia?

-creo que tampoco, Emmett no seas tonto

-¿entonces cual es el problema?

-es una larga historia… que creo que a mi no me corresponde decirte

-entiendo

-pero solo te voy a decir, que si piensas conquistarla va a estar muy difícil

-Edward sabes que no se de que me hablas, y menos si no me dices que le pasa a Rosalie

-solo te diré que ella no le gustan los hombres

-¿es lesbiana?- me miro con la boca abierta- ¿o no?

-no idiota- dirán que soy tonto, pero extrañaba su "idiota"- ¡ash!

-ok, hermano no te esponjes

-es que no se si decirte

-¡oh vamos! Te juro que no le contare a nadie

-este…

-por fis, mira la carita- entonces use la carita que siempre usaba cuando quería algo- ándale

-¡ya pues! Quita esa carita, dios no se como te sigue funcionando

-talento hermano talento- dije con superioridad- ahora puedes continuar

-esto es algo muy delicado, ¿si?- asentí- lo que pasa es que hace un año, ella pues… fue violada

-¿Cómo?- dije un poco más alto de lo normal- ¿que has dicho?

-shh Emmett cállate, pues eso, y desde ese día ella odia a los hombres, por eso no sale con nadie, no quiere volver a sufrir

-pobrecilla

-pero lo que menos quiere ella es que le tengan lastima, ella es fuerte lo ha demostrado o eso me ha dicho Jasper

-¿Jasper Withlock? ¿Tu compañero de cuarto de la universidad?

-el mismo, aun nos frecuentamos es un gran amigo- me dijo- el me ayudo cuando Jane…

-lamento no haber podido estar contigo

-no importa ya paso y ahora mi futuro esta con Bella

-de verdad estas enamorado

-ya lo creo

-volviendo al tema, ¿crees que se me haga muy difícil conquistarla?

-¿en serio quieres intentarlo?

-si, de verdad me gusta

-Emmett… pero si la acabas de conocer

-¿y? digamos que es amor a primera vista

-pues como tu veas, despues no digas que no te lo dije

-entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-solo ten paciencia, y no la presiones mucho

-¿eso es todo?

-creo- se encogió de hombros

-ok, a partir de ahora comienza… "el plan extremo de conquista a Rosalie por Emmett"

-Emmett… ¿por que le tienes que poner nombre a todo lo que haces?

-para hacerlo mas emocionante

En ese momento nuestra comida llego, y mientras comíamos estuvimos platicando de varias cosas, pero en mi mente estaba pensando en como llegar al corazón de Rosalie.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Pase por la casa de Bella, hace mucho que no platicábamos y la verdad necesitaba algo de compañía, ya que por estos días había estado muy sola.

-hola Bella- la salude, en cuanto me abrió la puerta note que se veía algo apurada- ¿vengo en mal momento?

-no es que lo que pasa es que hoy llega el hermano de Edward y lo iba acompañar al aeropuerto por el- entonces ya andaba con Edward- ¿quieres venir?

-yo no creo que…

-oh vamos Rose-rogo- solo un momento y despues vamos algún lugar

-¿pero Edward no se molestara si lo dejas por irte conmigo?

-no creo, además de seguro querrá platicar con su hermano de todas las cosas que se han perdido en estos últimos años y no creo querer escuchar eso, entonces ¿Qué dices?

-esta bien

-gracias Rose, te debo una- me dio un abrazo- espérame un momento- subió las escaleras

Note el cambio tan grande de Bella, la primera vez que la había visto se le notaba la tristeza en sus ojos y ahora parece que esa nube se había retirado de ellos, la verdad, ella ya había podido superar su pasado y en cambio yo seguía igual, según Jasper ya había avanzado un poco a como iba antes pero no lo sentía así.

-lista ¿nos vamos?

-si, claro

Nos subimos en su auto ya que no había traído el mío, durante el camino platicamos de varias cosas… ¿de cómo me iba en las terapias? ¿Qué eh estado haciendo? Y cosas de más.

-¿y como van tus estudios, retomaste la carrera?

-si, lo tuve que hacer ya pues el último año estuve "indispuesta"- hice las comillas con los dedos- y tuve que repetir todo el año, espero verte en mi graduación

-no me la perdería por nada, imagínate ser amiga de la gran diseñadora Rosalie Hale

-jajaja, gracias por tu apoyo

-oye solo digo lo que pienso, serás una gran diseñadora

-eso espero Bella eso espero

-confía en mi lo serás- fijo su mirada en la carretera- por cierto Alice pregunta ¿que cuando van a ir de compras?

-¿van?- alce una ceja- ¿vamos chiquita?- si, desde hace tiempo Alice y yo también nos habíamos hecho amigas, y juntas torturábamos a Bella era muy divertido tener a otra amante de las compras como amiga

-este… un día de estos

Reí a causa de su nerviosismo, era divertidas esas tardes, lastima que a veces no podían por que salían con sus respectivos novios, en serio a veces solo a veces desearía que nada me hubiera pasado y poder encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mis gustos, y ser feliz, pero mientras esto siga en mi jamás voy a poder encontrar el amor.

-Rose ¿en que piensas?- me hablo Bella

-nada, en nada

-bueno

-ya casi llegamos

-si, de hecho vamos a alcanzar a Edward en el aeropuerto, el tuvo una emergencia y va llegar un poco tarde pero seguro llega

-ok

Llegamos al aeropuerto y había mucha gente, no sabia como demonios reconoceríamos al supuesto hermano.

-¿Cómo sabremos quien es el tal Emmett si Edward no llega?- pregunte despues de 15 minutos y el novio de mi amiga no llegaba

-pues solo tendremos que adivinar

-¡Chicas!- se oyó el grito de Edward- siento llegar tarde

-no te preocupes amor- se acerco el a darle un beso, solo pude voltear no me apetecía ver eso

-¡Emmett!- grito de repente, voltee a ver a la dirección de su mirada, entonces llego a el un hombre muy atractivo, era alto, de pelo rizado y de color café, muy musculoso, pero con una carita muy tierna, era un dios, pero no.

-¿¡que hay Ed!- le dio un abrazo- ¿y quienes son estas bellas damas?- pregunte viéndonos a las dos, pero no se por que sentía que me miraba mas a mi

-oh perdón, este es Bella mi novia- señalo Bella

-mucho gusto

-y ella es Rosalie la amiga de Bella, vino a acompañarnos- me presento despues de que el saludo a Bella

-mucho gusto Rosalie- me extendía la mano, pero no la tome, no me sentía aun a gusto con el tacto de ningún hombre

-es un placer- salude de forma forzada, se que era muy descortés de mi parte pero no quería estar ahí

-este… ¿bueno por que no vamos a comer?- sugirió Edward

-me parece una fantástica idea

-perdón, pero yo no encajo bien aquí, yo me voy a mi casa- dije despues de un momento, ellos eran familia y yo no encajaba ahí.

-espera Rose me voy contigo ¿si quieres?- dijo Bella

-no, yo me voy sola…. No te preocupes

-Bella tiene razón- intervino Edward- no hay problema además Em y yo tenemos muchos temas de hombres que no creo que Bella quiera escuchar ¿no cariño?

-si

-bueno, si no es molestia-conteste resignada

-ok, nos vemos luego amor, te llamo mas tarde

-hasta luego, fue un placer conocerte Emmett- dijo Bella

-igualmente, mucho gusto conocerte Rosalie

-gracias- di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, sentí unos paso detrás de mi

-¡Rose espera!- dijo alcanzándome- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-así camino

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que te viste algo incomoda hace un momento

-Bella sabes que aun tengo ese problema, ¿Por qué crees que no salude a Emmett?

-¡oh lo siento! No debí haberte traído

-no importa, ya paso

-te lo compensare, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Bella no es necesario que…

-nada, nada, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- si a esas vamos

-de compras ¿Qué te parece?

-este…- se puso algo nerviosa- ¿ahorita?

-si

-quizá otro día, ahorita ya es muy tarde y….

-¡oh Bella debiste haberte visto la cara!- comencé a reírme- dios, no puedo creer que odies tanto las compras

-mira, si conocieras a Alice por tanto tiempo me entenderías el porque- cruzo lo brazos- me gustaría que hubieras sido a la primera que uso Alice para probar los vestidos que ella diseño

-eso no es tan malo

-aja, ¿con papel? Y luego salir a la calle para que todos lo vean y que de repente comience a llover y te quedes casi desnuda en medio de la calle y luego te resfríes, a los 7 años

-¿juras?- pregunte sorprendida ¿Alice era capaz de eso?

-tu no sabes de que es capaz Alice Brandon, aun te falta mucho por conocer mi querida Rose

-ok como digas, vamos a comer algo- ella asintió y fuimos al estacionamiento, salimos de ahí para buscar un buen lugar donde comer, lo pensamos un momento y fuimos a un restaurante de comida mexicana, adoraba la comida picosa era muy deliciosa

-bienvenidas "Al Nopalito"- nos saludo el mesero- ¿que les voy a servir?- pregunto mirándome demasiado lo cual me hizo sentir incomoda

-ejem- carraspeo Bella, llamando su atención seguro vio mi incomodidad- yo quiero un mole verde de pollo, por favor- el hombre anoto su pedido y me volteo a ver

-¿y usted madame?

-una enchiladas verdes con pollo dentro, por favor- conteste sin dejar de ver el menú

-en un momento les traigo su pedido, ¿algo de tomar?- dirigió su mirada de nuevo a mi

-dos refrescos por favor- contesto de nuevo Bella

-ok, en seguida regreso

-por mi que no regrese- murmure- que incomodo

-lo se, deberían despedirlo

-¿viste que mirada me hecho?

-si, que grosero- reafirmo lo dicho- pero Rose tu no tienes la culpa de ser tan linda

-para lo que me sirve ser linda- dije molesta- para nada

-Rosalie no digas eso

-es la verdad, Bella- dije- si fuera más normal, nada me hubiera pasado

-ser hermosa no es un pecado, además tu no lo pediste… que te ha dicho Jasper

-ok- respondí al recordar todo lo que me decía en las terapias y no era necesario que me las repitiera

-además si te digo algo, creo que le gustaste a Emmett

-¿a quien?

-al hermano de Edward

-ah, lo note

-¿Cómo dices?

-me miraba demasiado, como todos

-no lo conozco, pero se ve que es buen hombre

-¿Quién sabe?- me encogí de hombros

-Rosalie

-¿Qué?

-¿me estas escuchando?

-si, estas hablando de lo maravilloso que puede ser Emmett y no se que mas, Bella sabes que no me interesa

-quien sabe Rose, algún día llegara alguien quien pueda entrar en ese corazoncito tuyo

-no se, si tu lo dices- solo escuche su bufido de frustración

No lo creía cierto, ¿pues quien querría a alguien maraca como yo? Nadie pues no tendría el valor de contarle a un hombre mi situación, por que lo mas seguro es que le daría asco y se alejaría de mi, por eso mejor me evito ese dolor y me quedo así como estoy.

* * *

**¿Creyeron que me iba a olvidar de Rose? ¡Pues no!**

**Ya apareció el osito Emmett, por fin ya voy a poder juntar a esta parejita, pero Rose no se la pondrá fácil (por mas sexy que sea), ya veremos poco a poco los esfuerzos de Emmy para conquistar a Rosie, ¿Cómo creen que sea?... ¿Y que cosas no? Emmett con la comida china y Rosalie con la mexicana y si se dieron cuenta ambos fueron a diferentes restaurantes a platicar, lo bueno que de cosas diferentes pero casi, casi de lo mismo**

**¡Por cierto! ¿Ya vieron la escena de Rosalie y Bella cuando le dice…"te envidio Bella"? en serio solo voy a ver la película para ver las historias de Jasper y Rosalie, que es las que mas estoy esperando.**

**Ok, ya saben de 10 a 15 reviews subo capitulo, vamos no les cuesta nada, los reviews son gratis… o les hago la carita estilo Emmett**

**Besitos de sangre**

**P4u H4L3 R4tHbOn3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**Muchas gracias a Gaby por sus palabras me subieron mucho el animo, por eso este capitulo te lo dedico a ti, chamaca.**

****

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 11: Presentaciones y Un encuentro Inesperado**

**Pv. Bella**

Ya tenia mas de un mes desde que había iniciado mi relación con Edward, podía decir que en esos momentos era feliz, Edward era magnifico, no había momento en el no me hiciera sonreír con alguno de sus chistes, que no eran muy buenos pero aun así me reía y me gustaba como se ponía feliz al pensar que era gracioso.

Hoy estaba sola ya que el tenia una importante reunión en el hospital, Alice ni pregunten donde esta, por que es obvio que la respuesta era "Jasper", estaba entretenida leyendo un bue libro, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿bueno?

-hola hija- era la voz de Charlie

-hola papa- conteste feliz, hace mucho que no hablaba con ellos, bueno desde…

-¿Bella estas bien?

-¿Por qué no debería?

-es que suenas extraña- dijo confundido, en el fondo se escuchaba la voz de mi mama preguntando por mí

-¿extraña?- pregunte mas confundida

-_Charlie pon el alta voz, yo también quiero hablar con mi niña- _la voz inconfundible de mi madre seguía sonando

-papa, pon el alta voz antes de que le de un ataque de ansiedad

-ok- se oyó un clic

-¡hola hija!- grito mi madre

-hola mama, por favor no grites

-¿como estas bebe?

-muy gracias- reí por el entusiasmo de mi madre- ¿a que debo su llamada?

-o sea que no podemos llamar a nuestra hija- era la voz de Charlie quien contesto

-ok perdón

-¿Por qué no has llamado? Haces meses que no sabemos de ti

-perdón eh tenido algunos problemas

-si, Alice nos ha contado esos "problemas"- se escucho el sarcasmo de mi padre del otro lado

-¿de que hablas?- ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Alice al contarles eso a mis padres?

-Bella no te hagas la que no sabes- ahora la voz de mi padre sonó furiosa- ¿en que demonios estabas pensando?

-yo…

-no digas nada

-Charlie- interrumpió mi madre

-no interrumpas Renee- se oia una pequeña discusión- quiero que vengas a Forks a aclararnos todo

-papa sabes que no puedo

-¿Por qué no?

-tengo miedo a encontrarme con Billy

-pero Bella, el vive en La Push es imposible que suba hasta el pueblo- dijo mi madre- además quiero verte bebe- podía imaginarme la cara que estaría poniendo si estuviera ahí

-pero…- me interrumpió el sonido del timbre de la puerta- ¡ESTA ABIERTO!

-hola amor- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación

-¡¿amor?- gritaron mis padres al mismo tiempo

-este…

-¿Quién es Bella?- pregunto Edward, dije "mis padres" sin emitir sonido, el solo asintió y se sentó en el sillón

-¿Bella quien llego?- pregunto mi madre

-pues…

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quien es?- oh, oh estaba furioso

-mi… mi novio- otro grito pero esta vez de parte de mi madre fue el que casi me deja sorda, pobre Charlie

-¡oh Bella tiene que venir!- dijo Renee- debes presentárnoslo

-no se mama

-nada de no se, ¿cuando van a venir?

-ah- voltee a ver a Edward que estaba absorto de la conversación, tape la boca de la bocina con la mano- mis padres quieren conocerte- me senté a su lado

-oh

-no se si quieras ir, Charlie a veces puede ser…

-no te preocupes- me dio un ligero beso en los labios- ¿cuando vamos?

-este…- quite la mano de la bocina- ¿mama?

-¿si hija?

-¿dice Edward que cuando quieren que vayamos?

-¿con que se llama Edward eh?

-si, pues… ¿Cuándo quieren que vayamos?

-mañana

-NO

-Charlie

-¿Qué les parece la próxima semana?

-si hija es perfecto

-ok, mama tengo que colgar

-pero hija no le hagas caso a tu padre es un gruñón

-no te preocupes, nos vemos- colgué antes de que Charlie interfiriera, suspire

-¿pasa algo?

-ya imagino lo que dirá Charlie, te va a hacer un numerito

-no te preocupes por mi amor- me paso el brazo por los hombros- en todo caso el que debería estar preocupado soy yo, ya que conoceré a mis suegros- río

-eso creo- reí nerviosa

-no te preocupes Bella todo saldrá bien, ¿si?- asentí y me dio u beso- ah, por cierto…

-¿por cierto que?

-mispadresquierenconocerte- dijo muy rápido que no le entendí

-¿que?

-eso…

-Edward no te entendí nada

-mis-padres-quieren-conocerte- dijo ahora más despacio

-¡oh por dios!- chille asustada, levantándome de una parón- como me lo dices ahora, no estoy lista, ¿Qué me pondré?...

-Bella, Bella relájate- me tomo de los hombros y me volvió a sentar- no pasa nada, solo son mis padres

-¿solo eso?

-ok, no te preocupes te van adorar, y no te lo dije antes por que hasta hoy hable con ellos y lo que lleves puesto será perfecto

-¿Cuándo vamos a verlos?

-hoy- susurro

-¿hoy?- asintió- Genial. ¿A que hora?

-de hecho vengo por ti

-¡doble genial!

-no te preocupes Bella, les caerás bien eres adorable- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acerco poco a poco hasta que sus labios chocaron con los míos, al principio era un beso dulce pero poco a poco comenzó a subir de intensidad en cuanto su lengua delineo mis labios pidiéndome permiso para entrar el cual concedí, nuestras lenguas danzaban como una sola, sentí como me iba recostando en el sofá hasta quedar debajo de el, sentí como algo crecía en su interior, y como comenzó a acariciar desde mi muslo hasta mi cintura llegando al borde de mi pecho, en ese momento entre en pánico- Edward espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-no podemos- dije aun agitada- aun… aun no estoy lista

Y era cierto aun no estaba preparada para intimar con el, ya que la ultima vez que yo había tenido sexo con alguien… fue con Jacob hace mucho tiempo, y aun no podía sentirme cómoda con esto.

-lo siento Edward- dije triste

-¿Por qué te disculpas tontita?

-por que… tu… quieres que…. Y yo no…- no podía formar una frase coherente estaba tan decepcionada de mi misma- perdóname

-¡ay mi amor!- me atrajo a su pecho- no te preocupes pequeña, no te voy a obligar a nada, ¿lo sabes verdad?- moví mi cabeza diciendo que si- y quiero que cuando sea nuestra primera vez, será perfecto por que tu te sentirás segura

-gracias Edward

-no tienes nada que agradecerme- me limpio las lagrimas de mis ojos- ahora Srta. Swan, prepárese que sus suegros nos esperan

-¡diablos! Para que me dijiste

-¿estas lista?

-en absoluto, vámonos

Llegar a la casa de los Cullen no fue muy sencillo, su casa estaba algo separada de la cuidad, tuvimos que pasar calles tras calles, hasta que por fin visualice una casa de 2 plantas, era muy bonita la fachada, detuvo el auto enfrente de esta.

-bueno vamos- salió del coche, para abrirme del otro lado- ¿lista?

-¿y si mejor te espero aquí?- dije aferrada al asiento

-oh vamos Bella, no te va a pasar nada, mis papas no muerden… bueno mi madre es algo efusiva pero de ahí nada mas

-¿seguro?

-bien

Con un poco de miedo salí del coche, y caminamos hacia la entrada de la casa, Edward toco el timbre y en poco tiempo salió una mujer muy hermosa, pálida igual que su hijo de un lindo color caramelo en el pelo y preciosos ojos verdes.

-¡Edward!- grito la mujer abrazando a su hijo

-hola mama

-¡ay cuanto tiempo sin verte!- lo soltó y me miro- ¿y tu debes ser Bella?

-si señora

-¿señora? ¡Puf! No soy tan vieja, dime Esme- me tomo por sorpresa el abrazo que me dio- pero pasen, los estábamos esperando

-gracias- entramos y la casa era mucho mas bonita por dentro que por fuera, tenia detalles tanto rústicos como modernos, era un equilibrio perfecto igual que la familia- tiene una casa muy bonita Esme

-gracias cariño- contesto con una sonrisa- ¿¡Carlisle adivina quien llego!

-Esme amor no grites, aquí estoy- ahora comprendo por que Edward había salido tan hermoso, su padre era un dios hermano de afrodita (N/A: por si no lo saben afrodita es la diosa de la belleza, pero aquí si es hermano de ella pues es lógico que Carlisle es hermoso)

-Bella el es mi padre Carlisle

-mucho gusto- le tendí la mano y el la tomo dándome una sorpresa cuando me dio un beso en la frente

-eres mas linda en persona- dijo Esme, yo me sonroje

-¡mama la avergüenzas!

-perdón, es que me alegra ver a mi hijo feliz de nuevo

-¿feliz de nuevo?- pregunte confusa

-oh, Edward ¿no se lo has dicho?

-¿decirme que? ¿Edward?

-hablaremos luego ¿si?

-esta bien- dije no muy convencida

-¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor? Los estábamos esperando

-vamos- Edward me dio un pequeño empujón para que caminara

Pasamos al comedor, y debo decir que Esme es una maravillosa cocinera, todo estuvo delicioso mientras restiraban los platos, charlamos de algunas cosas simples, de cómo nos habíamos conocido, omitiendo el detalle de que yo quise suicidarme, aun que por la cara de sus padres debo suponer que ya lo sabían, me pareció muy dulce que no preguntaran el por que estuve en el hospital, despues platicamos de algunas anécdotas de Edward cuando era niño, me dio ternura ver a Edward sonrojado es algo que jamás iba a olvidar.

Y así se nos fue la tarde, nos despedimos de sus padres prometiéndoles volver pronto, regresamos a casa pero yo aun no había olvidado la pequeña charla pendiente que teníamos.

-Edward tenemos que hablar- dije cuando llegamos a mi casa, gracias al cielo Alice no había llegado

-¿de que?

-sabes perfectamente de que

-bien- salió de auto y me abrió la puerta de mi lado

Entramos a mi casa y se sentó en el sillón, parecía… no se afligido, molesto, no sabría como explicarlo

-¿quieres un vaso de agua?

-no

-bien- me senté a su lado- ¿a que se refería Esme con eso de feliz de nuevo?

-Bella yo te lo iba a contar y no me dejaste ¿recuerdas?

-te refieres a…

-si a ese día que no me dejaste hablar, yo te lo iba a contar todo y no me dejaste- me dio una sonrosa triste

-yo no quería…

-no importa, valió la pena

-ok prometo quedarme callada esta vez, cuéntame todo

-antes que nada quiero que sepas que hace algún tiempo yo estuve casado- vaya, eso no lo sabia- y tuve una decepción amorosa que me hundió por algún tiempo

-¿Qué paso?

-ella me engaño, y eso no es todo

-¿hay mas?

-dijiste que no me ibas a interrumpir- cerré mi boca- y si, hay mas además de serme infiel me hizo creer que estaba embarazada, me dijo que había tenido un retraso y se hizo una prueba casera, salió positiva pero no era verdad- vi como cerraba sus puños arriba de sus piernas- no sabes lo feliz que me sentía al saber que seria padre, pero todo acabo cuando me di cuenta que vientre abultado no era mi hijo, si no un maldito cojín- al decir eso una pequeña lagrima escapo de su ojo, me di una patada mental por haberle hecho recordar eso

-Edward

-siento que hayas visto esto- se limpio rápidamente su lagrima

-Edward, quiero que te desahogues, llora si quieres guardarte las cosas te hace mas daño

-Bella- susurro antes de abrazarme y comenzar a llorar, yo solamente lo abrazaba y consolaba

-todo esta bien, yo siempre estaré contigo

-gracias – dijo separándose- te amo

-yo también- le quite algunas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos- tan grandote y tan chillón- rio un poco tal como yo quería

-chistosa, pero por eso te amo

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, me levante y fui a contestar

-bueno

-_Bella- _era la voz de Alice

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-_este solo te iba a avisar que hoy no llego a dormir_

-pero por que… ah- caí en cuenta a lo que se refería

-_si ah… bueno amiga nos vemos mañana, te quiero_- y colgó

-¿Quién era?

-Alice, no llega a dormir, no preguntes- dije adivinando lo que me iba a preguntar

-vaya

-bueno creo que estoy sola

-pero eso se puede solucionar

-Edward- dije con reproche

-esta bien, solo dormir

-gracias

Pv. Edward

Como es posible que cuando eres feliz el tiempo se te pasa volando, pues si aquí estoy yo junto con Bella frente a la casa de sus padres, yo mismo me había dicho que todo saldría bien, nada podría pasar.

-¿listo?- pregunto Bella al pie del porche de la casa

-listo cariño- sonreí para darle fuerzas o a mi mismo

-bien- toco el timbre, por dentro se oyó un "voy", cuando la puerta se abrió vi a una mujer muy parecida a Bella pero ella tenia diferente color de ojos y pelo

-¡BELLA!- grito la mujer antes de lanzarse a ella

-mama cálmate

-como quieres que me calme si hace mucho no te vemos- en eso noto mi presencia- ¿hola? ¿Y tú eres?

-es Edward Cullen mama, mi novio

-oh… mmmm…. Eres my guapo

-¡Renee!- dijo una sonrojada Bella

-¿Qué? ¿No lo es?

-buenas tardes Sra. Swan- me presente ya que la pobre Bella estaba muda

-también es educado, hiciste una buena elección Bella- se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a asentir para si misma.

-Renee ¿Quién es?- una voz masculina se escucho dentro de la casa

-ay que tonta, pasen- se hizo a un lado- tu padre estará feliz de verte

-¡Bella!- saludo el padre de Bella, la abrazo levanto la vista y en cuanto me vio su mirada se endureció- ¿y tu eres?

-Edward Cullen señor- extendí mi mano, la tomo para darme un buen apretón, el me seguía viendo de la misma manera

-¿y como han estado?- pregunto Bella y el Sr. Swan puso su atención en ella

-extrañándote ingrata- contesto Renee- ¿Por qué no nos habías visitado?

-perdón

-no te preocupes, ahora que están aquí ¿por que no se quedan a cenar?

Charlie le hizo una seña a su esposa, se alejaron un poco y no se oia nada de lo que decían

-¿espero que mi papa no te este incomodando?

-no claro que no- mentí

-¿de verdad? A veces puede ser un poco irritable

-Bella acompáñame a la cocina, ¿si?

-si mama- se fue con ella al otro cuarto, dejándome solo con su padre

-¿y a que te dedicas?- pregunto de repente

-soy doctor señor

-mmmm- me hizo un escrutinio muy incomodo- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué que intenciones tienes con mi hija?

-las mejores, la amo- dije sinceramente

-¿supongo que sabes su historia?- asentí- así que estas consiente de que si le haces daño no dudare ni 2 segundos en dispararte ¿verdad?

-nunca le hare daño, antes muerto

-estas advertido de todas maneras, ella ha sufrido mucho

-lo se, trato de que cada día sea alegre para ella

-se que la quieres…

-la amo- interrumpí

-bueno, pero no quiero verla de nuevo triste- dijo- pero ahora que esta contigo eh notado algo diferente en su cara, y eso me tranquiliza un poco

-yo la conocí en esas condiciones, pero nunca me di por vencido

-¿de verdad la amas?

-con toda mi alma- dije sinceramente frente a mi suegro

-suenas sincero muchacho, pero aun así la advertencia sigue en pie- en ese momento ya no sentí miedo, por que de alguna manera muy poco ortodoxa me gane la aprobación de Charlie Swan

-¿y tienen pensado visitar las tumbas?

-¿Qué tumbas?

-¿de Jacob y Sarah?

-aun no se lo eh preguntado y tampoco me lo ha mencionado- conteste- ¿debería comentárselo?

-mejor no, deja que de ella salga- asentí

Estuvimos un rato platicando de otras cosas, y poco a poco me fui sintiendo cómodo con el, no era tan malo con Bella decía, solo se preocupaba demasiado por ella.

En ese momento se escucho el sonido del timbre

-yo voy- me levante para abrir, y ahí frente a mi estaba un hombre de unos 40 y tantos años, de tez morena de pelo y ojos oscuros

-¿esta Charlie?- pregunto con voz gruesa

-la cena esta….- entro Bella al cuarto y quedo petrificada al ver al hombre

-vaya no pensé encontrarte o mas bien no pensé que tuvieras el valor de regresar- dijo con voz dura

-Billy Black- contesto ella en un susurro

-¿Billy que haces aquí?- pregunto Charlie

-solo venia a visitar a un viejo amigo, pero veo que ya tienes visita- dijo viendo a Bella con desprecio

-hola Billy- saludo Bella- un gusto verte

-pues para mi no es ningún gusto ni placer ver a la asesina de mi hijo- vi a Bella encogerse ante sus palabras, fui hacia ella y la abrace

-¡Billy!- gruño Charlie

-mira que tenemos aquí- dijo el tal Billy viéndonos- veo que tienes nueva victima, yo que tu muchacho me alejaba de ella si no quieres terminar muerto

-¡lárgate de mi casa!- grito Charlie

-odias oír la verdad de tu hija ¿verdad?

Yo no sabia que hacer, por un lado quería partirle la cara a este sujeto, pero no quería soltar a Bella que parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a derrumbar

-Qué pasa por que…- entro Renee y se quedo muda también

-tienes razón me largo, no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con la familia de una asesina

-oiga no le permito que le hable así a Bella- dije yo harto de escucharlo

-eso dices ahorita pero tu no sabes de lo que es capaz esta mujer- fue lo ultimo antes de darse la media vuelta e irse en su auto (N/A: el Billy de esta historia si camina, maneja y todo)

-¿Bella?- la llame, se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo

-tiene razón- susurro- soy una asesina

-hija no digas eso

-lo soy

-Bella no lo digas- dije, en ese momento me dio un empujón, para separarme de ella

-¡LO SOY!- grito antes de salir corriendo

-¡BELLA!-grite y salí lo mas rápido que pude, pero solo se escucharon las ruedas del auto, en muy mala hora le di las llaves a ella para que las guardara- ¡rayos!

-tienes que ir por ella, no quiero que cometa una locura- dijo Renee al borde de las lagrimas

-¿pero a donde ira?- se pregunto Charlie, pasaros unos minutos, en eso recordé sus palabras de hace un momento… _¿y tienen pensado visitar las tumbas?_

-se donde esta- dije antes de salir de la casa sin darle ninguna respuesta a sus padres, gracias a dios y a toda su corte celestial, un taxi iba pasando, lo detuve para que me llevara al cementerio de Forks, en ese momento comenzó a llover, no me podía imaginar a mi Bella con todo este frio y bajo la lluvia se me ponía la carne de gallina solo pensarlo, no tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar, le pague al taxista y me baje para comenzar a buscarla.

Y tan equivocado no estaba, ya que vi el auto que rentamos fuera del cementerio, no era muy grande pero aun así tardaría en encontrarla.

Estuve unos momentos tratando de localizarla, cuando la vi, la pobre estaba sentada sobre una lapida abrazando la cruz de esta, estaba llorando me acerque a ella lentamente y el grabado de esta.

_Aquí descansa_

_Jacob William Black y Sarah Helena Black_

_Esposo devoto e hija adorada _

"_Siempre los recordaremos y amaremos por igual"_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz rota de Bella llamo mi atención

-vengo por ti, no debes estar bajo la lluvia te va hacer daño, te enfermaras

-prefiero morir

-Bella, ¿Qué tonterías dices?

-es la verdad

-no hagas caso aquel idiota

-tiene la razón Edward, toda la maldita razón- dijo llorando- y deberías hacerle caso

-¿de que hablas?

-debes alejarte de mi antes de que te haga daño

-no digas estupideces- dije molesto- no me voy a separar de ti nunca lo oíste nunca

-pero…

-nada de peros-me agache hasta estar a su altura- yo te amo, te amo mas de lo que puedes imaginar, si tengo una mal día no me importa por que se que tu me lo alegraras con tu sonrisa, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo

-no, Edward

-además hay gente que te quiere mucho, Alice, Rosalie, tus padres, los míos hasta Emmett- me vio confundida- el te ve como su hermanita

-gracias- dijo antes de lanzarse a mis brazos, y llorar

La deje que se desahogara un momento, teníamos que ir a un techo estaba haciendo mucho frio y no quería que se enfermara.

-Bella tenemos que irnos hace mucho frio- asintió- vámonos

-espera- me detuvo- antes debo presentarte a alguien

-claro

-Jake, Sarah… les presento a Edward- señalo la lapida- el ahora cuida de mi se que lo aprobaran

-un gusto en conocerlos, y les juro que la cuidare muy bien- apreté su mano y ella me sonrió

-los quiero- toco la lapida se quedo un momento en silencio- vámonos

Salimos del cementerio, y entramos al coche encendí la calefacción por que hacia mucho frio y mi pobre Bella estaba temblando.

-¿quieres ir a casa de tus padres?

-no quiero que me vean así, solo los llamare para comunicarles que estoy bien

-como quieras

Fuimos a un hotel cercano al pueblo para rentar un cuarto, ya mañana regresaríamos con sus padres para explicarles todo.

-ya están mejor- dijo ella despues de colgar, solo les llamaba para avisarles que todo estaba bien- los deje tranquilos

-que bueno, estaban muy preocupados por ti

-perdón por como actué…

-no mas disculpas por hoy ¿si?- interrumpí y asintió- por ahora solo quiero apapachar a mi linda novia

-bien

Se acerco a mí, y yo la recibí gustoso con un beso que al principio fue lento, pero había algo diferente por que ella comenzó a hacerlo mas profundo, nos besamos con esa profundidad hasta que os separamos por falta de aire.

-te amo Edward

-yo también- me volvió a besar de la misma manera tan pasional, que antes no sabía que podía darme.

Entonces de pronto me llego una oleada de calor en mi cuerpo… la deseaba… la deseaba mas que el aire para respira, lo que ella sentía lo mismo por que comenzó acariciar mis brazos, para luego pasar a mi abdomen, logrando que cierta parte de mi anatomía empezara a cobrar vida, nunca antes se había permitido pasar los limites y yo lo respetaba, pero parecía que ahora ella estaba rompiendo sus propias reglas

-Bella- dije entre jadeos- no hagas eso…- no quería aprovecharme de ella

-¿que cosa?- pregunto mientras seguía con sus caricias

-tu sabes…

-¿esto?- pregunto mientras acariciaba el bulto que se había formado en mis pantalones, solté un gemido ante su tacto- ¿te gusta?

-sabes que si…

-¿quieres mas?

-Bella, si empiezas sabes que no podre detenerme

-y quien dice que lo hagas- me dijo con voz seductora, era la primera vez que la utilizaba conmigo y me encantaba- quiero ser tuya

-¿estas segura?- pregunte debatiéndome en hacer lo que quería y complacerlo o hacer lo correcto y parar

-si, estoy segura de ti, hazme tuya

-mía- dije antes de comenzar a besarla con fiereza, ella se dejo llevar desde el primer momento, aun recuerdo sus caricias que eran provocativas y a la vez tan inocentes

Nuestras ropas no tardaron en desaparecer, estar desnudo sobre ella había sido la cosa mas hermosa que había experimentado, bese sus pechos deleitándome con el sabor de sus pezones que se encontraban endurecidos por su presente estado, mientras ella me acariciaba mi abdomen y brazos, quien diría que esas simples caricias serian suficientes para hacerme perder el control.

Después de estar besando el sabroso néctar de sus pechos seguí bajando hasta bajar poco a poco hacia su estomago y vientre, hasta llegar a cierta parte de su cuerpo que me llamaba, le acaricie suavemente encima de su monte hasta poco a poco introducir mi dedo…

-ah- gimió

-¿te gusta nena?- mi voz sonaba ronca por la excitación

-Edward

-¿quieres que pare?- pregunte mientras seguía bombeando dentro de ella

-no…

Seguí bombeando hasta que introducir otro de mis dedos ella gemía con cada roce, eso hacia que mi pene se endureciera mas y mas a causa de esa hermoso sonido, era una sensación dolorosamente deliciosa, seguí con mi trabajo hasta que sentí que sus paredes se cerraban contra mis dedos, lo saque lentamente y probé el delicioso jugo que salía de ella

-sabroso

-te necesito…- gimió- te necesito dentro de mí

-¿estas segura amor?- le pregunte no quería que pensara que quería abusar de ella

-nunca lo estado mas en mi vida- me posicione entre sus piernas y poco a poco fui entrando en ella, tenia entendido que no había tenido relaciones desde hace mucho y no quería lastimarla así que me tome un poco de tiempo para que se acoplara a mi.

Un momento después levanto sus caderas en señal de que siguiéramos y fue lo que hice, la embestí lentamente para que se fuera acoplando a mi, hasta que sentí que movía sus caderas mas y mas lo que me decía que quería que aumentara la velocidad y eso hice, comencé a moverme de manera mas rápida…

-mas Edward, mas fuerte

-a tus ordenes- dije mientras embestía mas y mas fuerte, cuando sentí que sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de mi miembro, seguí un poco mas hasta que me libere en ella, teniendo el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, aun unidos me acosté un lado de ella

-eso a sido…

-maravilloso- completo por mí con una sonrisa- me siento completa de nuevo

-te amo Bella

-yo también Edward, con toda mi alma- dijo mientras se quedaba dormida en mis brazos, esta había sido nuestra primera vez, y había sido maravilloso y tenia por seguro que habría mas de esto.

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, vimos una faceta seductora de Bella que no conocíamos espero que haya sido de su agrado, oigan, eh notado que algunas chicas nos les gusta mucho el drama, pero amigas el drama es mi vida y sin el no soy yo, y soy experta en escribirlo así que como dice la pequeña advertencia de arriba, si no les gusta el drama disimulen o. O**

**¿Y que dijeron que me iba a olvidar del Sr. Black padre? Ok, les arruino la visita pero siempre hay algo bueno de todo ¿no?, ahora Bella será feliz por unos capítulos, jeje.**

**Bien chicas ya saben mas de 10 reviews subo cap., como dije no cuesta nada solo denle clic abajo y déjenme un comentario sencillo, tampoco pido que me dejen los 5000 y tantos caracteres.**

**Besitos **

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 12: Conquistando a Rosalie

**Pv. Emmett **

Ya había pasado mas un mes desde que había conocido a mi hermosa Rosalie, si la había declarado como mía por que haría lo que fuera por ganarme su amor, no era simple capricho de verdad me había enamorado de ella, ¿como lo hizo?, no tenia ni la menor idea, será que siempre me ignora y me trata como un mueble mas cada vez que nos vemos.

_Flashback_

_Estaba ella sentada en la sala, habíamos ido a visitar a Bella, bueno más bien Edward por que yo iba con otra intención, antes de ir a casa de Bella siempre me aseguraba de que Rosalie estuviera ahí._

_-hola Rosalie-salude_

_-hola- me dijo antes de levantarse e irse _

_-adiós Rosalie- dije decepcionado_

_Fin del flashback_

Y eso no era todo, a veces ni me respondía

_Flashback_

_-lindo día ¿eh?- salude _

_Lo único que hizo fue levantarse e irse de nuevo_

No entendía lo que le pasaba, se que su relación hacia los hombres no era muy buena, pero por lo menos me saludara, y ya estaba comenzando a darme por vencido…. Pero despues de varias semanas de largos intentos, llego un día, el día que me hizo pequeñamente feliz.

_Flashback_

_Fuimos un día en grupo (cuando digo grupo me refiero a Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y yo) al parque para pasarla bien, las parejitas habían ido a un pequeño viaje en carrosa dejándome a Rose y a mi solos. Pero en aquel momento no estaba muy alegre por que ella ni me hablaba, pero en ese instante me sonrió de forma amable y se fue a sentar a una banca para mirar el paisaje._

_Algo inseguro si acercarme o no, camine hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la banca donde estaba sentada, me que de un rato parado decidiéndome si sentarme con ella o no._

_-se que estas tras de mi- dijo de repente asustándome- si quieres sentarte hazlo_

_-eh, ¿como supiste que estaba tras de ti?_

_-adivine- se encogió de hombros- se puede decir que tengo un radar para sentir a los hombres o mas bien lo desarrolle_

_-vaya- me arme de valor y me senté a lado de ella- y… ¿como has estado?_

_-bien, supongo_

_-este…- piensa Emmett, me regañe, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad- Jasper me ha dicho que vas bien en las terapias- la vi fruncir el seño, rayos tema equivocado, ahora se va a ir_

_-eso creo- casi me caigo de la banca, no se fue ¡yahoo!_

_-que bueno- dije tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba que quería llorar_

_-¿Emmett?- me llamo, oh que bien sonaba mi nombre de sus labios- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_-claro Rosalie_

_-eh notado las ultimas semanas, que tu intentas llamar mi atención- abrí los ojos- ¿Por qué?_

_-pues… por que… me pareces una persona muy agradable y solo quiero ser tu amigo_

_-¿en serio?- pregunto con un tono escéptico_

_-claro_

_-¿a caso no es lastima?- casi me vuelvo caer- por que puedo apostar lo que quieras que sabes mi situación- vaya era tan directa, por eso la adoraba tanto_

_-no digas eso, la verdad me pareces una mujer muy agradable y me caes bien_

_-¿a pesar de todos los malos desplantes que te eh hecho?_

_-entiendo por que lo hacías_

_-gracias_

_-Rosalie…_

_-Rose, dime Rose- oh por dios esto no podía estar pasando, en serio si pudiera lloraría_

_-Rose, se que es muy pronto, pero quisiera saber si quisieras salir conmigo… como amigos claro y así nos conoceríamos mejor_

_-no lo se- sentía como se debatía en decir si o no, ojala que diga que si_

_-no te preocupes, entiendo si no quieres- me di por vencido despues de que se quedo mucho tiempo en silencio, iba a levantarme para irme a llorar al baño mas próximo, cuando sentí una delicada y suave mano sobre mi brazo_

_-espera- me vio con un pequeño sonrojo en sus ojos- acepto_

_-¡¿deberás?- creo que lo dije mas alto de lo normal por que brinco en su asiento- digo… ¿te veo el sábado? _

_-si Emmett, el sábado_

_-¿a las 7 esta bien?_

_-claro_

_Fin del flashback_

Ese día les juro que no dormí, estaba tan contento por que me había dado aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad para acercarme a ella y sobre todo me permitió hablarle, esta muy contento, estuve pensando en muchos lugares en donde llevarla, estaba desde el cine pero lo descarte por que podría pensar que la llevaba a un lugar oscuro para no se que cosa, por eso cine fuera, a cenar seria lo primero, pero lo malo es que no sabia su comida favorita, la única que me podría decir era Bella. Mejor la llamo

-¿_hola?_

-hola Bella, soy Emmett

-_¿Qué pasa Emmett? ¿Edward esta bien?_

_-_no te preocupes peque, el esta bien- la tranquilice- te llamo por otra cosa

-_ok no me asustes, ¿Qué necesitas Em?_

-¿Rosalie es tu amiga no?

-_si_

_-_¿sabes algo de sus gustos?

-_algunos ¿Por qué?_

_-¿_sabes cual es su comida favorita?

-¿_la vas a invitar a salir?_

_-_si, ella acepto ¿puedes creerlo?- conteste muy emocionado

-_claro te dije que era cuestión de tiempo, muy bien te voy a ayudar si no me equivoco les gusta la comida mexicana, hay un restaurante mexicano muy cerca de donde trabaja Edward se llama "El Nopalito", ahí fuimos la ultima vez, ¿que te parece?_

-excelente, gracias Bella

-_ya sabes cualquier cosa me dices, ¿ok?_

_-_entendido, nos vemos y gracias de nuevo

-_Bye-_me dijo antes de colgar

-ya esta comida mexicana- me dije a mi mismo

Solo tenía que esperar hasta el sábado, Jesús bendito apenas era miércoles y ya no podía más.

**Pv. Rosalie **

No se de donde saque el valor para aceptar la cita de Emmett, todavía no estaba del todo curada y aun no estaba lista para una relación, pero el había dicho que solo quería ser mi amigo ¿no?

_Aja ni tu misma te la crees_

Calle la voz de mi cabeza, había notado los múltiples intentos por llamar mi atención y en cierto modo lo veía muy lindo, o sea su manera de actuar parecía mas la de un adolecente con su primer ilusión romántica que un hombre maduro, pero lo encontraba adorable.

_¿Adorable? ¿Rosalie que dices?_

Ash no sabia que hacer, Emmett me caía bien era muy gracioso y amable, lo que en algún momento yo hubiera deseado que fueran las cualidades del hombre que amara, pero no estaba muy segura de esto, por eso esta cita… digo salida de amigos la tomaría como lo que es, una salida de amigos.

-un pajarito me dijo que Emmett te invito a salir- me dijo Bella, me atragante con el café que estaba tomando haciendo que casi me ahogara- Rose ¿estas bien?, respira

-¿Qué cosa dices Bella?- pregunto Alice

-¿no lo sabias?- dijo Bella sorprendida- Emmett invito a Rose a salir- Alice dio un gritito de emoción

-eso es maravilloso, lo sabia

-si amiga, todo lo sabes- respondió Bella

-que lindo- suspiro Alice-¿Dónde crees que la lleve?

-no lo se- dijo Bella igual de emocionada

-¿disculpa? Sigo aquí chicas- dije asiéndome notar

-lo sabemos Rose- dieron ambas

-¿entonces por que platican como si yo no estuviera aquí?

-no te enojes- dijo Alice- solo nos emociona saber que aceptaste salir con Emmett, es un hombre muy agradable

-es cierto y esta loquito hasta la medula por ti

-¡que romántico!-suspiro Alice

-epale, epale- las detuve- es solo una salida de amigos

-¿así le llaman ahora?

-eso dice

-ya cállense- gruñí molesta

-oh vamos Rose no te enojes

-Bella tiene razón, deberías estar contenta, se que todo saldrá muy bien y tu sabes que no debes apostar contra mi, Bella lo sabe muy bien ¿verdad Bella?

-Alice esta en lo correcto, nunca apuestes contra ella

-si como digan

-¿y ya tienes pensado que te vas a poner?- como siempre Alice preocupándose por l ropa

-no

-¡oh my god! ¿Cómo que no sabes que ponerte?- casi grito Alice asustada- ¡SACRILEGIO!

-Alice cálmate

-como quieres que me calme, tenemos una FE

-¿Qué rayos es una FE?

-una Fashion Emergency- dijo como si fuera obvio, Bella y yo solo rodamos los ojos- ¿Cuándo es tu cit… salida con Emmett?

-hoy a las 7

-¡QUEEEEE!

-cállate Alice ¡por dios!

-me va a dar, me va a dar- decía Alice fingiendo un desmayo- ok, tenemos 6 horas para comprarte algo decente y tenerte lista para las 7

-Alice eso no es necesario, yo fui de compras ayer- dije para calmarla, pero creo que eso fue peor

-¿fuiste de compras sin mi? Agárrame Bella ahora si me va a dar- hizo intento de recargarse en Bella

-ya Alice no exageres- dijo ella empujándola

-además solo tengo que buscar algo lindo y ya

-escúchame bien Rosalie Hale futura de McCarthy- rodee los ojos- nunca lo oíste nunca se te ocurra volver a ir de compras sin mi

-esta bien ya entendí lo prometo

-no me prometas de esa forma

-no puede ser- se quejo Bella tapándose la cara con una mano

-¿o sea como?- pregunte confusa

-¿Bella me harías el favor de explicarle a Rose como es una promesa creíble?- Bella suspiro y me susurro al oído lo que tenia que hacer

-¡ni lo sueñes!-dije molesta- ¿Alice que edad crees que tengo?, ¿5 años?

-entonces no puedo confiar en ti- se cruzo de brazos y me dio la espalda de una forma tan teatral

-key key- dije derrotada, levante la mano derecha- te lo prometo por el osito Bimbo si no que me castigue pingüino Marínela- baje mi mano- ¿contenta?

-con eso me basta, bien ahora tienes una idea de donde irán

-no- ella asintió

-ese podría ser un problema- la mire confundida- es que si no sabemos a donde te va a llevar, ¿Cómo sabrás que cosa ponerte?

-Alice que tal si deja que Rose escoja su propio conjunto

-Bella tiene razón Alice, además por si no te has dado cuenta yo también se de moda, por eso estoy estudiando diseño

-pero Rose, yo tengo mas experiencia que tu en ese campo

-¿y?

-que puedo guiarte por el camino del bien- dijo- además soy mayor que tu

-Alice solo son 2 años, ¿Qué hacías tu a los 2 años?

-ya me ponía mis pañales de princesa sola- abrí los ojos sorprendida- si no me crees hay un video que lo prueba

-¿Bella?

-lamentablemente, tiene razón- suspiro- ya vi ese video

-y además de que gane el certamen Miss Baby Girl a esa edad, y si tampoco me crees también hay un video- voltee a ver a Bella para confirmar y solo volvió asentir

-bien, como quieras

-¡wiiii!

-que madura la Miss Baby Girl- dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo

-envidiosas

**Pv. Emmett**

Sentado en mi departamento me encontraba yo, mirando el reloj esperando que ya fuera la hora en que iría por Rose, estaba muy nervioso y no era la primera vez que salía con una mujer, de hecho si hacemos cuentas no era la primera con la que salía, ya que no me gustaba enumerar a mis novias eso era muy machista y poco amable de mi parte, prendí el televisor para entretenerme mientras daba la hora, pero cuando encendí la te tele pasaron una parte de la película Titanic

-te amo Rose

-y yo a ti Jack

Demonios porque la protagonista se llamaba Rose, eso me puso a pensar como se escucharía decirme un te amo de sus labios, apague de la televisión de nuevo ya que iban llegando a la parte donde se acuestan en el coche y no quería ver eso si no mi imaginación comenzaría a trabajar y luego tendría problemas.

Despues de una larga espera, dieron las 6:30, salí de mi apartamento y me metí a mi Jeep esperando que este coche no le pareciera poco romántico, pero no podía hacer nada amaba este coche, era mi segundo amor encabezado por Rose.

Me estacione frete a su casa y camine algo nervioso a la entrada, toque la puerta y de ella salió un hombre con una pinta nada buena y con cara de amargado, a pesar de ser mas alto que el me intimido mucho.

-buenas noches, ¿esta Rosalie en casa?

-y tu… ¿quien eres?-pregunto con voz gruesa

-Emmett McCarthy vengo por su hija- el entre cerro sus ojos y me asesino con la mirada

-¿papa? ¿Quien es?- pregunto la voz que me hacia suspirar

-Rose cariño, es un tal Emmett que según viene a buscarte- contesto aun sin dejarme pasar- ¿lo conoces?

-si, papa- quito a su papa de la puerta para poder salir- hola Emmett ya estoy lista

-¿a que horas van a regresar?- dijo su padre con recelo

-papa

-ya, ya no llegues muy noche- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

-perdón por eso- dijo algo apenada

-no te preocupes, solo te protege

-lo se- se mantuvo pensativa por un momento

-te ves muy linda- dije para distraerla de lo que sea que estuviera pensando

-gracias, Alice se emociono mucho conmigo ahora entiendo a Bella- suspiro

-pero valió la pena- sonreí

-este… ¿A dónde vamos?

-pues ¿primero que te parece si vamos a cenar algo?

-me parece bien

-vamos- nos dirigimos a mi Jeep, ella se quedo parada frente a mi auto con los ojos abiertos

-¿ese es tu auto?- pregunto sorprendida

-si, ¿no te gusta?

-¿bromeas?- dijo sonriendo- es uno de mis autos favoritos, ¿de cuantos cilindros es?

-de 9 cilindros

-¿automático o estándar?

-automático

-¿es un Jeep Wrangler 2010?

-¿te gustan los coches?- le pregunte, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte, a parte de ser una mujer hermosa le gustaban los coches

-me fascinan, de hecho no dejo que nadie toque mi BMW

-¿también reparas autos?- asintió contenta- entonces tu serás la mecánica oficial de mi Jeep

-ja ja claro ya sabes

-¿bueno nos vamos?

-pero no me dijiste a donde me ibas a llevar

-a un restaurante mexicano, ¿te gusta la comida mexicana?- me quería asegurar

-si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

**-**adivine supongo- me encogí de hombros

Le ayude a subir al Jeep, que desde hoy lo amaba mas que antes por que me permitió tocar a Rose por primera vez, (su piel era tan suave y con esa blusa color plateado y esos jeans ajustados, sexy me dije a mi mismo), de camino al restaurante estuvimos platicando de un tema de interés común, por ejemplo que coches le gustaban, que hacia en su tiempo libre y muchas cosas mas, no quise tocar ningún tema que le recordara lo sucedido.

Despues de 20 minutos llegamos al famoso "El Nopalito", se veía bien no era muy exuberante

-llegamos- me baje rápidamente, y di la vuelta para abrirle su lado a Rose

-gracias- me dijo dándome la mano y le ayude a salir

Le di las llaves al ballet para que se llevara el Jeep, pero no me paso desapercibido la mirada que le dio a mi Rose.

-ya había venido aquí antes, la comida es muy buena

-entremos

Como antes ya había hecho mi reservación, no fue difícil conseguir una mesa para nosotros

-espero que el lugar sea de su agrado, en un momento vendrá alguien a atenderlos, que tengan buena noche

-gracias- dijimos los 2

-y bien, ¿a que te dedicas?- me pregunto

-soy asesor financiero, estuve un tiempo fuera del país en una empresa en Sídney

-¿hasta Australia?- dijo sorprendida, asentí- vaya

-si, pero despues de un tiempo regrese a Chicago y trabajo ahora en un banco

-pero, ¿por que regresaste?

-extrañaba a mi familia y mi país- dije de forma sincera- me sentía muy solo haya

-¿y tu novia no se enojo por que la dejaste?

-¿novia?- comencé a reir- yo no tuve novia haya, salí con varias chicas pero ninguna me intereso tanto como para iniciar una relación

-ah- en ese momento llego el mesero

-buenas noches, ¿que les puedo servir?

-¿Rose?

-quiero un pozole de pollo- el mesero apunto todo en su libreta y despues se dirigió a mi

-yo quiero… déjame ver… unas enchiladas verdes con pollo, unas fajitas de res, y tres quesadillas de queso con pollo- ambos me miraron con los ojos abiertos- ¿que?

-¿tienes mucho apetito?

-si, yo siempre como lo que quiero y sin pena

-entonces…. Quiero cambiar mi pedido y quiero lo mismo que el- el mesero la miro sorprendida

-en un momento se los traigo

-¿también tienes apetito?- pregunto con algo de burla

-ja, ¿y tu no?

-me gusta que una chica coma bien, me choca cuando dicen… solo quiero una ensalada- dije imitando una voz de mujer

-que bien suenas de mujer- se rio- Emmett eres muy gracioso

-see, eso me han dicho- también reí

Estuvimos otros momentos platicando, y despues de unos minutos llego nuestra comida

-¿estas segura que te vas acabar todo eso?

-si tu puedes, ¿Por qué yo no?

-bueno al reto no te quejes del dolor de estomago

Pues cada vez mas me impresionaba esta mujer, se acabo todo

-¡fiuuu! Tienes un gran apetito

-te lo dije- se palmeo su pequeño estomago- ¿y el postre?

-¿quieres postre?- asintió- bien que te parece un imposible (N/A: el imposible es un pastel de chocolate con flan arriba súper delicioso, lo llaman imposible por que no a mucha gente le sale o eso me han dicho)

-me encanta

Despues de pedir el postre y comerlo, ambos quedamos como garrapatas, súper llenos

-que rico estuvo todo, gracias Emmett

-¿Qué te parece si caminamos un poco? Necesito estirarme antes de que explote

-lo mismo digo

Llame al mesero para pedirle la cuenta, despues de discutir con ella por que quería pagar su parte y yo me negué, tuve que dejarla darle la propina al mesero que bien nos había atendido.

Salimos del restaurante y nos pusimos a caminar, nos mantuvimos en silencio por un momento hasta que ella lo rompió.

-gracias por todo Emmett, me la eh pasado muy bien

-esa era la idea Rose, y gracias a ti por salir conmigo- estuve un momento pensando sin decirle la verdad de mis sentimientos o no, y echar a la borda todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora, pero si no me arriesgaba jamás iba a tener una oportunidad con ella

-¿en que piensas?

-es solo que… tengo un debate interior

-¿sobre que?

-no se si quieras saberlo

-dímelo

-bueno supongo que lo sabes- comencé- ok, lo que te quiero decir es que me gustas mucho

-oh Emmett

-lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo desde el primer momento que te vi, quede iluminado por tu belleza, tu forma de ser y ahora que nos conocimos un poco mas, me eh dado cuenta que tenemos mucho en común, y sin pena te digo que me eh enamorado de ti

-Emmett no se que decirte

**-**no me digas nada, solo dame una oportunidad se que alguien te hizo daño en el pasado y que aun no estas curada, pero te prometo que jamás te hare daño

-pero tu no puedes estar conmigo, estoy sucia

-no lo estas- dije molesto- solo fuiste una victima, tu no tuviste la culpa

-pero doy asco- me dijo con la voz quebrada

-no digas eso- me acerque a ella y la abrace, gracias a dios no me empujo o pateo como pensé que haría- eres una persona maravillosa

-lo dices solo por que me tienes lastima

-eso jamás, me oíste jamás- dije sin soltarla aun- lo único que siento hacia ti es amor, porque si Rosalie Hale te amo

-¿de verdad?

-te lo juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo, solo quiero sabes que sientes por mi

-no lo se Emmett, se que me gustas mucho, eres muy gracioso y me haces reir siempre, eres todo lo que siempre quise en un hombre, pero aun no se si eso es amor

-por ahora me conformo con saber que no te soy indiferente, solo permíteme estar contigo

Se mantuvo callada por un momento que se me hizo eterno, pero al final asintió haciéndome el hombre mas feliz del planeta, solo quería intentar algo

-Rose, ¿puedo darte un beso?- volvió asentir, y me fui acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron se amoldaban a los míos de una manera perfecta aun que solo fue un rose para mi fue la gloria

-gracias Emmett- me dijo en cuanto nos separamos

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-por fijarte en mi

Me quede mirándola por un momento, ella aun no se veía como lo que realmente era una mujer fuerte y hermosa, aun se sentía mal por lo sucedido, pero desde hoy me iba a encargar a que todas esas heridas se cerraran y me dedicaría a hacerla feliz y jamás borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

**

* * *

**

Que lindo Emmy ¿no?, o sea no soy gran fan de el pero aun así lo adoro, y en algunos momentos puede ser lo mas romántico posible, me costo un poquito escribir este capitulo por que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo Emmett iba a conquistar a Rose, pero despues de muchos intentos y golpes en mi cabeza, salió la forma mas linda de juntarlos.

**¿Entonces que dicen? ¿Merezco review?**

**Ya saben chamacas, mas de 10 reviews y tendrán otro capitulo, ya que el que sigue será un capitulo de Jaslice, los eh dejado un poquito abandonados y se supone que es mi pareja favorita xD a veces uno no sabe para quien trabaja.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente**

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 13: Los Celos de Alice**

**Pv. Alice**

Me junte con las chicas en la cafetería donde siempre nos reuníamos para platicar, según Rosalie tenia algo importante que decirnos.

-¿Cuál es el gran secreto Rose?- pregunte despues de un momento

-Alice espera aun no llega Bella

-¿y?, eso le pasa por llegar tarde

-y te dices llamar su amiga

-soy su amiga, pero a veces se tarda mucho

Despues de unos 15 minutos llego Bella casi corriendo

-perdón por la tardanza chicas

-¿noche agitada?- pregunte alzando y bajando la ceja

-¿Qué?- se sonrojo, lo sabia

-tu sonrojo te delata y ¿Qué tal eh?

-¿Qué tal que?- pregunto con indiferencia

-¿estuvo bueno?

-Alice por dios no voy a platicarte nada de eso, es privado

-jajaja ay Bella- reí- volviendo a lo que estábamos, ¿Qué es tan importante que nos quieres decir Rose?

-ah vaya, pensé que no me dejarías hablar-comenzó- bueno, saben que ayer tuve una cita con Emmett…

-ahora si lo llamas cita- interrumpí- lo sabia

-si tenias razón era una cita, ¿contenta?- asentí- bueno me costo mucho trabajo pero decidí darle una oportunidad a Emmett

-¿en serio?- pregunto Bella

-¡que bueno!-dije- hacen muy linda pareja

-¿de veras?- pregunto parecía algo insegura

-si

-gracias chicas

-para eso estamos las amigas ¿no?

-ustedes son las mejores amigas que eh tenido-dijo Rose- nadie me ah apoyado tanto en todo este tiempo

-Rose no tienes nada que agradecer- dijo Bella con las lagrimas en sus ojos

-Bella… ¿estas llorando?-pregunte

-no

-que sentimental eres

-cállate Alice

-gracias Rose

-buu, todos me callan-me cruce de brazos- ya me enoje

-dramática- dijeron ambas

-¡no soy dramática!

-¿no lo eres?

Iba a contestar cuando sonó mi celular

_Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby_

Push it good  
Push it real good  
Ah, push it  
Ah, push it

-se salvaron- vi el id y era mi Jasper-¡hola amor!

-_hola cariño, ¿ocupada?_

-Para ti nunca- escuche unos abucheos, las callé con la mirada- ¿pasa algo?

-_¿pues que te parece si vamos al cine hoy?_

_-_¿a que hora?

-_te gustaría ahora mismo-_no lo pensé 2 veces y me levante de mi asiento

_-_adiós chicas- y fui a mi auto, dejándolas ahí, solo escuche un "adiós Alice"- ya voy en camino

-_estabas con las chicas_

_-_si

-_espero que no las hayas dejado ahí olvidadas_

_-_no, además ellas entienden- reí al recordar sus caras cuando les di mi corta despedida-¿en el cine de siempre verdad?

-_si, te veo en 15 minutos, Bye amor_

_-_te veo en un rato- dije antes de colgar

Suspire, eso siempre hacia cada vez que Jasper me llamaba, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte y me haya encontrado con un hombre tan perfecto, definitivamente venir a Chicago fue la mejor idea que eh tenido.

Llegue en pocos minutos al cine que me había indicado, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Jasper ya venia, o sea que hombre tan puntual, que suerte tengo, ok contrólate Alice

-hola cariño- me saludo dándome un beso

-¡hola amor!- me lance a sus brazos- te extrañe

-amor solo fueron unas horas- dijo riendo

-¿y que? Para mi fue mucho

-entonces yo también te extrañe-me dio otro beso-¿y que película quieres ver?

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- dije haciendo un puchero

-lo que pasa es que quiero aprovechar todo el día contigo

-¿Por qué?-pregunte confundida

-ah perdón- se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano- perdón que no te lo hubiera dicho antes, mañana salgo a una conferencia en Bora Bora por dos semanas

-¿Qué? Y ahora me lo dices

-perdóname preciosa- se veía triste

-no te preocupes- lo abrace- comprendo es tu trabajo, pero que voy hacer por 2 semanas

-por eso hoy quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo

-oki, entonces… película haya vamos

Y bueno pasamos al cine a ver la película, como mi ultimo día con el y no lo vería en 2 largas, cansadas y tristes semanas lo deje que escogiera la película despues de mucha discusión vimos una de acción, que mas bien me dio risa al ver los falsos efectos y la sangre mas falsa que las uñas postizas pero bueno a los hombres les gustan de esas, y además ver a mi Jazz súper entretenido viéndola me bastaba para estar contenta.

-que buena película- dijo emocionado-¿quien iba a decir que el malo no se iba a morir?

-aja

-perdón Alice, pero siempre me emociono con estas cosas

-no te preocupes cariño

-¿Jasper?- se escucho una voz femenina-¿Jasper Withlock?- volteamos y frente mío estaba una mujer un poco mas alta que yo, morena y muy linda, tenia rasgos latinos

-¿María?

-si eres tu- rio la susodicha- vaya hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿como has estado?

-muy bien gracias- y como si de mi presencia se acordara me presento- ah esta es Alice mi novia, Alice ella es María una viaja amiga- pude note claramente como me barría con la mirada o sea me sentí muy incomoda con eso, quiero decir ¿me consideraba poca cosa?

-mucho gusto- conteste a fuerza

-igualmente querida- o sea su tono falso de amabilidad no me engañaba- ¿y que haces… digo hacen por aquí?

-pues venimos a dar un paseo

-un laaargo paseo- dije yo antes de jalar a Jasper del brazo hacia el otro lado dejando a la arrastrada esa parada

-¿Alice que pasa contigo?- pregunto confuso-¿Por qué me jalaste de esa manera?

-¿Por qué? Pues por que no viste como me miro

-eh no

-me dio una mega viboreada que no tienes idea

-no exageres Alice, yo la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y no creo que sea tan mala

-déjame ver si escuche bien- dije molesta- ¿estas defendiendo a esa víbora venenosa que a mi?

-no, solo digo que no debiste ser muy grosera

-esto es grandioso mas que grandioso…- dije enojada antes de darme la media vuelta e irme de ahí

-¡Alice!, Alice espera ¿Por qué te vas? Se supone que este día nos la íbamos a pasar juntos

-¿en serio?- así o mas sarcástica- por que mejor no te vas con tu amiguita y le haces compañía y dejas a tu grosera novia

-Alice por el amor de dios, ¿estas celosa?-casi intuía la picardía en su voz

-Jasper Withlock será mejor que no te rías por que no estoy de humor y no no estoy celosa, menos de esa, esa…

-Mary Alice Brandon, te juro que no hay otra mujer en mi vida que no seas tú

-aja

-¿Qué hago para que me creas?- se quedo pensando un momento- ah ya se- camino hacia el centro de la plaza y se subió arriba de una banca, ¿Qué pensaba hacer?- ESCUCHENME TODOS- en cuanto grito eso todas las personas que iban caminando se detuvieron a verlo

-¿Jasper que haces?- dije tratando de bajarlo pero no lo logre

-espera y lo veras- me susurro antes de volver a su tarea- DELANTE DE TODOS USTEDES QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE MARY ALICE BRANDON, LA HERMOSURA QUE TRAIGO AQUÍ A MI LADO- en cuanto dijo eso se escucharon muchos "auh", "aaah", "¿Por qué tu no haces eso?", "que lindo, tu ni la puerta del coche me abres" y despues de eso aplausos

-ok ya entendí, pero por dios bájate de ahí- lo jale y ahora si se bajo

-¿ahora me crees?- dijo con una sonrisa, rodee los ojos- ah no me crees… ESCU….- le tape la boca rápidamente antes de que lo volviera hacer

-esta bien, esta bien te creo- suspire

-ya en serio Alice- me tomo de las manos- te amo mas que nada en este mundo, eres la luz de mis días, el impulso que ayuda a seguir todos los días, jamás me fijaría en otra mujer que no seas tu

-¡oh Jazzy!- lo abrace, por que siempre decía lo correcto, era perfecto- yo también te amo

Me tomo la cara con sus dos manos y se agacho para poder besarme, sus besos eran únicos, cada vez que me besaba me sentía protegida, me sabia transmitir todo lo que sentía solo con eso.

-ahora amor, sigamos con nuestro paseo- me dio otro pequeño beso antes de tomarme de la mano y seguir con nuestro paseo.

Despues de que pasaron las horas e hicimos toda clase actividades, fuimos a un Recorcholis y nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos como adolecentes, comimos unos helados fuimos a unas cabinas de fotografías instantáneas y nos tomamos diferentes fotos con poses muy graciosas… así se hizo mas tarde y había llegado el momento de regresar a casa, y yo aun no estaba lista para dejarlo, estaba algo triste por que no lo vería en 2 semanas.

-¿Alice pasa algo?

-es solo que este ha sido un día maravilloso y estoy triste de que no te veré, en todo este tiempo- el pareció estar pensando por un momento

-¿Alice, quieres ir a mi departamento?- abrí los ojos sorprendida, me estaba diciendo lo que yo creo que me estaba diciendo- digo perdón si quieres, si no por mi no hay ningún problema

-claro que quiero ir

-¿deberás?

-si

Me tomo de la mano y ambos nos fuimos en mi coche ya que el no había traído el suyo, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos dentro del auto me sostuvo la mano, gracias a dios que a parte de tener grandes dones en la moda también me haya dado grandes dones de piloto por que si no ya hubiéramos chocado, despues de media hora llegamos a su departamento, ya había venido antes pero jamás me había quedado aquí y eso me ponía muy nerviosa.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-no gracias- dije dejado mi bolso en su mesita de centro

-¿quieres ir arriba?

- el rio y me abrazo, seguramente de notaba mis nervios

-Alice amor, no te traje aquí con esa intención no haremos nada que tu no quieras solo quería que estuvieras conmigo esta ultima noche juntos

-perdón, no… debí… no debí pensar eso

-amor esta es la primera vez que te veo así de nerviosa, te ves adorable

-ja ja- entonces recordé que tenia que avisarle a Bella, si no se preocuparía por mi- lo olvide tengo que llamar a Bella, y avisarle que no llegare a dormir

-usa mi teléfono si quieres

-gracias- tome el teléfono y marque el numero de mi amiga

-_bueno- se escucho la voz de Bella_

_-_hola Bella, soy Alice

-_¿Alice a que horas piensas llegar? Me tienes preocupada no te has dado cuenta la hora que es_

_-_no

-_son mas de las 10 y yo sin saber de ti_

_-_ya calmate exagerada, solo te llamaba para decirte que hoy me quedo con Jasper

-_ah_

_-_si ah, nos vemos mañana

-_ok, nos vemos Alice- _dicho esto me colgó

-¿todo bien?

-si solo estaba preocupada, es que es cierto ya es tarde

-creo que es hora que vayamos a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano

-vamos

Me tomo de la mano y fuimos a su habitación, solo a dormir, como había dicho

-Jasper, no traigo nada para dormir ¿me puedes prestar algo?

-claro

Fue a su armario y despues salió con unas prendas en su mano

-toma esto- me dio las prendas- es lo mas pequeño que tengo

-veré que puedo hacer

Y tenia razón los benditos pantalones se me caían por mas ajustados que me los ponía, lo único que me quedaba grande era la playera, me llegaba a las rodillas, no habría problemas si solo dormía con eso, además solo íbamos hacer eso dormir.

-fue un intento fatal ponerme los pantalones se me caían y… - dije saliendo del baño pero me pare en seco al verlo en la cama, o sea debería ser ilegal tener un cuerpo tan bueno y exhibirlo, por que ahí estaba este hombre con solo unos pantalones de dormir y mostrando su blanco y sexy pecho desnudo- y mejor me quede con la pura playera

-esta bien- palmeo el otro lado de la cama- ven aquí

Camine lentamente hacia su lado de la cama y nerviosamente me senté en la orilla de la cama-

-Alice, no muerdo anda ven aquí- me abrió sus brazos como negarme a esa invitación, así que obedecí y me acosté a su lado y me acurruque a su lado

-buenas noches Jazzy

-buenas noches mi Alice, gracias por quedarte conmigo- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de acurrucarme mas a su lado y caer a los brazos de Morfeo

Desperté cuando las luces me dieron en la cara, pestañee un poco antes de que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, palmee a mi lado y no sentí nada, me levante rápidamente y vi un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad, que decía mi nombre

_Querida Alice:_

_Tuve que salir temprano, no quise despertarte te veas tan hermosa durmiendo y lo vi como un crimen despertarte, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras y usar lo que te plazca, te voy a extrañar mi amor_

_Cuídate mucho te veo en 2 semanas_

_Te amo_

_Jasper_

Suspire de nuevo, lo iba a extrañar mucho y eso que apenas tenia unos minutos despierta, pero bueno lo único que me quedaba era esperar para poder verlo de nuevo.

**¡O sea que envidia! Que daría yo por dormir en los brazos de Jasper y esta suertudota bien que puede, imagínense que dirá mi novio si lee esto, que ando fantaseando con hombres ficticios je je, pero esta permitido ¿no? **

**Bueno, dedique 2 capítulos especiales a nuestras parejitas para que no me las tengan tan olvidadas y sepan que pasaron con ellas, a partir del capitulo que viene me dedicare exclusivamente a nuestros protas, ya que se avecina el huracán P4u a acabar con todo.**

**Les recuerdo que mas de 10 reviews y tendrán capitulo inmediatamente**

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 14: Solo tú y yo**

**Pv. Bella**

Despues de todo este tiempo que eh pasado con Edward ha sido el más feliz que eh tenido, cada día me sacaba una sonrisa, nunca me dejaba deprimirme por nada.

Bueno se preguntaran lo que paso despues de lo ocurrido con Billy, al día siguiente fuimos con mis padres, despues de varias disculpas de parte de mi padre, me convencí de que ni me volvería afectar nada que proviniera de el, a partir de ese momento no la pasamos muy bien, a pesar de los constantes sonrojos que me provocaba mi madre al contarle a Edward algunas anécdotas mías de cuando era niña, Edward sonreía a cada momento y prestaba atención a cada cosa que decía mi madre, en ese momento quería que me tragara la tierra, pero despues de eso el me dijo que no había problema que le había gustado escuchar cada aspecto de mi vida, era tan dulce.

Al día siguiente regresamos a Chicago volvimos a lo nuestro, me fue a dejar a mi casa por que el tenia que regresar al hospital, en cuanto llegue a mi casa Alice me acaparo con un monto de preguntas, cuando le conté lo sucedido con Billy tuve que sostenerla por que me dijo que iría a Forks a arreglar cierto asunto con un hombre idiota, le dije que no valía la pena además ese era asunto olvidado.

-¿estas segura?- pregunto por decima vez, o sea ya había pasado mas de un mes desde lo ocurrido y todavía seguía con lo mismo y lo peor era que me lo recordaba a cada rato- por que estoy más que dispuesta en matarlo- me dio risa la cara malvada que puso- ¿Por qué te ríes? Es en serio

-ya te dije amiga, no vale la pena además lo que el me diga ya no me importa

-¿y eso?

-Edward me ayudo mucho con eso- sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado despues

-mmmm… ¿y esa sonrisa?

-¿Cuál?

-esa que estas poniendo, parece una sonrisa de… ¡oh por dios!- grito- ¿lo hicieron?-oh oh había olvidado el detalle que ese pequeño detalle no se lo había contado

-¿de que hablas?- pregunte con indiferencia

-no te hagas Isabella dime la verdad

-no hay ninguna verdad

-muy bien no me lo vas a dejar por las buenas- se paro del sofá y abalanzo hacia mi dejándome debajo de ella

-¿Q… que haces?

-obligándote a que me digas- comenzó un ataque de cosquillas, me estaba riendo como loca

-Aaa…lice b…b…asta- decía mientras seguía con esa tortura- esta… esta bien

-¿esta bien que?

-te… lo…diré… pero suéltame

-esta bien- dijo levantándose de mí

-estas loca

-no había otra forma que me dijeras- se encogió de hombros- ¿entonces?

-ok, ok-suspire- si lo hicimos

-¿y que tal estuvo?

-¡Alice!- dije apenada- no te voy a decir eso

-¡oh vamos! Aun que sea dime si te gusto

-no

-por fis- dijo haciendo su carita- por fis, por fis, por fis… -y así siguió y siguió y siguió

-Alice no me vas a convencer- ella volvió hacer su puchero y volvió a seguir con lo mismo, pasaron 15 minutos y seguía con lo mismo- ¡ya! Esta bien pero deja de molestarme con eso

-¡gracias!

-si, si me gusto- dije al fin

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto alzando una ceja- detalles mujer detalles

-no-te-voy-a-decir-nada-mas

-ay eres mala, pero ¿no te sentiste rara?

-¿a que te refieres?

-bueno, pues hace tiempo que no estabas con un hombre…

-entiendo, pero no, no me sentí mal al contrario fue maravilloso-suspire- jamás pensé que me volvería a entregar a otro hombre pero cuando estoy con Edward, me siento completa de nuevo, ¿me entiendes?

-si, yo me siento igual con Jasper

-hablando de eso- mío su reloj-¿a esta hora no esta con el?

-Bella, se ve que no me pones atención… te dije que el fue a una convención a Bora Bora

-ah deberás, perdón

-se nota que cuando estas con Edward te pierdes-rodo los ojos

-¿y en cuanto tiempo regresa?

-en semana y media- dio otro suspiro- se me hace tanto tiempo

-no te preocupes cuando regrese podrás estar con el todo el día- reí ante eso

-mira chistosita que no te has visto cuando estas con Edward

-hablando de Jasper… ahora me toca a mi

-¿Cómo?

-recuerdo que no llegaste a dormir, ¿Qué hiciste?

-al contrario de ti, yo no hice nada de lo que tu piensas

¿Entonces?

-solo dormimos, el tenia que estar al día siguiente temprano y no lo iba a desvelar

-¿y ya han llegado a ese paso?

-no aun no, Jasper esta buscando el momento perfecto, ¿no es romántico?

-aja

-zonza

Seguimos platicando de los momento que hemos pasado con nuestros respectivos novios cuando mi celular sonó y era mi Edward diciéndome que me esperaba en el hospital por que hoy salía temprano y quería pasar la tarde conmigo, no lo pensé ni 2 segundos, y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba vestida y dentro de un taxi directo al hospital.

**Pv. Edward**

Ya llevábamos casi 4 meses juntos y para mi eran los mejores meses de mi vida y yo que pensaba desde mi divorcio con Jane, que nunca mas volvería a enamorarme ni mucho menos fijarme en otra mujer, mírenme aquí enamorado hasta la medula de mi Bella, por eso saque un pase de salida en el hospital para estar un tiempo con ella, además de que tenia una idea y quería llevarla a cabo aun que primero tenia que comentárselo a Bella, bueno mas bien ya lo tenia listo y solo falta que ella tomara su decisión, pero estaba casi seguro que aceptaría.

-¿Dr. Cullen la Srta. Swan lo espera?- me dijo Tanya pero por el tono de su voz me dio a entender que Bella no le caía nada bien, tenia que asegurarme de advertir a Bella que no le hiciera caso a nada de lo que ella dijera

-dígale que en un momento salgo- despues de unos 10 minutos deje todas mis cosas en mi locker lo cerré y Salí para encontrarme con el amor de mi vida

-¡Edward!- chillo mi ángel cuando me vio- te extrañe

-yo también amor- le di un pequeño beso en los labios, por un lado me pareció escuchar un gruñido y tenia una leve idea de quien era pero lo ignore-¿lista para irnos?

-claro- sonrió

-¿trajiste tu coche?

-no, tenia el presentimiento de que no lo necesitaría

-bien hecho- le di otro beso

-vaya tendré que olvidar el auto mas a menudo si me recompensas así- me reí de su ocurrencia

-vamos, ¿bueno amor, a donde quieres ir?

-se supone que tu me llamaste para que saliéramos, ¿y ahora me sales con que no sabes a donde ir?

-era pura cortesía- rodee los ojos- ¿se que te gustan los libros, por que no vamos a una librería?

-este…- dijo dudosa- esta bien

-vamos- me pregunte por que había reaccionado de esa forma

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento del hospital, y nos subimos a mi lindo volvo, el mejor auto del mundo según yo, le abrí la puerta para que subiera y luego fui de mi lado para subirme e irnos de ahí.

-¿y que tal tu día?

-tranquilo amor ¿y tu?

-no me quejo, pero estoy cansada de tanto papeleo- bufo

-amor sabes que te podría conseguir un trabajo mejor

-si lo se, pero no quiero- hizo un puchero, esa nuestra pequeña discusión de casi siempre, se quejaba de su trabajo y yo le dije que le encontraría uno mejor y ella se negaba

-¿Por qué eres tan necia?

-por que estoy bien así, no necesito mucho dinero

-esta bien

No dijimos nada mas, fuimos directo al centro y me estacione frente a la librería, sentí que ella se ponía tensa al verla, ¿a caso no le gustaban los libros como yo creí?

-¿Bella estas bien?

-¿eh?- pareció que la había sacado de sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-te noto algo nerviosa

-son imaginaciones tuyas- rio pero aun así se nota lo tensa que estaba

-entonces entremos, quiero comprarte un lindo libro

-vale

Entramos y le dije que escogiera algo lindo para leer, se dio la media vuelta y tomo el primer libro que vio y regreso a mi lado

-este

-¿este?- vi era un libro de bioquímica nuclear- ¿estas segura?

-si

-¿Amor desde cuando te interesa la bioquímica nuclear?

-desde siempre, no sabes que cosas tan interesantes puedes aprender- dijo convencido

-¿Cómo que?

-pues lo importante… que… es… la importancia… nuclear y todo eso

-Bella a mi no me engañas , tú me ocultas algo ¿Qué es?

-nada

-bueno, entonces deja que yo te elija algo bueno

Me separe de ella y fui a la sección de novelas para encontrar algo interesante para ella, fue entonces cuando en el lomo de un libro leí su nombre.

_Isabella Swan _

_La noche sin luna_

¿Por qué había un libro con el nombre de Bella como autora?, por que no me lo había dicho, tome el libro y quería explicaciones, no estaba enojado solo algo decepcionado por que no me había contado esa etapa de su vida.

-¿encontraste algo bueno?

-de hecho si, se ve muy interesante se llama _"La noche sin luna"- _abrió mucho los ojos- la autora se ve interesante, ¿la conoces?

-Edward yo…- la corte

-se que tendrás tus motivos para esconderme esto, pero lo que no entiendo es el ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-si eres una buena escritora, ¿porque trabajas de secretaria?

-creo que este no es buen lugar para que te explique, vamos a otro lado

Asentí, deje el libro en una de las mesas y salimos del local, fuimos a una cafetería cercana ahí nos sentamos y pedimos un café y un pastel cada uno, en lo que lo traían decidí hacer mis preguntas

-¿entonces?-suspiro

-despues de que Jake y mi hija murieron- cerró los ojos y pensé que había metido la pata

-Bella si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas, lo entiendo

-debes saberlo- tomo aire- despues de eso sabes que entre en una gran depresión y a raíz de eso me negué a escribir de nuevo, no tenia ánimos para nada y pues con el tiempo quede en el olvido como todo autor que deja de escribir

-no creo que hayas quedado en el olvido amor

-no lo se

-no por algo tenían una copia de tu libro en esa librería, deber ser muy bueno

-lo fue, fue Best-seller por 6 meses, era mi orgullo- sonrió

-¿y por que no vuelves a escribir?- pregunte animándola mas

-no creo que pueda, estoy algo oxidada

-sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, y cuando decidas hacerlo de nuevo cuentas conmigo- me sonrió antes de darme un beso

-gracias amor, ¿ya te dije que te amo?

-al parecer hoy no

-te amo

-yo también- y nos sumergimos en un hermoso beso, que por cierto fue interrumpido por el mesero que nos traía nuestro pedido- gracias

Nuestra tarde siguió entre pláticas y estuvimos paseando de aquí para haya, riendo de cada cosa que pasaba, estaba muy contento ya era hora que regresáramos a casa, pero este era el momento de hacer lo que venia queriendo hacer desde hace mucho pero para eso antes necesitaba llevarla y proponérselo.

-¿Edward a donde vamos?- pregunto cuando noto que no íbamos en la misma dirección

-espera y lo veras, es una sorpresa

-sabes que odio las sorpresas- dijo molesta

-te aseguro que te encantara

-puf

Despues de 15 minutos de camino llegamos a una zona exclusiva del centro del país, me detuve frente a uno de los departamentos me baje y le ayude a bajar a ella.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-este amor…- señale el edificio- es nuestro nuevo departamento

-¿Qué?

-eso amor quiero que vivamos juntos

-¿en serio?

-¿y que opinas?- pregunte nervioso por si me decía que no

-yo… yo claro que acepto- dijo lanzándose a mi brazos, haciéndome el hombre mas feliz del planeta

-gracias amor- le devolví el abrazo- ¿ que tal si entramos y lo estrenamos?

-pero…

-lo compre amueblado- sonreí de forma picara, adivinando su pregunta

-esta bien, tenemos que probar el colchón- dijo antes de besarme y así nos adentramos al departamento sin dejar de besarnos.

**Pv. Bella**

En ese momento me olvide de todo, en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos deje de pensar solo me deje guiar por lo que sentía en estos momentos, nos besamos por mucho tiempo, poco a poco el me fue recostando en la cama, eso si sin dejar de besarme siguió por mi cuello bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al escote de mi blusa

-te deseo amor

-tómame soy tuya

-para siempre

-para siempre- repetí

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo al igual que yo lo hacia desde sus hombros hasta su abdomen de ves en cuando soltaba pequeños gemidos que eran música para mis oídos, metió la mano dentro de mi blusa y yo hacia lo mismo con su playera hasta que decidí que estábamos demasiado vestidos para lo que quería hacer, así que tome el dobladillo de su playera y la levante para quitársela, el entendió mi mensaje y me ayudo a quitársela, me deleite con la vista que tenia frente a mi y el igual hizo lo mismo con mi blusa

-perfecta- dijo al verme

Poco a poco nuestras ropas fueron desapareciendo hasta que ambos quedamos desnudos uno frente al otro, podía sentir su excitación en mí entrada, jugando, provocándome

-estas lista amor

-si

Entro en mi en un solo movimiento, detuve el aliento por un instante, ambos encajábamos perfectamente éramos dos partes de uno solo, poco a poco nos fuimos entregando a la pasión que sentíamos, fue el mejor momento de mi vida y esperaba que siguiera así

-no sabes cuanto espere para esto- me dijo mientras ambos estábamos recostados en la cama

-espero que la sorpresa haya valido la pena

-no tienes idea de lo correcto que estas

-te amo Edward, jamás lo dudes

-yo también Bella

Y despues de un momento de estar abrazados, me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, Alice se preocuparía por mi.

-Edward debes dejarme en mi casa

-noooo

-vamos amor, si no Alice se pondrá furica

-esta bien

Nos vestimos y salimos de nuestro departamento directo al mío, ahora tenia que pensar en como se lo iba a decir a Alice y como reaccionaria

-¿en que piensas amor?

-en como se lo voy a contar a Alice

-lo tomara bien, no te preocupes

-eso espero- suspire

-creo que debes ir pasando tus cosas ¿no?

-por ahora deja que le cuente a Alice, además de que no la quiero dejar sola en estos días

-es cierto, Jasper se fue ¿no?

-aja

-esta bien pero no esta de mas ir cambiando aunque sea algunas cosas para que despues no sea mucho trabajo

-esta bien

Estaba muy feliz de que viviría con Edward, o sea no podía pensar la idea de estar separado de el era aterradora y se me hizo lindo que el tomara la iniciativa, ahora solo tenia que contárselo a Alice y no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria.

**¿y que les pareció? Pensaron que Edward le iba a pedir matrimonio, pues no.**

**Como reaccionara Alice, esperemos que no muy mal bueno eso ya lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo… atención el huracán P4u esta a punto de atacar esta historia, manténganse alertas.**

**Ya saben mas de 10 reviews capitulo nuevo**

**Nos vemos**

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 15: Una pequeña sorpresa**

**Pv. Bella**

-¿en serio te propuso eso?- chillo Alice emocionada

-si

-¡oh por dios! ¡Eso es maravilloso!

-¿en serio no re molesta?

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme?

-pues porque vas a estar sola…

-no seas ridícula- me interrumpió- estoy feliz por ti amiga, te lo mereces

-gracias- sonreí- entonces ayúdame a empacar mis cosas

-claro… ¿te iras ahora?

-no necesitamos…- en eso todo me empezó a dar vueltas- cielos

-¿que te pasa Bella?

-me movieron el suelo, debe ser que no eh dormido bien en estos días

-debemos ir al medico para que cheque o decirle a Edward que te revise- dijo de manera picara

-chistosa, solo necesito dormir bien me eh estado malpasando estos días

-veo que tus noches las sabes aprovechar bien ja ja ja

-no te rías- le avente una almohada

-oye me las vas a pagar

Tomo la otra almohada y comenzamos una pelea con ellas, hace tanto que no nos divertíamos de esa manera despues de tanto drama al fin teníamos un momento para disfrutar, en un movimiento la deje debajo de mi con la almohada y yo encima de ella.

-te gane- reí

-esta bien, esta bien- se quejo- pero bájate de mí

-perdedora

-te aprovechas de que ahora haces mas ejercicio gracias a Edward- se volvió a burlar

-¡ash envidiosa!- volvió a reir- tengo hambre, ¿tu no?

-Bella cenamos hace 3 horas, ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?

-me canse con la pelea, tengo antojo como de… una pizza ¿tu no?

-como sea, ¿vas a ir a comprarte una o la vas a pedir?

-creo que iré a comprarla y así tomo un poco de aire, todavía me siento mareada

-ten cuidado si piensas manejar

-ya pareces mi esposa- reí antes de salir

O sea la verdad no se como podía tener hambre la pequeña batalla me había dejado exhausta además comer no era un pecado, llegue a la pizzería en poco tiempo y comencé a ver los ingredientes eran demasiado buenos, así que pedí una que tuviera de todo y para colmo extra grande.

Espere los 30 minutos y el encargado me dio la caja con una mirada extraña, como si me la fuera a comer sola, podría darle un poco a Alice o guardarla para mañana.

-gracias- dije antes de salir del local

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿te la vas a comer tu sola?

-no, ¿quieres?- dije con la boca llena

-ahora estoy llena, Bella si te comes toda vas a tener un dolor de estomago horrible

-no seas exagerada Alice, no me pasa nada

-como quieras- dijo tomando un trozo de pizza y dándole una mordida- mmmm… esta rica

-te lo dije

-Bella, no hables con la boca llena

-déjame comer en paz

-¡uf! Estoy llena- dije cuando acabe con 3 rebanadas de pizza

-Wow Bella comiste como loca

-tenia hambre- dije molesta

-ya me di cuenta

-no te rías

-ya, ya calmate

-tengo sueño, me cayo de peso la comida- bostece

-¿te vas a dormir con el estomago lleno?

-si, ¿Por qué?

-te va hacer daño

-no seas ridícula, estoy bien- volví a bostezar- hasta mañana Alice

-hasta mañana Bella

-Bella mañana voy a salir temprano, voy a recibir unos pedidos y a revisar unas telas

-ok, hasta mañana Alice

Me fui a m cuarto y me di un buen baño relajante, Alice tenia razón había comido mucho y de repente me da sueño, que raro yo no soy así regularmente me tomo un vaso de leche y ya, pero quien sabe, termine de darme mi baño y me puse algo cómodo para dormir y me fui a la cama.

Pasaron unas horas cuando sentí algo en mi estomago como se me revolvía me pare rápidamente y en cuanto estuve cerca de la taza del baño vomite como loca, saque todo, Alice si tuvo razón eso me pasa por atascada. Me lave la boca para quitarme el sabor amargo, y me fije en nuestro botiquín a ver si podía encontrar algo para quitarme estas nauseas, buscando entre los gabinetes encontré algo que me llamo la atención, era una prueba de embarazo, entonces sentí un nudo tanto en la garganta como en el estomago.

_Los mareos_

_Por que las chicas me dijeron que estaba muy sentimental_

_El hambre voraz_

_El vomitar tan fuerte_

No quería adelantarme a las cosas, solamente había comido mucho y ya, no creo que estuviera embarazada, pero si ahora me ponía a pensar el día que fuimos a Forks no nos habíamos protegido y no había pensado en eso hasta ahora.

-no puede ser

Tome el paquete que contenía la prueba y la abrí, no tenia ni la menor idea de porque eso estaba en la casa, pero ahora no era para ponerme a pensar eso. Solo tenia que poner una muestra de orina y esperar 5 minutos.

Eso hice puse mi muestra y baje la tapa de la taza y me senté a esperar, vi el reloj digital de mi buro 4:00 am, solo eran 5 minutos no pasaba nada, además no creía estar embarazada ¿o si?, me estaba tronando los dedos nerviosa, tendría que despertar a Alice, no mejor la dejaba dormir, por que pasaba tan despacio el tiempo, cuando mi reloj dio las 4:06 me levante y tome lentamente la prueba y vi lo que decía.

_Positivo_

Positivo, positivo, positivo

-¡oh por dios!

Estaba embarazada de nuevo, sentí como pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, un bebé mío y de Edward, estaba totalmente feliz, pero solo quedaba confirmarlo mañana pediría una cita temprano, pero aun no le contaría a Alice, no quería emocionarla con algo que a lo mejor seria falso, pero algo en mi me decía que era cierto, iba a esperar un bebe de nuevo.

Apague las luces del baño y regresa a mi cama, soñando en biberones, cunas, juguetes… en un bebé de pelos cobrizos y ojos cafés o de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, si todo salía bien mañana se lo diría a Edward, y pensando en lo feliz que se pondría deje que el sueño me venciera.

**Pv. Tanya**

Estaba totalmente furiosa, o sea como es posible que mi Eddie prefiriera a esa mojigata espantosa en vez que a mi, yo era mas hermosa que ella y sobre todo odiaba que estuviera de creidita presumiendo su relación con el, pero se le iba a acabar la sonrisita de la cara, cuando todo se acabe y para eso tenia planeado algo especial, solo necesitaba a mi amiguita para que mi ayudara.

_-bueno –_contesto Maggie

-hola amiga cuanto tiempo

_-Tanya y ese milagro_

-quería que me hicieras un trabajito

_-¿de que estamos hablando?_

-tu sabes de que

_-oh ya veo_

-si amiga

Le comente lo que quería y ella acepto sin rechistar, por eso era bueno tener amigas expertas en el arte del diseño grafico.

**Lo se es muy corto, pero mi cerebro no dio para mas pero se los compensare en el próximo capitulo, ¿y que creen que pase? ¿Si estará esperando un bebe o podría ser falso?**

**¿Y que planeara Tanya? Ya sabemos que es malvada**

**Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, pero ya saben mas de 10 reviews y lo tendrán de inmediato**

**Besitos **

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**

* * *

**

O sea chicas muchas gracias!, fueron 17 reviews en el ultimo capitulo, en serio me subieron el animo ahorita, por que toy triste porque por culpa de mi padre no pude ir a ver Eclipse, ni ver la historia de mi Jazzy T_T, pero al menos sus reviews me levantaron un poquito el animo.

pero bueno aqui les dejo un capitulo triste...

**

* * *

**

***CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA***

**Capitulo 16: Los finales felices no existen**

**Pv. Bella**

Me levante temprano para ir a mi consulta, solo para confirmar lo que yo ya sabia, pero aun no se lo quería decir a Edward por que antes quería estar completamente segura no quería emocionarlo para que despues no fuera verdad. Por eso no quise ir a el hospital donde el trabaja para que no se enterara, así que mejor me pague un particular y así nadie se enteraría.

-buenos días tengo consulta hoy, soy Isabella Swan

-en un momento la atienden

-gracias- me fui a sentar en la sala de espera

Pasaron 15 minutos cuando me mandaron llamar

-buenos días Srta. Swan, soy la Dra. Charlotte Wentz- se presento- tengo entendido que te hiciste una prueba casera de embarazo y salió positiva

-si doctora

-¿hace cuanto fue su ultimo periodo?

-hace mas de un mes o dos, pero nunca eh sido regular

-ok, entonces déjeme tomarle una muestra de sangre y en una hora tendrá los resultados

Me tomaron la muestra y por primera vez no me maree al oler la sangre estaba mas concentrada, en mi bebe, ¿como seria?, espero que tenga los ojos de Edward, y así me la pase pensando en bebes, ropa de bebe, cunas, juguetes, cuando me mando llamar la doctora.

-¿y como estuve?

-pues felicidades Srta. Swan esta usted embarazada, tiene aproximadamente 6 semanas

-¿de verdad?- no podía aguantar las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos al pensar que volvería a ser madre

La doctora me receto unas vitaminas, y me programo otra cita para el próximo mes, para ver por primera vez al bebe. Recogí los resultados y fui directo al hospital para darle la noticia de mi embarazo a Edward, a puesto que se pondrá más feliz que yo.

Tome un taxi y despues de mucho tiempo llegue al hospital

-buenos días, ¿esta Edward?

-si, en su consultorio- me contesto Tanya pero había algo diferente se le veía alegre

-gracias- seguí derecho ignorando su gesto

Entre sin tocar de todas formas no se molestaría, entre al consultorio y ahí estaba Edward sentado detrás de su escritorio y lo que mas me sorprendió era que Alice también estaba ahí, ¿Jasper no regresaba la otra semana?.

-Edward- lo llame, pero hubo algo que no me gusto, sus ojos que siempre me miraban con dulzura ahora se veían fríos- ¿pasa algo?- y también volteo Alice quien tenia una mirada asesina que jamás le había visto

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Alice se acerco a mi y me dio una cachetada- pensé que eras mi amiga

-¿de… de que estas hablando?- trate de contener mis lagrimas, tenia la mano mi mejilla

-no te hagas la inocente

-no se de que me hablas- voltee a ver a Edward- ¿Edward que pasa?

-no te hagas Isabella- su voz era fría y dura- ya déjate de teatritos

-¿teatritos?

-no te hagas la inocente, se que me engañaste

-yo nunca…

-¡cállate!- sentí mi corazón romperse ante su grito

-no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Isabella- dijo Alice- pensé que eras mi amiga, no despues de lo que hecho por ti

-no se de que me hablan

-Alice muéstrale para que le refresque la memoria- Edward le señalo un sobre que estaba sobre su escritorio ella lo tomo y me lo estampo en el pecho

-toma a ver ahora si te acuerdas

Tome el sobre y lo que vi me dejo fría, eran unas fotos donde salía yo, pero parecía que me estaba besando con… no puede ser ¿Jasper?, había otras donde íbamos caminando tomados de la mano y otras peores, tenia unas ganas de vomitar.

-Edward esto…

-ahora recuerdas ¿verdad?- gruño- pensé que me amabas y yo muy estúpido creí en ti, con tu actitud de sufrida me lograste engañar, ahora veo que el viejo Black tenía razón, eres una pésima mujer… una cualquiera

Y ahí no me aguante, había dejado que me insultara pero llamarme cualquiera eso si no, me acerque al escritorio y me pare frente a el y le solté una cachetada.

-no te permito que me insultes de esa manera

El solamente me miro sorprendido jamás pensó que lo fuera a golpear, las hormonas.

-esto- se señalo la cara- significa que tengo razón

-¿Alice?- necesitaba su apoyo

-a mi ni me hables, no puedo creer esto- me dio la espalda- vaya jamás pensé que fueras de esas mujeres Bella y creí que te conocía- rio con amargura

-pero esto no es verdad

-ahora me vas a decir que no eres tu, que era una gemela tuya, no soy tan estúpido como tu crees

-esto no es verdad- le señale el sobre- yo te amo

-no me digas que me amas, ya deja las mentiras

-nunca te eh mentido- susurre

-¿sabes que?- dijo- no te quiero volver a ver, así que vete de aquí y desaparece de mi vida

-¿eso quieres?- dije con la voz rota

-si, no te quiero volver a ver

-¿Alice?- busque de nuevo a la que solía ser mi amiga y que ahora me odiaba por algo que no había hecho

-solo vete Isabella

-¿estas seguro que es lo que quieres Edward?- quería cerciorarme

-si, ahora vete

-espero que no te arrepientas de esto, por que despues ya será muy tarde

-eso es lo que tu crees

-Alice, a pesar de todo gracias por todo y por no abandonarme

-si y así es como me agradeces- me dijo sin tan siquiera mirarme

-aun así gracias

Salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude aguantando las ganas horribles de llorar, de lejos vi a la sonrisa de victoria que Tanya me daba, ahora sabia de donde habían salido las fotos pero ya era tarde Edward no confiaba en mi y si le decía eso no lo creería. Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía la existencia del bebé, y aun que se lo dijera estando las cosas como están, diría que no era suyo y me ofendería y eso era algo que no soportaría.

Una vez fuera del hospital tome el primer taxi que vi, tome el teléfono y llame a la única persona que podría ayudarme en ese momento.

-_bueno_

_-_¿Rosalie? Soy Bella, necesito tu ayuda

**Pv. Edward**

Despues de pasar todo el día con mi querida Bella, fui a mi departamento por unas cosas que me faltaban, pero como era mucho me quede a dormir ahí para no dar tantas vueltas. Estaba muy contento con la idea de vivir juntos, no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de ella, la amaba con locura, además de que quería estar mas cerca de ella por que ultimadamente había estado algo enferma y debía estar cerca por si algo grave pasaba. Mañana despues del trabajo iría por ella para que le sacaran unos exámenes, me inquietaba un poco su estado posiblemente seria anemia o no se que cosa.

Temprano en la mañana fui a trabajar como siempre, pase por el escritorio de Tanya quien me miro de una manera diferente menos interesada de costumbre, ¿se habrá dado por vencida?.

-Dr. Cullen- o tal vez no

-¿que pasa Tanya?

-solo quería ofrecerle una disculpa por como me eh comportado todo este tiempo, por hacerme ilusiones si usted nunca me ha dado pie para hacérmelas, de verdad le pido perdón

-este… Tanya no te preocupes, y si te perdono además no paso nada

-gracias doctor- me dio una sonrisa- oh por cierto, dejaron esto en mi escritorio esta mañana- me dio un sobre amarillo- no se quien fue lo encontré encima de mis cosas y pues tenia su nombre como remitente

-gracias Tanya, despues veo que es

Antes de que mis consultas comenzaran, tome el sobre y lo abrí, de el había muchas fotografías pero el contenido de ellas me dejo pasmado, eran Bella y Jasper, besándose, caminado juntos y había otras de donde salían de un hotel tomados de la mano.

Al verlas me dio asco así que todo era una mentira, ella nunca me amo solo me utilizo para acercarse a Jasper, esto era el colmo pero no se iba a quedar así, nadie mas se burlaría de mi.

-Tanya comunícame inmediatamente con la Srta. Alice Brandon

-en un momento

-¿_bueno?_

_-_Alice necesito que vengas a mi consultorio inmediatamente

-¿_le pasa algo a Bella?_

_-_de ella es precisamente de quien quiero hablar, ven rápido

Despues de una media hora Alice venia entrando

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-necesito que veas esto- le señale el sobre, ella lo tomo y lo abrió, y sus ojos se vio la sorpresa al ver cada una de las fotos

-¿Qué significa esto Edward?

-lo que tu crees que es, se han estado burlando de nosotros

-¿Cómo es posible esto?- dijo y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- Bella jamás me haría esto

-pues lo hizo Alice

-no puede ser, pensé que era mi amiga

-como pudo- le dio un golpe al escritorio antes de comenzar a llorar

Y para colmo de los colmos entro la persona que no quería ver ni en pintura

-Edward- venia alegre de seguro venia de verse con Jasper, no pude evitar verla con odio, su sonrisa se desvaneció- ¿pasa algo?- en ese instante Alice también la volteo a ver con la misma cara que yo

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Alice se acerco a ella y le dio una buena cachetada

-¿de… de que estas hablando?- dijo mientras se ponía la mano en donde Alice le había pegado

-no te hagas la inocente- le dijo con odio

-no se de que me hablas- volteo a verme- ¿Edward que pasa?

-no te hagas Isabella- dije como tenia el descaro de preguntarme que pasaba- ya déjate de teatritos

-¿teatritos?

-no te hagas la inocente, se que me engañaste

-yo nunca…

-¡cállate!- grite de puro coraje

-no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Isabella- dijo Alice- pensé que eras mi amiga, no despues de lo que hecho por ti

-no se de que me hablan

-Alice muéstrale para que le refresque la memoria- le señale el sobre a Alice para que se lo entregara

-toma a ver ahora si te acuerdas

Por su cara supe que era verdad, la habíamos sorprendido, a ella y a Jasper

-Edward esto…

-ahora recuerdas ¿verdad?- gruñí- pensé que me amabas y yo muy estúpido creí en ti, con tu actitud de sufrida me lograste engañar, ahora veo que el viejo Black tenía razón, eres una pésima mujer… una cualquiera

Camino hasta quedar frente a mi e hizo algo que no me esperaba, me dio una cachetada

-no te permito que me insultes de esa manera

Me quede en shock por un momento y despues reaccione

-esto- me señale la cara- significa que tengo razón

-¿Alice?

-a mi ni me hables, no puedo creer esto- le dio la espalda- vaya jamás pensé que fueras de esas mujeres Bella y creí que te conocía- rio con amargura

-pero esto no es verdad- como podía ser tan cínica

-ahora me vas a decir que no eres tu, que era una gemela tuya, no soy tan estúpido como tu crees

-esto no es verdad- me señalo el sobre- yo te amo

-no me digas que me amas, ya deja las mentiras

-nunca te eh mentido- susurro

-¿sabes que?- comencé esto era demasiado para mi- no te quiero volver a ver, así que vete de aquí y desaparece de mi vida

-¿eso quieres?- dijo con la voz rota, pero esta vez no iba a engañarme

-si, no te quiero volver a ver

-¿Alice?

-solo vete Isabella- le dijo ella

-¿estas seguro que es lo que quieres Edward?

-si, ahora vete

-espero que no te arrepientas de esto, por que despues ya será muy tarde

-eso es lo que tu crees- reí por su comentario

-Alice, a pesar de todo gracias por todo y por no abandonarme

-si y así es como me agradeces

-aun así gracias

Eso fue lo último antes de salir corriendo del consultorio

-no puedo creer que esto haya pasado- dijo Alice

-¿Cuándo regresa Jasper?-pregunte furioso

-la semana que viene

-tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle

-¿ y que voy hacer yo?

-por ahora solo ignora las llamadas de Bella y Jasper, esperaremos a que el desgraciado regrese de su " viaje"

Y era cierto solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que el otro traidor regresara tena algunos asuntitos que arreglar con el, pero antes que nada quería saber por que el que se decía llamar mi amigo me hizo esto.

**Pv. Bella**

-!¿que hizo que?- grito Rosalie furiosa, despues de que le conté lo sucedido

-todo ha terminado, por algo que ni siquiera hice- decía llorando

-no puedo creer que el idiota de mi hermano te haya hecho esto- gruño Emmett caminando de un lado a otro- pero me va a escuchar

-no Emmett, no vale la pena

-y me sorprende mas de Alice, ¿no se supone que es tu mejor amiga?- asentí- ¿y ni así confió en ti? Creo que ella y yo tendremos una charla de mujer a mujer- dijo tronándose los dedos

-no le hagas daño

-no puedo creer que a pesar de todo la defiendas- me regaño

-ella no tiene la culpa, solo es victima del coraje del momento- dije con tristeza- pero aun así me dolió su poca confianza en mi y eso me costara perdonárselo

-¿entonces que harás?- dijo Rose- ¿le dirás la verdad?

-no

-pero debe saber la verdad

-¿de que servirá Rose? El no me va a creer esta segado por el coraje y los celos- comencé a llorar más fuerte. No podía creer que mi cuento se haya acabado tan rápido

-cálmate Bella esto no te hace bien…

-ni a mi bebé- Emmett se paro en seco y Rose se me quedo viendo sorprendida

-¿Qué dijiste?

-estoy embarazada

- ¿el lo sabe?-pregunto Rose, negué

-apenas ayer me entere, me hice una prueba casera y salió positiva, esta mañana fui a confirmarlo y también salió positivo, tengo 6 semanas- respire un poco- despues de mis estudios fui al hospital para darle la noticia pero ya no se dio la oportunidad

-se que no es el momento, pero felicidades Bella

-gracias- dije con voz quebrada

-¿Qué harás Bella? No creo que quieras regresar a tu casa ¿verdad?

-no, no podría soportar de nuevo su mirada- despues de pensarlo un momento me decidí el me quería lejos, desaparecida pues iba a cumplir su sueño- necesito irme de aquí

-eso es muy apresurado

-si eso es lo que el quiere, así será

-pero no le vas a decir que estas embarazada

-Rosalie el cree que lo engañe con Jasper, ¿Qué crees que piense cuando le diga que estoy embarazada?

-ya veo

-por eso tengo que irme, empezar de nuevo con mi bebé, solo tengo que encontrar un lugar muy alejado a donde irme

-yo se donde puedes ir- dijo Emmett despues de estar callado mucho tiempo- te presto mi casa en Australia, esta amueblada y tiene todos los servicios solo debo hacer una llamada para que la limpien y la tendrán lista en poco tiempo

-no Emmett no puedo pedirte eso

-tómalo como algo para compensar lo que el troglodita de mi hermano te hizo

-no creo que…

-nada de peros Bella, tampoco te preocupes por el trabajo yo llamare a algunas personas que conozco que te darán un buen trabajo-sonrió- además no lo hago solo por ti si no también por mi nuevo sobrinito

-gracias Emmett, pero será por poco tiempo solo juntare dinero para cuando nazca el bebe

-prometo ir contigo unos días antes de que nazca, para ayudarte un poco

-gracias Rosalie, no se que haría si no te tuviera- la abrace y comencé a llorar, debían ser las hormonas que me empiezan a atacar- solo una cosa mas, el no debe saber en donde estoy, para el estoy muerta me oyeron, si me quería fuera de su vida eso hare

-esta bien amiga

-¿y despues de esto crees que le voy a volver a dirigir la palabra? Estas equivocada- gruño Emmett

-y tampoco Alice debe saberlo

-¿y regresaras algún día?- pregunto Rosalie

-no lo se, tal vez cuando este lista lo hare- dije- además mis padres viven aquí

-¿y que les vas a decir a ellos?

-por ahora nada relevante, solo que termine con Edward y creo que por ahora eso es todo

-no les dirás de su nieto

-no, por que no me dejaran irme y eso es algo que no esta en discusión

Después de pasar un tiempo con ellos y arreglar todo para irme, regrese al apartamento para arreglar todo para mi viaje, guarde mis cosas en varias maletas y cajas, además conociendo a Edward el no vendría a pararse por aquí, así que tenia mucho tiempo. Despues de unos días ya tenia todo preparado, contrate un equipo de mudanza para que se llevaran mis cosas lo único que deje fueron unas cajas con las pocas cosas que Edward había llevado.

-¿estas lista Bella?-me pregunto Emmett

-lo estoy

-ok, vámonos tu vuelo esta por partir

Con un último vistazo al apartamento, deje atrás todo lo que había vivido aquí, los momentos buenos y malos, para empezar de nuevo por mi y mi hijo.

Mientras iba camino al aeropuerto desde la radio estaba sonando una canción que en estos momentos no fue de mucha ayuda.

_Las flores ya no llegan_

_El poema se acabo_

_Lo que un día fue amor_

_En amargura se volvió_

_Ella quiere regresar_

_El tiempo que paso_

_Para poder revivir _

_Los placeres del ayer_

_Ya no puede ver _

_Las cosas igual_

_Por que en el mar de olvido_

_Todo ya quedo_

_Ya todo ha perdido_

_Su color azul_

_Las estrellas brillan_

_Las nubes la abrazan_

_Y un ángel llora_

_Pasaron ya 2 años_

_El ya se olvido_

_De el amor que prometió_

_Cuando la conoció_

_Entra a la habitación_

_Y en la cama el la hayo_

_Toca su cuerpo frio_

_La tristeza la mato…._

_Las flores ya llegaron _

_El poema empezó_

_Sobre una tumba fría_

_El llora su dolor_

_El solo quiere regresar_

_El tiempo que paso_

_Para poderse deshacer _

_En la dulzura de su voz_

_Ya no puede ver_

_Las cosas Igual _

_Por que en el mar de olvido_

_Todo ya quedo_

_Ya todo ha perdido _

_Su color azul_

_Las estrellas miran _

_La luna la abraza _

_Y un ángel llora_

_Las estrellas miran _

_La luna la abraza _

_Y un ángel llora…._

**

* * *

**

O sea yo estaba escuchando esta canción cuando escribí este capitulo y les juro que no llore por que dios es grande, la canción se llama "Un Ángel Llora" de Anette Moreno tal vez la hayan oído en la película de "Cicatrices", muy buena película la recomiendo una temática acerca de una mujer que es golpeada por su esposo. Si quieren oírla el link de la canción esta en mi perfil.

**Volviendo al tema… ¿Que tal este capitulo?**

**Ya era hora que hubiera un poco de emoción, se que me van a odiar pro haberlos separado pero ya les dije chicas, el drama es mi vida, en el siguiente capitulo será un Pv. de Jasper y ¿Por qué, que creen? El regresa y se encontrara con una Alice y un Edward furiosos como se pondrán las cosas.**

**Felicidades a:**

isabela

**Hermione-Malfoy35**

**por que le atinaron a lo que iba a hacer Tanya**

**Ya saben mas de 10 reviews y subo capitulo**

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**

* * *

**

Lo siento chicas se que no tengo perdon de dios eh dejado que pase mas tiempo del que prometo pero no es que yo no quiera subir, si de eso vivo, pero echenle la culpa a mis padres que no me dejan salir al ciber a subir.

**Pero de todas formas quiero darles las gracias por que en el ultimo capitulo tuvimos "33 reviews" o sea que casi me pongo a llorar ahi en el ciber, asi que tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda aun queda mucho, y chicas no se enojen si la pongo en completo pero hagan de cuenta que esta en incompelto T_T, bueno mejor las dejo con el capitulo que tanto esperan...**

* * *

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 17: La Verdad**

**Pv. Jasper**

Despues de estas dos semanas de largo viaje, solo quería descansar y ver a mi Alice, la había extrañado tanto, la llamaba casi diario para saber como estaba, pero esta ultima semana no contestaba mis llamadas, ¿se habrá perdido su celular? Eso fue lo primero que pensé y cuando intente llamar a su departamento, no me contestaba nadie, intente con el de Bella pero era el mismo resultado:

_Lo sentimos el numero que usted marco no existe o se encuentra fuera del área se servicio, inténtelo mas tarde._

Nada y me estaba comenzando a preocupar, tome la decisión de en cuanto llegar a Chicago ir a ver a Alice, por que, que tal si le había pasado algo y lo peor era que ni Edward me contestaba, esto era muy extraño, lo intente en su nuevo departamento, en el viejo, pregunte en casa de sus padres y nada, ¿a caso hubo una caída en la red telefónica?

Llegue al dichoso aeropuerto y nadie vino a recibirme, y sabían muy bien que hoy llegaba, y lo que mas me dolía que ni Alice se había acordado, ¿a caso había hecho algo malo? Que yo recordara no había hecho nada, tome un taxi y fui al departamento de Alice…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toque y toque el timbre pero nadie salía, trate de ver por la ventana y se veía todo oscuro, dolido y triste volví a llamar y nada, no me contestaban, suspire y me fui a mi casa tal vez mañana Edward me diría que pasaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-buenos días Tanya, ¿esta el Dr. Cullen en su consultorio?

-si Dr. De hecho me pidió que en cuanto llegara fuera a su consultorio- me dio una sonrisa que se me hizo muy sospechosa, parecía que estaba alegre por algo sin darle una segunda mirada toque la puerta y se oyó un "pase"

-¿Edward?

-ah eres tu- me dijo con voz osca

-si soy yo- en eso voltee y vi que en el sillón de la pared estaba Alice sentada, pero no me dedico su linda mirada esta era fría y llena de odio- ¿Alice amor?

-no me digas así sínico- me quede sorprendido jamás me había hablado así

-¿Alice que pasa por que me hablas así?

-ya déjate de mentiras Withlock- esta vez fue Edward el que hablo- ya sabemos todo

-¿de que hablan? ¿Qué es lo que saben?

-de esto- dijo el aventandome un sobre amarillo

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte tomando el sobre, creo que lo correcto era que lo abriera- pero que…

Vi el contenido, quien haría esta tontería mas bien quien seria tan estúpido para creer en ellas se veían totalmente falsas, ahora entendía el por que de todo esto, no podía creer que habían sido tan tontos para creer esta ridiculez, ¿lo sabría Bella?, vi sus caras y deduje que la respuesta era si, pobre que le habrán dicho.

-no puedo creer esto- comencé a reí, pero fue una mala idea por que sentí un puño en mi cara y al tomarme por sorpresa me caí al suelo- ¿Por qué hiciste esto idiota?- gruñí molesto

-deja de reírte. ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- dijo con sorna y eso fue lo que me enfureció mas por que se creía mi amigo y esta ridiculez la creyó fácilmente

-por lo estúpido e ingenuo que eres- voltee a ver a ambos- ratifico ambos lo son- me dolía decirlo pero también Alice no creyó en mi y prefirió creer en la mentira

-cállate, ¿Cómo pudiste Jasper?- me grito Alice- yo creí en ti

-pues lo dudo- conteste y ella me miro- eso- señale el sobre ahora en el suelo- es una falsificación… déjenme ver ¿han escuchado una cosita llamada FOTOMONTAJE?- dije con sarcasmo

-¿Qué?

-eso fue lo que les entregaron, y vaya que lo cayeron y sobre tu Edward- lo mire con odio- puedo apostar que le hicieron algo similar o peor a la pobre Bella ¿cierto?, ya que no la veo aquí

-ambos nos mintieron

Suspire frustrado, esto iba a ser difícil

-solo respóndeme una cosa Edward, ¿Quién te dio el sobre?- pregunte cruzándome los brazos

-Tanya ¿Por qué?

-fantástico esto es simplemente fantástico- dije con sarcasmo- ahora te voy hacer… los voy hacer reaccionar- comencé a crear el plan en mi mente, por lo visto Tanya no era muy inteligente y le sacaría la verdad rápidamente- llámala

-¿Qué dices?

-maldición hazlo- gruñí- y por favor escóndanse detrás de la cortina, no quiero que los vea- gracias a dios los consultorios de este hospital tenían 2 salidas sino esto no funcionaria

-ni hablar- se quejo Alice

-Alice, este será el ultimo favor que nos haremos oíste- le gruñí ella abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que quería decir- y solo por el amor de dios no salgan di hagan ningún ruido sin importar lo que oigan

Asintió y se fue detrás de la cortina, y Edward con una mirada envenenada siguió a Alice, despues de unos minutos Tanya hizo acto de presencia

-el Dr. Cullen me mando llamar ¿Dónde esta?

-ha salido a dejar a la Srta. Brandon al estacionamiento no tardara- le sonreí para darle confianza- pero mientras regresan, quiero hablar contigo

-¿sobre que?- dijo algo preocupada

-para darte las gracias, de verdad- sonreí- si no fuera por tus fotos jamás hubiera buscado la forma de terminar con Alice

-no se de que me habla Dr.

-ay Tanya no soy estúpido- remarque la palabra- para creer que esas fotos eran reales, pero al parecer ellos si

-este…

-vamos Tanya estamos en confianza- dije sin dejar de sonreí, ya la tenia donde quería- ¿son tuyas las fotos?

-esta bien Dr., si son mías yo las mande hacer, ¿fueron bastante convincentes verdad?

-por lo visto si, ya que tanto Edward como Alice lo creyeron

-¿y si piensa terminar con la Srta. Brandon? Ella no era parte del plan

-claro que si, yo no puedo estar con alguien que a parte de que creyó algo tan tonto como eso, no confió en mi- reí con amargura ya que todo era verdad- oye ¿y que hay de Bella?

-ella era la que quería que sufriera, la hubiera visto salir de aquí… fue tan gratificante- rio- eso le pasa por meterse con lo que es mío

-¿y sabes donde esta?- pregunte preocupado por Bella, ella era solo otra victima de esta loca

-y yo como lo voy a saber Dr. Desde que ella se fue no ha vuelto, además no me interesa, con hacerla sufrir me fue suficiente, ahora tengo tiempo para conquistar a Eddie

-no lo creo Tanya- salió Edward de su escondite

-D… Dr. Cullen- tartamudeo

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Ella que te hizo?- vi su cara y se veía enojado

-yo… yo

-no digas nada, ahora lárgate antes de que pierda el control y te estrangule- su voz sonaba contenida

-pero…

-lárgate y jamás vuelvas

Ella se paro rápidamente la cara de Edward era demoniaca hasta yo hubiera corrido, salió disparada sin tan siquiera cerrar la puerta, yo fui a cerrarla para que no oyeran lo que ahora se venia.

-¿Jasper?- dijo Alice

-no Alice, no quiero hablar- la ignore y voltee a ver a Edward- ¿y bien?

-yo… no se

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunte

-no la eh visto desde hace una semana, no eh ido a nuestro departamento

-¿y que no la piensas buscar?- le dije molesto- le debes una inmensa disculpa y no me sorprendería si no te perdonara, yo no lo haría- al decir eso vi de reojo a Alice quien solo tenia la cabeza gacha

-¿Qué voy hacer?

-pues ve a pedirle perdón, con suerte la encuentres en su departamento ya que no creo que este en el de ella

-tienes razón, yo… yo voy a verla- dijo nervioso antes de tomar sus cosas

-espero que no sea demasiado tarde- el solo se detuvo y me miro- Alice será mejor que te vayas con el, ambos le deben mucho

-pero Jasper nosotros…

-no Alice no hay un nosotros mas, estoy muy decepcionado de ti como algo tan ridículo pudo perder tu confianza en mi, no solo en mi si no en la pobre de Bella, tu que presumías de ser su amiga ah no su hermana- me corregí- y mira como se lo demuestras despues de todo lo que le ha pasado, esto debe tenerla mal

No podía verlos mas salí de el cuarto y me fui a mi consultorio a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, lo poco que me había durado la felicidad, pero ya no había de otra tenia que seguir adelante con o sin Alice, lo peor de todo es que todavía la amaba.

**Pv. Edward**

Era un completo y total idiota, había arruinado lo mas hermoso que había tenido y todo por creer en algo tan tonto y desconfiar de ella, sabia exactamente por todo lo que había pasado, la había ofendido, gritado y para colmo por mi culpa había hecho que Alice y Jasper se separaran, y hacer que ella tratara a Bella tan mal.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?- susurre

-como pude desconfiar de ella, ¿Por qué lo hice?- escuche como los sollozos de Alice comenzaban a inundar el ambiente- ella había confiado en mi, no le creí, y para colmo Jasper me odia

-fuimos unos tontos Alice, tenemos que buscarla y aclamar su perdón

-tenemos que ir

Ambos salimos sin importarme el trabajo, fuimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos a en el que su momento fue nuestro departamento

-¿crees que este aquí?- pregunto

-¿has estado en tu departamento?

-no desde…. Me eh quedado en un hotel desde entonces

-ya veo, primero veremos aquí y despues iremos al suyo- asintió- vamos

Nos bajamos y busque las llaves, abrí la puerta y todo estaba en calma, en mucha calma, Alice entro y fue corriendo al piso de arriba, donde estaba nuestro cuarto

-¿Bella?- la llame- ¡Bella!

-¡Edward!- me llamo Alice, y subí corriendo

-¿Qué pasa?- dije sin aliento

-ella se fue

-¿Qué?

-no están sus cosas, solo hay cosas tuyas en una caja y ya

-¿crees que haya vuelto a su departamento?

-tenemos que ir, ya sabes que aquí no esta vámonos

Regresamos al auto y conduje lo mas deprisa a su departamento, gracias a dios no estábamos muy lejos y llegamos en 15 minutos, Alice saco las llaves y entramos, y todo estaba igual tranquilo ningún ruido ni nada, estaba todo oscuro.

-no esta Edward, tampoco esta aquí- dijo Alice saliendo de lo que era el cuarto de ella- no están sus cosas

-no puede ser la he perdido para siempre- me puse las manos en la cara de la desesperación, quería azotarme contra la pared por estúpido

-Rosalie

-¿Qué?

-Rosalie, tal vez ella sepa algo- un pequeño rayo de esperanza me llego

-¿y que esperamos? Vayamos con ella

No lo dije ni dos veces nada mas diciendo esto, fuimos a casa de Rosalie solo que si estaba un poco lejos, pero no me importaba si tenia que ir hasta el otro lado del mundo por ella lo haría, despues de una media hora llegamos a la residencia de los Hale, solo esperaba que estuviera sola.

-espero que ella sepa algo Edward- dijo Alice tanto o igual de nerviosa que yo

-esperemos que si

Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada, toque el timbre y despues abrí la puerta la misma Rosalie, que en cuanto nos vio su cara se volvió mortal, ella lo sabia todo.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?

-Rosalie…- comenzó Alice

-tu no me hables, rayos tan bien que estaba y me arruinaron el día- se cruzo de brazos

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- me fui sin rodeos

-¿disculpa?

-se que tu sabes donde esta

-¿y si así fuera que?- gruño- ¿creen que la traicionaría diciéndoles donde esta? Despues de lo que le hicieron

-Rosalie nosotros…

-te dije que no me hablaras, si no te rompo la cara aunque le prometí a Bella que no lo haría

-Rose, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Quién es?- oh oh ese era Emmett, si Rosalie lo sabia también el y no seria bueno- Rose que… oh vaya

-Emmett

-nos vemos dentro Rose, despues de que despidas a estos extraños

-Emmett, espera yo…

-mira Edward si quieres conservar ese lindo rostro tuyo será mejor que no me hables y lo mismo va para ti Alice, solo que de eso se va encargar Rosalie no yo

-por favor díganme donde esta Bella, se los suplico

-ay Edward llegaste una semana tarde, ahora ella esta lejos, lejos de ustedes par de… de…!argh! ya váyanse no quiero recurrir a la fuerza

-Rosalie, se que hice mal y lo reconozco, pero por favor dime donde esta mi hermana- rogo Alice con voz rota

-no me hagas reir Brandon, ¿hermana? Sabes lo falsa que te oyes diciendo eso, una hermana jamás desconfiaría, una hermana no creería en una estupidez, una hermana no pondría un hombre antes que ella y ¿eso hiciste?, en serio ya váyanse

-no me iré sin que me digas donde esta- dije enojado- no tienes…

-¿derecho? ¿Eso ibas a decir?, el derecho de no decirte me lo cedió Bella antes de marcharse así que no me vengas con estupideces, y sabes que no tengo por que estar soportando esto- dijo antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara

Toque varias veces esperando que me abrieran de nuevo, pero nada, esto era imposible como se supone que voy a encontrarla si no me ayudan en nada… y tenían razón no merezco nada.

-Edward vámonos, no nos dirán nada-dijo Alice

-si tienes razón

Ambos nos fuimos de ahí, deje a Alice en su departamento y me fui al que solía ser de los dos tal vez hubiera una pista de donde se encontraba, llegue al departamento todo escuro y fui a nuestra habitación, me deje caer en la cama y algo voló sobre mi, era un papel cayo en el suelo y vi que tenia algo escrito era la letra de Bella, tome el papel de manera nerviosa y comencé a leer lo que decía:

_Edward:_

_De verdad no sabes como me dolió que no creyeras en mi, sabias perfectamente por todo lo que había pasado, el sufrimiento que eh tenido y cuando pensé que al fin había sanado llegas tu a abrir la herida de nuevo, pero para que lo sepas yo jamás te eh engañado esas fotos eran una trampa, y estoy mas que segura que tu secretaria tuvo que ver en esto, pero ya no tiene caso lo hecho, hecho esta y no habrá nada para remediarlo, por que no estoy segura si podre perdonarte algún día, de lo único que te voy a dar gracias es haberme dado el regalo mas importante de mi vida y que gracias a el seguiré adelante, no tiene caso que te lo diga por que no cambiara las cosas, ya no, no me busques por que para cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré lejos._

_Solo te deseo la mayor de las felicidades, cuídate mucho y también de Alice se que también me odia pero aun así no dejare de darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi en el pasado pero al igual que tu no se si podre perdonarla algún día._

_Hasta nunca _

_Bella_

Las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar mi cara, la había herido hasta el grado de odiarme, y tenia toda la razón me merecía eso y más, pero algo en mi me decía que siga luchando, la buscare hasta por debajo de las piedras si era necesario.

**Pv. Alice**

_5 años despues_

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde todo lo ocurrido, despues de todo, Jasper no me perdono sigo torturándome con lo mismo día a día, la semana siguiente de lo ocurrido Edward apareció con la carta que Bella le había dejado, todo sus sentimientos que se había callado estaban ahí, ella no sabia si perdonarme o no, eso era lo mas triste de todo y para el pobre Edward era lo peor, parecía zombi no hacia otra cosa mas que trabajar y del trabajo al departamento, yo lo visitaba recurrentemente para saber si sabia algo de Bella o si sabia algo informarle, pero no sabíamos nada, pareciera como si se la hubiera tragado al tierra, y Rosalie no nos decía nada es mas no me dirigía ni la palabra, las pocas veces que nos encontrábamos ella me ignoraba y seguía su camino lo mismo con Emmett, no contestaba las llamadas de Edward ni tampoco le hablaba, estábamos solos y era lo menos que merecíamos.

Al final me di por vencida, si Bella no quería ser encontrada jamás lo haríamos, fue pasando el tiempo y yo utilice mi tiempo para, reafirmar mi carrera como diseñadora y hasta la fecha había funcionado poco a poco fui haciéndome reconocida, pero a pesar de todo me sentía vacía por que no tenia a nadie con quien celebrar todos mis triunfos.

Estaba en mi nuevo departamento, sentada en uno de mis sillones leyendo una revista, en eso un artículo llamo mi atención:

_VENGAN A LA FIRMA DE ATUGRAFOS DEL FAMOSO LIBRO:_

"_CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA"_

_DE LA FAMOSA ESCRITORA AUSTRALIANA MARIE BLACK_

_ESTE LUNES 12 DE JULIO A LAS 2:00 PM_

¿Marie Black? Podría ser…

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Desde hace mucho ya tenia planteado de cómo conocerían la verdad y así me gusto, lastima por lo de Jasper y Alice pero ni modo, ya sabremos que pasara en el próximo capitulo. **

**Tengo malas noticias a esta historia le quedan pocos capítulos, ya casi nos acercamos al final**

**Ya saben 10 reviews o mas, y tendrán otro capitulo, nos vemos**

**Besitos **

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3**

**PD. Mientras esperan por que no leen mi nueva historia FIGHTING OF BLOOD, es un fic que narra la guerra eterna entre vampiros y licántropos, solo que esta vez pelean por el arma que puede destruir tanto a vampiros y lobos, estoy hablando de la sangre de Bella, que es un misterio, y el encargado de conseguirla es Edward quien tiene que enamorarla para conseguirlo, pero lo que no contaba era de que Jacob se iba a interponer en eso, chéquenla y díganme que tal esta.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**

* * *

**

****

Se que algunas no les agrada la idea de que hayan pasado 5 años, pero es que yo necesitaba al hijo/a activo ya que el sera de mucha ayuda para la reconcilacion de Bella y Edward, ademas como que no me parece muy emocionante un bebe, se la pasan durmiendo sin hacer nada ademas Bella y Alice cumplieron sus sueños y ambas son famosas, a ver dejenme pensar... ¿A ver, que les parece si terminando esta historia hago 2 capitulos especiales de lo que hicieron Bella y Edward a lo largo de estos 5 años año por año, les late?

Ahora afuera las dudas, ¿querian saber que paso con Bella? pues aqui esta...

**

* * *

**

**CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA**

**Capitulo 18: El regreso**

**Pv. Bella**

_Sídney, Australia_

5 años, 5 largos años viviendo atormentada por el recuerdo y un rencor que no podía dejar atrás, ¿pero como olvidarlo? Si a las personas que yo mas quería me habían hecho sentir terrible, para que despues de enterarse de todo corrieran a disculparse, ¿Cómo lo se? Pues muy fácil, esa misma noche había recibido una llamada de Rose diciéndome que ellos (con ellos me refiero a Alice y Edward), sabían la verdad y se sentían mal y bla bla bla, pero yo no lo quería saber, y agradecí en el alma que no les hubiera dicho donde estaba.

Pero desde ese momento comencé a superarme a mi misma, comencé a escribir de nuevo, hice una historia basada en la mía pero con una sola diferencia que terminaba en un final feliz, donde los protagonistas superaban todo y seguían adelante hasta conseguir su felicidad, muy distinto a mi realidad, lo había llamado "_CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA" _me costo mucho trabajo que una editorial lo aceptara, pero hubo una que tuvo confianza en mi y a raíz de eso, se había vendido como pan caliente, aunque les pedí que no pusieran mi foto en el libro y en lugar de Isabella Swan me pusiera Marie Black, así nadie sabría que era yo.

Pero al principio no era difícil, tuve que buscar empleo por mi misma, ya no quería molestar mas a Emmett por mas que el insistió en ayudarme, encontré un pequeño empleo en una escuela primaria como secretaria del director ya que la anterior se había jubilado, la paga no era mucha pero al menos me ayudaría para mantenerme y ahorrar para mi bebe, los primero meses fueron difíciles ya que en constante movimiento hicieron que casi perdiera a mi hijo, "demasiado estrés " había dicho el doctor, pero no lo podía evitar, ser madre soltera y sola no me ayudaba mucho, pero un par de semanas de reposo y estuve fuera de peligro.

Aun recuerdo el día que nació mi bebe, mi pequeño EJ….

_Flash back_

_Era mi noveno mes y yo estaba en la sala de la casa de Emmett leyendo cuando de repente sentí un terrible dolor en mi vientre. _

_-oh no- jadee- ahora no_

_Rosalie me había dicho que estaría conmigo unos días antes del parto, pero al parecer se adelanto así que estaba sola, camine casi doblada hasta mi cuarto, tomando las cosas del bebe, no podía manejar en este estado, así que con mucha pena fui a la casa de a lado donde vivía una pareja de ancianos Eleazar y Carmen con los que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar en algún momento._

_-¿oh hija que pasa?- pregunto la anciana al verme_

_-ne…necesito su ayuda… ¡ah!_

_-¡oh dios mío! ¡Eleazar! – grito_

_-¿Qué pasa?- llego el señor lo más rápido que pudo_

_-tenemos que llevar a esta muchacha al hospital, esta a punto de dar a luz_

_-voy por el auto_

_En menos de 20 minutos estábamos en el hospital, afortunadamente me atendieron al ver mi estado, me cambiaron y me llevaron a la sala de partos._

_-muy bien Srta. Swan, estamos listos- desapareció bajo las mantas que me habían puesto- cuando le ordene debe de pujar muy fuerte- asentí, espero un momento- ahora puje con todas sus fuerzas_

_Comencé a pujar varias veces, dolía como el demonio_

_-ya veo la cabeza, vamos Srta. Swan un poco mas- seguí pujando hasta que el sonido mas hermoso llego a mis oídos, el llanto de mi bebe- es un niño_

_Un niño…_

_Me lo dejaron ver por un momento, una enfermera me lo acerco y pude maravillarme, sus ojos se veían de un color verde como los de su padre y su pelo era un poco mas claro, pero era de mi tono, perfecto, despues tuvieron que llevárselo a los cuneros para checarlo._

_-te amo mi pequeño EJ_

_Susurre antes de caer en la inconsciencia_

_Fin del flash back_

Edward Jacob asi se llamaba mi bebe, pero de cariño le decía EJ, lo había llamado así como memoria de los dos hombres que ame, el primero el cual ame pero por desgracia me había dejado destrozada y el segundo que por culpa de su desconfianza me dejo sola y lastimada de nuevo.

Despues de eso seguí el ritmo de mi vida aunque fue un poco difícil, Rose se quedo conmigo unos días para ayudarme a acoplarme al bebe, al principio fue difícil pero pude acoplarme bien, Rose regreso a las pocas semanas y yo me quede sola, pero no me sentía triste como pensé por que tenia a mi pequeño sol conmigo y eso hacia que superara, ya no lloraba por las noches como antes, veía a mi bebe y todo estaba bien aunque me su pequeña mirada me recordara a su padre.

A veces me preguntaba como estaba y Alice también, por lo poco que sabia ella había alcanzado su sueño como diseñadora, y ahora era famosa lastima que Jasper ya no este con ella, ahora recuerdo cuando me encontré a Jasper hace apenas 1 año…

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en el parque viendo jugar a mi niño con su pelota nueva junto a Heidi, la niñera que había contratado para que me ayudara, una joven muchacha de 19 años que había quedado sola y un día llego a mi casa pidiendo ayuda, su cara de preocupación y desesperanza me recordó mucho a la mía, la ayude afortunadamente resulto ser una joven de confianza y le ofrecí el trabajo de niñera y ella acepto gustosa además de que tendría techo y comida, desde entonces se había vuelto muy apegada a mi niño._

_-¿Bella?- reconocí la voz de Jasper tras de mi, voltee y en efecto era el_

_-hola Jasper- sonreí al verlo pero por un momento pensé que Alice estaría con el y no podía verla ahora y cambie mi cara a preocupación_

_-no te preocupes ella no esta conmigo- dijo al averiguar lo que pasaba por mi mente_

_-pero ella y tu…_

_-no Bella, ella y yo ya no estamos juntos- dijo con tono triste_

_-lo siento_

_-no te preocupes, por algo son las cosas ¿no?- asentí- ¿y que haces aquí?_

_-eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo, pero aquí vivo ahora- dije sin apartar la vista de mi bebe- ¿y tu?_

_-vine por asuntos laborales- nos quedamos en silencio por un rato hasta que mi niño vino corriendo hacia mi con Heidi pisándole los talones_

_-¡te gane!- grito mi bebe feliz_

_-eres un tramposo- dijo ella_

_-no, lo que pasa e que ere lenta, ¿vedad mami?- me pregunto mi bebe y Jasper de quedo con los ojos abiertos _(**foto de EJ en mi perfil)**

_-si corazón Heidi es muy lenta_

_-¿mami?- pregunto Jasper- ¿es tu hijo?_

_-Heidi por que no llevas a EJ a comprar un helado- dije_

_-tiiii Helao- aplaudió mi niño y ambos se fueron_

_-¿entonces si es tu hijo?_

_-si Jasper es mi hijo_

_-¿te volviste a casar?_

_-no, es hijo de… Edward- dije con dificultad_

_-es cierto, ahora veo el enorme parecido- rio de si mismo- ¿el lo sabe?_

_-no tuve oportunidad de decírselo_

_-ya entiendo- nos quedamos un momento callados_

_-¿y como esta el?- no pude evitar preguntárselo_

_-te mentiría si te contestara que bien, por que no eh tenido contacto con el desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno mas bien desde ese día, solo lo veo en el hospital pero son escasas veces, solo se que se frecuenta mucho con Alice- hizo un gesto de dolor_

_-ya veo- vaya no perdían el tiempo, pero ya no tenia caso pensar en eso- ¿y tu como has estado?_

_-bien, pasándola ¿y tu?_

_-al principio fue difícil, pero si no fuera por EJ no se como estaría_

_-¿EJ? que extraño nombre_

_-son las iníciales de Edward Jacob_

_-entonces que lindo nombre- ambos reímos- se ve que tiene mucha energía_

_-si, nunca se cansa- sonreí- a veces termino súper agotada, pero me alegra que sea así, jamás tengo una tarde aburrida_

_-Bella perdón que te lo recuerde pero, ¿piensas regresar y decírselo?_

_-no lo se Jasper, a veces eh querido regresar y decirle de su existencia, pero no quiero dañar a mi niño, por que nuestro hogar esta aquí y separarlos le haría mal, además nunca ha preguntado por su papa y eso me ha dado un poco de tiempo, tengo que pensarlo ¿sabes?_

_-si, lo se ¿y sobre lo de regresar?_

_-tampoco lo se, ya que extraño mucho a mis padres y quiero que conozcan a EJ, pero tengo miedo de encontrarme con el y no saber que hacer_

_-¿piensas perdonarlo? O más bien perdonarlos_

_-se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aun me siento dolida, y se que si los veo comenzare a decirle cosas que probablemente despues de decirlas me arrepienta, pero como puedo perdonarlos por desconfiar de mi, de nosotros, no se que hacer- me tape la cara con las manos, mis lagrimas estaban amenazando con salir_

_-ya Bella, perdón por recordártelo- paso su brazo sobre mis hombros, con señal de apoyo_

_-no te preocupes, me pregunto eso todos los días_

_-¡que le hicite a mi mami!- gruño mi bebe, antes de darle una patada en la espinilla a Jasper_

_-¡auch! Tiene carácter_

_-ya lo creo- respondí_

_-aholita va a ver- se preparo para otra patada, pero Heidi lo agarro- suetame Heildi_

_-Edward Jacob, ¿Qué haces?_

_-te hizo llolal- le frunció el seño a Jasper, no pude evitar reírme y frunció mas su pequeño seño_

_-no mi amor, el es un amigo de mami- lo senté en mi regazo- se llama Jasper_

_-¿Japel?_

_-no amor Jasper- el frunció su seño por la corrección- ok, Japel_

_-igual que su padre- rectifico Jasper en un susurro para que mi hijo no lo oyera_

_-ya lo creo_

_La tarde paso entre pláticas mías y de Jasper, mientras mi hijo seguía jugando con Heidi pasamos un rato hasta que mi hijo llego cansado y a punto de hacer un berrinche por que quería dormir y no hubo otra opción más de terminar con la conversación y regresar a casa._

_-bueno Jasper, este monstruito ya quiere dormirse_

_-fue un placer verte de nuevo- le di un abrazo y mi hijo frunció el seño y nos separo_

_-mi mami_

_-celoso el muchacho ¿eh?_

_-no tienes idea- reímos -cuídate mucho- me di la vuelta-oh por cierto Jasper, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí_

_-dalo por hecho, tu también cuídate_

_Despues de eso regresamos a casa a descansar_

_Fin del flash back_

A partir de entonces me quede pensado en si regresar o no, es que en serio quería ver a mis padres, pero ¿y si me encontraba con el? ¿Y si veía a mi bebe? ¿Y si preguntaba quien era su padre? ¿Seria capaz de decirle la verdad?, ¡ash! No sabia que hacer, en eso sonó mi celular, el identificador decía que era el director de la editorial

-hola

_-buenas tardes Bella_

-buenas tardes, Vladimir ¿Qué pasa?

_-bueno mas que nada decirte que tu libro esta siendo un éxito total en Europa y en América_

-¿en serio? Que maravilloso

_-si, y es turno que hagas la gira del libro en América_

-¿América?- oh dios, Bella tranquilízate mientras no diga Chicago todo esta bien- ¿son muchas ciudades?

-_solo tres, déjame ver cuales- _silencio- _Nueva York, Washington y…. Chicago- no, ¿Por qué Chicago habiendo más ciudades?_

_-_¿y es necesario?

-_claro, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?_

_-_no ninguno, cuando debo de partir

-_bueno la gira comienza en una semana, estate preparada, durara a lo mucho 2 meses, así que te acondicionaremos un departamento para que puedas vivir en ese tiempo tu y tu hijo, ¿por cierto como esta ese travieso y celoso hijo tuyo?- _tanto como el y varios compañeros del trabajo conocían a EJ y sabían perfectamente como era su carácter

-bien, igual que siempre, gracias por preguntar

-_ok Bella, te enviare todos los detalles a tu fax nos vemos_

_-_Bye- dije antes de colgar

-¿Por qué Chicago?- me queje

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- pregunto Heidi entrando a la habitación

-pues tenemos una gira del libro, la semana que viene- dije- así que hay que comenzar a empacar

-si eso lo tengo claro, pero… ¿Por qué preguntabas algo de Chicago? ¿Hay un problema con el lugar?

-no es que, recuerdas la historia que te conté

-si sobre el padre de…- susurro

-bueno el vive en Chicago

-oh vaya, pero Bella es una cuidad enorme es poco probable que te lo encuentres

-en eso tienes razón

-¿entonces cual es el problema?

-ok, ¿Ay Heidi que haría sin ti?

-probablemente quejarte todo el tiempo- rio

-ja ja, mira chistosita ve a preparar las maletas de una vez y ve si EJ no necesita algo

-el esta tomando su siesta y lo de las maletas en un minuto lo arreglo

-entonces… ve a ver algo y déjame pensar

-lo que usted ordene ama y señora- hizo una reverencia pero estaba a punto de retirarse cuando se detuvo- ¿y cuando se lo vas a comentar a Damon?

-aun no lo se

Damon Salvatore (N/A: lo se, lo se, se que ese es el nombre del hermano de Stephan de vampire diaries pero me gusta mucho ese nombre), era el hombre con el que estaba saliendo, es mi publicista nos hicimos amigos y poco a poco las cosas se fueron dando y me quise dar una oportunidad, nuestra relación ya llevaba mas de 1 años se podría decir que éramos novios, pero aun no me lo había propuesto, no quería presionarme y a pesar de que le confesé que tenia un hijo, no le importo, además adora mi hijo y los dos se llevan muy bien.

El conocía mi historia, le había contado lo de Edward y Alice, aunque me dijo que el había sido un completo estúpido pero que estaba contento de que gracias a su estupidez el me había conocido.

-lo llamare mañana

Hice mi llamada y me dijo que no podía acompañarme y a pesar de que le dije si venia conmigo dijo que aun tenía unas cosas importantes que hacer aquí pero en cuanto pudiera me alcanzaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La semana paso y la gira comenzó, primero fue Nueva York, el lugar fue en Central Park era lo de costumbre: preguntas de los Fans, firmar libros, entrevistas, fotos, fotos y mas fotos solo fueron un par de semanas, pero sirvió para recordar el continente donde vivía, pero lo que mas me esperaba quería ir a Washington para visitar a mis padres y además tenia que visitar las tumbas de Jacob y Sarah hace tanto que no iba, me tomaría unos días libres para verlos.

Pues aquí estoy en Washington, feliz por que despues de mucho tiempo vería mis padres de nuevo, estábamos en la sala mientras yo veía a mi hijo jugar con sus muñecos, tenia que decirle a donde iríamos.

-EJ

-¿si mami?

-¿a que no sabes a quien vernos mañana?

-¿a quen?- pregunto confuso

-iremos a ver a tus abuelitos

-¿abelitos?

-si, son mis papas- el se puso contento, pero despues se dejo caer y frunció su seño, un gesto que hacia que se pareciera mas a el- ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿No estas feliz?

-si, pero… no voa conoter a los papis de mi papi- eso si no me lo esperaba- ¿mami poque no conoco a mi papi?- se me quedo viendo esperando mi respuesta

-es que el no esta conmigo amor

-¿onde eta?

-el se fue a viajar, y por eso no puede venir

-¿no me quere?- sus ojitos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, me rompia el alma verlo así, por eso trataba que nunca esos hermosos ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, pero ahora no podía darle lo que quería- ¿pod eso no eta comigo?

-no digas eso amor, claro que te quiere- mentí- solo que no puede estar con nosotros eso es todo

-¿pero poque no me dices onde eta?, ¿no queres a papi?

-si amor si lo quiero- creo que eso pareció convencerlo- ¿quieres ir con Heidi por un helado?

-tiii- dijo secando sus ojitos-¡Heildi!

-ya voy monstruito- entro en la sala

-mami dile a Heildi que no me diga ati- se enojo

-Heidi, no le digas asi al niño- ella solo rio mas- deja de reir y ve con mi hijo a comprar un helado

-¿tu no vienes?

-tengo que hacer una llamada- ella asintió

-vamos pequeño

Ambos salieron y yo fui al teléfono para llamar a mis padres, hace años que no lo hacia.

-_bueno- _contesto mi madre

-¿mama?

-¿_Bella?, santo Cristo redentor ¿eres tu?_

_-_claro mama

-¡_oh dios!_- grito, al parecer a mi papa le molesto ese grito, ya que se quejo- _no te quejes, es nuestra Bella_

_-pon el altavoz Renee- _respondió

-hola papa, mama

-_ahora si que te has creído que no nos has llamado es mucho tiempo, o sea hace años que no hemos sabido de ti_

_-_bueno mama pasaron cosas…

-_y son esas cosas que no le puedes contar a tu madre, ¿y que? Nos vas a visitar o la señorita importante no puede venir_- comencé a reí ante su locura, se supone que debería estar enojada pero Renee siempre me hacia reir con sus regaños- _no te rías jovencita_

-¿pues que crees mama? Voy a visitarlos

-_aja- _dijo incrédula- _y mi abuelita anda en bicicleta_

_-_pues eso no lo se, pero en serio voy este fin a visitarlos además quiero que conozcas o mas bien conozcan a alguien

-_¿a quien?_

-eso ya lo veras, solo espera

-_en serio vas a venir o es chisme tuyo_

_-_te lo prometo ma

-_bien- dijo mas calmada- ¿en donde has estado?_

_-_es una larga historia que les contare cuando vaya

-_ok_

_-_los quiero, los veo este fin- me despedí

-_nosotros también te queremos nena, nos vemos en 3 días- dijo mi madre- pero eso si te lo advierto jovencita… no vienes y juro que iré por ti e donde quiera que estés, ¿me oíste?-_

-si mama, nos vemos… los quiero

-_te esperamos hija, Bye-_se despidió mi madre

Di un largo suspiro, como les iba a explicar que Edward y yo ya no estábamos juntos, era obvio que no les iba decir la verdad por que mi padre era capaz de ir a buscarlo y darle unos buenos plomazos, no quería que mi padre fuera a la cárcel por algo que no valía la pena, pero de algo si estaba completamente segura iban a adorar a EJ.

-¡!mami¡!- grito mi bebe- yia llegamo- corrió a abrazarme, con su cono de helado en su manita

-que bien amor, ¿de que compraste tu helado?

-chocoate, yumi- le dio una lamida- ¿queres?

-ahora no amor- lo baje- ¿Dónde esta Heidi?

-Heildi, fe a baño poque el vendredor de helao la ensucio-comenzo a reir- fue muy gacioso

-no lo hubiera sido si te lo hubiera tirado a ti, monstruito- apareció Heidi con una blusa diferente a la que se había llevado

-mami Heildi me dijo mostrito- hizo un puchero- dile que no me diga así

-Heidi no molestes a mi pequeño

-chillón- le saco la lengua y mi hijo hiso lo mismo

-bueno ustedes dos parecen hermanos- en cierta forma lo creía ya que Heidi estuvo conmigo desde que EJ tenia 2 años- y tu Heidi pareces tener la edad de EJ

-el empezó- señalo a mi niño

-no ella- ambos se señalaron y era una escena muy graciosa

-a ver niños- remarque la ultima palabra- es hora de comer, ¿Qué se antoja amor?

-mmmm… epagueti- aplaudió

-ok

Prepare la cena, un espagueti en crema con queso, el favorito de mi hijo y mío también.

Cenamos a gusto entre bromas, o mas bien las peleas de Heidi y EJ, despues de un rato mi niño se estaba durmiendo sobre su plato, lo cargue para llevarlo a su cuarto, mientras Heidi recogía la cocina, lo bañe y le puse su pijama de Ben 10 su favorita, le leí su cuento favorito "Buenas noches luna" y poco a poquito sus ojitos se fueron cerrando, apague la lámpara y le puse su lamparita de balón de futbol y salí dejando la puerta entre abierta.

-¿y cuando vamos a ver a los abuelos?

-este fin de semana

-estarán felices de ver a EJ

-¿me creerás si te digo que no saben de su existencia?

-¿Por qué?

-es una larga historia- sonreí sin alegría

-tal vez te sientas mejor si le cuentas

-bueno todo empezó…

Y comencé a relatarle todo lo que había vivido, desde la muerte de mi familia hasta lo sucedido con Edward y Alice, en ocasiones se le salían algunas lagrimas y a mi también.

-no puedo creer que te hayan hecho eso

-pues lo hicieron

-te juro que si lo llego… los llego a ver- levanto su puño para confirmar su punto

-no vale la pena hija, ya hay alguien que le trae mas ganas que tu

-deberás todavía no conoces a Rosalie y a Emmett

-¿Quiénes?

-unos grandes amigos, seguro te caerán bien- reí- ya tiene tiempo que no los veo, lo ultimo que supe fue cuando Rose tuvo a sus gemelos, me encantaría verlos deben tener mas o menos la edad de EJ

-te oyes feliz de hablar de ellos

-ellos me ayudaron mucho

-y supongo que… pues de ella… no has sabido nada

-Alice- dije su nombre- la eh visto en revistas de moda, al fin cumplió su sueño de ser diseñadora , estoy feliz por ella

-pero no piensas perdonarla

-¿la verdad quien soy yo para perdonar? Pero lo que me hizo no tiene nombre, peor al igual que el estaba cegada por la furia

-lo siento

-bueno, bueno- recupere el animo- no hay que pensar en eso, es algo pasado y no creo que se pueda remediar, bueno tenemos 3 días para preparar nuestra estadía con Renee y Charlie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito mi madre, en cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa

-mama- la abrace

-hija cuanto te extrañe- me abrazo fuerte

-mama… no… respiro

-lo siento- me soltó y respire- es que estoy tan feliz de verte- en eso volteo atrás de mi y seguramente vio a Heidi con EJ en brazos- ¿hola?

-ah mama, ella es Heidi me ayuda en la casa y a…

-¿es su hijo?-me interrumpió señalando a EJ

-no mama, es mío- abrió los ojos le hice señas a Heidi para que me pasara a mi niño- mama te presento a Edward Jacob Swan tu nieto

-¿nieto?- asentí algo nerviosa, no quería que lo rechazara o algo- ¿mi nieto?- asentí de nuevo- ¡!

-Renee no grites- dije al ver que mi niño se tapaba los oídos

-mi nieto…- susurro- hola amor soy tu abuelita Renee

-abelita Denne- dijo con dificultad

-si amor- le sonrió- ¿puedo?- extendió sus brazos

-dale un abrazo a tu abuelita- le dije y el extendió sus bracitos a mi madre y ella lo abrazo que creí que lo iba a partir en 2 y lo comenzo a llenar de besos

-es tan lindo

-mami, mi abelita me apieta duro- se quejo

-Renee lo asfixias

-lo siento es que estoy tan feliz, pero que hacen aquí afuera, entren- entro aun con mi hijo en brazos

-te presento a mi madre- le dije a Heidi

-creo que por ahora solo tiene ojos para su nieto- asentí

-entremos- nos metimos a la casa y vi que papa no estaba- ¿y papa?

-fue a un asunto a la comisaria, llegara en una media hora, se pondrá feliz al ver a su nieto o como el diría "su nuevo compañero de pesca"- reímos ante su ocurrencia- ¿y tu eres?- señalo a Heidi

-mama te lo dije hace un momento, ella es Heidi y me ayuda en la casa y a cuidar a EJ

-¿EJ?- pregunto

-así le digo de cariño

-oh- se volvió hacia Heidi- perdón es un gusto conocerte

-igualmente Sra. Swan

-dime Renee, esta bien que tenga nietos pero no soy tan vieja

Despues de un rato llego Charlie, juraría que casi le da un ataque la ver a EJ pero despues se compuso y comenzo a jugar con el y diciéndole la mejor forma de pescar, el pez mas grande que ah pescado, cosas de hombres.

Cuando llego la hora de cenar fue el momento en que mis padres notaron al faltante de mi familia

-Bella, ¿y Edward?- pregunto mi madre- ¿no vino contigo?- suspire bajando la mirada, y ellos me observaron notando que había algo mal, supe que era momento de decir la verdad peo antes tenia que sacar a mi niño de aquí

-Heidi, lleva a EJ arriba ¿si?- asintió comprendiendo

-vamos monstruito, juguemos arriba

-no quero- cruzo sus brazos haciendo un puchero- quero estar con mi abelito Chali

-o lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de perder otra vez- buena táctica, mi hijo era demasiado competitivo y Heidi sabia como hacerlo cambiar de opinión

-claro que no- se bajo del regazo de Renee y fue con Heidi

-tiene carácter- dijo mi padre

-si, lo se- suspire

-Bella ¿pasa algo?

-creo que se preguntaran donde esta Edward- asintieron- el ya no… ya no estamos juntos

Suspire y comencé a contarles todo lo que había pasado, mi padre se puso como fiera y comenzo a murmurar cosas como; "matar" "desgraciado" "mi hija" y no se que mas, mientras que Renee solo veía al piso negando.

-no puedo creer que Alice te haya dicho eso, ¿y es verdad?

-no mama, fue una trampa una que funciono muy bien

-¿pero no trataste de explicarte?

-lo hice y fue peor, por eso me fui no quería verlos y tenia que buscar un poco de paz

-¿y ese desgraciado te dejo embarazada?-gruño mi padre, como buscando otra escusa mas para matarlo

-no, el no lo sabe no tuve oportunidad de decírselo

-pero si me va a conocer…

-ya déjalo papa, no vale la pena- dije con un suspiro- por eso no quiero que EJ lo conozca no quiero que se ilusione, si no podre quedarme mucho tiempo

-¿Bella regresaras a Australia?

-ese es mi hogar ahora mama

-lo entiendo

-pero vendré a visitarlos, no dejare que mi hijo se quede sin aprender a pescar, ¿eh papa?- dije para aligerar el ambiente, el se relajo un poco y sonrió- y no lo dejare sin su nieto

A partir de ahí el ambiente volvió a ser el de antes, les comente todo lo que había hecho, el nuevo libro que había publicado, y el éxito que tenia como escritora, platicamos de muchas cosas, unos minutos despues llego mi hijo enojado por que Heidi el había vuelto ganar, Charlie lo animo diciéndole que lo llevaría a pescar y le rápidamente se puso contento.

Durante ese fin de semana me tome un día para visitar las tumbas de Jacob y Sarah mientras que EJ iba con Charlie a pescar aun mi niño era muy pequeño para que le explicara el por que estaba aquí, me pase todo el día con ellos limpie la hierba que estaba creciendo, arregle todo e incluso pinte las lapidas para que se vieran mejor y se puede decir que me la pase platicando con ellos mientras hacia mi tarea.

El fin de semana paso rápido y fue muy triste despedirme de mis padres, pero prometí visitarlos cada vez que podía y eso aprecio convencerlos, EJ lloro al despedirse de mi padre parece que ambos se habían llevado muy bien, pero le prometí a mi hijo que vendríamos antes de volver a casa para que fuera otra ves de pesca con Charlie, y eso lo puso contento.

Lunes hoy era la dichosa firma de libros, afortunadamente me había encontrado con Rose y ella se ofreció a acompañarme ya que Emmett había salido a un viaje de negocios, y fue cuando conocí a los gemelos Henry y Vera (**foto de los gemelos en mi perfil)** eran tan adorables, su pelo era del color de Emmett pero con los ojos azules de Rose, en cuanto conocieron a EJ se comenzaron a llevar bien, en especial Vera que no se despegaba de mi hijo, ganándose los celos de su hermano ya que no le parecía que ellos estuvieran tanto tiempo juntos, genial ahora tenia que lidiar con el primer amor de su hija y el hermano sobre-protector, eso había dicho Rosalie, me reí ante su ocurrencia. Le presente a Heidi que quedo maravillada al conocer a la famosa Rosalie Hale la diseñadora, y me regaño de que por que no le había dicho que era esa Rosalie, su idola, y que algún día quería ser como ella, ganándose la risa de Rose y prometiéndole que le enseñaría todo lo que sabia acerca de todo respecto al diseño, ganándose casi el desmayo de Heidi. No me pregunto mas acerca de ella, ya que ni yo mismo sabia muy bien acerca de su procedencia y no quería molestarla con un tema que todavía no estaba lista por contar, además ella era parte de mi familia ahora.

Ya mi mano estaba cansada de firmar tantos libros y no se que mas cosas que me traían no me quejaba adoraba a todas las personas que leían mi libro pero mi mano necesitaba un descanso, lo bueno que no había mucho ruido ya que la personas pasaban en grupos de 5 personas a la pequeña carpa que me habían armado y así no lidiaría con tanto ruido.

Termine de firmar el ultimo libro del grupo, era hora que pasaran el siguiente grupo solo este y tendría un descanso de 30 minutos

-el que sigue- ordene mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza, agachando la mirada, hasta que vi como colocaban un libro lo abrí sin levantar la mirada- ¿a quien lo dedico?

-a Mary Alice Brandon- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa pero aun no levantaba la mirada, ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?- ¿Bella?

Levante la mirada lentamente, no solo para verla ahí parada sino que a su lado estaba el hombre que creí que jamás volvería a ver tomado del brazo de ella, así que Jasper tenia razón, estos no perdían el tiempo. Fruncí el seño preparándome para una conversación que no quería tener y esperar una explicación que no quería escuchar.

**Chan, chan, chan… los deje así: o. O ¿verdad?**

**¿Y bien les gusto? ¡Uf! 17 hojas de Word bueno 16 y un cachito pero aun así es mi nuevo record**

**No es lindo mi Ejotito, bueno EJ pero como es mi bebe le digo así, la verdad no se plasmar muy bien el carácter de un niño de su edad, ya que aun no tengo los propios xD, pero me base en mi sobrinito y en sus gustos, por ejemplo que están embobados con Ben 10 y mas o menos plasme el carácter de mi sobrino en EJ, díganme que les pareció.**

**Y saben que estoy super feliz por que mi historia de "Quisiera ser humano" la van a traducir al aleman, ¿no es genial? ya soy internacional!**

**¿Merezco un review?**

**Bueno chicas, esta vez no pondré nada de 10 reviews= a capitulo nuevo por que voy a entrar a mi verano de contabilidad y tardare en actualizar (si quieren culpar a alguien y quieren darle mate le dicen Montes de Oca a mi no me molesta háganlo), mas o menos cada fin de semana o para mas seguro el sábado**

**Pero les dejare un adelanto del capitulo que viene…**

_-¿Bella?- dijo esa voz aterciopelada que hace tanto no escuchaba_

_-oh Bella te eh extrañado tanto, per…_

_-no lo digas Alice- la pare- has llegado tarde… 5 años tarde_

_-pero Bella…_

_-nada, váyanse o llamare a seguridad_

_-no puedes…_

_-¡mami!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¿Bella es mi hijo?_

_-no, es de Jasper- dije con sarcasmo, mientras tomaba a mi niño en brazos- ahora váyanse_

_En ese momento llego los encargados de seguridad y los sacaron a ambos, sabía que esto iba a pasar, ¿ahora que le diría a EJ?, no debí haber venido._

**Nos vemos**

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3 **


	19. Chapter 19

****

****

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**

* * *

**

**Hola chicas gracias por todos sus reviews, con todos sus comentarios... no me lleno de felicidad... bueno solo me queda decirles que me ausentare 2 semanas despues de este capitulo, por que son las ultimas semanas del verano y son las mas cruciales por asi decirlo o las mas dificiles, asi que porfa no me abandonem, les prometo un super capitulo regresando... si mas lo recuerdo sera por ahi del 6 o 7 de agosto, creo...**

**pero bueno aki esta la continuacion, como anticipo, note que habia puesto un adelando y esta en Pv. Bella, pero este cap esta en Pv. Edward, para las fans de este hombre.**

**

* * *

******

***CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA***

Capitulo 19: Reencuentro

Pv. Edward

5 largos años de espera inútil, inútil por que por mas que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo que le hice, en lo estúpido que fui al no confiar en ella y dejarme cegar por los celos.

Todos me habían abandonado, bueno a excepción de Alice quien recurrentemente nos encontrábamos para tratar de averiguar en donde estaba ella, mis padres se habían decepcionado de mi les tuve que contar lo sucedido ya que comenzaron a preguntarme en donde estaba Bella, mi padre tenia una cara de decepción pero no me juzgo, solamente me dijo que tenia que arreglar las cosas si no me arrepentiría, pero en cambio mi madre me dedico una mirada que no le había visto antes: una mezcla de decepción y coraje, no me grito como yo lo hubiera creído si no que me ignoro todo el día que fue peor, Emmett, uf fue peor estaba casi seguro que me mataría en esos momentos, pero si no fuera por Rosalie seguro que me hubiera matado, a pesar que despues Emmett tuvo que detenerla a ella para que no ahorcara a Alice, pero al igual ambos salimos mal parados de eso y por ultimo pero no menos importante Jasper, ya no habla solo compartíamos charlas referentes al trabajo o algún paciente pero de ahí para haya hacia como si no existiera y lo entendía desconfié en el, por mi culpa su relación con Alice se destruyo, lo golpee y para peor lo insulte, que mas quería.

Pero todos los días me imaginaba como hubieran sido las cosas, seguramente ahorita estaríamos en nuestro departamento, juntos abrazados, haciendo el amor todo el tiempo, hasta me detuve a pensar como serian nuestros hijos, con mi cabello y sus ojos o con su color de pelo y mis ojos, suspire.

Estaba en mi departamento cuando el sonido del timbre me saco de mis cavilaciones, fui a abrir y frente a mi estaba Alice algo agitada seguramente había corrido o no se.

-¿que pasa Alice, por que estas tan agitada?

-Edward, tengo noticias- no necesitaba nada mas sabia a quien se refería

-pasa- entro y se sentó en el sillón- ¿Qué noticias?

-bueno hoy estaba sentada en mi sillón leyendo una revista- me enseño la revista

-¿y que tiene de extraño eso? Siempre lees revistas

-déjame terminar, entonces un articulo llamo mi atención- hojeo la revista y me enseño el articulo

-¿Marie Black?

-si

-¿y esa que?

-¡ay por dios!- se golpeo la frente con la mano- a ver deja te lo deletreo Isabella MARIE Swan o BLACK… Marie Black

-ah

-ah- respondió con sarcasmo- es ella

-vendrá el lunes que viene- de repente ya no me pareció buena idea- ¿Qué le diré?

-mas bien que le diremos- por su tono también estaba nerviosa- ¿Cómo estará?

-no lo se, pero estoy feliz de que haya vuelto a escribir

-yo también, ¿iremos a verla?

-no lo se, es que estoy tan nervioso… ¿y si no me recibe?

-Edward estaremos frente a muchas personas no creo que nos agreda, o si lo hace creo que lo tenemos bien merecido- suspiro- ¿crees que nos perdone?

-no se, sinceramente yo que ella no lo haría, pero Bella no es así, ella es demasiado buena…

-eso espero, solo nos queda esperar 2 semanas

-2 semanas- repetí en un susurro

Los siguientes días no fueron difíciles ya que sabia que Bella estaba cerca, de vernos de estar juntos bueno si ella me lo permitía, si me daba otra oportunidad me juraría que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que volviera a confiar en mi y que me vuelva amar como yo a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-vamos Edward, ya somos los que siguen- me jaloneaba Alice por tercera vez, pero yo me resistía me había preparado mentalmente para este día me decía a mi mismo que todo estaba bien, todo estaba bien nada malo iba a pasar pero ahora que estaba tan cerca ya no estaba muy convencido- muévete

-¿tienes el libro?- fue lo único que respondí

-si

-_prepárense serán el próximo grupo_- dijo el guardia pero yo no quería que hubiera espectadores, me acerque al guardia y despues de unos minutos de convencimiento y mil quinientos dólares lograron dejarnos solo a Alice y a mi dentro- _ya van a entrar_

_-_vamos Edward

-pero…

-vamos- me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia dentro

En ese momento todo el tiempo se detuvo a partir de que vi una figura sentada en la mesa, a pesar de que tenia la mirada gacha, podía jurar que era ella, tenia su cabeza en sus manos se veía algo diferente pero ahí seguía la misma chica tímida de la que me enamore.

-ve Edward- susurro Alice

-no puedo- respondí igual

-el que sigue- su voz confirmo lo que ya sabia, podrán pasar miles de años pero jamás la confundiría

-¡ash yo voy!- volvió a susurrar ella lentamente se comenzó acercar a ella se detuvo y volteo a verme entre cerrando los ojos, tomo mi brazo jalándome otra vez nos acercamos y dejo el libro abierto frente a ella

-¿a quien lo dedico?

-Mary Alice Brandon- ella fue la primera que hablo

En ese momento se tenso, sin levantar la mirada pude sentir como abría los ojos, seguramente no se esperaba esa sorpresa

-¿Bella?- levanto la mirada poco a poco y viendo a Alice sorprendida y al recorrer la mirada me vio a mi, pero en sus ojos ya no estaba ese brillo que yo conocía si no una mirada nublada

-¿Alice? lindo nombre- dijo de forma seca- yo solía tener una amiga que se llamaba así- y sin decir mas firmo el libro y lo cerro- listo ahora el que sigue

-Bella ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Bella? Creo que querrás decir Marie, eso dice el libro

-no yo no… tu- balbuceo

-¿Bella?- hable sin pensar

-¿y usted señor quiere que le firme algo?- me pregunto viéndome con esa mirada fría

-yo este…

-veo que no- miro su reloj- bueno es hora de mi descanso- gracias por venir

-espera Bella- dije sin pensar

-¿Qué quieren? Ya les firme el libro

-Bella tenemos que hablar- dijo Alice

-yo no tengo nada de que hablar con ustedes, me querían muerta ¿no? Pues muerta estoy- dijo a punto de salir

-oh Bella te eh extrañado tanto, per…- se detuvo y se dio la vuelta enojada

-no lo digas Alice- la paro en seco- has llegado tarde… 5 años tarde

-pero Bella…

-nada, váyanse o llamare a seguridad

-no puedes…

-oh claro que puedo, ¿quieren ver?- en eso miro algo entre nosotros- veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo- vi a donde miraba y note que el brazo de Alice aun me tenia agarrado, me separe al instante

-no Bella, no es lo que tu crees…

-no, no, no… no se preocupen- dijo- era de esperarse por eso tanto drama para deshacerse de mi- dijo con burla- solo bastaba con que lo hubieran dicho y se hubieran evitado todo el guateque

-te equivocas- dije algo molesto- yo jamás te haría eso, yo te amo

-¿me amas?- rio con amargura- que buena broma por poco caigo, de verdad no se que es lo que hacen aquí si cada uno tienen lo que querían, ¿no? Ya no se hagan los mártires

-pero…

-ok, ok- interrumpió- ¿quieren mi perdón? Lo tienen, ahora pueden irse en paz sin ningún remordimiento en su conciencia, ahora si no les molesta váyanse quiero descansar antes del próximo grupo

-Bella espera- la tome del brazo

-suéltame- me lo jalo- ¿Qué te crees, eh?

-por favor Bella yo…- en eso entro un niño corriendo, ese niño se me hacia muy parecido a alguien

-¡mami!- corrió hacia Bella

-¿Qué pasa amor?- se acuclillo para quedar a su altura- te dije que no debías entrar aquí

-si, peo Haly no me deja de moletar

-¿Por qué amor?- por que de repente su voz paso de dura a dulce

-poque quere que ya no jegue con su hemana- en ese momento entro Rose y otra muchacha

-lo siento Bella se me escapo y…- se paro al vernos- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Rose?

-no Panchita- dijo con sarcasmo

-este…

-no te preocupes Rose, ya se iban o saben que llamare a seguridad

-Bello no lo hagas- comenzó Alice pero se detuvo al ver que Rose iba en su dirección de una manera poco amable

-Rose espera- Bella la detuvo- no vale la pena

En ese momento el niño que tenia en sus brazos volteo a verme, había algo en el que se me hacia familiar, sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de Bella, pero sus ojos de un color verde eran idénticos a los míos, entonces la verdad me callo como una cubeta con agua fría

-¿Bella es mi hijo?- pregunte automáticamente

En eso endureció su mirada y clavo sus puñales en mi…

-no, es de Jasper- dijo con sarcasmo, mientras tomaba al niño en brazos- ahora váyanse

-¿es mío?- exigí

-¡Seguridad!- grito

-Bella espera- dijo Alice pero retrocedió al ver a Rose acercarse

-ya te dije Rose no vale la pena

-¿sucede algo Srta.?- pregunto el encargado de seguridad

-si, estas personas me están molestando- nos señalo- por favor escóltalos afuera, que tengo que descansar

-Bella- dije antes que me jalaran a mí y a Alice

-Bella no hagas esto es injusto

-¿injusto lo que le hiciste tu?- y de nuevo Rose iba al ataque pero otra vez Bella la detuvo, entonces señalo a Alice- te acaba de tocar un ángel nena y tu tuviste suerte de que Emmett no estuviera aquí- dio la vuelta antes de tomar al niño de Bella en brazos y salir del lugar junto a la otra muchacha que solo nos observaba

-y escúchenme bien ustedes dos- nos hablo Bella con desprecio- no quiero volver a verlos entendieron, ustedes me pidieron que saliera de sus vidas y eso fue lo que hice, ahora quiero que ustedes hagan lo mismo… disfruten de su romance o lo que sea que tengan y no me molesten

-Bella…

-estas advertido Edward, no quiero verme a la necesidad de levantar una orden de alejamiento por acoso

-pero mi hijo…

-MI hijo, tu no tienes nada que ver con EJ

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse y nosotros ser sacados del lugar por los guardias

-vaya nos fue mejor de lo que pensaba- comenzó Alice- creí que Rosalie me partiría la cara

-¿Qué quiso decir con que no perdíamos el tiempo?- dije molesto

-creo que piensa que nosotros tenemos algo- se cruzo de brazos- ¿de donde habrá sacado esa tontería?

-¿Alice? por que no te ves alterada o triste

-estuve preparándome para este día e intente no mostrarme débil ante ella, pero te juro que cuando nos dijo eso sentí como me partía el alma solo con su mirada

-el niño, ¿lo viste?- recordé

-si, no cabe duda que es tu hijo, son idénticos solo que de diferente tono de pelo

-pero dijo que Jasper…

-Edward- me interrumpió- ¿a caso no notaste el sarcasmo de su voz?

-¿pero por que no me lo dijo?

-Seguramente al pensar que te había engañado con el, llegarías a la conclusión que el bebe no era tuyo

-¿Qué voy hacer? Quiero conocerlo, quiero estar a su lado

-eso será difícil, se ve que lo protege a capa y espada, no creo que deje que te le acerques

-pero soy su padre- dije molesto

-Edward, prácticamente echamos a Bella de nuestras vidas, tu cree que va a venir y va a decir "oh mira Edward este es tu hijo ¿por que no te lo llevas y lo conoces?" ¿Verdad que no?

-pues no

-¿Cómo se llamara?- pregunto despues de mucho tiempo en silencio

-EJ

-¿Cómo dices?

-EJ, ella dijo que no tenia nada que ver con EJ

-¿EJ? Que extraño nombre

-seguramente deben ser las iníciales de su nombre

-no hay que ser un genio para descifrar que la primera letra es de Edward J.

-¿crees eso?

-es una teoría- se encogió de hombros- pues regresemos a casa tenemos mucho en que pensar, no tenemos mucho tiempo y no sabemos cuanto tiempo Bella estará aquí

-¿se ira?

-ella vive en Australia, claro que se ira

Regresamos cada quien para su casa, pero yo tenia tres prioridades en mente:

_Una: Tenia que conocer a mi hijo_

_Dos: Tenia que evitar que Bella se marchara_

_Y Tres: Tenia que reconquistar a Bella como diera lugar_

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien

Pv. Bella

-debiste dejarme que le partiera la cara- gruño Rose- como se atreven a venir

-no sabia que supieran que era yo- medite mientras veía a mi hijo jugar con lo hijos de Rose- esa debió ser Alice, es muy astuta

-¿y que va hacer? ¿Vas a dejar que se acerque a EJ?- supe a quien se refería

-aun no lo pienso, se que es muy egoísta de mi parte evitar que conozca a su papa, pero de pensar que me lo puede quitar

-Bella a pesar de que en estos momentos Edward no es santo de mi devoción, no creo que sea capaz de quitártelo

-oh pues ¿de que lado estas?- bufe

-del tuyo, pero solo digo que el no seria capaz de eso además- vio a los niños- jamás permitiríamos que te lo arrebatara

-gracias Rose- mire mi reloj faltaban menos de 5 min, para que mi descanso terminara- tengo que volver, cuídalos bien y que esta vez EJ no se te escape

-el es muy astuto, me di la vuelta 1 minuto y al siguiente ya no estaba

-pues tu hijo lo asusto

-solo esta celoso, es su hermanita- suspiro al ver a sus hijos- la tiene que cuidar

-Rose, por lo que me dijiste, Henry es mayor solo por un minuto

-¿y? es el mayor

-jajaja como digas

-Srta. Black, ya debe de entrar- me llamo el encargado

-en seguida voy- volví a suspirar- Heidi, tu eres el apoyo de Rose, no dejes que se te pierda de nuevo

-si, señora- hizo un saludo militar

-chistosa

Pv. Rosalie

Vimos como Bella salía del pequeño camerino en donde descansaba, aproveche el momento para interrogar a la tal Heidi, a lo mejor y sabía algo que me pudiera ayudar a que la estadía de Bella no fuera tan difícil, ahora que Alice y Edward sabían que estaba aquí.

-¿Heidi cierto?

-si Sra. Cullen

-la Sra. Cullen es la mama de mi esposo, yo soy Rosalie o Rose- asintió- ¿hace mucho que conoces a Bella?

-si la conocí cuando tenia 17, ella me ayudo mucho cuando yo estaba sola y sin familia

-¿Qué les paso?

-no me gusta hablar de ellos- dijo algo triste

-disculpa si te incomodo mi pregunta

-no te preocupes- viendo a EJ, con mucho cariño

-¿quieres mucho a EJ, verdad?

-si lo quiero como si fuera mi hermanito, de hecho lo considero como tal

-que bueno que tenga alguien que también cuide mucho al niño- asintió- oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunto acerca de Bella?

-claro

-¿ella esta saliendo con alguien?

-se supone que no debo decir nada- Eureka le atine- ella me matara si cuento algo

-será nuestro secreto, te juro que no le diré a nadie

-este… bueno Bella ha estado saliendo con alguien desde hace tiempo

-¿es su novio?

-algo así o eso creo, no me ha dicho nada al respecto y no me gusta preguntarle- bien esto era bueno

-¿Cómo se llama?

-este… Damon

-¿Damon?

-Damon Salvatore es su publicista… creo

-¿y por que no vino?- pregunte sin dejar de vigilar a los niños que jugaban plácidamente

-al parecer tenia algunos negocios

-ya veo…

Así pasamos el tiempo platicando y en mi mente se estaba formando un plan lo único que hacia falta era el tal Damon, pero antes tenia que conocerlo para darle mi visto bueno y asegurarme que sea el indicado para mi amiga, ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era que ella me hablara de el sin delatar a Heidi que había sido muy amable al contestar todas o la mayoría de mis preguntas.

Además un poco de ayuda no es mala…

**

* * *

**

Hola

****

**Lindo rencuentro ¿no? Creen que estuvo bien o falto que Rose le diera sus buenos molasos a Alice para que quedara bien servida, bueno eso me hubiera dolido a mi ya que Alice es mi socia y pues se me hace difícil lastimarla, *Bostezo* ya tengo sueñito aquí ya son casi la una de la mañana no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a desvelarme pero tengo el sueño atrasado, pero me llego la inspiración y cada vez que me llega no la dejo correr si no se pierde y ya valió =(. Como dije que tardare un poco en actualizar ya que tengo varios obstáculos:**

****

**1) Mi verano de contabilidad**

**2) Que para mi mala suerte no tengo internet en mi casa**

**3) Estoy más pobre que el pobre, ya que si no hay escuela no hay lana, además de que me la gaste toda con mi novio**

**4) Posiblemente por esas fechas entre al tecno o la universidad como le llamen y tal vez no tenga tiempo estudiando, por que mis padres me la dejaron bien clara, "repruebas otra y te quitamos tu compu y eso no lo puedo permitir"**

**Ahora solo nos queda esperar para ver como le hará Edward para conocer a su Ejotito ay como muelo ¿no?, ¿alguna idea? Yo tengo varias pero aun no me convencen mucho**

**Ok, ya saben opiniones, comentarios, ideas o lo que sea háganmelo saber con un review que es mi combustible para seguir….**

**Nos vemos la próxima**

**Besitos **

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3**

**¡Ah Ah!, antes de que se me vaya:**

**De nuevo necesito su consejo, tengo 2 nuevas historias que tengo en mente y quiero que me digan cual les gusta más, por que terminando esta la empiezo, ya tengo los Summary a ver cual les atrae más:**

**1) Los Vulturis le dieron una 2da oportunidad, ahora ella vive con los Cullen pero en su estadía comienza a sentirse atraída por su salvador… Edward, ¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de eso? ¿Qué sentirá Bella? Mini Fic dedicado a Bree Tanner. Rated T**

**2) ¿Qué harías si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana?, Todo puede pasar en este mundo. Todos Humanos. Rated M**

**Aun no tienen titulo pero con los Summary basta, ¿no? Díganme para que mi cabecita comience a trabajar y la tenga lista para cuando termine esta.**

**Consejos, Consejos**

**Desicions, Desicions **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola **

**Ocurrió un milagro…. Mi primo vino a quedarse de visita y trajo su lap y me la presto para que pudiera escribir, por eso aquí estoy de nuevo con un pedacito de esta historia, chiquito pero interesante.**

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 20: Mi Plan**

**Pv. Edward**

Después de de todo lo ocurrido en la firma de libros, me tome un tiempo para empezar mi plan para que Bella me perdonara, se que ella aun no me perdonaba pero no podía más ahora que había regresado tenía que hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla.

En primera tenía que saber bien en donde vivía, o donde se estaba quedando antes de hacer cualquier cosa, por suerte conocía a un buen investigador privado, y con unos cuantos o muchos dólares conseguí su dirección en menos de una semana, fase uno: lista.

Ahora lo segundo era saber la verdad acerca de ese niño, estaba totalmente seguro que era mi hijo, lo sentía además de que el parecido era inconfundible, se parecía a mi cuando yo era un niño, EJ, que extraño nombre… solo sé que el primero era Edward, pero ¿Edward qué?...

Solo que… Edward Jacob, claro

Aunque me molestaba un poco el nombre de Jacob pero él había sido parte de ella, y no sería capaz de cuestionárselo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en el hospital caminando por el pasillo viendo un expediente de un enfermo que me habían asignado, estaba tan metido en su caso cuando sin querer choque con alguien.

-disculpa iba distraído… ¿Jasper?

-Cullen- repuso secamente- no hay problema- y siguió su camino

-Jasper espera- pero no me hizo caso y siguió caminando- espera- corrí tras de el

-¿Qué se le ofrece Dr.?

-Jasper

-y por favor te pido que estamos entre profesionales y no le permito esa clase de confianza, para usted soy el Dr. Withlock

-tengo que hablar contigo a solas

-al menos de que sea algo respecto al trabajo no tengo por qué ir a solas a ningún lado

-se trata de Alice- en eso su semblante cambio

-¿Qué con ella?- pregunto con falsa indiferencia

-te extraña

-¿y?

-como que "y"

-si ¿y?, no es mi culpa que todo sea así, además yo ya seguido con mi vida

-¿pero aun la amas?

-eso es algo que no te incumbe Cullen, ¿Por qué mejor no te ocupas de tus problemas?- sonrió con suficiencia- escuche que Bella está en la ciudad

-si, pero…

-te odia y no quiere hablar contigo

-ahora no quiero pensar en eso, Jasper por favor necesito alguien con quien hablar, necesito un amigo que me aconseje, necesito quien me ayude….

-déjame decirte que tu solo te provocaste esto, siento no poder ayudarte por que no le veo el caso, si puede que en otro momento pase lo mismo, tómalo como un consejo, déjala ir

-¿tu has dejado ir a Alice?- pregunte molesto

-lo hice hace tiempo

-¿lo dice porque estas con esa tal María?

-ese no es asunto tuyo, a ti no te importa con quien salga yo

-ella aun te ama y sufre por no tenerte a su lado

-repito, ella se lo busco

-solo dime algo ¿aun la amas?

Se quedo callado por un momento…

-no- y dio la media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo

-estas mintiendo- susurre- aun la ama

Hice lo mismo y fui a mi consultorio, después de eso termine todas mis consultas y fui a mi departamento, no tenía nada que hacer, asique prendí la tele tal vez habría algo interesante, pase por varios canales pero no había nada bueno, cuando un comercial me llamo la atención

_¿No tuviste oportunidad de ver a la grandiosa escritora Marie Black?_

_Pues te tenemos una gran sorpresa, se han abierto 4 fechas más…._

Así que se quedaba más tiempo, ¿pero cómo? Y la respuesta apareció en ese momento

_Patrocinado por Brandon`s Fashion_

Sabía que Alice no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, pero que inteligente, ¿me pregunto cómo se lo habrá tomado Bella? Estoy más que seguro que para estos momentos ya está enterada y despotricando en toda la casa, me habría gustado verla.

Tenía que llamar a Alice para felicitarla y agradecerle por darme más tiempo

-_bueno_

_-_hola Alice

-_¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Le paso algo malo a Bella?- _me partía el alma saber que ella aun se preocupara por ella, esto tenía que terminar pronto

-no, no, no te preocupes,- la tranquilice- solo te llamaba para felicitarte por lo de la firma de libros, fue muy ingenioso

-_lo sé, tenía que conseguir más tiempo y ahora que estaba aquí cerca de nosotros no iba a dejar que se nos fuera tan fácilmente _

-tienes razón, espero que no te haya costado mucho

_-eso no me importa, lo único que me importa es recuperar a mi amiga_

-y yo al amor de mi vida

-_este… ¿has visto a Jasper?_

-si

_-¿y como esta?_

_-_creo que bien- no podía decirle lo que me dijo esta mañana

_-ah-_espere- _lo eh visto con ella_

_-_¿Cómo?

_-con su nueva novia María, los vi el otro día en el parque después de hablar con Bella_

-¿hablaste con ella?

-_si_

_-_¿y qué te dijo?- lo que más le quería preguntar si había preguntado por mi

-_no mucho no pudimos platicar muy extendidamente, tuvo que irse por que su hijo tenía hambre, pero creo que va a costar un poco de trabajo_

-ya veo- entonces recordé- ¿y qué paso con Jasper?

-_ah, pues no hablamos mucho mas bien ella no nos dejo, ¡ay Edward aun lo amo me parte el alma verlo con otra, me duele!_

-lo siento mucho Alice

-_yo mas, fui una tonta_

_-_ambos lo fuimos

-_pero al menos tu tienes la esperanza de que Bella está soltera y puede perdonarte, pero yo…_

_-_Alice no pierdas la esperanza yo se que en el fondo Jasper aun te ama

-_pero…_

_-_tal vez no eh hablado con él, pero lo veo todos los días y te diré que no es el mismo de antes se le nota triste

-¿_tu crees que aun me ame?_

_-_creo que no

Pasamos otra media hora hablando de cómo le haríamos para acercarnos a Bella, hasta que dimos por terminada la charla.

Ya que no podía ver nada en la televisión sali a dar un paseo por las calles para despejar mi mente, paseaba por el parque cuando la vi…

Ahí estaba Bella sentada en una banca con el niño en sus pernas ambos reían, me quede embobado viéndola, hace mucho que no la veía reír y el estar ahí tan cerca con mi hijo en sus brazos… tenía que hablarle, me acerque lentamente y me puse a lado de ella al parecer ella no lo noto pero mi hijo si.

-hola- me saludo el niño

-¿a quién saludas?- volteo y al verme puso cara de susto- ¿Edward?

-hola Bella- al parecer la sorpresa ya había pasado por que puso su cara molesta

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-pues es el parque público creo que todos podemos caminar por aquí

-si, si ya se

-¿mami quen es él?

-es este….

-soy un amigo de tu mami- interrumpí, no quería que supiera que era si padre por este momento- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-me llamo Edward Jacob, pero mami me dice EJ po que suena más bonito

-que lindo nombre- sonreí- yo también me llamo Edward

-¿develas?

-si- sonreí al ver a mi hijo se veía tan bien y sano- ¿Bella podemos hablar?

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, además no es el momento

-por favor…

-no Edward, ya no mas

-pero…

-Bella espero que te guste la mostaza…. ¿y tu eres?- en ese momento llego un hombre que me vio con una mirada molesta

-Edward Cullen

-yo soy Damon Salvatore el novio de Bella

En cuanto dijo esas palabras algo dentro de mí se rompió, y casi estaba seguro que era mi corazón

**Sé que es muy corto, pero es todo lo que pude escribir en el poco tiempo que estuvo aquí mi primo. Pero al menos nos las deje en la ignorancia.**

**En el próximo capitulo sabrán la pequeña platica de Bella y Alice, también como Alice se encontró con Jasper y María, además continua este pequeño conflicto. DamonxBellaxEdward, ¿le dirá Bella la verdad a Edward acerca de EJ?**

**Eso y mucho mas lo sabrán en el capitulo anterior, no se olviden dejarme un review **

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary explicito: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 20: Acercamientos **

**Pv. Bella**

Despues de lo sucedido en la firma de libros, no volví a saber nada de ellos, y de eso ya eran varios días y lo agradecía en el alma, aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlos de nuevo y no quería que mi hijo los viera o mas bien ya los había visto pero no quería que supiera que era su padre, aun que despues de ese día ya solos…

_Flash back_

_-¿mami?_

_-¿que pasa amor?_

_-¿quenes edan los dos señores?- me miro con su pequeño sueño fruncido- el sedñor me miro daro_

_-este… eran amigos de mami bebe_

_-¿si?- _torció su boquita_- padecía tiste, ¿po que mami?_

_-no se amor, pero no te preocupes- _por suerte no había mencionada nada de que si era su padre, ya que el había preguntado si era su hijo

-_ta bien- _y se fue corriendo a jugar

_Fin del Flash back_

Desde entonces eh tenido varios días pensando en como le iba hacer si me llegara a encontrar de nuevo a Edward o a Alice, esto era muy complicado y no sabia que hacer, pero eso no era todo mis padres querían que me quedara un poco mas de tiempo y lo estaba considerando un poco de tiempo cerca de Forks, mas no en el mismo Forks ya que no quería tener el gusto de volverme a encontrar a Billy.

Pero por ahora solo me quedaban tres días aquí en Chicago, tres días de tortura, es como si alguien me quemara por dentro.

-¿mami?

-¿Qué pasa bebe?

-no soy bebe, soy neño gande- frunció su seño

-ok, que pasa mi niñote

-quero ir al paque

-amor hace frio- y en efecto ya eran pasadas las 7:00, tal vez no estábamos en invierno pero hace fresco y no pensaba sacarlo- ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana?

-pero… pero yo quero ir ahora- comenzó hacer un puchero- po favo

-EJ…

-quero juga a pelota - mi corazón se contrajo al ver sus ojitos con pequeñas lagrimas, pero su salud es primero

-amor, no podemos ir al parque ahorita… pero que te parece si vamos por una rebanada de pastel y…

-y….- bingo los dulces son la debilidad de los niños

-¿a caso no me dijiste que un nuevo juego de Ben 10 salió?

-siiiii, es ete el de Ben 10 furza aleniegena… ese donde me converto en Fego pantanoso y…y

-ese mero, ¿Qué te parece? Y mañana vamos al parque

-siiiii, gacias mami, te quero mucho-corrió abrazarme las piernas- edes la mejor mami del mundo

-si, pequeño tramposo- la cargue- solo me quieres por que te voy a dar tu juego- puse carita triste

-no, no tu edes la mejor mami- me dio un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a darme besitos en la cara

-yo también te quiero amor

Despues de eso fuimos a comprar su rebanada de pastel, y su famoso video juego para su PSP, oh dios no podía creer que algo tan pequeño, podría volver loco a un niño y solo era una caricatura.

Llegamos al departamento y corrió por su video juego y comenzó a jugar pasaron 4 horas antes de que comenzara entender bien el juego, despues de eso le tomo mas rápido el ritmo, y dure una media hora rogándole para que cenara hasta que ya que me canse y tuve que quitarle el dichoso aparatito, ganándome un berrinche y un mar de llanto, que solamente se calmo cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido, yo suspire y lo fui a dejar a su cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡mami, mami depieta!

-mmmm…

-¡depieta!- me grito

-Edward Jacob, no te eh dicho que no me grites

-e que no te depietas y teno hambe

-y por que no le dices a Heidi que te de desayunar

-ah, pedon- y salió de mi cuarto, pero ya era tarde ya me había despertado, a duras penas me levante y fui a darme un baño para quitarme lo encamorrado, me puse uso jeans cómodos y un suéter, hoy tenia el día libre, además estaba segura que EJ no me daría tregua y me recordaría lo del parque.

-buenos días- salude llegando a la cocina

-buenos días Bella, ¿mala noche?

-si, no pude dormir bien- bostece- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-¡id al paque!- grito mi niño

-pero….

-lo pometiste

-lo prometiste Bella y tienes que cumplirlo

-¿y por que no lo llevas tu?

-no, quero que tu me lleves, Heildi no sabe jugar

-ves el niño manda- rio- vayan cuando lleguen la cena estará lista

-bien- tome mi taza de café- EJ salimos en media hora, termina de desayunar

Depues de la media hora, y mi hijo no cabía de la emoción en cuanto llegamos al parque, y apenas puso un pie en el piso, tomo su pelota y se fue a jugar, yo solo negué con la cabeza y fui a vigilarlo de cerca en una banca.

-¿Bella?- dios por que mi día se tenía que arruinar

-Brandon- respondí secamente sin mirarla

-¿podemos hablar?

-lo estamos haciendo- se sentó a mi lado- te dije que podíamos hablar no que te sentaras a mi lado

-oh este…

-déjalo, ¿Qué quieres?

-pues yo solo…este

-no que linda conversación- dije con sarcasmo

-es adorable

-¿Quién?

-Edward

-¿Qué Edward?- De quien hablaba

-tu hijo ¿no?

-si pero le digo EJ y si es adorable- conteste con una sonrisa

-te ves bien de mama

-si aja como sea

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, yo mientras seguía viendo a mi hijo jugar

-¿recuerdas cuando vestimos de bebe a espumita?- me pregunto

-si recuerdo que paso mas de media hora tratando de quitarse el mameluco

-si tu mama nos regaño por torturar el gato así- no podía evitar reir al recordar esa vez, pobre gato se retorcía demasiado y no podía quitarse ese mameluco

-si fue muy gracioso

-me pregunto si aun vive

-no, mi mama tuvo que sacrificarlo ya que le dio rabia- conteste

-oh pobre

Otro momento de silencio

-Bella perdóname- dijo con un susurro

-Alice, por favor no quiero hablar de eso, no ahora- dijo con los ojos cerrados- no quiero que mi hijo me vea así y además no hay marcha atrás lo que me hicieron no tiene perdón

-Bella, en verdad lo sentimos

-no hables en plural Alice

-de verdad Bella, estamos muy arrepentidos no teníamos idea…

-no- la corte- no tenían idea, Alice todo estaba demasiado claro por dios mujer… se podía ver claramente las caras como estaban sobre expuestas, Alice eran demasiado obvias… no es necesario que me expliquen mas

-Bella

-ya olvídalo, ¿si?

-¿podrás perdonarme algún día?

-no lo se, además no estaré mucho tiempo aquí

-¿te iras?

-si, en cuanto termine la promoción del libro mi hijo y yo volveremos

-¿A dónde?

-no es necesario que te lo diga Alice- dije en tono frio

-¿Cuánto tiempo será?

-un par de días creo, es lo que nuestro patrocinador dijo creo que no pudo pagar mas tiempo aunque me hubiera…- silencio era lo que al menos podía decirle- estaremos otro par con mis padres y nos iremos

-mami, ya me canse- llego mi niño agitado con su pelota en mano- ¿quen es?

-soy una…

-una conocida de mami- interrumpí- estaba platicando con ella mientras terminabas de jugar amor

-toy cansado y teno hambe

-Bella, ¿puedo invitarles algo de comer?

-no- dije cortante- gracias- tome a mi hijo en brazos

-espera

-no Alice ahora no estoy lista ¿si?, además mi hijo tiene hambre y el es primero

Me di la vuelta dejándola ahí sentada, debía admitir que me sentí mal hacerle eso pero no tenia mas opción tenia que ser fuerte.

-¿mami?

-si amor

-¿Po qué la señoda ta tiste?

-no es nada amor- dije sin voltear

-pero ta llodando- entonces mi niño comenzó a patalear e hizo que lo bajara para despues correr hacia donde estaba Alice

**Pv. Alice**

Estaba totalmente pedida Bella no me iba a dar la oportunidad de perdonarme, cuando se fue lo tuve claro y no pude evitar soltar una lagrima.

-¿po que llodas?- una vocecita me saco de mis pensamientos

-ah hola

-no llodes- me acaricio mi mano- cuando yo toy tiste mi mami me da un chocodate, como ete- metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco una barrita de chocolate y me la dio- yo sempe me pongo feliz con eto

-gracias- sorbí mi nariz, era un niño muy dulce

-¿ya taz mejor?

-si corazón, ahora ve con mami si no se va enojar contigo

-mami no se enoja comigo- dijo muy seguro

-¡EJ!

-anda ve

-adiós- corrió de regreso hacia Bella que solo lo tomo de la mano y se fueron de regreso

Me quede ahí en el parque sentada un buen rato pensando en la manera de retener mas a Bella aquí, necesitaba tiempo para recuperar a mi amiga, un par de días no eran suficientes, entonces vino a mi mente

_Es lo que nuestro patrocinador dijo creo que no pudo pagar mas tiempo aunque me hubiera…._

Por que se habría callado, ¿un patrocinador eh?, eso se resolvía fácilmente, un par de llamadas y listo, soy un genio.

-¿Alice?- oh por dios esa voz

-¿Jasper?

-este… hola

-hola

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto, se veía nervioso

-bien- mentí no podía estar bien sin el- ¿y tu?

-igual, gracias- se movió nervioso- ¿esperas a alguien?

-no, solo estaba pensando

-oh- se rasco la cabeza- bueno yo…

-¡Jazzy!- grito una voz femenina tras de el, era la misma mujer que hace tanto había visto, María- siento llegar tarde amor- ¿amor? O sea ya me había olvidado

-no te preocupes, estaba platicando con Alice

-oh, hola

-buenas tardes

-ella es María Altamirano mi novia- sentí que algo en mi se rompía cuando pronuncio esas palabras- ella es Alice Brandon, una amiga

-¿Alice Brandon? ¡Oh por dios! De verdad eres tú, adoro tus diseños

-gracias- dije de la forma mas amable que pude

-soy una gran admiradora de tu trabajo, ese desfile en Milan estuvo, ¡uf!- o sea si no callaban a esta mujer le arrancaría la cabeza

-este… nos tenemos que, me dio mucho gusto verte Alice- dijo Jasper al reconocer mi cara

-igualmente- dije aun molesta

El asintió mientras tomaba la mano de la tal María, al verlos irse mírala lo que pudo haber sido el y yo, pero por mi culpa todo se acabo, solo esperaba que al menos recuperara a mi amiga… y para eso necesitaba mi teléfono y mucha, mucha suerte

Deje de lamentarme y fui a mi departamento, me puse algo cómodo y me senté a empezar con mis llamadas, lo cual yo hacia algo hecho, por que- y no es por presumir- quien no querrían a _Brandon`s Fashion _que le patrocinara un evento, ahora lo íbamos averiguar

-¿ahora como se empiezan estas cosas?- susurre ya que no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer, supongo que tenia que llamar a la editorial primero

-_bueno_

_-¿_Donatello? Habla Alice, necesito que me consigas el numero de la Editorial Hierbazid*, es muy importante

-_en unos minutos se lo tengo_

-ok, te espero

Espere unos momentos hasta que me pasó el número y la extensión para hablar con el director, fase: uno lista

-_Editorial Hierbazid_

_-¿_hablo con el director Marcus More?

-_el mismo, con quien tengo el gusto_

_-_habla Alice Brandon, de Brandon`s Fashion, no se si me conozca

_-claro que si, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?_

_-_bueno…- piensa, piensa- es que eh estado pensando en hacer mas publicidad a mi compañía, solo que necesitaba un buen evento para hacerlo y ahí fue cuando vi la gira de Marie Black y dije por que no, y quería ver si podía patrocinar unos días mas, ¿aun se puede verdad?

-_en mi caso seria un honor, pero antes tendría que hablar con el representante de Marie_

_-_¿Quién es?

-_mire le paso el numero y que hable con usted_

_-_me parece perfecto

Me dio el numero del representante, despues de que fijáramos números, y un gracias, colgué y marque el numero.

-_Damon Salvatore, para servirle_

_-_buen día, soy Alice Brandon de _Brandon`s Fashion _y busco al representante de Marie Black

-_el habla_

-bueno…- le conté la misma historia que le conté al director- ¿entonces?

-_bueno supongo que podremos abrir unas fechas mas, es cuestión que Marie acepte y no haya otros compromisos, si es así podemos llegar a un acuerdo_

-¿y de cuanto estamos hablando?

Me dijo cierta cantidad, no era mucho y además por mi amiga haría lo que fuera

-ok, espero su llamada

-_bien, estamos en comunicación_- despues de eso colgó

Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Bella cuando sepa que yo iba a patrocinar su libro, ahora solo espero que no se niegue

**Pv. Bella**

Despues de lo que paso con Alice, nos fuimos directamente a casa, no tenía ganas de estar a fuera más tiempo.

-¿mami?- me pregunto EJ cuando subimos al auto- ¿taz nojada comigo?

-no bebe, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-taz muy calladita

-no es nada amor, no te preocupes- el asintió- espero que Heidi tenga la cena lista

-no creo, Heildi e` muy foja

-esperemos

Conduje hasta el departamento y gracias al cielo Heidi ya tenia la cena, aun que la comida china pedida del restaurante de la esquina no era exactamente "cocinar" nos dedicamos a cenar, aun que no tenia mucha hambre

-¿Bella?

-si

-te llamo Damon

-¿en serio?

-si, quería hablar contigo algo respecto al trabajo y no se que

-ah que buena eres para tomar los mensajes- dije con sarcasmo

-como sea, le pedí que te llamara despues o que tu lo ibas a llamar lo que fuera primero

Le iba a decir unas cuantas cositas, cuanto el teléfono sonó

-te salvo la campana niña

-bla, bla- se burlo provocando la risa de mi hijo

-¿y tu de que te ríes enano?

En respuesta me saco la lengua, no le gustaba que le dijera enano

-bueno- dije al contestar

-hola hermosa

-¿Qué cuentas?

-nada, aquí extrañándote ¿y tu?

-aburrida, ¿y que? ¿Cuándo vienes?

-mmmm… ¿que te parece si vas por mi al aeropuerto?

-¿Qué? ¿Ya estas aquí?

-si, oh vaya no pensé que te sorprendiera tanto que viniera

-ay tonto, no me lo esperaba iré por ti en seguida

-ok te espero

Colgué y fui por mi abrigo, no quería hacerlo esperar

-en un momento regreso

-Damon viene- afirmo Heidi

-si y… ¿lo sabias?

-yeaph- dijo como si nada

-pero… eres… tu… despues hablamos- dije antes de salir- cuida a EJ

El camino al aeropuerto me tomo como media hora, gracias que no había mucho trafico, estacione mu coche y fui hacia donde estaban los pasajeros, me costo trabajo encontrarlo o mas bien el me encontró por que fue el que vino hacia mi.

-hola preciosa

-¡Damon!- estaba tan feliz de verlo lo había extrañado, lo abrace

-te extrañe- dijo antes de darme un beso- ¿y tu?

-igual

-nos vamos, hay mucha gente aquí

-claro

Fuimos al estacionamiento y mientas subíamos sus maletas comenzamos a platicar de lo que habíamos hecho, en estas semanas, le platique lo sucedido con Edward y Alice, al principio se molesto por no haber estado conmigo, pero lo calme diciéndole que tanto el ni como yo sabíamos que eso iba a pasar ni que ellos descubrirían que era yo, por que yo que sepa Alice no era muy amante de los libros.

-ok, pero no paso nada mas

-no, les deje claro que me iba a costar trabajo perdonarlos

-bueno, ya que sacaste el tema, tengo algo que contarte

-aja

-Alice me llamo

-¿Qué?

-si quiere patrocinar tu libro, o bueno su compañía

-¡pero por que quiere hacer eso!- dije furiosa

-no lo se, dije que lo hablaría contigo, es tuya la decisión

-déjame ver, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para decidir?

-le dije que yo la llamaría, pero igual no lo hago y tendría que tomar eso como un no

-la conozco te llamara hasta que le diga que si

-cambiare mi numero

-eso no es suficiente, si antes cuando solo era una dueña de boutique podía ser milagros ahora imagínate que es famosa y con muchos contactos- era muy astuta esa mujer

-¿entonces que harás?

Era una gran pregunta, pero le s iba a demostrar que no les tenia miedo y que podía verlos sin sentirme mal, por que casi apuesto que en donde este Alice a partir de eso, estará el

-dile que acepto, no les tengo miedo

-esa es mi chica- dijo con orgullo

A partir de eso la platica continuo donde nos habíamos quedado, despues de un rato llegamos a la casa, le ayude a bajar sus maletas y entramos a la casa

-¡ya llegue!- grite, sabia que eso le molestaba a Heidi

-o sea ya se que ya llegaste, no tienes por que decirlo- contesto molesta – hola Damon, que bueno que llegas ya no podía con Bella

-jajá chistosa

-hola Heidi, veo que no cambias

-no

-¡Damon!- grito mi niño

-hola campeón- lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con el- ¿has cuidado bien de mami?

-si, yo soy el hombe de la casa

-así se habla- lo bajo y le despeino su cabello

-ven te mostrare tu habitación

Si, su habitación, a pesar de que llevábamos mucho tiempo de novios, aun no me sentía lista para dar ese paso con el, aun no podía superar lo de Edward, o sea que infantil soy, pero gracias a dios Damon me comprendía y me entendía, aunque a veces había momentos en que yo tenia que detenernos.

-ahora que estamos solos- me atrajo hacia el y me beso, al principio era un beso dulce pero poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, yo le correspondía lo mejor que podía, el delineo su lengua en mis labios para permitir el acceso, despues de permitírselo el beso se fue haciendo mas y mas pasional, este era el punto donde yo me detenía, me separe de el con la escusa de que me faltaba el aire- te extrañaba mucho

-yo también

No sabía que eso podía tener un doble sentido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de una semana, Damon se había encargado de arreglar todo para la nueva firma de libros, pero cuando digo todo era todo, ya que es el que asistía las reuniones con Alice, no quería verla ahora, al saber que ella era la responsable de todo esto.

Y durante toda esta semana, mi relación con Damon se iba haciendo mas, como decirlo intensa de lo que fue en dos años, algo en mi me decía que quería mas y lo entendía pero no me sentía lista y no sabia por que, lo quería demasiado pero no sabia por que me pasaba esto.

-¿Por qué no vamos al parque?- comente mientras desayunábamos

-siii, quero juga con mi peota nueva que me compo Damon

-te voy a ganar chamaco

-no, yo mejor- frunció el seño adoraba los retos

-¿vienes Heidi?

-no gracias, es un momento familiar- remarco lo ultimo

-tu eres de mi familia y lo sabes

-si, pero no me gustan mucho los parques- hizo un gesto, ahora entendía ella había estado en la calle mucho tiempo y los parques le recordaba como solía dormir en ellos

-ok, ¿que te parece ir de compras?- sus ojos brillaron- podemos ir este fin de semana

-claro

-bien, además necesitamos un momento de mujeres mientras Damon tiene su momento de hombres con EJ

-por supuesto, además EJ y yo tenemos asuntos sin arreglar ¿verdad chamaco?

-si

Terminamos de desayunar, nos preparamos para irnos, nos despedimos de Heidi yo la abrace y le dije en broma que no hiciera una fiesta en mi ausencia, ella solo rodo los ojos y me empujo fuera de la casa.

-¿se ve que tu y Heidi se llevan bien?

-si, la quiero mucho

-parecen madre e hija

-como crees, yo jamás suplantare a su madre

-¿pero que sabes que su madre y padre?...nada

-lo se y ella no le gusta hablar de eso y no la voy a obligar, no quiero que sufra de nuevo

-¿ves? Hablas como si fueras su mama- dijo en forma de burla- solo una mama se preocupa de que sus hijos no sufran

-como sea

-bien, mama Bella

-cállate- dije riendo- vete a jugar con EJ

Ambos me hicieron mucho caso, yo me hice a un lado cuando comenzaron a jugar futbol por que ya era un reto para ambos y yo no me iba a meter en eso, así que me fui a sentar en una banca a verlos pelear entre si, y si me ponía a pensar parecían padre e hijo, y era exactamente lo que mi hijo necesitaba una figura paterna… lo que venia a mi mente Edward, como se lo diría, por que a pesar de todo el era su padre y tenia que saber, pero como decírselo o ¿y si el ya lo sabia? Bueno el parecido era asombroso, y estoy segura que lo vio el día de la firma de libros, que hacer, decisiones, decisiones.

-mami… gane

-que bueno amor, se lo merece por retarte- mi hijo comenzó a reir

-es un tramposo- se quejo Damon al llegar- me pateo muchas veces

-¿es cierto eso EJ?

-no es cheto, es un chillón

-ja, pero deja que reponga mis energías, ¿quieren un hot dog?

-siiiii

-estaría bien- sonreí

-ahora vuelvo- y fue directo al puesto

-¿así que le ganaste eh?

-si, le metí así- me mostro sus dos dedos- de goles

-¿Qué numero es EJ?

-em… ¿cinco?

-cuantas veces te diré que es dos, a partir de mañana repasaremos los números de nuevo si es que quieres ganarte un premio

-mmmm….

-¿o dos?- mi niño comenzó a reir y yo lo seguí, me gustaba verlo sonreír desde pequeño su sonrisa hacia que todos mis males se fueran.

Entonces mi hijo volteo a un lado al parecer vio a alguien

-hola

-¿a quien saludas?- voltee y lo que no me esperaba era que el, estuviera detrás de mi- ¿Edward?

**Wooow, YA REGRESE, lamento dejarlas así, pero solo quería que vieran lo que sucedió con Alice, la llegada de Damon y muchas cosas más.**

**Pero a partir de el siguiente capitulo ya tomare el rumbo de la historia y ya las cosas comenzaran a ponerse calientes de nuevo, por ahí leí un review que querían pelea, mmmm…. Lo pensare les juro no le vendrían mal un par de golpes a Edward ya que Emmett no se los pudo dar, pus ya veremos que sigue.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el otro capitulo, espero muchos reviews que no es por ser exigente pero ya bajaron, ¿se olvidaron de mi 9.9?, key key soy algo dramática, pero es que ando toda emo por que tengo problemas sentimentales y que bueno que no ando tan emo como hace unos días, por que si no en el próximo capitulo lanzo una bomba nuclear a Chicago y mato a todos y ese seria el fin. **

**Ok, no digo mas y nos leemos luego **

**Besitos **

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary explicito: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**

* * *

**

* * *

***CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA***

**Capitulo 22: Conociendo a EJ**

**Pv. Edward**

_-yo soy Damon Salvatore el novio de Bella_

_En cuanto dijo esas palabras algo dentro de mí se rompió, y casi estaba seguro que era mi corazón _

-¿su novio?- pregunte con voz ahogada

-si

Bella solo nos observaba a el y a mi, entonces dio un largo suspiro

-¿Damon?- lo llamo

-si- puso su atención a ella

-cariño, por que no llevas a EJ a dar un paseo, necesito hablar a solas con el señor- me dolió mucho como le decía "cariño"

-¿estas segura?

-si, estaré bien

-ok- tomo a mi hijo en brazos- vamos campeón tenemos una cuenta pendiente tu y yo, nos vemos Bella- y le dio un corto beso que para mi fue una puñalada mas

-¿y bien?- dijo cuando se habían marchado- ¿de que querías hablar? Aprovecha este momento por que no habrá otro

-antes que nada te quiero pedir perdón por…

-Edward- interrumpió- eso para mi ya quedo en el pasado nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de opinión, solo hablaremos de cosas diferentes a lo que paso hace tiempo

-¿es tu novio?- oh que maravilloso Edward Cullen

-¿es mas que obvio o no? yo no me dejo besar fácilmente por un extraño y dejo que se lleven a mi hijo así como así, ¿verdad?- su hijo

-es mío ¿verdad?

-si te refieres a que fuiste el donante de esperma, entonces si

-también es mi hijo Bella

-pues si mas lo recuerdo tu me echaste de tu vida y todo lo que se refería a mi ¿verdad?, pues el venia en el paquete

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dije con voz dolida por haberme perdido tanto tiempo lejos de el

-será por que creíste que yo te había engañado, que se supone que ibas a pensar cuando te lo dijera ¿eh?, lo mas seguro es que me volvieras a ofender y decirme que no era tuyo y eso si no lo iba a soportar

-no tenias derecho a arrebatármelo

-jajá no me vengas con eso- rio de manera sarcástica- te tengo tres cositas Cullen, uno: tu nos echaste de tu vida, dos y tres: no tienes derecho a arrebatármelo por que en ningún momento estuviste a mi lado así que ni se te ocurra tratar de quitármelo por que te aseguro que sales perdiendo, ¿me oíste?- mi cabeza estaba punto de estallar, ¿o sea que le había pasado a mi Bella tierna y amorosa?...

_Pues la mataste idiota_

Calle a mi voz interna

-solo quiero conocerlo- dije al fin vencido

-eso no te lo puedo negar, se que el también quiere verte

-¿en serio?... ¿pero Damon?

-tal vez sea una figura paterna pero el no eres tu, además sea como sea el sabe de cierta forma que Damon no es su papa

-¿le has dicho algo de mi?

-solo que estas de viaje y eso lo ha convencido hasta ahora, pero no tardara en exigirme el querer verte

-¿entonces me dejaras verlo?

-supongo que si, ¿Cuándo quieres verlo?

-si es posible hoy- dije contento

-bien- saco un papel de su pantalón- ¿tienes una pluma?

-si- saque de mi boldo una pluma portátil y se la di, pero al momento que toque su mano sentí esa misma descarga y juraría que ella también la sintió

-gracias- escribió su dirección- toma aquí nos estamos quedando por el momento, ve a las 6 de la tarde

-¿no puede ser mas temprano?- grave error

-no presiones Cullen- dijo casi como un gruñido

-perdón

-bien, debo irme- se levanto y yo hice lo mismo- debo encontrar a ese par

-¿Bella?

-que

-¿eres feliz?

-si, ¿Por qué?

-por… no por nada-dije- te veo en un par de horas

-no a mi, a EJ- dijo de forma fría

-por cierto, ¿que significa EJ?- pregunte para cerciorarme

-Edward Jacob, no te emociones, se que al menos eso merecías

-gracias- dije algo contento

-ya te dije que no lo hago por ti sino por mi hijo

-aun así

-bueno nos vemos- antes de irse me dijo:- por cierto a el le gusta mucho Ben 10, eso es algo para romper el hielo úsalo si te sirve

Se fue para ir a buscar a su novio y a mi hijo, su novio, que mal me sentía al verla orillado a eso pero iba a luchar por ella, gracias a Alice ya tenia algo de tiempo solo que ese Damon me la ponía difícil, por ahora eso lo dejaría lo importante es que voy a conocer a mi hijo si no estuviera en medio del parque me pondría a bailar en estos momentos

Regrese casi corriendo a mi casa a cambiarme, quería darle una buena impresión a tanto a Bella como a EJ, mi pequeño Edward que bien suena, me puse algo sencillo, faltaban todavía 2 horas para verlo, tenia que ir al centro comercial a comprar algo referente al tal Ben 10, pero por todos los santos ¿Quién es Ben 10?.

**Pv. Bella**

Aun no me creía lo que había pasado, jamás creí que pudiera hablar con Edward con tanta normalidad, siempre pensé que cuando lo hiciera iba a romper en llanto o a comenzar a golpearlo.

Me desconcertó el echo que me reclamara por no haberle dicho que estaba embarazada, pues que se creía que despues de todo lo que me hizo iba a ir bien contenta, a decirle "mira Edward estoy embarazada de un hijo tuyo", oh claro ahorita me iba a creer.

Lo único que pude hacer es otorgarle el derecho de conocerlo, aun no sabia como iba a reaccionar mi hijo ante el, solo espero que no le haga preguntas que no pueda responder y es mas que Edward no vaya a meter la pata en algo, pero bueno cruzare ese puente cuando este con el, ahora lo primero era informarle a mi hijo que su padre iba a venir a verlo.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- me encontré con Damon a medio camino

-bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-no por nada, ¿todo bien?

-si eso creo

-¿mami?

-si amor

-teno hambe

-bien amor- dije tomándolo en brazos- vamos a casa

-¿no quieres que comamos algo por aquí?- pregunto Damon

-creo que hoy no cariño- me miro confundido- te explico cuando lleguemos

-bien

Fuimos de regreso a casa, gracias al cielo Heidi se había puesto las pilas y había preparado la cena no tenia cabeza para cocinar hoy, le serví a mi hijo un poco de carne con puré lo cual devoro al instante, parecía que no hubiera comido en días, ¿me pregunto a quien había sacado lo comelón? A quien engañaba era todo un Cullen

Al terminar de comer le pedí a Heidi que le diera un baño y arreglara a EJ, me pregunto con la mirada un "por que", lo cual luego le decía, asintió y se llevo al niño.

-ahora que estamos solos, ¿Qué paso? ¿Quien era ese hombre?

-ese hombre era el padre de EJ

-¿en serio?

-si

-¿y que te dijo?

-¿quiere conocerlo?- no le iba a decir todo lo demás

-como se atreve a pedirte eso- dijo molesto- despues de todo este tiempo que no se preocupa por el niño ahora viene y exige su papel de padre

-Damon, ya te dije el no sabia que yo estaba embarazada, supongo que esa es mi parte de la culpa

-¿y cuando vendrá?

-hoy a las 6:00

-aun faltan 3 horas, ¿Qué harás?

-primero le diré a EJ que hoy conocerá a su papa- suspire

-¿y cuando el venga tu que harás? ¿Te quedaras?- dijo molesto

-si no lo pienso dejar solo con el, no ahora

-¿y que voy hacer yo? No me puedo quedar por que si no le rompería la cara

-relájate, no es asunto tuyo

-¿Qué no es asunto mío? Claro que lo es, me quiere quitar lo que es mío

-¿tuyo? Desde cuando soy una cosa- dije enojada desde cuando tenia esa actitud- me voy a quedar a vigilar a mi hijo, lo que haga el no me importa y a ti tampoco, deberías darme algo de confianza

-bien, pero no me voy a quedar- se levanto de golpe y tomo su chamarra

-¿A dónde vas?

-por ahí- salió dando un portazo

-pero que…

-EJ ya esta listo en su cuarto…. ¿y Damon?- pregunto Heidi al no verlo

-se fue

-¿A dónde?

-no lo se, se fue molesto, ¿pero que les pasa a los hombres de hoy? Por todo se molestan

-se llaman CELOS Bella

-pero si entre Edward y yo no hay nada- dije confundida

-Bella que no conoces el dicho:"Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan"

-si pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

-ash Bella, mejor yo se de esas cosas que tu… ok olvídalo a caso no tienes que hablar con cierto niñito

-si, si ya voy

Aun confundida subí a la habitación de mi hijo el cual estaba sentado en uno de sus silloncitos tratando de leer un libro, se veía tan tierno con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces amor?

-leiendo

-¿Qué lees?

-un libo

-¿y que dice?- lo moleste un poco más

-mmmm… noshe… algo

-ay corazón, ya te dije que pronto aprenderás a leer y veras que no es tan difícil

-pero yo quero saber como se iama el titulo de Ben 10, poque Heildi no me dice

-despues hablo con ella y la voy a regañar, pero antes debes saber algo amor

-¿Qué?

-hay alguien que te quiere conocer

-¿quen?

-¿te acuerdas que tu papa estaba de viaje?

-si

-bueno el va a venir a verte y…- y no termine por que mi niño se puso a gritar y a correr como loco- EJ… EJ… ¡Edward!- solo así pude detenerlo- estate quiero amor

-es que toy feliz voa ver a mi papi, ¿y quen es?

-ya lo conocerás amor, el vendrá en… -vi el reloj y aun faltaba media hora para que llegara, vaya que rápido se pasaba el tiempo- en unos minutos así que quiero que te portes bien con el ¿si?

-si

-bueno sigamos tratando de leer, ¿si?

Despues de que fue un desastre total tratar de leer con el ya que cada minuto se me distraía mirando el reloj, no es que le entendiera mucho pero no dejaba de verlo, cuando por fin pudo leer una oración sin equivocarse el timbre sonó, provocando que mi hijo se bajara de mis piernas y corriera a la salida.

-¡ya viene!

-espera chamaco- lo detuve

-¿Qué?

-espéralo aquí si, mientras sigue tratando de leer

-mmmm…

-nada de "mmmm" quédate aquí

Suspire y fui a la puerta, vi mi reloj 6:00 en punto si que era puntual, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba con varios paquetes en la mano se veía muy… feliz, me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

**Pv. Edward**

Bien Edward no te alteres no lo hagas…

Tampoco sobreactúes…

Al diablo…

¿Quién rayos es Ben 10?

Ok estaba totalmente perdido, pero como no estarlo si no se de que hablo…

Cuando Salí de me departamento iba muy animado hasta que recordé que a mi hijo le gustaba Ben 10, lo cual eso para mi era un problema al no saber quien era ese sujeto, debí habérselo preguntado a Bella cuando pude pero ah no me sentía muy seguro, pero si a EJ le gustaba supongo que es un juguete, bien a lo mejor en la juguetería me podrían ayudar

-buenas tardes

-¿en que le puedo ayudar señor?- pregunto amablemente la encargada

-ando buscando algunos regalos para mi hijo, pero en especial que sean de Ben 10, pero la verdad no se quien es ese Ben 10

-ah vaya, se de que habla venga conmigo- salió de su mostrador y me guio por un pasillo y oh vaya con que ese era el tal Ben 10 un niño alíen había millones de productos desde lápices hasta cochecitos a mi hijo le fascinara- este es Ben 10

-me parece bien, gracias- le sonreí a la dependiente quien solo asintió y volvió a su lugar

Pase la ultima hora comprando algunas cosas, una mochila, colecciones de muñecos diferentes de todo lo que vi, terminando de casi llenar el carrito fui a la caja aunque si fue una lanita lo que me gaste todo lo valía por ver feliz a mi hijo.

Salí de la juguetería con todas las bolsas, vi mi reloj y aun eran las un poco mas de las 5:00 no era tan tarde, vi la dirección que me dio y Salí rumbo a su casa.

No tarde mucho en encontrar el departamento, volví a ver mi reloj 5:55 aun no eran las seis pero 5 minutos eran 5 minutos, me puse a dar vueltas de un lado a otro mirando el reloj a cada rato cuando el numero cambio de 5:59 a 6:00, toque el timbre.

No paso mucho cuando ella me abrió, puse una enorme sonrisa al verla de nuevo pero por obra del destino ella igual me sonrió.

-hola

-hola- me contesto igual pero al parecer me duro poco el gusto por que volvió a poner su cara seria- buenas tardes, llegas puntual

-¿eso es malo?

-creo que no, pasa- se quito para que pasara- EJ esta en su cuarto el sabe de ti y quiere verte así que puedes pasar, pero por favor no me decepciones

-lo prometo- dije seguro- traje cosas de Ben 10 espero que le gusten aunque me costo un poco de trabajo saber quien era

-pues yo que tu me ponía al corriente con eso por que a EJ le fascina

-lo hare

-como digas- se encogió de hombros- es la segunda puerta a la derecha

Asentí y con todo y bolsas pase por el pequeño pasillo, no fue difícil encontrar su cuarto ya que decía EJ en la puerta con el dichoso mono a lado, entre y ahí estaba sentado con el seño fruncido mirando hacia un libro.

-hola- salude algo nervioso, el volteo a verme y se veía confundido

-hola, ¿quen eres?

-¿te acuerdas de mi? Nos conocimos en el parque

-aja, y tamben te iamas Edwad

-si, y este yo soy tu papa

-¿mi papi?- asentí-¡ yahooo!- se paro rápidamente y corrió hacia a mi a abrazarme algo que no me esperaba- te estañe musho

-yo también- lo alce y le devolví el abrazo

-mami dijo que tabas de viaje ¿ya no tas?

-no ya no

-¿y vas etar comigo siempe?

-siempre

-¿tamben con mi mami?

-creo que eso no se va a poder, pero vendré a visitarte todos los días- el frunció el seño, tenia que distraerlo- mira lo que te traje- lo baje y le señale las bolsas

-¿Qué esh?

-mira- y saque un muñeco

-es fego-tomo el muñeco- gashias

-no es todo te traje mas cosas

Sacamos todo de las bolsas me encanto ver su cara entusiasmada al ver cada cosa que le traía, jamás me había sentido tan contento, nos la pasamos jugando con sus muñecos aun que no entendía que era yo solo me dejaba llevar por el momento y hacia lo que me decía o lo que tenia que hacer, era tan gracioso verlo jugar y molestarse por que no le salían las cosas, será el sereno pero era un digno hijo mío.

-teno hambe- gruño- ¡mamiiiii!

-¿Qué pasa?- entro alarmada- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-nada solo tiene hambre- dije asustado

-ah bueno, la cena estará en 10 minutos aguanta tragón

-sip

-¿te quedaras a cenar?

-¿eh?

-dije que si te quedaras a cenar

-si no es mucha molestia

-si, 10 minutos- dijo antes de salir

-¿y que quieres hacer en estos 10 minutos?

-mmmm…- vio de un lado a otro- nada

-¿nada?

-aja, toy cansado- un momento de silencio- ¿te puedo deci papi?

-si corazón, cada vez que quieras

Pues estos 10 minutos m fueron suficientes para conocer un poco mas a mi hijo, no le gustaban las verduras aunque Bella lo hacia comérselas, le gustaba mucho el espagueti, la pizza, jugar futbol y por ultimo Ben 10, me iba a volver loco con eso.

-la cena esta lista

-vamos campeón a lavarnos las manos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-que rica cena Bella- dije

-gracias, pero yo no la hice la hizo Heidi

-pues felicidades

-gracias- contesto ella

En eso EJ comenzó a bostezar, claro debería estar cansado

-¿tienes sueño amor?- pregunto Bella

-si, quero que mi papi me lleve a domir

-como digas, ahora Edward

-claro- me levante y tome a mi hijo en brazos y lo lleve al cuarto, le puse su pijama de Ben 10- voy a soñar con ese muñeco- y lo acosté.

-quero que me leas

-¿Qué te gusta?

-mmmm… buenas noches luna

-ok- busque entre el pequeño librero y ahí estaba, antes de que terminara de leer el ya estaba profundamente dormido, lo arrope bien y salí de cuarto y me encontré a Bella sentada viendo la televisión.

-ya se durmió

-bien, supongo que jugaron mucho

-no tienes idea- dije feliz-gracias

-¿Por qué?

-por darme esta oportunidad

-bueno lo hice por el, no importa nuestros problemas el tenia derecho a conocerte

-aun así gracias- otro momento de silencio- algún día podremos hablar

-lo estamos haciendo

-me refiero acerca de nosotros

-no creo que haya nada de que hablar Edward, debes dejar el pasado atrás como yo lo hice

-¿y si no quiero hacerlo?

-pues muy mal por ti

-de verdad Bella, estoy arrepentido…. Bueno necesito pedirte perdón

-no lo hagas, no ahora ¿si?

-pero…

-¿Bella?- Damon apareció de la nada- ah… todavía estas aquí

-si, pero ya me iba

-como sea- se fue

-¡Damon¡- lo llamo Bella- Edward será mejor que te vayas

-si perdón si te causo problemas con el

-si, adiós sabes donde esta la salida

Con un suspiro me fui de ahí, así que Bella ya me había olvidado eso no esa bueno…. No, algo e mi me decía que ella aun me amaba esa sonrisa que me dedico era la que me daba cuando nos veíamos y esa descarga que sentí en la tarde, apuesto que a ella no le había pasado por alto, estaba dispuesto a reconquistarla.

**¿Qué tal chicas?**

**¿Que le pareció este capitulo? Muy lindo ver a Edward en su faceta de padre, pero apenas empieza por que todavía falta que conozca al abuelo Carlisle y a la abuela Esme, pero para eso falta un poco, oh mi pobre Damon esta celoso de Edward, aun le pienso si va haber golpes se escucha emocionante…**

**Bueno el próximo capitulo habrá una gran sorpresa… ¿y si les dejo un cachito?**

_-¡Alice deja de meterte en mi vida!- grite furiosa- ¡que no entienden que los odio!_

_-pero Bella… aaah-dio un grito y comenzó a tomarse el pecho-aaah_

_-¿Alice?_

**Ya adivinaran que es…**

**Ok, espero sus reviews, MP, o lo que quieran dejarme… **

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary explicito: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia: Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**Antes que nada… ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ASHLEY GREENE ESTE SALIENDO CON JOE JONAS!... sinceramente no traigo nada contra el Joe pero al ver que cambia de novia como de calzones… pobre Ashley que no le haga lo mismo que le hizo a la pobre de Taylor Swift, Demi Lovatto y no se que otras mas (bueno aunque Ashley no es una perita en dulce ya que también cambia de novio como de calzones pero ella es genial o ¿no?). **

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 23: Perdóname **

**Pv. Bella**

Edward se fue un momento despues de que Damon llegara o mas bien la cara de el lo había asustado, pero tenia razón la cara que le había puesto era de temer pero lo que mas me molesto era que me dejara sola con Edward, pero aun así fui algo cortante con el hasta que se fue.

-Damon ¿pasa algo?- pregunte entrando a su cuarto

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-por favor, no me respondas mi pregunta con otra pregunta- conteste molesta

-esta bien, me molesta que ese hombre venga ¿contenta?

-¿Por qué?

-creo que la respuesta es obvia

-Damon, solo vino a ver a EJ y si te interesa se la paso todo el día en su cuarto jugando con el, solo eso cuando llegaste se estaba despidiendo… no puedo evitar que vea a su hijo

-pero ¿Por qué ahora?- se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentado- dejo pasar 5 años, y por que ahora viene hacer el papel de padre responsable y preocupado cuando en mucho tiempo no lo hizo

-cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir ¿eh?... yo le oculte su existencia-no pudo creer que este defendiendo a Edward de nuevo- además solo esperaremos a que termine todo esto de la firma de libro y despues volveremos a Australia… solo serán un par de semanas, ¿Qué no entiendes que yo te quiero a ti?

Se quedo un momento en silencio, creo que se debatía entre creerme o no

-esta bien, te creo- volvió a sonreírme

-gracias corazón- le di un buen abrazo, pero sus planes eran otros ya que me tomo el rostro con sus manos y me beso con furia y pasión

Cada ves que lo hacia algo en mi sentía que había algo mal, poco a poco me fue empujando hasta dejarme caer sobre la cama y siguió besándome

-Damon espera- dije cuando comenzó a meter sus manos dentro de mi blusa

-Bella te necesito… necesito saber que me amas

Amar o querer, esa es la cuestión

-aun no estoy lista- soltó un bufido de frustración y se separo de mi

-como digas- se levanto

-Damon aun no estoy lista por favor no te enojes

-no estoy enojado te entiendo- suspiro

-perdóname

-no lo digas- se volteo y volvió a abrazarme- todo esta bien, no estoy enojado

-gracias

-de nada princesa

Me dio un pequeño beso antes de retirarme a mi habitación

Ya acostada en mi cama despues de mi pequeño baño relajante, me puse a pensar en los sucesos de hoy, en primera jamás había visto a mi niño tan feliz como ahora eso me hizo sentirme bien con la decisión que había tomado al dejar que se conocieran, y también estaba Edward su sonrisa de felicidad tampoco lo había visto así, pero en el momento en que llego al verlo sentí aquello que hace mucho no sentía con nadie ni con Damon…

Pero no, yo quería a Damon, Edward solo era el padre de mi hijo y nada más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_2 semanas despues _

Gracias a dios estas semanas se habían pasado volando, despues de pasar varios días firmando libro tras libro, fotografiándome con las fans, asistiendo a los eventos en los cuales Alice estaba involucrada lo cual me molestaba ya que no podía faltar ya que el contrato lo estipulaba, pero por suerte todo ya había acabado, una semana mas y volvía a casa.

Peo algo dentro de mí me decía que no era correcto, había algo que no me dejaba irme y ese algo era EJ y Edward

En todo este tiempo ellos dos habían creado un laso demasiado grande, cuando podía o mas bien cuando lo permitía dejaba que Edward viniera a visitarlo y había aprendido a dejarlos solos mientras yo salía con Damon para no provocar otra pelea con el, a pesar de que me encantaba verlos jugar y convivir como padre e hijo, a veces me ponía a pensar si así hubieran sido las cosas si las cosas entre Edward y yo no hubieran cambiado, pero la desechaba al instante ultimadamente me la pasaba pensando tonterías.

Como decía era lindo verlos, pero no podía quedarme con ellos….

-Bella tenemos malas noticias- me dijo Damon entrando al departamento

-¿Qué pasa?

-los de la editorial me acaban de decir que de nuevo la Srta. Brandon a patrocinado mas tiempo, ahora para no se que eventos en los cuales debes estar presente, al parecer es un mes

-¡¿Qué?- grite furiosa

-les dije que te negarías pero no me escucharon, me dijeron que si no lo hacías te despedirías de tu carrera

-esto es imposible- refunfuñe- ahora si se paso de la raya… Damon necesito la dirección de la oficina de Alice

-¿para que?

-voy hacerle una visita, acabare con esto despues de todo

-espera Bella, me han dicho que ella ah estado enferma y no creo que este en la oficina

-¿y? no creo que sea algo de muerte y es mas ya no tengo tiempo que perder… iré a su casa

No espere mas y tome las llaves del auto y me dirigí a la dirección de su casa, no tarde mas de media hora en ir, al parecer ella ya no vivía en nuestro viejo departamento ahora vivía en un hermoso piso del centro de Chicago, se veía elegante pero no le tome importancia.

Subí hasta su piso y departamento, toque varias veces el timbre hasta que por fin me abrieron…

Cuando Damon me dijo que Alice estaba enferma no mentía, se veía mas pálida de lo normal y tenia unas grandes ojeras, pero no daría mi brazo a torcer

-¿Bella, que haces aquí?

-necesito hablar contigo

-ahora no es buen momento, no me siento bien- dijo con voz ronca

-no me interesa, tu no me preguntaste si era buen momento cuando decidiste que me quedara mas tiempo

-es que…

-nada ya estoy harta de todo esto- dije furiosa- que no entiendes que…

-Bella- me interrumpió- tienes que regresar no podemos dejar que te vayas

-¿para que?... para que me vuelvan a lastimar

-no… creo que…- ¿todavía tenia mas escusas?

-¡Alice deja de meterte en mi vida!- grite furiosa- ¡que no entienden que los odio!

-pero Bella… aaah-dio un grito y comenzó a tomarse el pecho-aaah

-¿Alice?

En este momento ella se dejo caer en un golpe sordo, parecía que no respiraba

-¿Alice? ¡Alice!- me tire al suelo- despierta

Nada….

-no- susurre al poner mi oreja en su pecho se escuchaba muy débil

Tome mi celular y marque a una ambulancia, me indicaron que revisara todos sus signos vitales, su pulso era débil, le di masaje cardiaco pero aun así sus latidos eran muy débiles.

La ambulancia llego rápido, con cuidado pusieron a Alice en una camilla y la subían a la camioneta

-¿es familiar suyo?- me pregunto el paramédico

-soy su amiga- dije con voz rota, verla así me había roto el alma jamás pensé que esto pasara, es mas ni siquiera sabia que Alice tuviera problema cardiacos

Despues de unos minutos llegamos al hospital, los camillero entraron rápido y a mi me dejaron en la sala de espera

-no puede entrar

-¿pero que va a pasar con ella?

-por ahora los médicos van a revisarla, despues ellos le avisaran- dijo antes de alejarse de mi

Asentí mientras esperaba una enfermera me pedía todos sus datos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Familiares de Alice Brandon- hablo una voz que yo bien conocía- ¿Bella?

-¿Edward como esta Alice?

-este… bien solo que ahora debe tener mas cuidado, no pensé que tuviera alguna falla cardiaca, afortunadamente solo fue un susto, pudimos estabilizarla pero me preocupa que una mujer tan joven como ella tuviera este tipo de problemas, en su expediente no muestra a ningún familiar con problemas de este tipo

-¿puedo verla?

-claro no veo que haya algún problema, ven

Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, entramos a un pasillo, donde solo podía verla a través de un gran cristal, al verla se me rompió el corazón, ahí estaba tan frágil con un respirador y varias maquinas monitoreándola.

-por ahora no podemos pasar, hasta que la instalen a una habitación por ahora solo podrás verla así

-¿Cuándo podre hablar con ella?- dije con lagrimas en los ojos- necesito hablarle

-bueno…

-Edward por favor- le rogué

-esta bien solo por unos momentos, ven

Me llevo a un pequeño armario donde guardaban toda la ropa esterilizada y me hizo poner una de esas batas, un gorro para mi cabello, un cubre-bocas y algo para ponérmelo sobre los zapatos.

-vamos- dijo caminamos de regreso- solo un par de minutos- dijo antes de que entrara

Asentí, camine despacio hacia ella, tome unas de sus manos verla así provocaba que las lagrimas se me salieran de los ojos, jamás había visto a Alice de esta forma

-¿Alice?- no hubo respuesta- necesito que te recuperes pronto- de nuevo nada- necesito que me digas que ponerme- nada- EJ necesita conocer a su tía- silencio- necesito que sepas que siempre serás mi hermana

Entonces hubo un pequeño apretón en mi mano

-¿Bella?- pregunto mi amiga con voz ronca

-la misma Allie

-¿Qué paso?

-tuviste un paro cardiaco, ¿Alice por que no me dijiste que sufrías del corazón?- pregunte un poco molesta

-no quería preocuparte, y despues de todo lo que paso…

-ya no digas nada todo esta bien ahora, estas bien- le interrumpí no quería que se alterara no le hacia nada bien

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual ella no dijo nada

-perdóname por todo

-no te preocupes todo esta bien, te perdono Alice

-te quiero mucho Bella

-yo también mi pequeña hermana- dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-solo lo soy por un mes, no soy tan pequeña

-para mi lo eres, debes descansar

-nunca fue mi intensión molestarte- dijo de repente- solo quería que estuvieras mas tiempo con nosotros

-shh no digas nada, despues hablaremos sobre eso- le acaricie su pelo- por ahora solo debes preocuparte por recuperarte

-¡no quería que te fueras!- comenzó a llorar y a agitarse

-Alice no te agites

Entonces los monitores comenzaron hacer unos escandalosos ruidos, esto no era bueno

-¿Alice?- susurre cuando comenzó a cerrar los ojos- no, ¡Edward!

-Bella ¿Qué paso?- entro corriendo igual de preocupado que yo

-no se, solo cerro los ojos

Entonces el monitor de su corazón comenzó a hacer un ruido muy fuerte y alarmante

-es otro paro- presiono un botón- ¡enfermera desfibrilador rápido!

-no

-Bella necesito que salgas de aquí

-Edward….

-sal ahora

Asentí y camine hasta la salida pero llego la enfermera con la maquina bloqueándome el paso

-1, 2,3 despejen- y la descarga dio contra su pecho haciendo que Alice brincara- de nuevo… 1, 2,3 despejen vamos Alice… otra vez

-Dr. Cullen

-no… otra vez 1, 2,3 despejen- otra descarga mas y el monitor detuvo la alarma- gracias a dios

-¿Edward?

-todo esta bien Bella- un pequeño impulso hizo que corriera a abrazarlo y llorar como una bebe- ya esta todo bien

-gracias, gracias- repetía una y otra ves

-shh ya, ya- me dijo- tenemos que salir si no tendremos problemas

-no quiero dejarla, no ahora

-ella esta bien no te preocupes- asentí aun en sus brazos- vamos, salgamos

Despues de unos momentos, recordé que tenía que llamarle a Damon para avisarle que me quedaría en el hospital y que por favor le avisara a Heidi para que cuidara a EJ.

_-¿Bella que paso? ¿Dónde estas?_

-en el hospital

_-¿Qué te paso? ¿Tienes algo?_

-no Alice se puso mal y tuvimos que traerla al hospital, solo llame para avisarte que me quedare a cuidarla y que por favor cuides a EJ

-_sabes que lo hare, mañana iré a hacerte compañía_

-gracias

Tuvimos una pequeña charla antes de que colgara…

-¿avisando a tu novio?- me pregunto Edward

-si, es que tenia que avisarle que estaba aquí no quería que se preocupara- conteste sin mirarlo- ¿Alice esta mejor?

-si, solo que a partir de ahora le haremos chequeos cada mes, tendrá que evitar las emociones fuertes y agitarse… eso quiere decir no compras por un rato

-¡uy! Se morirá del disgusto- conteste riendo

-sobrevivirá- una sonrisa se poso en su cara- ¿tu la cuidaras?

-si yo lo hare

-supongo que ya están bien las cosas entre ustedes- no era una pregunta mas bien una afirmación

-si, supongo que si

-me alegro mucho- se oia deprimido, me hubiera gustado también decirle que las cosas entre nosotros estarían bien, pero aun no podía olvidar lo que me hizo, de verdad quería perdonarlo pero por que era tan difícil verlo a la cara y decir "te perdono", y ambos fuéramos amigos por el bien de EJ…

_Por que tú quieres algo más…_

-Edward…

-¡Edward!- la voz de Jasper resonó en el pasillo

-¿todo bien Jasper?- dijo Edward cuando estuvo a nuestro lado

-¿es cierto que Alice esta aquí?- aunque quiso parecer indiferente se oirá la preocupación en su voz

-si, Jasper sufrió dos paros cardiacos este día- el abrió los ojos por el terror- pero esta bien, la pudimos estabilizar- suspiro tranquilo- ¿quieres verla?

-yo… no… solo

-se que quieres Jasper- intervine- no importa que haya pasado, se que aun la amas

-Bella…

-lo veo en tus ojos

-pero…

-vamos Jasper- fue el turno de Edward en hablar- no la pierdas, ella de verdad esta arrepentida… ambos estamos arrepentidos,- dijo mirándome- por eso se que no lo merezco pero necesito tu perdón te extraño amigo

-Edward- susurre

-te perdono Edward

-¿de verdad?

-supongo que ya sufriste de mi indiferencia lo suficiente- bromeo

-gracias- sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que hace mucho hacia que me robara el aliento

_Aun lo hace…._

Estúpida conciencia mía

**Pv. Jasper **

No me fue difícil perdonar a Edward, sabia que en el fondo estaba arrepentido lo podía ver lastima que solamente yo lo había perdonado, sabia que esperaba que Bella también lo hiciera.

-creo que quieres ver a Alice

-si

-vamos sígueme

Caminamos por el pasillo, estaba ansioso hace tanto que no veía a Alice y verla ahora en esta condición hacia que mi corazón se encogiera.

-es aquí- me señalo la puerta- aun esta dormida, trata de no agitarla esta muy débil

-no lo hare

-bueno

Abrí la puerta y entre tubos y sueros ahí estaba, mi pequeño duende, se veía tan frágil y débil, al verla me había dado cuenta cuanto la había extrañado y aun mas cuanto la amaba.

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella, y me senté en la silla que estaba a su lado tome su mano que tenia una aguja con la intravenosa y le di un pequeño beso

-¿Alice?- no me respondió- no sabes lo mal que me pone verte así

Seguía aun con sus hermosos ojos cerrados

-te extraño mucho mi amor- solloce a su lado- te amo

Entonces antes de seguir mi monologo, sentí como le daba un pequeño apretón a mi mano

-Jasper- hablo en voz ronca- yo también te amo

-me pequeña duende

-perdóname- susurro- lo siento mucho

-tranquila preciosa, no debes agitarte- le di otro pequeño beso en la mano- esta todo perdonado, solo quiero estar contigo

-pero… pero María

-no tengo nada con ella amor- le dije sonriendo

-¿no era tu novia?

-tu lo dijiste… era- me miro confundida- corte con ella ese día que te vimos en el parque, no quería engañarme mas, a la única mujer que eh amado eres tu

-yo también te amo Jasper, jamás deje de hacerlo- me dio una sonrisa esa sonrisa que tanto había extrañado

-¿eso quiere decir que somos novios de nuevo?-pregunte

-me ofendería si no lo preguntaras con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla me acerque a ella y presione mis labios con los suyos, ella me respondió con la poca energía que tenia pero al igual era intenso

-ta amo- dijimos al mismo tiempo

Y por primera vez en 5 años me sentí completo de nuevo

**Hola de nuevo…**

**¿Que tal el capitulo? Algunas imaginaron que le iba a pasar a Alice, pero lo que no se imaginaban era que por fin Bella la iba a perdonar, bueno cuando esta al borde de la muerte se le perdona cualquier cosa y ¿a caso Jasper no es un amor? Están juntos de nuevo es que no me gusta que estén separados, son mi pareja favorita, ok ahora quiero poner unas cuantas cosas ya que estaré ausente unos días:**

**Ya les conté que vi el capitulo de los Simpson donde Bart critica a los vampiros y ahí en lugar de "New Moon" le pusieron "Red Moon", y salió el Edward en la portada del libro se ve chistoso de Simpson.**

**Y despues de mucho esperar ya vi la película de "El Ultimo Maestro del Viento" donde sale mi Jackson la verdad la película esta dos-tres pero solo con verlo a el me emocione y también la "The Runaways" donde sale Kristen y Dakota, en realidad Kiki se supero asi misma o sea besar a Dakota ¡asco! ¡Yo que ella me suicido! Pero de ahí para haya la película esta muy buena, además de la de "Vampire Suck" buena parodia de Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva la recomiendo muy graciosa.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a "****..xX****" y "****mArY28CuLLeN**" **que me ha seguido en esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios y por no abandonarme.**

**Para las que me han preguntado ¿cuantos capítulos quedan o van a ser?, pues originalmente iba a ser 20 capítulos pero despues de mucho pensar van a ser 30.**

**Otra cosa para las que querían pelea, eh decidido que no va haber, no quiero violencia jeje pero eso si habrá ataques de celos en ambos bandos.**

**Ahora acabo de entrar al Tecno –o la Universidad para otros- así que se me va hacer un poquito difícil actualizar tan pronto como quisiera pero hare lo posible por actualizar cada lunes a partir de este, solo ténganme paciencia.**

**Y por ultimo, acabo de comenzar la historia que fue elegida por ustedes se llama "La Mano Que Mese La Cuna", aquí les dejo el Summary para que se den una idea:**

"**¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la viuda del hombre que violo a tu hermana? El no sabe quién es ella. Ella no sabe a qué familia le pidió empleo. En esta vida todo puede suceder. Todos humanos. Uno que otro Lemmon."**

**Y si pudieran darse una vueltecita y comentarme que les parece, o un comentario y sugerencia para que pueda utilizarla…**

**Ok, eso es todo nos vemos la otra semana, no se les olvide dejarme un review**

**Besitos **

**Pau Hale Rathbone **


	24. Chapter 24

**Declaimer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary completo: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, ¿pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Advertencia: Esta historia esta un poco dramática, así que si no les gusta el drama disimulen un poco, jeje**

**Hola gracias por sus reviews… en este capitulo habrá una gran sorpresa… espero que les guste… estamos a 4 capítulos del final.**

**Tuve suerte que me hayan dejado tarea eso me permitió ir al ciber a traerles este capitulo**

**Pregunta: ¿Quieren que haga el Outtake de lo que paso con Bella en estos 5 años o no?**

**

* * *

**

***CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA***

**Capitulo 24: Tenemos que Hablar parte 1**

**Pv. Bella**

Hoy daban de alta a Alice despues de pasar un par de días en hospital, hoy por fin podía regresar a casa, yo la iba a cuidar algún tiempo para vigilarla asi que casi, casi la obligue a que se quedara con nosotros, lo malo era que Damon tuvo que irse a un hotel para ceder la única habitación de huéspedes que teníamos, cosa que no le pareció bien a mi amiga pero no había de otra.

-¿Cómo te sientes Alice?- pregunte por quinta vez

-ya estoy mejor Bella, no te preocupes

-nada de no te preocupes, desde ahora te voy a traer bien rendidita, no te quiero ver de nuevo en una sala de hospital otra vez- la regañe

-¡ash! Pareces mi esposa- dijo molesta- ¿a que hora nos vamos?

-esperemos a que llegue Edward para que autorice tu salida

-¿y por que tengo que estar en silla de ruedas? Es innecesario- se cruzo de brazos

-yo que se, Alice no seas infantil

-es que quiero pararme, pase todos estos días acostada ya me canse... necesito caminar

-Alice Brandon si no te dejas de quejar te juro que le diré a Edward que te prohíba salir de compras que de hecho tienes prohibido

-¿bromeas cierto?- pregunto escéptica

-Nop

-pero… pero necesito ir de compras… en estos días sale la nueva colección de Mark Jacobs y… y… debo… ¡Bella no dejes que me hagan eso!- se puso histérica

-Alice no te alteres eso te hace mal, calmate- se tranquilizo un poco- eres medio rara a ti te hace mas daño no ir de compras que ir

-¿le dijiste verdad?- Edward venia entrando en ese momento

-lo siento

-bueno no tiene caso que se lo diga yo- sonrió- es una advertencia Alice Brandon no mas compras por lo menos en 2 meses, no quiero que te agites no cargues nada pesado, evita la comida grasosa…

-¿eso significa que no podre comerme ni un pastel de chocolate?- negó- ¡solo tuve un paro no soy diabética!

-el chocolate te pone hiperactiva además de que es un estimulante

-me va dar…. Me a dar- se volvió a tocar el pecho

-Alice- grite alarmada- ¿estas bien?

-si… solo que no quiero estar a dieta- rodee los ojos

-Alice solo será por un tiempo, no seas dramática- bufo Edward

-¿Bella?- me miro con sus ojitos estilo gatito de Shrek

-lo siento, Edward manda ahora

-no es justo Jasper me defenderá… ahora vuelvo- se levanto pero Edward le dio una mirada de advertencia- bien

Se volvió a sentar pero no evito que saliera en silla de ruedas

-Alice- iba tras ella pero Edward me detuvo

-déjala, de todas formas Jasper ya viene en camino seguramente se la va a encontrar en el pasillo

-bien

Tuvimos un pequeño silencio el cual no era incomodo, pero no quería sentirme asi, no quería que Edward siguiera teniendo este poder sobre mi, lo peor de todo es que yo lo permitía, trataba de pensar en Damon, yo estaba con el, el me quiere… yo lo quiero

_Pero no lo amas_

Otra vez la metiche de mi conciencia

-¿Bella?- Edward rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos

-perdón, decías…

-¿te quería pedir un favor?

-¿Qué pasa?

-bueno quería llevar a EJ a casa de mis padres, Esme lleva varios días queriendo conocer a su nieto y no puede esperar mas- sonrió- ¿te molesta?

-no claro que no, solo dime cuando

-este… mañana, mi mama quiere prepararle algo especial y mañana tiene el día libre mi padre

-oh- no pensé que fuera tan pronto

-pero si quieres puede ser otra ocasión…

-no, esta bien

-gracias- me volvió a sonreír, y de nuevo su mirada me hipnotizo sus ojos los cuales había olvidado que eran de un verde tan intenso y hermoso- Bella quiero pedirte otra cosa

-mhp…

-¿quiero que hablemos?- ¡plop! La burbuja se rompió

-no Edward

-por favor- susurro- te lo suplico

Dio un fuerte suspiro, ya no podía postergarlo mas si quería tener un poco de tranquilidad en mi vida tenia que escucharlo, aun que el solo pensarlo me lastimaba, no quería recordar lo que había pasado la forma el cual el me había lastimado, si eso hacia que mi existencia fuera un poco mas tranquila pues lo haría.

Solo no quería volver a caer, me lo tenia que prometer sin importar lo que me diga no seré la misma Bella tonta de hace 5 años.

-dime cuando- dije despacio

-¿Qué?

-dime cuando- repetí

-hoy en mi casa, a las 9:00

Otro suspiro- seré puntual

-gracias- me volvió a sonreír pero lo que no me esperaba era el fuerte abrazo que me dio y el beso en la frente, para luego alejarse y salir del cuarto.

Me quede como estatua por un momento, el lugar donde sus labios me habían tocado me quemaba y a la vez se sentía tan agradable…. Pero no, no, no… no podía no se me estaba permitido sentir esto de nuevo, me había encargado en matar mis sentimientos por Edward el mismo día que me fui de Chicago.

No lo podía amar

Mi amor por el se había ido… yo no lo quería

_No te engañes mas Isabella lo sigues amando deja de ser tan necia _

No

_Claro que si_

Estas equivocada

_Si lo odiaras no permitirías que se acercara a su hijo_

Es su padre

_Eso es lo que te dices a ti misma _

Pero…

….O sea estaba loca o que como me ponía a pelear conmigo misma

-¿Bella ya podemos irnos?- la voz de Alice me saco de mi riña mental- Jasper nos llevara

-claro, claro

-¿estas bien?

-si, si nunca mejor nunca mejor

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Asentí, me adelante al auto de Jasper mientras el y Alice iban con Edward a que les firmaran los papeles de alta y les dieran su reporte medico.

Me quede recargada en el auto de Jasper mientras se acercaban, seguí pensando en lo que pasaría hoy, en primera: ¿en que demonios estaba pensando al aceptar hablar con el? , segunda: ¿seré capaz de soportar una charla con el? Hace muchos años me había planeado como seria si algún día llegáramos a reencontrarnos pero no es lo mismo imaginarlos en tu cabeza que vivirlos realmente y por ultimo: ¿Cuál será la decisión final?

-Bella estoy lista

-¿eh?- voltee y ahí estaba Alice con Jasper parados junto a mi ¿a que hora habían llegado?

-Bella estas muy distraída, ¿esta todo bien?

-claro Alice no tengo nada no veas cosas donde no las hay

-si tienes algo y déjame adivinar….- se puso un dedo en la barbilla fingiendo pensar-… tiene algo que ver con cierto hombre de pelo cobrizo, ¿tal vez Edward? Y mmmm…. ¿alguna charla "x" que hicieron cuando yo salí del cuarto?

Suspire cansada había olvidado lo difícil era engañar a Alice- si Alice tiene algo que ver con el

-lo sabia y ¿Qué cosa es?

-Alice no creo que un estacionamiento del hospital sea mejor lugar para platicar- mire a Jasper- ¿nos vamos?

-estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras

Me abrió la puerta de adelante para que Alice se sentara atrás por su seguridad y aunque no le gustara de ahora en adelante le pondríamos ciertos límites a sus actividades.

-iremos a mi departamento por algo de mi ropa

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Jasper lago confundido

-se quedara conmigo- el me miro ceñudo por el retrovisor- se que probablemente quieras que se quede contigo, pero no es por criticar pero tu tienes poca capacidad de decirle no a esta chica- señale con el pulgar hacia atrás

-pero…

-lo siento Jasper pero Alice esta bajo mi custodia, podrás verla todos los días y si quieres salir con ella a solas pero la quiero en la casa a las 9:00

-Bella…

-bup, bup Alice- le hice señas a Alice que cerrara la boca- ahora mando yo

-bien- se dejo caer en el asiento con los brazos cruzados

Tomamos la autopista para llegar al departamento de Alice, mientras seguíamos yo miraba por la ventana pensando…

-ya llegamos- de nuevo el tiempo se me paso volando

-claro

-Bella me ayudas a preparar mis maletas- no fue una pregunta había sido una orden, mira esta mujer

-claro Alice- ya habrá tiempo para mi venganza

Entramos al lobby dirigiéndonos al elevado, se me había olvidado el piso en donde vivía asi que deje que me guiara.

Llegamos a su piso y ella se encargo de abrir su puerta, entramos a lo que era su sala, no la había visto bien la ultima vez que estuve aquí ya que todo había pasado tan rápido.

-bonita sala Alice

-gracias, yo misma elegí el tapis de los sillones

-olvidaba que tienes buen gusto

-me alegro que no hayas olvidado todo sobre mi- dijo algo decaída

-pues se supone que debía odiarte- dije medio broma

-see creo que si

-solo bromeo chaparra- dije

-¡Wow! Hace años que no me decías chaparra eso debe significar algo

-mira no te respondo como debería nada mas por que estas enferma ahora cierra esa bocota tuya y mueve tu trasero hacia tu cuarto y preparemos esa maleta

-si mi generala- hizo el típico saludo militar y me guio al que debería ser su cuarto

Pues su cuarto no era especialmente lo que yo me había imaginado, era espacioso por no decir gigantesco, una cama estilo King Size en medio con una colcha blanca con decoraciones doradas, un buro en cada lado con su respectiva lámpara, su tocador se vea que era de madera de pino donde estaban una gran variedad de perfumes y estantes con todo su maquillaje, y un pequeño perchero con varios collares, con su alfombra muy suave y como decoración varios cuadros con pinturas y fotografías colgadas.

Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención era que en su tocador había una foto conmigo, la recordaba bien era la misma que nos habían tomado al salir de la universidad, estábamos recargadas en la vieja camioneta que Charlie me había regalado, ambas estábamos abrazadas y sonriendo, la tome para observarla mejor.

-¿Qué ves?- me pregunto Alice- oh ya veo

-no pensé que aun la tuvieras

-bueno si, quería recordarte aun que sea en nuestros viejos mejores momentos

-lo siento- susurre

-no Bella… yo lo siento es mi culpa nunca debí dudar de ti, eres mi mejor amiga y algo tan estúpido como eso nos separo- una pequeña lagrima se escapo de su ojo

-no, Alice no quiero que te alteres- la atraje a mi con un abrazo- solo quiero que nos prometamos algo- no espere a que me respondiera- que nunca, nunca nada nos va separar menos un hombre…

-… y siempre confiaremos una de la otra- termino la oración por mi

-exacto- la apreté mas fuerte- ahora… chaparra vamos a empacar tus cosas que iras al reclusorio Bella

-buuuu

-vamos- le di un pequeño zape antes de empezar a empacar sus cosas

Tomamos un par de minutos guardando parte de su "pequeño" armario en 4 maletas, ya por fin despues de cerrar la puerta bajamos y ahí nos esperaba Jasper, recargado en su coche con cara de aburrimiento.

-lo siento bebe- se acerco a darle un besito- pero ya sabes como son las cosas de chicas

-aja, vámonos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Heidi ya llegamos!- grite para que me oyeran

-¡voy!- entro corriendo pero se paro en seco al ver a Alice ahí- este… ¿hola?

-Alice, Jasper… ella es Heidi Swan la niñera de EJ y un miembro importante de mi familia

Si ahora se apellidaba como yo, la había adoptado como mi hija para que pudiera seguir estudiando y le pudieran revalidar sus años de estudiante, aunque fue muy difícil pero gracias a los contactos de Emmett pudimos lograr que recuperara todo su papeleo.

-¿Swan?- me susurro Alice

-luego de explico- le respondí igual- Heidi ¿y EJ?

-esta durmiendo su siesta- asentí

-bien… hola Heidi soy Alice Brandon

-si la conozco… eh visto todas tus colecciones y déjame decirte que eres una genio- sonrió feliz- yo también estoy estudiando diseño y espero ser tan buena como tu y Rosalie Hale

-¿Rosalie?- me vio confundida

-si ella también es diseñadora, aun no es muy conocida por que algunos de sus diseños no han sido reconocidos oficialmente

-oh vaya- se volteo hacia ella- bueno tendré que darte algunos consejos para que llegues a ser una gran diseñadora si es posible una mejor que yo

-eso será imposible- rodee los ojos a la respuesta de Heidi

-total… Heidi, Alice se quedara con nosotros por algún tiempo- asintió- ocupara la habitación que solía ser de Damon asi que ayúdanos a llevar sus maletas

-claro será un placer- tomo 2 maletas y con una fuerza sobre humana que no sabia que poseía fue a dejarlas a la habitación con Jasper detrás con las otras 2

-como quisiera de esa manera tan complaciente cuando quiero que me haga un favor a mi

-¿se ve que es buena chica?- me pregunto ella

-lo es- suspire- ha sufrido mucho quiero ayudarla lo mejor que pueda

-¿Qué le paso?

-no se aun toda la historia solo se que huyo de casa y estuvo sola en las calles por 2 semanas hasta que llego a mi casa pidiéndome ayuda, desde entonces esta conmigo pero no quiero preguntarle mas hasta que ella se sienta preparada para contarme

-¿hace cuanto fue eso?

-hace 2 años, fui a la comisaria a ver si no había algún reporte de una chica desaparecida pero nada

-¿Quién es Damon?- me pregunto de repente

-pues… minovio

-¿Qué?

-mi novio- casi grite

-pero… ¿Por qué?

-por que, que

-¿tienes novio?- me miro confundida- ¿y Edward?

-el es pasado- dije sin mirarla

-Bella mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no lo amas

-Alice ahora no

-¿vas a hablar con el?- asentí resignada- ¿Cuándo?

-hoy

-¿y el tal Damon lo sabe?

-no

-oh Bella

-¿Qué hago Alice?- pregunte desesperada

-no lo se Bella, quisiera poder ayudarte pero eso ya no me corresponde a mi si no a ti… pero puedes hacer algo, cierra los ojos y te preguntes a ti misma que es lo que de verdad sientes por Damon y por Edward… estudia las diferentes respuestas y tu misma sabrás cual es la respuesta correcta

-¿crees que eso ayude?

-esperemos que si- respondió- ahora… ¿a que horas se van a ver?

-a las 9:00 en su casa

-¿estas preparada?

-no, hace años me imagine como seria volver a verlo hasta un par de días antes de regresar lo hice pero no le di muchas vueltas al asunto por que nunca imagine quedarme tanto como para toparme con el, eso debería decirte que es tu parte de la culpa

-lo siento

-no te preocupes, pero no se que hare la presión me esta matando

-¿mami?- ambas volteamos, EJ venia bajando tallándose sus ojitos seguramente se acababa de despertar

-hola mi bebe- lo cargue- mira te presento a tu tía Alice

-¿tía?- miro a Alice- uste es la señora que taba llorando en el paque

-gracias por el chocolate estuvo muy rico

-de nada, a mi tamben me guta musho

-¿entonces me dejaras ser tu tía?- asintió- entonces te voy a consentir mucho, mucho… mmmm… ¿que te gusta?

-Ben 10 e mi favodito

-bueno corazón el domingo vamos a comprarte todo los juguetes de Ben 10

-¡wiiii!

-Alice- la reprendí

-déjame compensar estos casi 5 años que no eh estado con el

-bien, pero no exageres- asintió entonces mi cabeza hizo clic- a ver, a ver mi queridísima Alice ir a comprar juguetes es una escusa para ir al centro comercial o de verdad solo y es cuando digo solo vas a ir a la juguetería, ¿verdad?

-si Bella me ofendes con eso, es mas si no me crees que Jasper vaya con nosotros

-no mi hijita yo iré con ustedes

-pero, pero mañana es sábado debes descansar o sea debes estar cansadísima de estar en el hospital con esas sillas incomodas y todo eso

-nee de eso me encargo yo- le palmee el hombro- no te preocupes chica

Me senté en el sofá y prendí la tele no sin antes revisar mi reloj apenas eran las 7:00, aun faltaban 2 horas pero en mi caso serian solo 2 minutos, ¿por que si no lo han notado cuando algo que no quieres hacer te esta por pasar quieres que el tiempo pase despacio pero no es asi? ¿Si no al contrario pasa tan rápido que cuando apenas parpadeas ya es hora?

Como si las cosas no fueran a empeorar mas mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y no tenia que ser adivina para ver quien era.

-hola Damon- le hice una seña a Alice y a EJ para que no hablaran

-hola princesa, ¿ya estas en casa?

-si

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

-¿te importaría si la posponemos para otro día?- continúe- es que no ves que te comente que Alice se iba a quedar conmigo ya que yo la cuidaría mientras se recupera y pues sabe que no hemos estado juntas en un tiempo y pues quisiéramos ponernos al corriente una de la otra, ¿no te molesta?

-claro que no bebe, se que hace mucho que no estas con tu amiga…

-gracias

-bueno entonces hablamos luego, te extrañare cada día… te amo

-yo también- lo decía por el te voy a extrañar, ¡oh por dios! ¿Qué clase de persona soy?- Bye

-Bye- colgó

-¿Qué clase de persona soy?- me tome la cabeza con las manos

-lo siento Bella- me dijo Alice aun con EJ en sus brazos

-¿sabes? Creo que hoy será un día crucial

-Bella sabes que no debe ser asi, tú amas a Edward

-¿a mi papi?

-gracias Alice

-si corazón a tu papi

-Alice- ya era la segunda

-¿eso sinifica que vamo a vivi juntos?

-no lo creo amor- me pare y le quite a mi hijo de sus brazos

-pero yo quero que seamos una familia

-es complicado hijo

-no lo seria si lo admitieras

Iba a responder cuando Heidi y Jasper bajaron

-ya acomode todas tus cosas Srta. Brandon

-primera: no era necesario yo lo iba a hacer y segunda: dime Alice, odio las formalidades

-gracias- dijo casi gritando

-¿supongo que tu ayudaste Jasper?

-si, fue muy agotador

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿A dónde vas mami?

-voy a salir un momento corazón, pero te quedaras con tía Alice y con Heidi, prométeme que te portaras bien- asintió- ese es mi hijo

-Bella suerte

-gracias Alice

Le di un beso a mi hijo y lo baje al piso, salí de mi departamento y fui hacia la dirección que me había dado, no podía creer que aun viviera en el mismo departamento que algún día los dos íbamos a compartir, era triste pensar que el aun vivía ahí y yo entraría a ese lugar que me traía tantos recuerdos.

Estacione mi coche en la entrada, me detuve un momento a pensar en huir pero no ya no tenia que correr nunca mas, decidida me baje y camine hacia la entrada.

Una vez ahí respire tres veces antes de tocar el timbre…

-hola Bella- saludo Edward al abrir

-hola

-que bueno que viniste por un segundo pensé que no vendrías

-ni yo- susurre

-¿Qué?

-nada

-ok, ven pasa- se hizo aun lado asentí y entre al departamento- ¿quieres algo?

-no gracias, estoy bien

-ven a la sala y sentémonos- volví asentir y fuimos a la sala, la observe por un momento y todo estaba igual como lo habíamos dejado hace tiempo

-me sorprende que hayas conservado este departamento, creí que lo venderías

-por un momento lo pensé, pero reflexione y este departamento era el único recuerdo que tenia de ti y todo lo que pasamos y algo tan importante no debía ser vendido

-yo lo hubiera vendido

-lo hubiera entendido

Un momento de silencio

-Bella perdóname por todo, de verdad me siento absolutamente culpable fui un idiota por no haberte creído- iba hablar pero me hizo una seña para que lo dejara- se que hice mal, no se que me paso pero en cuanto vi esas fotos me sentí traicionado y comencé a recordar lo que me había hecho Jane por un momento creí que tu me habías hecho lo mismo y con mi mejor amigo, eso fue lo que mas me enfureció por eso se lo dije a Alice arruinando tu relación con ella y alejándote de mi vida.

-lo hiciste

-¿y que querías que pensara? Esas malditas fotos se veían tan reales en ese instante que no me detuve a observarlas a fondo no fue hasta que Jasper me hizo ver lo malditamente falsas que se veían. Se que te ofendí, te lastime, desconfié de ti pero Bella te juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo que estoy totalmente arrepentido y quiero que me perdones.

-¿terminaste?- asintió- bien ahora quiero que sepas todo lo que yo sentí en ese momento, quiero que sepas que ese días estaba completamente feliz y ¿sabes por que?- negó- por que ese día me había enterado que estaba embarazada, si lo estaba, esa mañana había ido al medico a confirmarlo pensé que ese momento era el mejor de mi vida al volver a ser madre, por eso fui a tu consultorio minutos despues de haber salido de la clínica, y que me encuentro una mirada extraña de Tanya, luego tu y Alice esperándome para ofenderme, golpearme hacerme sentir la peor persona del mundo aun sin haber hecho nada y para colmo me recuerdas las palabras que Billy me había dicho todo el tiempo que estuve con Jacob, a cada momento me lo repetía entonces me lo dices tu y por un momento me lo creí, creí que me merecía todo esto que yo jamás debería ser feliz, pero el siempre me odio por eso jamás tome en serio sus palabras y no las creería ahora. Pero lo peor de todo es que no te pude decir que ibas a ser padre- eso ultimo lo dije con voz rota no me había dado cuenta que me había levantado y había comenzado a llorar

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste Bella? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- dije furiosa- ¡maldita sea Edward! ¡Tú pensaste que te había engañado con Jasper! ¿Qué demonios ibas a pensar si te lo decía?- no me dijo nada- ¡responde!

-soy un idiota

-el peor de todos Edward, o sabes lo que pase yo sola en Australia

-con que ahí estuviste- fue una afirmación

-quería alejarme de ti y de todo, Emmett me ayudo en eso y si te preguntas por que no te lo dijo es por que yo les pedí que no lo hicieran, y gracias a su ayuda pude salir adelante por mi bebe, ¿sabias que estuve a punto de perderlo?

-¿Qué?- se veía el pánico es su voz

-tuve una amenaza de aborto, por todo el estrés que tenia afortunadamente los doctores pudieron evitarlo, estuve en cama mucho tiempo para poder recuperarme y seguir trabajando, pero no sabes cuanto te necesitaba en esos momentos, yo estaba sola

-¡soy un maldito estúpido!-se levanto- no puedo creer todo lo que te hice pasar por mi culpa, no puedo creer que casi pierdas a nuestro hijo, te juro que cuando me entere de la verdad te busque por todos lados, pero no había señales de ti, ni siquiera estabas en el país.

-tus palabras habían sido claras, no me querías en tu vida y eso hice

-no me medí en lo que te dije ¿verdad?

- no lo hiciste

-hubiera dejado que Emmett me partiera la cara cuando pudo

-querían hacerlo pero no los deje

-deberías odiarme… yo lo haría

-ese es el problema Edward, por mas que quiero no puedo odiarte, quisiera con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo pero no puedo y no se por que- susurre lo ultimo, desmoronándome por completo en el suelo cayendo de rodillas, pensé que lo resistiría, que resistirá hablar con el, enfrentarlo y poder decirle todo lo que sentía sin derramar ninguna lagrima, pero no, aun era muy débil, las lagrimas seguían cayendo yo me tapaba la cara como si con eso las lagrimas dejaran de salir

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí, los tibios brazos de Edward me estaban rodeando, apretándome contra su pecho.

Debería separarlo, empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas y gritarle todo lo que lo odiaba… pero no en lugar de eso me sentía bien, por primera vez en estos 5 años me sintiera completa de nuevo como si eso fuera lo que necesitara para ser feliz, ¿por eso me sentía asi? ¿A caso Alice tenia razón, despues de todo aun seguía amando a Edward?

-perdóname Bella- me susurro aun abrazado a mi- por favor perdóname- entonces sentí un ligero temblor y mi hombro se sentía húmedo, ¡oh por dios Edward estaba llorando!

De manera lenta alce mis brazos, y poco a poco los enrolle en su cintura, tenia que abrazarlo hacerlo sentí bien, no quería verlo llorar ya no quería que esto siguiera asi, ya no quería sentir mas dolor, ya estaba cansada de tanto sufrir… quería dejar de amar a Edward.

Si lo acepto lo sigo amando, jamás lo deje de hacer me mentía a mi misma a diario pero no, ya no mas, tal vez me haya lastimado y es posible que también yo lo haya lastimado, pero quería olvidar todo, quería ser feliz y sobre todo quería estar con el.

-te amo Bella- me susurro al oído- te amo con toda mi alma

Oír esas palabras, esas 2 palabras que tanto quería volver a escuchar, mi corazón revoloteaba feliz por eso.

-y no te culpo si tu ahora ya no sientes nada por mi, pero quería que lo supieras…. Quería que supieras que mi corazón te pertenece completamente para que hagas con el lo que tu quieras, tomarlo, destrozarlo o simplemente tirarlo a la basura, solo dime que quieres que haga y lo hare

Tenia que responder, el esperaba una respuesta

-yo también amo- susurre

-¿Qué?- se separo de mi para ver mis ojos, y yo vi los suyos y no encontré otra cosa que no fuera amor en ellos eso hizo que lo repitiera de nuevo

-Te amo… Te amo Edward Cullen jamás deje de hacerlo y te perdono por todo

El silencio reino la habitación solo nos mirábamos uno al otro, solo el y yo

Con delicadeza acaricio mi mejilla con su mano, cerré los ojos por reflejo su mano era tan cálida como la recordaba, su roce quemaba pero era un calor agradable, volví a abrir mis ojos, el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba e hice lo mismo que el sonreí, feliz de poder estar en sus brazos de nuevo.

Seguro de si mismo se fue acercando poco a poco, sabia lo que venia y no me importaba, había extrañado tanto sentir sus labios sobre los míos, extrañaba sus besos y lo que me hacia sentir con ellos e hice lo mismo cerré mis ojos y comencé a acercarme a el.

Sentí el roce de mi nariz con la suya, su aliento chocar con el mío…

_Toc Toc_

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hizo que nos separáramos bruscamente, nos miramos el uno al otro confundidos.

_Toc Toc_

Los golpes seguían cada vez más intensos, Edward se levanto y yo fui tras el, no sabia que esperaba a alguien, abrió la puerta y todo sucedió muy rápido.

Edward fue estampado en la pared por una rápida figura masculina

_Damon _

¿Cómo pude olvidarme de el?

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?- grito Damon aun tomando el cuello de la playera de Edward azotándolo otra vez en la pared- ¡responde!

-nada- respondió Edward

-¡no vuelvas a tocarla me oíste!

-¡suéltame maldita sea!- grito Edward tratando de zafarse de el- ¡y óyeme bien jamás lo hare jamás!... ¡ella es mía!

-¡ni lo pienses!- lo soltó para luego darle un puñetazo tirándolo al suelo

-¡Damon!- reaccione en ese momento

-¿Bella por que estas aquí?

Pero no tuve tiempo de responder ya que Edward se había levantado y se había ido contra Damon tirándolo al piso, destrozando la mesa de madera, no podía hacer nada, tenia que evitar que ambos se destrozaran.

-¡basta!- grite

Pero no me hicieron caso ya que Edward le había dado un puñetazo en la quijada, rompiéndole el labio a Damon que con una patada pudo quitarse de encima a Edward para luego levantarse y comenzar a patearlo.

-¡no!- grite corriendo hacia Edward interponiéndome entre ellos

Me puse encima de Edward para evitar que Damon lo siguiera lastimando, Damon se detuvo antes de dar otra patada y lastimarme

-¿Bella?

-no lo lastimes- le pedí llorando- por favor no le hagas daño

-Bella quítate- me dijo Edward en susurro

-no, no dejare que te lastime mas- dije decidida mirándolo a los ojos- primero tendría que matarme a mi antes de llegar a ti

-¿Bella?- volvió a susurrar Damon- ¿Por qué?

-perdóname Damon- ¿Qué mas podía decirle en estos momentos?

-no, no es posible- el dolor en la voz de Damon era evidente- pensé que…

-yo también

-¿desde cuando?- pregunto

-¿Qué?

-¿desde cuando te burlas de mi?

-Damon no…

-ya veo por que no querías salir conmigo- me interrumpió- oh si me voy a quedar con Alice por que hace tiempo que no nos vemos… si claro- me miro fríamente- veo que seguirás con el a pesar de lo que te hizo

-eso ya no importa Damon, ya lo eh perdonado- di un fuerte suspiro- lo hice por que lo amo

Damon cerro los ojos, podía entender lo que sentía estos momento pero no quería engañarlo mas, yo lo quería mucho, a pesar de todo el fue una parte muy importante de mi vida.

-¿es cierto lo que dices?

-si

-bien, entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- miro a Edward desde el suelo donde aun estaba- para que sepas no me arrepiento de nada, y deberías estar avergonzado de que una mujer te defienda

Se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la salida, pero no quería que terminara asi, no quería que el me odiara, fui tras el teníamos que hablar.

-¡Damon espera!- tome su brazo para detenerlo

-¿Qué quieres Bella?- respondió sin mirarme- ¿Por qué quieres herirme mas?

-de verdad perdóname Damon….

-mira Bella… ahora no puedo hablar- me interrumpió- tengo muchas emociones desatadas en este momento y si tengo que evitar decirte algo que no quiero será mejor que me dejes ir, ¿si?

-pero…

-por favor, si quieres mañana podemos hablar pero ahora no puedo mas- seguía sin mirarme- de verdad Bella déjame ir

-esta bien- solté poco a poco su brazo

-gracias

Camino rápidamente hacia su coche, no tardo mucho en arrancar e irse a toda velocidad de ahí yo aun seguía en la entrada viendo a la nada, me sentía terriblemente mal, no debí haberle hecho esto, el fue una persona maravillosa conmigo. Pero no había vuelta de hoja, mañana arreglaríamos las cosas y en muy en el fondo quería que siguiera siendo parte de mi vida.

Un quejido que venia dentro de la casa me hizo recordar que Edward estaba lastimado, cerré la puerta e fui de inmediato a la sala donde Edward había logrado sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-oh Edward mira como te dejo- dije acercándome a el

-estoy bien

-no te hagas el valiente conmigo, se que te duele, ¿donde tienes el botiquín? necesito curarte esa ceja- roce la herida suavemente pero no pase desapercibido el quejido de dolor que hizo- ¿Dónde esta?

-en el baño

Fui al baño y tome el alcohol y el algodón para limpiar la herida, esperando que no fuera necesario que le pusieran puntos, regrese a su lado.

-ahora quédate quieto- puse algo de alcohol en algodón y se lo pase por la ceja despacio

-auch

-lo siento, pero es necesario

-Bella no debiste

-tengo que, no puedo dejarte con una herida sin curar

-no, me refiero a que no debiste interponerte en la pelea

-no iba a dejar que te lastimara

-pero pudiste haber salido lastimada tu

-no me importa- dije sin dejar de limpiar la herida

-gracias por defenderme- me dijo despues de un rato

-no te preocupes

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mientras yo seguía limpiando

-¿Qué pasara con Damon?

-mañana hablare con el

-¿y que le vas a decir?

-pues primero terminare con el, no quiero que me acusen de bigamia- bromee- de el depende que sigamos estando en contacto, de todas maneras el es mi representante y debo saber si necesitare uno nuevo

-¿eso significa que somos novios?

-no se adelante a las cosas Sr. Cullen, primero debo terminar con el y ya veremos- termine de limpiar sus ceja y por suerte no necesitaba puntos-listo, ¿como sientes tus costillas?

-bien, creo que no hay fractura

-que bueno- me enderece para sentarme bien y solté un suspiro- vaya día ¿no?

-el mejor de todos

-¿el mejor? Pero si te dieron una golpiza

-para mi es el mejor por que por fin pude arreglar las cosas contigo y ahora tengo la confianza de que pronto volverás a ser mía

-luce muy confiado Cullen- fingí molestia

-solo se jugar bien mis cartas- contesto acercándose a mi

-¿en serio?

-aja- cada vez estaba mas cerca- se lo que hago

-¡ay! Cállate y bésame

Y asi fue como acorto la distancia que nos separaba, por fin despues de mucho tiempo volvía a tener sus labios sobre los míos comenzando nuestro primer beso en 5 años, su boca se movía en compas de la mía, al principio fue lentamente, con todo el amor que nos sentíamos uno por el otro, poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, dejándome a mi recostada sobre el sofá y Edward sobre mi, nos separamos por que el aire nos faltaba pero aun asi no dejamos de mirarnos el uno al otro.

-te amo Bella, mi Bella- dijo cuando nos levantamos y nos sentamos bien

-yo también mi mallugado Edward

-graciosa- me paso el brazo sobre los hombros atrayéndome hacia el

Estuvimos en un silencio muy cómodo solo disfrutando el uno del otro

-¿aun sigue en pie el que lleves a EJ a ver a tus padres?

-si ¿por?

-por que mañana iré a ver a Damon

-ah por eso- escuche un deje de molestia en su voz

-Edward no puedo dejar las cosas asi, el me ha ayudado mucho tanto en mi carrera como emocionalmente, se lo debo

-si tu lo crees conveniente

-¿a caso estoy detectando sarcasmo en tu voz?

-no, solo que no quiero que te lastime

-no lo hará

-¿y si te dice cosas que te puedan herir?

-no lo hará- repetí

-pero…

En eso mi celular sonó, vi el identificador, era Alice

-¿bueno?

-_Isabella Swan ¿no te has dado cuenta que hora es?_

_-_no

-_ya va a ser media noche y tu no llegas, ¿Dónde estas?_

_-_aun estoy con Edward

-¿_y que paso todo bien?_

-¿Por qué lo dices?

_-cuando llegues hablamos, no sabes lo difícil que fue hacer que tu retoño se durmiera_

_-_perdón Alice, voy para haya

_-ok te espero… bye_

_-_bye- colgué

-¿a caso es Alice?

-si, debo ir a casa

-noooo- dijo apretando su abrazo en mi- no te vayas

-mañana nos veremos, recuerda que debes ir por EJ

-bien- hizo un puchero

-al menos acompáñame a la puerta ¿no?

-por supuesto

-nos vemos mañana- dije cuando habíamos llegado a la puerta

-te extrañare a cada momento

-yo también

-te amo Bella

-yo igual

Se acerco para darme otro beso, y yo gustosa se lo respondí, esto si que era el paraíso.

**

* * *

**

No puedo creerlo 20 hojas de Word, ahora si me supere a mi misma

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Me quedo bien? ¿Le falto algo? ¿Les gusto o no la pelea?**

**Se que había dicho que no iba haber, pero de pronto surgió y pues ahí quedo, no saben lo que me dolió lastimar a Damon tanto física como emocionalmente, pero creo que eso iba a llegar en algún momento, espero que si le haya gustado y haya valido la pena dormirme a las 3 de la mañana terminando este capitulo para que quede como ustedes merecen. **

**Ay y no sean malitas no solo agreguen a favoritos también dejen comentarios, como se supone que sabré lo que piensan de mi fic si no me dejan review, no leo mentes a larga distancia es mas ni a corta, que no les de flojera, aunque sea un símbolo o algo.**

**Poe ultimo déjenme responder algunas cositas:**

**carlita16**: que bueno que te gusto el Pv. de Jasper también lo adore

**Julissa de Pattinson**: hare lo que pueda por actualizar seguido, pero la skull comenzara a torturarme pronto

**Yami R Cullen**: como crees que iba a matar a Alice, primero mato a Bella que a ella, si yo también adoro a Jasper por eso o sea deben ser felices el y Alice, si debo de separar a Bella y a Edward para lograr la felicidad de ellos lo hare gustosa… ni se nota que soy Team Jaslice

**mArY28CuLLeN**: de nada, aguanta tantito si habrá otro Lemmon de ellos, primero deja que corte bien, bien con Damon y ya, jeje y para que quiere a Elena si aquí esto yo xD

**deandramari**: no tarde mucho en juntarlos jeje

**LucyCullen14ily**: que bien que lo haya alegrado xD

**Solchizz**: si me lo has dicho, y gracias por repetirlo no esta de mas escucharlo jeje

**Bueno eso es todo no se les olvide su review**

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Declaimer: Como todo el mundo sabe los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary completo: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, ¿pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

Solchizz: Si duermo pero me llego el momento de inspiración y no podía desperdiciarlo, son de esos que te llegan espontáneamente pero valió la pena ¿no?

Angie D' Lutz: a mi estuvo casi, casi lloro junto con Bella

Yunuen: si de hecho aun le iba a poner mas sufrimiento pero se me iba alargar mas, por eso me decidi a la reconciliación para que siga con mis demás ideas en pie

Lady Pink Any, carlita16, xelatwi, vivi85: no se preocupen Damon estará bien yo lo consuelo en la noche xD

vene cullen 12: no te preocupes Damon encontrara su media naranja, nunca lo dejare solito… y no es mucho pedir me agradan las recomendaciones

Samillan: hay una pequeña preguntita abajo, a ver cual te convence mas

Yami R Cullen: jajaja no te preocupes tarea me sobra… si soy Team Jaslice desde que leí el primer libro por eso en ninguna de mis historias los veras separados, tal vez sufran (como en toda pareja) pero separados never

brinacullen: no lo hice a propósito, pero la idea era hacer sufrir a Damon

mArY28CuLLeN: no te preocupes el Lemmon no va a faltar por eso es M, pero será hasta el próximo capitulo, no se me olvida lo tengo en mis Notas Mentales.

**

* * *

**

Ahora a 3 capítulos del final….

**Importante leer nota de Autora al final del capitulo**

**

* * *

**

***CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA***

**Capitulo 25: Tenemos que hablar parte 2**

**Pv. Bella**

Feliz como nunca me había sentido regrese a mi departamento, seguramente Alice me ha de estar esperando con un millón o dos de preguntas acerca de mi tardanza, pero que cosa le podía ocultar pues nada pues ya había aceptado que seguía amando a Edward y posiblemente volvamos a estar juntos.

Solo quedaba un detalle muy importante: Damon

¿Que le iba a decir? No me sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que todo había terminado, tal vez una parte de quedaría con el, puede que sea la peor parte de mi vida ya que en todo el tiempo que estuve separada de Edward, pero no había marcha atrás.

-¿Bella que horas son estas de llegar?- Alice me intercepto cuando pensé correr a mi cuarto a esconderme

-lo siento mama

-no te burles, estaba muy preocupada

-pero me llamaste ¿no? Yo te respondí en donde estaba y que no iba a tardar

-no te hagas Isabella Marie, tienes una cara de alegría que tu no sabes que tanto… ¡oh por dios! ¿Lo hicieron?- dio un grito

-¿Qué?

-o sea hubieran esperado un poco digo apenas se reconciliaron y…

-Alice, Alice, ¡Alice!- grite lo ultimo ya que no paraba de hablar- no, no hicimos nada… pero si nos reconciliamos

-¿lo sabia?- corrió abrazarme- oh Bella estoy tan feliz por ti

-yo también lo estoy Alice, pero…

-¿pero que?

-Damon

-oh, ¿fue a casa de Edward verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte confundida

-el vino unos minutos despues de que te fueras, me pregunto por ti y le dije que no sabia ya que habías salido por un momento, entonces no se que paso ya que su expresión se volvió molesta y se alejo corriendo a su carro, y por su cara supe que iría a buscarte a casa de Edward

-pero no entiendo como sabia su dirección

-ni yo

-pues si llego ahí y comenzaron a pelear, me costo mucho separarlos… ay Alice hubieras visto como se puso cuando se fue… en mi vida lo había visto tan lastimado y todo por mi culpa

-Bella sabes que en el corazón no se manda

-si lo se, y ahora no se que le voy a decir

-tendrás que ser sincera con el y dejarle claro las cosas

-Alice no es lo mismo pensarlo que hacerlo

-¿Cuándo lo veras?

-mañana

-¡uy que rápido!- se sorprendió mi amiga- no pensé que sea mañana

-si, por eso te pido por favor que me dejes descansar- dije a pie de las escaleras- mañana tengo un día pesado

-esta bien Bella, buenas noches

-buenas noches Alice

Camine en dirección a mi cuarto, pero antes pase por la puerta de mi hijo para verlo, abrí la puerta y lo vi dormir, al verlo de esa manera tan tranquilo… me imagine a Edward, eran tan parecidos nadie dudaría que es su hijo agache mi cabeza y le di un beso en la frente.

-te quero mami, papi- susurro en sueños, en eso se parecía a mi

-yo también te quiero amor y tu papi también

Puse su lamparita y lo arrope bien antes de salir

Me deje caer en mi cama mirando al techo, cerré los ojos un momento solo una imagen vino a mi… Edward, había hecho lo correcto, lo amaba nunca lo había dejado de amar tal vez era el sentimiento de rencor que había cegado mi amor a el pensando que lo odiaba y que jamás lo perdonaría, pero al verlo tan débil, llorando por mi diciéndome que aun me amaba, eso fue lo que rompió mis defensas

Salí del cuarto de mi bebe, y fui directo a mi habitación, en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada caí rendida.

**Pv. Edward**

¿Un hombre puede pasar de ser un miserable al ser más feliz del universo? Yo les diré las respuesta… es un rotundo y total SI, pude que me haya pasado hace solo unas horas pero no cabía de mi felicidad, Bella me había perdonado, me había dicho que aun me amaba, podíamos estar juntos de nuevo como una verdadera familia, oh por dios era lo que mas anhelaba.

Pero como todo lo feliz nunca dura, solo quedaba un pequeño detallito, Damon ese hijo de la…, me había dejado mal parado y si, me sentía avergonzado de que Bella me haya defendido, pero ¿que quería que hiciera? El desgraciado me había tomado desprevenido y su patada me dolió demasiado, pero eso era solo una prueba mas de que Bella me amaba, me sentí mal cuando se fue ya que mañana tendría un día muy difícil, creo, creo que podía entenderla un poco, por lo que supe por Alice, Damon había sido una persona de mucho apoyo para Bella en el tiempo que yo no estuve con ella, pero aun asi no podía evitar que los celos me comieran…porque… que tal si ella se arrepentía y regresaba con el o no se… no Bella me había dicho que me amaba, me beso a mi que por cierto había olvidado la maravillosa sensación de sus labios junto a los míos-

Con dolor y todo fui a mi cuarto, que en poco tiempo seria mío y de Bella como debió ser desde un principio, pero ahora había una personita mas en la ecuación mi niño eso ameritaba una casa mas grande donde el pueda jugar, correr y hacer y deshacer como el quiera, y por que no otra pequeña tras de el…mmmm… una hermosa niña como su madre….

Aunque me estaba precipitando a las cosas pero tenia la confianza de que eso pasaría y con esas ideas me quede totalmente dormido.

**Pv. Bella**

**(Para las que querían ver sufrir a mi Damon aquí esta aprovechen T.T)**

Conducía por las calles de Chicago en busca del hotel donde Damon estaba hospedado, estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, que tal si me mandaba por un tubo o que tal si tomaba represarías contra Edward o que tal… pero que estoy diciendo yo conozco a Damon jamás será capaz de hacer eso, el no es malo.

Lo único que tenia de mi parte era la "bendición" que me dio Alice antes de salir, un besito de mi bebe y la una mirada de "no se que rayos esta pasando" que venia de Heidi, llegue al hotel, cuarto 345 ese era el que el me había dicho cuando dejo el cuarto, bien Bella tu puedes…

Fui al elevador, pulse el botón para que bajara, cuando llego al final se abrieron las puertas, pulse el botón del piso 12, se cerraron las puertas y comencé a contar uno por uno los pisos que pasaban, no puedo creer lo asustada que estaba, debí haber dejado mi testamento…

_¡Por dios deja de ser una paranoica!_

_Tin_

¡Oh por dios los pisos se me acabaron!

¿Qué tal si vuelvo mañana?

¡No, Bella es ahora o nunca!

Camine por el pasillo buscando su cuarto, estaba muy nerviosa de verdad nerviosa, pero por que lo estaba, muy fácil como le decías a tu novio o bueno ahora ex-novio que volvías con el padre de mi hijo.

_Soy una mala persona_

Toque la puerta, la principio nadie abrió la volví a tocar, estaba a punto de irme cuando la puerta se abrió.

¿Ese era Damon? Por dios se veía mal, mas que mal horrible tenia unas ojeras grandísimas estaba súper pálido, además de que tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, el había estado llorando, no podía hacerlo esto estaba mal, pero tenia que hacerlo por EJ y sobretodo por Edward.

-¿Bella?- me hablo con voz ronca- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Damon me dijiste que viniera hoy e íbamos a hablar

-Bella, no se yo

-por favor Damon- suplique cortando sus palabras- necesito hablar contigo

El me observo por un momento dio un suspiro y se hizo a un lado

-pasa

-gracias- vi el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre la cama, estaba deshecha y podría jurar que faltaba una lámpara- ¿Qué paso aquí?

-pues digamos que anoche, tenia que desahogarme con algo

-pero no pensé que la agarraras contra la lámpara- intente bromear y obvio que no le pareció gracioso

-Bella dime a que viniste…

-pues creo que sabes a que vengo- no tenia ni idea de cómo comenzar

-a botarme como un pañuelo que has terminado de usar- dijo con molestia en su voz

-no, no digas eso… tu no eres eso para mi

-¿Bella que quieres que piense? Lo vi todo claro, y lo termine de confirmar cuando lo defendiste a el en vez de a mi que soy… bueno era tu novio… ¿Cómo respondes a eso?

-lo amo Damon- lo vi a los ojos había puro dolor en ellos

-me dijiste que lo odiabas

-estaba cegada por el rencor… pero nunca lo deje de amar

-bueno lo dijiste ahora vete

-no Damon por favor- suplique ya con lagrimas en los ojos- no quiero que esto termine asi, no quiero perderte, tal vez no te ame pero… te quiero mucho

-Bella…

-de verdad lo siento, no un lo siento no justifica quiero que me perdones

Suspiro- no llores Bella- me atrajo con un abrazo- no llores pequeña

-perdóname

-ahora veo por que nunca quisiste estar conmigo

-te refieres a…

-exacto- adivino mi frase- ahora lo entiendo, tu cuerpo no me quería tal vez tu lo quisiste pero tu cuerpo no quería por que el ya tenia un dueño

-Damon…

-ahora veo mejor las cosas, y se que estas haciendo lo correcto

-¿Qué?- ¿esto se supone que debía pasar? No debería gritarme todos insultos mundialmente conocidos- Damon no entiendo

-¿Qué cosa?- su expresión cambio a una mas divertida

-es que… bueno… deberías gritarme, decirme que soy una no se… lo que quieras y no al contrario tu me estas consolando a mi

-se que lo debería hacer, pero no, Bella no puedo ofenderte ni nada… será por que muy en el fondo sabia que esto pasaría, que algún día te dieras cuenta que lo seguías amando, volverías con el y en ese momento te dejaría ir ya que ya no me necesitarías

-Damon- de verdad no podía creer la bondad de este hombre- eres maravilloso

-creo que no fue suficiente- rio

-Da…

-solo bromeo pequeña- revolvió mi cabello- pero… si algún día aquel idiota te vuelve hacer daño solo dime y yo me encargare de darle otra lección

-no te preocupes, habrá muchos que están a la cabeza de esa fila

-lo se

**Pv. Alice **

Miraba por la ventana cada 5 minutos, para asegurarme que Bella regresara sana y salva, lo único que pude hacer para apoyarla una bendición ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¿tía Alice?- pregunto mi nuevo sobrinito

-¿Qué pasa corazón?

-¿a que odas lledga mi mami?

-en un rato corazón- conteste mientras veía la ventana de nuevo

-mi papi va a venid po mi

-¿Qué?

-mi papi me va llevad con mis abeditos

-¿a que horas viene?

-no se- se encogió de hombros, que tierno- iba a venid en un dato, me dijo mi mami antes de idse

-esta bien

_Ding dong_

Volví a mirar por la ventana ya que el sonido me había sobresaltado, y en efecto como si lo hubiera invocado, ahí estaba Edward tras de la puerta.

-creo que tu papi ya llego, ve a terminarte de arreglar

-si tía- corrió de vuelta a su cuarto

Sonreí a mi sobrinito, y fui abrir la puerta

-hola Edward- salude

-hola- venia un poco serio- vengo por EJ

-si esta terminando de arreglarse

-bien

-pero pasa- me hice a un lado

-gracias- entro y se sentó en el pequeño sillón de la sala

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-estas muy serio… déjame adivinar… Bella hablando con Damon

-si- dijo igual serio

-Edward, Bella te ama el hecho de que hable con Damon no quiere decir que vuelva con el

-pero que tal si, si

-no lo hará- le palmee el hombro- ahora cambia esa cara que tu hijo no tarda en bajar

Y de hecho no tardo mucho, cuando volteamos ya venia corriendo con una pequeña mochilita en brazos

-¡papi!- grito antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Edward

-¿listo para ir con los abuelos?

-siii

-perfecto, nos vemos luego Alice

-bye

Y me dejaron sola, ¿pero que haces sola en una casa si no te dejan ir de compras? Estuve a punto de tomar mi bolso e ir al centro comercial, solo iba a oler las tiendas no tenia nada de malo, solo unas botas y ya…

_Ding dong_

¿Otra vez? ¿Qué habrá olvidado Edward?

-Edward ahora que… ¡ay Jonás!- me pare en seco, no podía creer que estuviera aquí si no había muerto en el hospital seguro y moría ahora

-¿Qué haces aquí?- grito furiosa

-este… Rose

-Rosalie igualada- me corto

-vivo aquí- ignore su comentario

-¿Cómo que vives aquí? ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-si, vivo aquí, Bella me esta "cuidando"… y ella fue hablar con Damon

-¿entonces era cierto?- susurro- estuviste en el hospital

-si

-entonces supongo que Bella ya te perdono- se cruzo de brazos

-también

-¡rayos! Me quede con las ganas de partirte la cara y Emmett a Edward- trono los dedos molesta

-¿disculpa?- pregunte ofendida

-nada, nada- suspiro- al menos déjame pasar

-no puedo hacerlo Bella no esta

-Alice… primera esta no es tu casa… segunda Bella me dejaría entrar….y tercera si no quieres que te parta la cara y mandarte al hospital de nuevo déjame pasar ¿si nena?

Lo último me asusto y accedí

-pasa

-gracias- y paso a un lado mío, para irse a sentar al sillón donde Edward antes se había sentado-entonces… Bella perdono a Edward

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-pues es muy sencillo, antes de que entrara habías dicho un "Edward ahora que" o Edward ya vive aquí o lo perdono que es lo mas obvio- se encogió de hombros

-pues si ayer hablaron, arreglaron las cosas y están juntos de nuevo- le dije- era lo mejor para ellos y para EJ

-¿ayer hablaron?- volvió a gritar- ¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada?

-no se

-¿y dices que fue hablar con Damon?- asentí- pobre va a sufrir mucho, de verdad el la ama

-lo se, lo vi yo misma… pero creo que eso es lo mejor para todos

-como sea- se levanto- yo venia a visitar a Bella y ya que no esta asi que me voy- fue rumbo a la puerta- solo dile a Bella que luego pasó a verla

-Rose espera…- la detuve tomándola del brazo- ¿hasta cuando me vas a odiar?

-yo no te odio

-pero…

-solo no me gusto o mas bien me enfureció la manera en como actuaron y lo único que hice fue apoyar a Bella como ella me apoyo a mi

Lo pensé por un momento pero aun tenia una duda en mente:

-¿aun me quieres partir la cara?- pregunte con miedo

-¿volverás a hacer otra estupidez como la que hiciste?

-no

-entonces yo tampoco- me sonrió antes de salir

-¡Rosalie!- grite desde la puerta, ella volteo- ¡¿aun somos amigas?

-¡veremos!- me respondió antes de entrar a su coche e irse

Puede que aun no haya perdido a otra amiga

**Pv. Bella**

**(Continuación, lo anterior era para descansar un poco de Bella y sus problemas xD)**

Estuvimos un rato sentados en la cama, estábamos en un pequeño momento de silencio analizando nuestras ideas.

-¿Damon?

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¿estas seguro que no me odias?- pregunte por decima vez

-no Bella, ya te dije… que yo sabia que esto iba a pasar- rio de si mismo- por eso una parte de mi no quería que vinieras a América, tenia algo de miedo y mira se hizo realidad

-oh Damon perdón

-no te preocupes ¿si?

-insisto que deberías estar no se… gritándome, insultándome que se yo… pero no, estas aquí platicando muy calmadamente conmigo, otro ya me hubiera pateado fuertemente hacia la calle o simplemente ahorcado ahorita mismo

-¿eso quieres que haga?- asentí- bien

Se levanto y me jalo del brazo, me dio la media vuelta y me dio una ligera patada en mi trasero

-¿contenta?

-chistoso- conteste sarcásticamente el solo soltó una carcajada

-bueno creo que es hora de que vuelvas antes de que venga el idiota que tienes como novio y comience otra pelea

-pero…

-no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien

-¿regresaras a Australia?

-tal vez, en unos días… debo arreglar todo tu papeleo pendiente por aquí antes de irme

-¿eso quiere decir que aun eres mi representante?- pregunte con ilusión

-y también amigo, si no te molesta

-claro que no- corrí abrazarlo- gracias Damon por todo

-y ya sabes cuando necesites algo solo llámame- me devolvió el abrazo

-muchas gracias

-déjame de decir gracias

-lo siento- el negó

-como sea, cuida mucho de EJ lo voy a extrañar

-siempre lo puedes venir a visitar

-¿venir?- pregunto confundido- ¿eso significa que te quedaras?

-este es mi lugar- respondí segura

-me lo imagine

-bien debo irme me esperan en casa… Alice… esta sola y debo evitar que vaya de compras

-buena suerte con ello

-nos vemos pronto

-de eso debes estar segura- me dio un fuerte abrazo del cual respondí

Despues de un momento me retire. Ahora me sentía completa de nuevo todas las personas que quería estarían a mi lado, por siempre.

Mi telefono comenzo a vibrar en ese momento vi el identificador y conteste

-Hola Rose

-!_Isabella Marie Swan¡ !Me debes una gran explicacion¡_

Ups de nuevo en problemas

**Pv. Damon**

Por mas que me doliera había hecho lo correcto, siempre supe que ellos dos se encontrarían para quedarse juntos por siempre, como lo supe fácil.

Cuando ella hablaba de Edward, a pesar de que eran cosas malas sus ojos la delataban por mas que ella quisiera parecer que lo odiaba su mirada decía otra cosa.

Cuando se vieron por primera vez, la misma mirada de felicidad una que cuando me veía a mi jamás vi.

La primera vez que estuvo con su hijo, se veía tan orgullosa de llamar a Edward el padre de su hijo

Incluso ayer, cuando lo defendió parecía "cual leona a defender a su cachorro, a su hombre" **(frase de Samillan xD)**"

Y hoy mismo diciéndome que aun lo amaba

En el tiempo que estuve con ella no la vi tan feliz como ahora

Entonces lo sigo diciendo había hecho lo correcto, me dolería si, pero al menos me llevaba el recuerdo de haber tenido algo maravilloso con ella. Tal vez haya alguien perfecto para mi que me este esperando, la cual amara con locura y jamás me dejaría ir ni yo la dejara ir. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Aunque por ahora mi corazón lo tenia Bella.

**

* * *

**

¿Qué onda?

**¡Oh pobre de mi Damon T.T! Afortunadamente yo estoy aquí para consolarlo xD**

**Bueno entre mis tantas divagaciones ya tengo el final de la historia que por cierto les va a dar una gran sorpresa, Pero al pensar en el final se me ocurrió un poquito mas que se podría definir como la secuela pero no se aun no se… no estoy muy convencida… ¿Qué piensan?...mmmm…**

**A ver tengo una ideota… les tengo dos opciones:**

**1. Les hago 4 Outakkes de lo que hicieron Bella, Jasper, Alice y Edward en los 5 años que pasaron**

**2. O… les hago una secuela...**

**A ver convénzame de que le gusta mas… decidan para que comience con mi chamba, tienen como dicen los 3 capítulos que faltan y el epilogo para decirme. **

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Besitos**

**-_-P4u H4L3 R4ThBoNe-_-**


	26. Chapter 26

**Declaimer: Como todo el mundo sabe los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary completo: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, ¿pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**La pregunta sigue en pie ¿Outakkes o Secuela?**

**Preferencia:**

**Secuela:**

cami

vene cullen 12

Yami R Cullen

LucyCullen14ily

Chayley

Solchizz

Diane-Dossantos-Pattzz-Cullen

Isabella Anna Cullen

mone cullen

**Outakkes: **

xelatwi

Anónima

juli

Yunuen

pau19

madaswan

jamlvg

Danika20, Yira27, miadharu28, carlita16 y gaby: Muchas gracias por sus reviews

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 26: Mi Historia**

**Pv. Heidi **

Me desperté un poco mas tarde de lo normal, no es por ser floja pero desde que Alice estaba aquí tenia un poquito mas de horas libres, no me molestaba cuidar al pequeño EJ, al contrario adoraba a ese niño, lo quería como si fuera mi propio hermano es mas lo veía como tal, el y Bella eran ahora mi única familia.

-hola Heidi- me saludo Alice desde la cocina

-buenos…- me fije en el reloj tan tarde era- buenas tardes

-¿siempre te levantas asi de tarde?

-no, creo que acabo de tomar esta costumbre- sonreí apenada- ¿Dónde esta Bella y EJ?

-Bella fue hablar con Damon- hizo una mueca- y EJ fue con su padre a ver a sus abuelos

-oh vaya- había olvidado que Edward ahora estaría mas tiempo con EJ

-¿pasa algo?

-eh… no nada

Comencé hurgar por la cocina a ver si tenía algo que hacer pero no todo estaba hecho, me iban a volver floja aquí.

-¿te molesta que te deje sola toda la tarde?- me pregunto Alice despues de un rato

-no, ¿vas a salir?- ella asintió- Bella dijo que no podías hacerlo

-voy a visitar a Jasper, hace mucho que no lo veo

-ah claro- respondí con desconfianza

-no iré de compras lo prometo- dude un poco pero al fin asentí

-esta bien

-bueno- le dio un trago a su tasa- me voy, te veo en unas horas linda

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió muy deprisa, como si la fueran a atrapar o algo asi, ignore su actitud y me prepare mi desayuno, algo sencillo desde hace tiempo quería hot cakes y me los iba a preparar, apenas estaba terminando de preparar la masa, cuando la puerta se cerro, genial.

-¿Heidi?- me llamo Bella

-en la cocina

-mmmm… ¿preparas algo?

-mi desayuno- respondí

-Heidi, son las 3 de la tarde ya no se conoce como desayuno

-me levante tarde, además no tengo nada que hacer hoy

-¿y Alice?

-fue a ver a Jasper, trate de detenerla pero no me hizo caso- baje mi mirada para seguir moviendo la masa.

-mmmm… ¿sabes?- fije mi mirada en ella- hace mucho que no salimos juntas, ¿que te parece ir de compras? Una salida de chicas

-¿en serio?- sonreí emocionada la idea me gustaba

-claro, asi que deja eso y ve a arreglarte

No lo pensé 2 veces antes de levantarme y correr a mi cuarto, hace mucho que no salíamos juntas, tal vez Bella no sea mi madre pero la veía como tal, ella era todo lo que había deseado en una, ella cuidaba, me protegía, me dio un techo cuando mas lo necesite, ella era mi mejor amiga y mas.

-lista- le dije cuando baje, pero al parecer nuestros planes se habían arruinado, ya que Edward había regresado junto a EJ- hola

-¿Heidi cierto?- asentí- este creo que los planes de visitar a los abuelos de EJ se arruino, asi que venia a invitarlas a salir

Entonces los observe: Bella, EJ y Edward… una familia, ella cargando a su hijo, que sonreía feliz al ver a sus padres, mientras que el viéndolos a ambos con mucho amor, ellos lo eran en verdad yo no tenia por que interponerme en su felicidad, al fin y al cabo solo era la niñera. No era nada más que eso.

-espero que se diviertan- sonreí

-¿tu no iras?- me pregunto Bella

-no este… recordé que tengo un trabajo que hacer – me di la vuelta y me fui otra vez a mi cuarto

-Hei…

En que rayos pensaba, Bella ya tenía su familia un hijo maravilloso y puede que en un futuro tengan más, un hombre que la ama con su alma, ¿para que me querría a mi? Una muchacha que ni su propia familia la quería, por que arruinar mas su felicidad.

Me senté en mi cama y tome el pequeño oso que Bella me había regalado cuando cumplí 18 años, lo comencé acariciar, ese fue un buen cumpleaños el único que eh tenido.

-toc, toc- se asomo Bella por una pequeña abertura de la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?

-claro

-con que este es tu trabajo… acariciar a este osito- sonreí sin alegría- ¿Qué pasa?

-nada- dije con voz suave, no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar

-¿Qué pasa corazón?- levanto mi mentón para verla- ¿Por qué lloras?

-no estoy llorando- pero mi voz me traiciono

-Heidi – me dijo con voz reprobatoria- ¿Qué sucede?

-sucede… sucede que me pareció muy impropio de mi parte interponerme entre ustedes, deberían salir juntos, como la familia que son

-Heidi tu eres parte de mi familia

-¡no Bella no lo soy!- grite molesta- no lo soy, solo soy una recogida

-no digas eso, jamás pensaría eso de ti- me tomo por los hombros- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-pues si… si no soy una recogida ¿como le llamas a una persona que recoges de la calle?

-pues….

-eso es lo que soy, nunca tendré mi propia familia… ni siquiera la mía me quiso- mi lagrimas salían una tras otra al recordar lo que paso

-no digas eso, tu familia te quiere

-no Bella, no mientas ellos nunca me quisieron

-¿Qué paso Heidi?- me pregunto pasándome su brazo sobre mis hombros- nunca te quise presionar al respecto, siempre espere a que tu me tuvieras la confianza para contármelo

-si te lo digo, será capaz de echarme de la casa

-Heidi nunca digas eso, yo te quiero mucho, nunca lo dudes- me abrazo- eres como otra hija para mi ¿sabes?- asentí- eres la hermana mayor de EJ

-¿en serio?

-por que lo dudas chaparra- me dio un abrazo mas fuerte- ¿entonces quieres hablar?

-pero… Edward y EJ te esperan

-no cariño, te dije que este día es solo de chicas que eso traducido es solo tu y yo- me sonrió- a ellos los mande al parque hacer sus cosas de hombres

-gracias- di un suspiro, no creí que este día llegaría el momento de contarle mi horrible pasado- yo tenia 15 años, mis padres tenían sus problemas y no eran solo problemas sencillos, ellos llegaron a los golpes, no había noche que no pelearan siempre que lo hacían yo me escondía en mi armario no quería que ninguno de los dos me encontrara y desquitaran su coraje en mi, por que yo sabia que era mi culpa que ellos pelearan a cada momento.

-no puedes saberlo

-lo supe, mi madre no me quería ella pensaba abortarme- ella abrió los ojos- ¿Cómo lo se? Ella me lo repetía a cada momento, yo había arruinado su carrera, su cuerpo y su matrimonio. Eso me dejo devastada asi que busque la salida mas fácil, comencé a drogarme, quería olvidar todo y todos, conseguirlas no fue tan difícil, tenia un amigo que siempre me la había ofrecido pero yo siempre negaba ya que eso no era lo mío, el día que le dije que si sus ojos brillaron de emoción, comencé con marihuana ya que era lo mas accesible, despues con cocaína hasta llegar a drogas mas fuertes, hasta llegue a usar tranquilizarte para caballos, aun no entendía por que no me moría.

-Heidi- susurro

-lo se eso fue muy cobarde de mi parte, pero era lo único que tenia para poder escapar de la realidad, un día mis padres se enteraron… ¿y que crees? En lugar de abrazarme, ayudarme o decirme que todo estaba bien y que ellos me apoyarían, me golpearon y humillaron antes de echarme a la calle, pero ese día estaba tan lucida que ni los golpes sentí, creo que comencé a reírme- hice una pausa, lo peor venia

-¿Por qué unos padres harían eso?

-ya te lo dije Bella, ellos jamás me quisieron, no me abortaron por que en aquel entonces era un delito grave

-si, pero aun asi- negó

-lo peor vino despues- me presto toda su atención- me volví adicta, no podía vivir sin mis drogas tenia que conseguirlas a toda costa por eso comencé a robar para obtenerlas, termine un día en prisión, por tratar de robarle a una señora, me di cuenta que robar no era suficiente no me daba el dinero que necesitaba y yo quería mas, asi que la mejor respuesta al menos para mi era prostituirme

-¿Qué?

-lo hice solo una vez, pero no me gusto- negué- había mucho dolor en ello pero me daba el dinero que necesitaba ya que muchos me decían que con mi cara y cuerpo conseguiría lo que quisiera, me olvide de comer solo quería una sola cosa… mis drogas para poder vivir- hice otra pausa- no volví a vender mi cuerpo asi que comencé a robar de nuevo.

No era mucho lo que obtenía pero al menos no había dolor, o sea no es que me importara mi dignidad, ella se había ido mucho antes de tan siquiera irme de mi casa o mas bien cuando me echaron, varios meses despues vino algo peor, mi periodo jamás llego.

-¿quieres decir?

-si, lo supe dos meses despues ya que un día comencé a vomitar y cada momento me daban mareos, no se por que no sospeche antes ya que no me había protegido ese día. Fui una farmacia y compre una prueba, obvio salió positiva.

Despues de eso me volví casi loca, ¿Cómo mantendría yo sola un bebe?, nunca contaría con mis padres ya que ellos me habían echado, no sabia que hacer Bella, te lo juro- solté en llanto me había sorprendido de que había tardado tanto en hacerlo, sentí los brazos de Bella alrededor mío

-tranquila corazón- me susurro- ya paso, ya paso

-hice algo horrible Bella, horrible

-nada de lo que hayas hecho es tu culpa

-no Bella, no supe aguantar la presión

-¿Qué paso?

-aborte a mi bebe- sentí como se tensaba- soy un monstruo

-Heidi

-fue un aborto inducido, yo me lo hice… no podía con un bebe, por mas que yo lo haya querido no podía conservarlo

-¿pero que hiciste?

-tome muchas pastillas, demasiadas no sabia para que eran ni me importaba- cerré los ojos- no supe que mas paso, solo se que desperté en la sala de un hospital, estaba demasiado desorientada y sobretodo mareada

-¿Quién te llevo?- la note mas seria de lo normal

-no lo se- aun asi respondí- los doctores solo me dijeron que había sido una llamada anónima, supongo que quien quiera que lo haya hecho lo hizo para salvar su pellejo, me habían hecho un lavado estomacal les pregunte por mi bebe, pero era demasiado tarde, tuve un sangrado muy abundante tuvieron que hacerlo sino yo también moriría, ahora que lo pienso eso hubiera sido lo mejor

-no digas eso

-mate a un bebe Bella, no cualquier bebe… el mío- volví a subir la voz- no fui capaz de soportar la presión, fui una cobarde total, todavía me arrepiento de lo que hice, por eso cada vez que veo a EJ me imagino a mi bebe, no es que lo vea como un hijo, solo veo como pudieron haber sido las cosas.

"Estuve una semana en el hospital, festeje mi 17vo cumpleaños en una cama, ahí fue donde sufrí la desintoxicación, fue horrible pero desde entonces estuve limpia, me dejaron salir con dudas en su cabeza además de que no tenia nadie quien respondiera por mi ni nada por el estilo, pero no me importaba que mas me quedaba, estuve durmiendo en las calles por varios días, tenia mucha hambre y no quería robar mas, ahí fue cuando llegue a tu casa."

"Te había visto un día que estuviste en el parque con EJ, al verlos tan felices los dos me imagine como seria que alguien te amara, no te estaba acosando ni persiguiendo pero me dio curiosidad saber en donde vivías por eso te seguí, una vez que supe donde vivías regrese al parque, pero esa noche estaba haciendo mucho frio y sentía que si me quedaba moriría esa misma noche, eso fue lo que me orillo ir a buscarte."

-hiciste bien- me dio otro apretón

-y eso es todo- baje la mirada- ahora lo sabes todo, el por que me avergonzaba tanto decirte todo por que pensaba que me echarías otra vez a las calles, no quería eso no lo quiero- volví a echarme a llorar

-¿y que te hace pensar que lo haría?- levante la mirada confundida

-¿Qué?

-Heidi, mírame- eso hice- desde el momento en que te vi en mi puerta supe que tu serias alguien importante en mi pequeña familia tu completaste el circulo, a pesar de que estuve separada de Edward todo este tiempo, jamás te vi como alguien diferente a una hija, eres la hermana mayor de EJ y se que el te ve como tal a pesar de que pelean todo el tiempo- reí- asi que jamás dudes de lo que sentimos por ti

-hice muchas cosas malas

-solo fueron errores, y de ellos puedes aprender muchas cosas, olvida el "hubiera" por que no existe, tal vez no puedas cambiar el pasado, pero ahora es lo que importa vive cada día como si fuera el ultimo, ya no te lamentes

-¿deberás?

-si, además tu siempre podrás contar conmigo en lo que quieras, siempre de apoyare

-pero ahora estas con Edward, y no creo…

-cariño ven- me volvió a estrechar- el que yo este con Edward no significa que te voy a hacer menor pequeña, al contrario tendrás mas tiempo para estudiar, ir a la escuela y tener mas amigos ahora EJ tendrá a su padre, podrán salir juntos ya que tendrán mucho que conocerse aun, eso nos deja a ti y a mi, ¿imagínate que haría yo sola sin ti? Estaría totalmente aburrida, ¿con quien iba a pelear?

-te dije que te gustaba pelear contigo

-¿vez cuanto te necesito?- asentí- ahora pequeña llorona, vámonos al centro comercial si no, no vamos a encontrar nada bueno

Solté una carcajada- te quiero Bella- le dije abrazándola

-yo también chaparra

-no me digas chaparra, estoy casi tan alta como tu

- ¿y? Tu misma lo dijiste "casi"- ambas reímos- anda vámonos

Tome mi sudadera y me levante de la cama yendo tras de ella, tenia razón tal vez haya tenido muchos errores en el pasado, pero ahora tenia que olvidarme poco a poco de lo sucedido, para eso contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Bella.

-¡apúrate!- me grito desde abajo

-¡ya voy mama!- dije medio broma y medio verdad, ella había sido mejor madre en estos 3 años, que la que tuve en casi 16

-¡asi me gusta chamaca!

Volví a reir antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras

**Para las que querían saber cual era la historia de Heidi aquí la tienen, le dedique este capitulo a ella, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que estuvo medio cortito. Gracias a Yami R Cullen y a una chica Anónima por la idea, lo empecé a escribir cuando leí sus reviews.**

**Bueno poco a poco estamos llegando al final, me desvié un poquito para traerles este pedacito, creo que a mi parecer solo quedan… 3 capítulos.**

**Muchísimas graciotas por sus reviews, ¿ya les dije que las adoro? Pues lo hago… ¡LAS ADORO!**

**Besitos**

**_-P4u H4L3 R4ThBoN3-_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **ѼѼ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ**

**Wiiii! Ya llegue a los 400 reviews **

**Ya solo nos quedan 2 caps., y creo que como la mayoría ya sospecha… voy a hacer secuela… lo siento por las chicas que querían Outakkes, pero ni modo en este caso me dejo llevar por la fanficnocracia, y gano la mejor opción, pero este podría ser un Outtake o una cap. especial de Heidi… gracias a: ****mone cullen** **por la idea **

**Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **ѼѼ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ**

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 27: Un día con Heidi Swan **

**Pv. Heidi **

Al fin era lunes otro día mas en la universidad, la verdad es que me agradaba mucho estar de nuevo entre maestros y clases, dirán esta mujer se volvió loca, pero no yo extrañaba todo esto estar en las calles me había cambiado, antes no me gustaba nada de esto ya que no se me daba pero gracias a Bella eh puesto los pies en la tierra y estabilice mis prioridades.

Como tener mi propia casa de moda como la que tiene Alice incluso Rosalie, pero a mi me interesaba mas hacer prendas hermosas a precios no tan altos como es la alta costura, por que si me ponía a ver los precios de todo lo que se vendía en las boutiques te ibas para atrás con los miles de dólares que te costaba solo un par de pantalones, esa era mi misión y la iba a cumplir.

-hola Heidi- me saludo Samanta, una compañera

-hola Sam, ¿Qué hay?

-nada interesante- se encogió de hombros- ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-entretenido fui de compras con Bella

-¿Bella?

-es… mi mama adoptiva por asi decirlo

-oh vaya- se quedo pensando pero despues torció el gesto- ¿y que compraron?

-me compro este bolso- se lo mostré

-esta precioso

-lo se, me enamore de el en cuanto lo vi

-ojala que de esa manera te enamores de mi- dijo otra voz masculina detrás de mi

-Marcus- dije sin tan siquiera mirarlo sabia que ese tonto andaba tras de mi desde que entre al colegio y por mas negativas que le daba no me dejaba de molestar

-hola linda

-no me digas linda- conteste secamente

- ¡oh vamos!- se rio- por que no sales conmigo este viernes ¿eh? Tú sabes cine, cena o bailar

-a ver- suspire frustrada- cada ves que me invitas a salir te digo que estoy en mi periodo…

-no importa

-que tengo dolor de próstata…

-sabes que con unas pastillas se quita

-que tengo conjuntivitis

-usas lentes y ya

-o que soy alérgica a la luz…

-lo soportare- volvió a sonreí, no podía ser mas idiota

-lo que te trato de decir es que no me interesas, ¿si?... no eres mi tipo, me das asco, no te soporto… ¿debo continuar? Además yo amo a alguien mas- volví mi vista a Vasilii un estudiante de filosofía y letras era solo un año mayor que yo pero me flecho desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

-¿Qué me tratas de decir?

-¡POR DIOS MARCUS NO-ME-INTERESAS!

Me di la vuelta y me fui a mi primera clase, por dios un hombre puede ser más idiota que les pasa a los chicos de hoy en día que no saben lo que significa la palabra no.

-Wow lo dejaste como piedra- dijo Sam corriendo tras de mi

-es que no tenía como dejarle claro… o sea me creyó lo del dolor de próstata

-mana todos sabemos que Marcus no es el mayor genio del mundo- negó con la cabeza

-lo se pero a veces cansa su actitud de superioridad

-ya no te preocupes por el amiga creo que despues de eso ya creyo que no le interesas

-eso espero- voltee a ver donde estaba mi amor platónico- oye…

-¿Qué?

-¿crees que Vasilii este soltero?

-no lo se- pareció pensarlo- hace tiempo salía con una tal Sasha de economía, pero eso fue hace un par de meses… supongo que si

-ojala me invitara a salir- dije suspirando

-mira chica que ahí parada no pasara nada, no se invítalo tu

-¡ay no!

-¿miedito?

-un poco

Me volví a encarrilar a mi siguiente clase, confección y diseño me esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

La semana paso rápido, mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado ya era jueves, o sea no es que yo no quisiera salir, pero mis amigos tenían planes con sus respectivos novios y yo sola.

Me quede sentada un momento en la banca que estaba fuera del campus para poder esperar el bus que me llevaría a casa.

_Como quisiera tener coche_

_Pero no Bella aun no me dejaba tener uno por más que le decía que lo iba a comprar yo, pero ni modo ay que obedecer a la manda más de la casa_

-hola- oh por dios esa voz, voltee lentamente para ver al hombre de mis sueños parado a lado mío

-ho..hola

-¿estas sola?

-estoy esperando el bus

-no crees que es muy peligroso que una chica linda como tu este sola aquí esperando

_Oh santa madre de las garnachas, me dijo linda_

-bueno… ejem… este… no tengo coche aun

-¿quieres que te lleve?

-no quiero molestar- dije por cortesía pero quería que siguiera insistiendo

-no es ninguna molestia- ay dios gracias- vamos

-gracias

Caminamos por el estacionamiento hacia su Camaro negro que estaba un poco mas alejado de los demás coches, cuanto llegamos me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

-que lindo coche- lo alague antes de subir

-gracias es mi regalo de pre-graduación- contesto antes de arrancar

-¿pre-graduación, se puede hacer eso?- reí

-pues si- me dio una sonrisa, que hermosa

Durante todo el camino nos la pasamos platicando, sobre nuestros intereses, o las cosas que nos gustaban, ahí en donde aprendí que le gustaba la mecánica y la música rock, nuestra charla fue amena, no podía creer que teníamos tantas cosas en común, tanto en gustos musicales como en pasatiempos, comida y sueños.

Pero como dicen que todo lo bueno tiende a acabar pronto, llegamos a mi casa y tenia que dejarlo

-gracias por traerme, fue muy amable- dije tomando la manilla para abrir el coche

-¿oye Heidi?

-si- voltee muy rápido quizá demasiado rápido

-bueno… ¿saldrías conmigo mañana?- abrí los ojos sorprendida- bueno si quieres

-no… digo… si… si quiero- tartamudee

-excelente, pásame tu numero- me dedico otras de sus sonrisas yo lo escribí en un papel y se lo di- nos vemos entonces

-si

De manera muy lenta me baje del coche y voltee para despedirme con la mano, el hizo lo mismo y arranco desapareciendo de mi vista.

No-lo-podía-creer

¡Me invito a salir!

Camine hasta la entrada podría jurar que estaba dando saltitos de alegría, saque mi llavero para poder entrar, y di un giro a la perilla y al fin entre a la casa.

En la sala estaban Bella, Edward y el pequeño, viendo a lo que parecía ser la seria favorita del pequeño… adivinen…. Si Ben 10.

-hola familia- dije contenta

-¿a que debemos que estés tan contenta?- pregunto Edward

-solo adoro la vida, ¿a caso no es maravillosa?

Ellos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, mas que nada sorprendido, los ignore y fui a lado de EJ para saludarlo, lo tome de la cintura y lo cargue dándole vueltas.

-Heildi bajame toy viendo Ben 10- refunfuño

-como quieras enano- le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de bajarlo

-mami Heildi me beso

-¿a caso no puedo darle un beso a mi hermanito?- todos seguían con los ojos abiertos- bueno me voy hacer mis trabajos

De nuevo casi danzando me fui a mi habitación, avente mis cosas y me deje caer en la cama sonriendo como tonta, o sea Vasilii me había invitado a salir

-¡es maravilloso!- grite tapándome la cara con una almohada

Recobre un poco mi conciencia y me puse a trabajar en un trabajo que tenia que hacer, al final le pediría un consejo a Alice por si algo me hacia falta.

Despues de lo que fueron un par de horas, Bella me llamo para cenar, baje corriendo no me había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenia, la cena paso sin nada interesante, EJ platicando lo que había hecho en el kínder, Edward en el hospital y Bella sobre un nuevo libro que pensaba escribir cuando me preguntaban a mi que me había pasado yo trataba de desviar la pregunta con un nuevo tema, sabia que si Bella o Edward se enteraban iba a haber problemas.

-gracias por la cena- me levante- buenas noches, tengo mucho sueño- bostece- buenas noches

-buenas noches- dijeron todos

Subí de nuevo las escaleras, me quite los zapatos a jalones y me deje caer en la cama, me quede dormida pensando en el maravilloso día que será mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿en serio?- pregunto mi amiga sorprendida

-si, ¿puedes creerlo?

-ay amiga que suerte tienes…. ¡suertudota!

-de verdad es un sueño

-¿y cuando será?

-hoy en la noche

-¿y ya le dijiste a Bella?

-no y no pienso decírselo- cruce los brazos- se pondrá sobre protectora y tendrá como Edward de aliado… es su novio- respondí antes de que preguntara

-asi que por ahora será un secreto

-asi es

-¿bueno y que escusa vas a dar para que te dejen salir?

-ahí es donde necesito tu ayuda, por fa

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-pues hoy vamos a salir "junta"-hice las comillas

-esta bien… creo- vi duda en su respuesta

-oh ándale solo serán un par de horas

-bien, ¿pero que tengo que hacer yo?

-pasar por mi a la casa y dejarme en el centro para que Vasilii me recoja, entonces quedamos a una hora pasas por mi y me dejas en mi casa… ¿siii?

-mmmm

-seré tu mejor amiga

-Heidi… ya eres mi mejor amiga

-te deberé una bien grande

-ok, ¿a que hora te recojo?

-gracias- la abrace con entusiasmo- a las 7:30

-me voy a ir al cielo- susurro

-de eso estoy segura amiga, ahora tengo que ver a Vasilii para decirle que mejor nos vemos en el centro para que no pase por mi

-hazlo, mira haya esta- me señalo al chico mas guapo que venia caminando

-voy

Camine rápidamente hacia el, vi como se quedo solo ya que sus amigos habían tomado un rumbo distinto al de el, me acerque y le di una sonrisa la que me respondió gustoso

-hola Heidi

-hola

-¿Qué milagro verte?

-pues ya sabes – reí de manera nerviosa- ¿oye sigue en pie lo de hoy?

-claro

-¿te parecería bien si nos vemos en el centro a las 8:00?

-¿y eso?

-no quiero explicárselo a mi mama, ella puede ser algo sobre protectora conmigo y si se entera de que salgo con un chico, se va a armar la tercera guerra mundial

-te cuidan demasiado ¿no es asi?

-si y se lo agradezco

-bien entonces a las 8:00 será- se agacho para darme un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos

Yo me quede estática en el suelo, no me desmaye por que dios es grande, pero cuando me dio ese pequeño beso todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida, suspire y me moví de ahí no quería que me creyeran una tarada.

Ahora tenia que llegar a casa y decirle a Bella mis planes con Sam, solo espero que se lo trague es decir casi no salgo y menos con amigos, tal vez no se ponga gruñona y me deje ir, además no voy hacer nada malo.

.

.

.

.

.

-hola Bella, ya llegue

-¿Qué tal tu día?- me saludo dando un abrazo

-muy bien-sonreí recordando el beso

-¿estamos muy felices también hoy verdad?

-yo siempre Bella

-como digas

-este… ¿Bella?

-que pasa

-me preguntaba me dejarías ir con Samanta al centro a dar una vuelta

-¿al centro?- asentí- no veo por que no, ¿solo irán ustedes cierto?

-si Bella- rodee los ojos, la conocía muy bien

-entonces no veo el problema, ¿a que horas se van a ver?

-ella va a venir por mi a las 7:30

-bueno pero no quiero que llegues muy tarde ¿estamos?-asentí- bueno vamos a comer

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en mi cuarto esperando a que Sam llegara, me estaba terminando de vestir, nada provocado por que a parte de que no quería que mi madre le diera un ataque tampoco quería que Vasilii se diera una idea equivocada de mi, solo iba a ser yo misma.

El sonido del claxon me hizo apurarme mas, ya había llegado, tome mi bolso y baje asi corriendo para irme con ella.

-¡Bella ya me voy!- le grite ya que no estaba a la vista

-¡que te vaya bien y no llegues muy tarde!- me respondió desde la cocina

-¡Si!

Salí casi corriendo y me subí al coche de mi amiga, quien tenia una cara picara

-¿Qué?

-no te había visto tan arreglada

-bueno la ocasión es especial

-claro

Tomamos camino al centro, afortunadamente llegamos 5 minutos antes de las 8:00

-¿entonces a que hora te veo?

-a las 10:30, ¿esta bien?

-ok, pero no me hagas esperar mucho

-no lo hare

-bien… oh mira quien viene- voltee y ahí estaba mi príncipe que venia caminando, se veía muy bien con sus pantalones deslavados con esos pequeños agujeros y su saco de algodón le hacia ver muy bien.

-hola- me saludo

-bueno me voy- dijo Sam escabulléndose

-¿entonces quieres ir a comer algo?

-vamos

-¿Cómo que se te antoja?- me pregunto mientras caminábamos

-mmmm…. Quisiera comer comida mexicana nunca la eh probado

-entonces comida mexicana será, conozco un buen restaurante

-ok

Recorrimos las calles mientras platicábamos de cosas banales, hasta que llegamos a un restaurante "El Nopalito" se llamaba.

-me han dicho que hace una _enchilada _muy buena, pero hay mas variedad

-se ve bien

Entramos y un chico nos indico que pasáramos a una mesa, tomamos una que estaba un poquito más alejada de los demás, me pareció muy buena la idea.

-buenas noches mi nombre es Miguel y seré su mesero de hoy- nos entrego a cada uno una carta, la abrí y había muchas cosas que no conocía

-disculpe ¿Qué es el _pambazo_?

-es un bolillo bañado en chile rojo relleno de picadillo o pollo

-bien y _la pancita_

-es el estomago del cerdo en _clemole rojo_

-ah- no me parecía agradable, mejor me guie por las imágenes que había hubo algo que me llamo la atención, se veía muy rico- ¿y esto?

-esos son _picaditas,_ es un estilo de tortilla con salsa roja o verde encima con crema y queso, se le llama asi por que tienes que picar las orillas para que la salsa ni la crema se rieguen

-me puede traer una orden

-¿salsa roja o verde?

-este… variado por favor

-bien y usted señor- pregunto a Vasilii

-unos _chilaquiles _verdes por favor

-algo de beber

-dos cocas

-bueno en seguida les traigo su orden- y despues se retiro

-_¿chilaquiles?_

-es tortilla bañada en salsa verde, cuando la traigan los probaras

Mientras esperábamos, seguíamos platicando de nuestros sueños, los viajes que queríamos hacer y sobre nuestra vida le platique de Bella, EJ y Edward, hablamos de nuestra infancia ese tema quedo escaso para mi ya que no tenia nada feliz en mi infancia, pero que el lo noto.

-¿Por qué no me hablas de ti?

-mi vida en especial mi infancia no ha sido tan maravillosa como la tuya

-¿Por qué?

-lo siento Vasilii es un tema del cual no me gusta hablar

-¿a caso Bella te trata mal?- dijo con molestia

-no, no, no… no ella es maravillosa, bueno creo que puedo confiar en ti, Bella no es mi madre biológica- asintió- ella cuida de mi desde hace 3 o 4 años, y apenas me adopto como su hija legalmente para poder seguir estudiando

-¿entonces?- insistió

-no insistas por favor, tal vez en otro momento te lo cuente por ahora disfrutemos de la velada ¿si?

-pero…- me había tomado de la mano

-su orden- interrumpió el camarero, pero el no me soltó- una orden de _picaditas _y otra de _ chilaquiles_

-gracias- dijimos ambos

-sus bebidas- nos tendió dos botellas- me retiro que disfruten su comida

-asi que estas son las _picaditas- _le di una mordida, estaban muy sabrosas- están ricas

-me alegro que te gusten y mira- tomo un trozo de su comida en el tenedor- prueba esto…

-a ver- abrí mi boca y el me dio un poco de su comida igual estaba muy rica- delicioso

-te dije que te gustaría

-en definitiva este será mi restaurante favorito

-el mío también y no lo digo por la comida- abrí los ojos y sentí como me sonrojaba- te ves linda sonrojada ¿lo sabias?

-gracias

-bueno sigamos comiendo por que frio ya no sabe rico- asentí

La comida paso entre mas conversaciones, le agradecí que no volviera a tocar el tema de mi infancia, no tenia ganas de regresar la comida, no paso mucho cuando habíamos acabado, observe mi reloj y faltaban 20 minutos para las 10:30, que rápido se pasaba el tiempo, Samanta no tardaría en venir a buscarme.

-¿Qué pasa?

-ya casi es hora que me vaya

-¿tan pronto?- asentí

-no puedo llegar tarde, Bella se preocupara y no la has visto enojada… se pone histérica

-se nota que la quieres ¿eh?

-es como mi madre, mi mejor amiga

-se nota, deja pago y nos vamos

-espera yo pagare mi parte

-nee yo te invite, yo pago

-pero…

-shh- me puso sus dedos sobre mis labios y le hizo una seña al mesero para que nos trajera la cuenta

Con protestas de mi parte las cuales el ignoro, el pago la cena la verdad no vi cuanto era por que me tapo con su mano la cuenta, puso un billete de no se cuantos dólares y se lo regreso al mesero y le dijo algo "_quédate con el cambio"* _lo cual no entendí nada pero al parecer el mesero si

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le pregunte cuando salíamos

-le dije gracias en español

-no sabia que lo hablaras

-algún día podre enseñarte

-¿en serio?

-aja… por ejemplo "_dame un beso"*_

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida

-significa esto…- tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me dio un ligero beso-ahora lo sabes

-ah- fue mi genial respuesta por que yo seguía aturdida

-bueno vámonos por que si no mami te regaña

-claro – conteste antes de que tomara mi mano y comenzáramos a caminar

Aun con su mano tomando la mía, caminamos lo que restaba del camino me sentía de lo mas contenta, venia de la mano del chico que tanto amaba, me había besado aunque fue un rose pero para mi fue lo mejor, y sobre todo ¡ME HABIA BESADO!, que puede ser mejor que esto.

Lastima que lo bueno no dura mucho, ya que cuando llegamos al centro ahí estaba Sam esperándonos.

-creo que es hora que me vaya

-ok, nos vemos el lunes- se acerco y me dio otro sorpresivo beso el cual esta vez si respondí

-nos vemos

Solté su mano y fui directamente con Sam que me veía con los ojos abiertos

-Oh mi dios, ¿son novios?

-no aun no, pero vámonos eres demasiado evidente

-aja

Me despedí de nuevo de el y ambas nos fuimos a su coche, durante todo el trayecto se la paso preguntándome como había sido, que habíamos hecho, quien beso a quien… me bombardeo de preguntas pero estaba muy feliz como para molestarme.

Gracias a dios ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, me despedí de mi amiga y me baje para entrar ya que hacia algo de frio

-Bella ya llegue

-hola Heidi, que tal se la pasaron tu y Sam

-muy bien- sonreí- solo que estoy muy cansada, caminamos bastante

-bueno, nos vemos mañana

-buenas noches

Lo mas silenciosa que pude corrí, hacia mi cuarto en cuanto entre me volví a tirar sobre mi cama, en eso mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo levante era un mensaje de texto pero no reconocía el numero, lo abrí y lo que tenia escrito me hizo sonreír

_Me la pase muy bien esta noche, eres muy especial, me gustaría repetirlo y volver a salir contigo, de verdad me gustas mucho_

_Besos Vasilii_

Yo volví a sonreír sintiéndome la mujer más especial del mundo

**Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **ѼѼ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ** **Ѽ**

***hagan de cuenta que lo dijo en español y por eso Heidi no lo entendió ;) **

**¡Ah que lindo! **

**¿Qué les pareció les gusto? **

**Bueno este será el ultimo capitulo que le dedico a Heidi, solo quería que lo tuvieran para que lean un poco mas de ella y de su vida, ya que en toda la historia estuvo un poco fuera pero ahora ya la comprendemos mas.**

**Los últimos 2 caps. Que quedan ya serán totalmente de BxE, además les debo un Lemmon por ahí, asi que el próximo tendrá un poquito de calor xD**

**No se les olvide dejar su review**

**Besitos**

**P4u-H4L3-O´Shea **


	28. Chapter 28

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

**Dios santo este es el penúltimo capitulo, esto no puede estar sucediendo…**

**X x . o O . a S h N e V y . O o . x X** **me pidió una foto de Vasilii, pues con ayuda de mi amiga ****3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a** ** buscamos al que mas llenaba mis expectativas, por si les da curiosidad la foto esta en mi perfil.**

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 28: La Propuesta**

**Pv. Edward**

Estuve mas de dos meses pensando la forma en como hacerlo, si ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Bella y yo estábamos juntos, estos habían sido los dos meses mas felices de mi vida, en todo este tiempo me dedique a mayor parte de mi tiempo a mi pequeño y a Bella, debido a que en los últimos años me dedicaba al 100 por ciento al trabajo, el director me concedió 2 meses de descanso, deseándome unas bonitas vacaciones y que lo disfrutara con mi familia, eso haría.

La única vez que nos separamos fue cuando tuvo que volver a Australia para arreglar todo, por que tenia pensado regresar a Chicago conmigo, por mas que le dije que a mi no me importaba el lugar donde estuviéramos mientras estemos juntos, ella insistió en que quería regresar por que también sus padres estarían aquí y quería que recuperaran el tiempo perdido con su nieto, aun teníamos que ir con ellos para que supieran que ella y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo, ese día yo iba a tener los nervios de punta.

Estuvo fuera casi una semana, había ocasiones en las que hablábamos, pero la diferencia de horarios era demasiada, y a veces ella estaba durmiendo cuando yo le hablaba, pero tenia que hacerlo por que nuestro hijo no dormía sin antes de escuchar la voz de su madre, todo esos días la extrañe como nunca, pero en cuanto la vi en el aeropuerto, no pude evitar correr con hijo en brazos hacia ella y besarla como si no la hubiera visto en años en vez de días, provocando una mueca en nuestro hijo.

Desde entonces no nos habíamos separado, a pesar de que aun no comenzábamos a vivir juntos nos veíamos a diario.

-¿papi a donde vamos?- me pregunto mi hijo, uno de esos domingos que solíamos pasar juntos

Bella y yo habíamos hecho un compromiso, los domingos serian de padre e hijo/madre e hija, esos días yo salía con EJ a pasear mientras que Bella se iba con Heidi a hacer cosas de mujeres. Me gustaba la relación entre ellas de verdad parecían madre e hija, se peleaban como tales y despues estaban risa y risa bromeando entre si, y lo mejor de todo es que el pequeño Edward no se molestaba ni hacia algún berrinche por tener la atención de su madre, si no que al contrario el se unía a sus juegos, yo solo los observaba divertido, éramos una verdadera familia, ya que también veía a Heidi como una hija mas.

-a un lugar campeón

-¿Dónde?

-¿mmmm… prometes guardarme un secreto?

-¿Qué es sequeto papi?

-es algo que solo sabemos tu yo pero mama no, eso quiere decir que no se lo debes decir a nadie

-¿ni a Heildi?

-tampoco, a ella menor ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

-si

-bien vamos

Hicimos las compras necesarias, y lo que yo necesitaba para hoy, pero para eso necesitaba una aliada o tal vez dos, pero ambas me ayudarían.

-_hello_

_-_¿Alice?

-_quien mas si no soy yo_

-necesito tu ayuda

_-¿Qué cosa necesita el grandísimo Edward Cullen que requiere de mi ayuda?_

-es algo muy importante, asi que necesito que estés seria

-_ok, ok dime que necesitas_- le conté detalladamente lo que quería hacer el día de hoy, debes en cuando me interrumpía pero la mandaba callar

- ¿Qué piensas?

Un momento de silencio- _¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡LO SABIA!_

-Alice no grites

-_es que estoy tan emocionada, te habías tardado Cullen_

-lo se, pero quería esperar un poco

-_gracias a dios cuentas con mi ayuda si no todo seria desastroso… hombre tenias que ser_

-si quieres Rose puede ayudarte

_-¿eh?_

-pensé que ya se llevaban mejor- dije confundido

-_si, un poco… puede que quiera ayudarme_

-bien

_-¿a que hora lo quieres preparado?_

-como a las 8:00

-_bien, te la tendré puntual_

-gracias Alice

-_no tienes que agradecerme, eh estado esperando tanto tiempo esto_

Reí- como sea nos vemos Alice

-_bye, Romeo_

Colgué y voltee a ver donde estaba mi hijo, quien se encontraba entretenido jugando en el columpio, corriendo de ahí para haya, me quede pensando un momento solo faltaba poco para estuviéramos juntos como familia.

-¿papi?- vino corriendo hacia mí

-¿Qué pasa campeón?

-hambre

-¿Qué se antoja?

-mmmm… pizza

-¿otra vez?- negué- tu madre me va a regañar de que siempre de dejo comer comida poco sana

-pero seda nuesto "sequeto"- no pensé que mis palabras fueran armas de doble filo

-eres un pequeño tramposo- el solo rio tapándose la boca con sus manitas

-ándale

-bien, pero será nuestro secreto

-si, papi

Pasamos por una pizzería y ordene una pequeña para nosotros dos, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre ya que estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que sucedería hoy y era mejor no ponerse a pensar en aquello.

-ya temine- dijo mi niño limpiándose la cara con una servilleta

-¿te llenaste?

-sip

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, pero tenemos que pasar a mi casa para hacer algo

-¿poque?

-por que me tengo que cambiar para ver a tu mami

-¿y yo tamben me teno que cambiad?

-no, solo yo hijo

-mmmm….

-ándale vamos

Pague la cuenta y salimos del establecimiento, nos fuimos hacia mi departamento aun era temprano, apenas eran las 4:00 de la tarde, faltaban 4 horas para la gran noche.

-¿Qué quieres hacer mientras?

-jugad con mis muñecos

-bien

Gracias a dios había traído varios de sus juguetes preferidos, si no hubiera agarrado todas mis figuras de porcelana que Esme me había regalado como la ultima vez donde casi me rompe todas si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que me moleste con el y lo regañe.

-¿a que hodas nos vamos a id con mi mami?- pregunto despues de un rato

-un poco mas tarde, ¿Qué no te gusta estar conmigo?

-si papi, pero no podemos divetimos sin mami

-¿no te diviertes conmigo?, estoy herido- fingí sentirme herido- ¿quieres hacer llorar a tu padre?

-no, lo siento

-lo lograste, ya estoy llorando- me seque una lagrima imaginaria- ¿ya viste mi lagrima?

-no papi, lo siento lo siento

-esta bien, pero no me hagas llorar de nuevo

-si

Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre juegos y películas, ya cuando dieron las 6:00 en punto, me metí a bañar dejando a mi hijo viendo su serie favorita, ¿adivinen cual? See Ben 10, empiezo a envidiar a ese mono, mi hijo le presta mas atención a esa caricatura que a mi, que bonito, en mi fin por ahí de las 6:45 termine de cambiarme quería verme bien para Bella, ¿Cómo estará ella? Hermosa no hay de otra, solo lamento que haya pasado una tarde de tortura con Alice y posiblemente Rosalie.

-bien campeón vamos a ver a tu mami

-si- se levanto corriendo y fue por sus cosas- ya toy listo papi

-vámonos

.

.

.

.

.

Nos tomo poco tiempo llegar a casa o era que estaba tan ansioso que pulsaba mas el acelerador de lo normal, en poco tiempo llegamos a casa.

Me baje para sacar a mi hijo de su asiento, el cual estaba contento por que vería a su mama

-vamos hijo- tome su mano y caminamos hacia la entrada

Afortunadamente Bella ya me había dado una copia de la llave de su casa, asi no tendría que tocar abrí y mi hijo entro corriendo.

-¿Bella?- la llame desde abajo

-voy- respondió

Unos momentos despues de las escaleras bajo un ángel en forma de mujer, se veía hermosa con ese vestido azul, el color que mejor le quedaba, era debajo de las rodillas con un escote V que no revelaba mucho eso era bueno no quería a ningún hombre babear por ella, no llevaba mucho maquillaje ya que no lo necesitaba era perfecta tal cual era.

-hola

-te ves hermosa- le dije tomándola de la mano

-¿sabes el por que Alice y Rosalie me secuestraron toda la tarde y me torturaron?

-ya lo sabrás

-creo que si, por que también estas muy bien arreglado eso me dice que vamos a salir ¿cierto?

-exacto

-¿Por qué?- frunció el seño

-es una sorpresa- le sonreí

-bien, deja me despido de mi hijo y le digo a Heidi

-te espero

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a subir por las escaleras

Pasaron como 20 minutos antes de que bajara, con su bolso en mano

-estoy lista

-vámonos

Afortunadamente ya tenia todo reservado con anticipación, me costo un poco pero despues de varias llamadas y cobrarme algunos favores, pude reservarme un restaurante solo para nosotros dos, quería que todo fuera intimo y sin nadie quien son moleste.

-¿Edward a donde vamos?

-es una sorpresa amor

-pero sabes que no me gustan

-shh… esta te gustara lo prometo- ella me miro ceñuda- ¿confías en mi?

-si

-entonces no preguntes mas pequeña curiosa

Llegamos al estacionamiento del restaurant me baje para abrirle la puerta a Bella, que me miro algo confundida al principio, pero cayo en cuenta cuando vio el lugar.

-¿y esto?

-bueno quería que tuviéramos una noche para nosotros dos

-pero esto debía haberte costado

-nee, solo me cobre algunos favores

-es lo bueno de ser un Dr. importante

-no me gusta presumir…- le guiñe un ojo

-presumido

-vamos amor- le tendí mi brazo y ella lo tomo, y nos dirigimos a la entrada

-buenas noches Dr. Cullen- nos atendió el capitán del restaurant

-buenas noches

-todo esta listo para su velada

-excelente

-pasen- nos dio el paso para entrar

-¿Edward?- me pregunto mi novia

-dime

-¿Por qué esta vacio el restaurant?

-pues… digamos que lo rente para nosotros dos

-¿Qué?

-eso

-ay Edward sabes que no me gusta que gastes demasiado

-lo hice por que es una noche especial, además hace mucho que no estamos juntos solo los dos y quería que no hubiera interrupciones, no te enojes solo disfrútalo

Nos acercamos a la mesa y le abrí la silla para que se sentara como todo un caballero

-gracias- asentí y fui a mi silla

-buenas noches soy Jasper y seré su mesero esta noche- vino mi amigo

-¿Jasper?- pregunto Bella confusa

-si, hoy estaré a su servicio

-¿Edward?- me vio a mí

-querían ayudar- me encogí de hombros

-hola esta noche yo seré su dama para cualquier cosa que pidan

-Alice- afirmo Bella sin verla

-hola Bella- carraspee- digo Srta. Swan

-ahora no va a salir Rose o Emmett de la cocina… ¿o si?

-bueno que se le ofrece- intervino Jasper

-tráiganme su mejor botella de vino

-bueno tenemos el Santa Lucia cosecha de 1960 si es de su preferencia

-me parece bien

-en un momento se los traigo

-¿están listos para ordenar?- pregunto Alice- tenemos filete de pescado con ensalada de lechuga acompañara al vino blanco que Jasper les traerá

-claro

-en seguida se los traigo- se dio la vuelta y se retiro

-Edward por que ellos nos atienden hoy

-ya te dije querían ayudar

-bueno

-¿entonces como estuvo tu día?

Nos adentramos en una charla amena en la cual me conto lo confundida que estaba cuando Alice llego de la nada y comenzó con su tortura sin decirle nada, también Heidi se unió a todo comencé a reírme de todo lo que me contaba, ella me frunció el seño haciéndome callar, le conté lo bien que no la pasamos EJ y yo, y le dije que tendríamos una seria platica acerca de esa caricatura que tanto tenia hipnotizado al niño, por que solo la pasaban y me ignoraba totalmente y ese había sido el turno de Bella de reir .

-su comida- llego Alice poniendo un plato a cada uno

-y su vino- lo destapo y nos sirvió una copa a cada uno

-gracias

-bueno nos retiramos que disfruten su cena- dijo Jasper

-¿Qué?- replico su novia- ¿no nos vamos a quedar?

-Alice es su noche- le susurro el

-ah, es cierto nos vemos que lo disfruten- tomo la mano de Jasper y se retiro

-que gracioso

-lo se, es Alice

-bueno- levante mi copa- por nosotros

-por nosotros- levanto la suya y la chocamos

Durante la cena seguimos conversando ahora de nosotros, aun no tocábamos el tema que a mi me interesaba y por suerte no lo toco, eso lo teníamos que hacer a solas sin una Alice cerca.

Terminamos la cena de verdad estaba todo muy rico, ¿me pregunto quien cocinaría?

-¿te gusto?- pregunte

-estuvo muy rico

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-¿A dónde?- me sonrió

-pues veremos

Me levante para separarle la silla para que ella se pudiera parar, me dio una sonrisa, antes de que volviera a tenderle mi brazo y salir de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

-me hubieras dicho que vendríamos a tu departamento, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- me dijo cuando estábamos en la puerta

-no por nada- me sentía nervioso no sabia si la segunda parte de mi noche estuviera lista

-entonces entremos

-claro

Abrí mi puerta y afortunadamente asi era, el departamento estaba completamente iluminado con velas, agradecía a Rose y a Emmett por esto, a pesar de que aun no me perdonaban del todo me alegraba que hubieran hecho esto.

-Edward ¿Qué es esto?

-esto es por ti amor- me acerque al estéreo y lo encendí en una melodía lenta- ¿me permite este baile?

-Edward sabes que el baile y yo no somos muy amigos

-bueno solo estamos nosotros dos asi ¿que cual es el problema?

-muy bien

Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a bailar, ella enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo alrededor de su cintura y comenzamos a movernos al compas de la música.

-ves que no es tan malo

-siempre que estoy contigo

-te amo Bella

-yo también Edward- nos acercamos uno al otro hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron y nos fundimos en un hermoso beso.

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo intensidad pedí permiso para delineando su labio con mi lengua, ella lo concedió gustosa saborearla era el sabor mas dulce que tenia, cuanto había extrañado todo esto.

-te deseo Bella

-yo también Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor

-¿estas segura?- me separe de ella para verla a los ojos

-mas que nunca, te quiero a ti Edward

-vamos- la tome de la mano y fuimos hacia mi habitación

Al entrar la bese con todo el amor que tenia acumulado en todos estos años, no espere ningún segundo en desabrochar si vestido con un poco de esfuerzo ya que sus besos me estaban haciendo perder la concentración.

Mis besos bajaron frenticos hacia su cuello y pecho al sentirme en esa parte ella reacciono pegándose a mi figura y causando una potente reacción en mi cuerpo, el salvajismo se hizo presente y desgarre el tirante de su vestido que traía, sonreí feliz de poder volver a ver despues de tanto tiempo su hermoso torso desnudo solo para mí.

-mmmm… Dr. Cullen— gimió cuando le arranque con fuerza bruta el brasier, como si se tratara de agua en un desierto lleve uno de sus pechos a mi boca y lo devore con mis dientes.

-Edward- la corregí- solo Edward— sentí que asintió y seguí con mi tarea, estaba perdido en una ola de sensaciones, excitación, lujuria, pasión, deseo y muchas cosas más, algunas difíciles de identificar en este momento y que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir con ella.

La parte que siguió fue la más exquisita, probé, saboree y toque cada parte de su cuerpo, pase por sus pechos, su vientre, sus piernas, su estomago… todo, todo estaba allí para mi, solo para mí. La deseaba como jamás nunca había deseado nadie ella definitivamente era mi musa, la que me hacía sentir todo, la que me orillaba a los límites de la cordura.

Mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, sentía tanta pasión al recorrer su piel que se me había difícil concentrarme en todo lo que pasaba, era tan abrazador todo lo que sentía, había olvidado lo que era experimentar algo así con ninguna mujer ni con Jane, Bella podía decirse dueña de mis deseos y de mis pasiones, ella sin duda tenía el control sobre mí en este momento. La desnude y me desnude lo más rápido que mis nerviosas manos me permitieron, estaba nervioso, como si esta fuera mi primera vez a pesar de que antes lo habíamos hecho, nos hubimos entregado mutuamente hace tanto tiempo, tenia ansia y una enorme necesidad de tenerla conmigo, entre mis brazos de sentir su calor y oler su maravillosa piel. La recosté en la cama y yo me tumbe con ella, llene de besos su piel quería que en cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo estuviera grabado uno de mis besos, quería que ella sintiera mi boca por siempre besando su piel.

-Edward- gimió deliciosamente cuando la tocaba hasta llevarla a la locura.

-Dilo… ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte mientras tenia uno de sus pechos en mi boca y la penetraba con mis dedos. El movimiento de mi mano se acrecentaba cada vez que la oía gemir para mí.

-Te quiero— me dijo haciéndome sentir vivo de nuevo- te quiero dentro- me rogo, sin poder resistirme más le concedí y me concedí lo que ambos tanto deseábamos, me puse entremedio de sus piernas y roce su centro con mi erección, sentía que este momento era el mejor de mi vida, la tenía allí y solo para mi ¡era Bella! ¡la mujer que me había devuelto la vida!. La mire mientras ella apretaba sus ojos y movía sus caderas anticipando lo que venía y sonreí, sonreí como hace mucho no lo hacía, sin demorar más el momento me adentre en su cuerpo y sentí como mi vida tenía sentido nuevamente.

El movimiento fue siempre rápido, sentía que el placer me volvería loco, Bella enredó sus piernas en mi cadera acercándome más a ella, sentía que llegaría tan rápido, mordí mi labio inferior solo para no ser llevado en la enorme ola de placer que ella me hacía sentir, una vez más me pregunte ¿Qué demonios tenia ella? ¡Me tenía en sus manos completamente!, solo ella, solo Bella.

-Edward- gemía constantemente, mi nombre llevado en sus labios por sus gemidos la hacía más sensual de lo que ya estaba, tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y disfrutaba al máximo de lo que estábamos sintiendo, acelere el ritmo haciéndola gemir muy fuerte, ella se pego a mi cuerpo y beso con frenesí mi cuerpo antes de que pudiera impedirlo me hizo girar sobre la cama quedando ella sobre mí. Beso mi cuello y toda la piel que había hacia abajo, mordisqueo mis hombros y mi pecho, luego se subió ahorcadas sobre mi y se sentó sobre mi erección de un solo golpe haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara completamente, sujete sus caderas y la comencé a levantar para ayudar en el acto, su centro rozaba descaradamente mi piel enviado descargas de placer a todo mi cuerpo. Me enderece y me pegue a su cuerpo, me sujete tan fuerte como podía, el movimiento se hizo frentico, nuestras respiraciones y los gemidos llenaban por completo la habitación. Estaba tan absorto en lo que sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo un gemido con un nombre salió de mi boca, esa era la mayor prueba de que al fin estaba alcanzando el placer y la estaba llevando a ella conmigo.

- ¡Ah! Bella- gemí eufórico contra la piel de su cuello- te amo Bella- volví a rugir, mi pecho se escuchaba ronco, Bella arqueo su espalda y comenzó a cabalgar con ansia sobre mí, seguí su ritmo abrazado a su cuerpo, solo basto un minuto más para que comenzara a gritar dejándome llevar por el más exquisito de los orgasmos que jamás había sentido.

-yo también te amo Edward- decía entre gemidos

Caí desplomado en la cama junto a ella, la apreté contra mi cuerpo, aun moviéndonos por el enorme orgasmo que habíamos tenido, tenía mis ojos cerrados y apretados, estaba inmerso en el mejor momento de mi vida. Mire su cuerpo y sonreí son poder evitarlo, tome el edredón de la cama y nos cubrí a ambos, no quería que se enfermara por estar asi ya casi estábamos en invierno y el clima comenzaba a sentirse frio.

-te extrañe, todo este tiempo que estuve lejos de ti- me dijo despues de un momento

-igual yo, no sabes lo que fue estar sin ti todo este tiempo

-a pesar de todo jamás te deje amar

-por eso quiero estar contigo para siempre, ya no quiero sufrir lo que pasamos todo este tiempo- me levante, me puse mis bóxers y camine hacia donde estaban mis pantalones saque la pequeña caja de ellos, me sorprendió que Bella no la haya sentido, bueno no es que haya estado en sus 5 sentidos

-¿Edward?

-Isabella Marie Swan- comencé poniendo una rodilla en el suelo- te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo, que es nuestro hijo y una nueva hija la cual querer, me has perdonado cada tontería que eh hecho, quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida y despertar cada mañana juntos para decirte lo mucho que te amo…. En pocas palabras…. Bella ¿quieres casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo?

Se quedo callada por un momento, no me había dado cuenta que se tapaba con la sabana y que sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus preciosos ojos, por un momento me preocupe y esperaba una negativa, pero en cuanto en sus labios se formo una sonrisa, todo volvió a ser maravilloso

-si Edward, había esperado tanto para esto… ¡SI EDWARD! ¡SI ACEPTO SER TU ESPOSA! - grito emocionada, me levante y tome su mano, deslizando el anillo en su dedo besándola en cuanto este lo adorno

-gracias, te amo Bella

-yo también Edward

Nuestros labios se unieron en otro ardiente beso, nuestros cuerpos se volvieron a unir en otra danza de amor en la cual ambos nos complementábamos mutuamente, esta vez no tenia miedo de separarnos por que a partir de hoy estaríamos juntos para siempre.

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

**mArY28CuLLeN y Yami R Cullen… ok nenas aki tienen su Lemmon espero que te haya gustado**

**No lo se, le di como 20 mil leídas y pues me gusto, espero que a ustedes también, no puedo creer que ya casi se acaba, oh por dios estoy tan contenta, créanme o no el final ya esta escrito, y lo estuvo antes de este capitulo, ¿Cómo la ven? Soy medio alrevesada jeje.**

**Asi que espero subir el final la próxima semana o… si me convencen con sus reviews se los dejo este lunes (o sea en 2 días), la decisión es suya… ay que controladora soy xD**

**Bueno nos vemos**

**Muchos besitos**

**P4u H4L3 O´Shea**


	29. Chapter 29

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary Detallado: Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a amar a nadie, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de la muerte de su familia, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Todo se ira a la borda? O realmente cumplirá su juramento. TODOS HUMANOS**

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

**¡Oh my God!**

**No puedo creer que se haya acabado, este fic me hizo feliz y ahora lo termino ¡por que!, pero como dicen todo tiene un principio y un fin.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos… y a todas o todos que me dejaron su opinión, tal vez no pueda nombrarlas a todas ahorita pero igual saben que las adoro y ustedes saben quienes son ;), nos vemos muy pronto… solo una cosita:**

**LEAN LA NOTA DE AUTORA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO**

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

*****CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA*****

**Capitulo 29: Final Feliz**

**Pv. Bella**

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde que todo había sucedido, dramas, el odio y todo lo que alguna vez me hizo separarme de Edward el cual ahora era mi perfecto marido, despues de la proposición decidimos que la boda seria en unos meses mas ya que no quería que fuera tan apresurado, no es que me arrepintiera en algún momento… no.

Nos casamos en una playa del Cabo, fue muy hermosa organizada ni mas ni menos que por mi queridísima Alice, que me hizo pasar los últimos meses en pesadilla, afortunadamente Rose no pudo ayudarla, no es que no quisiera ya que despues de todo ella y Alice se habían vuelto a ser amigas aunque Rosalie aun la veía con mirada asesina, pero en fin, ella no pudo por que semanas despues se entero que esperaba su tercer bebe y un sobre protector Emmett no permitiría que su mujer hiciera algún esfuerzo ganándose la molestia de su esposa.

Despues de mi tortura pre-matrimonial: vestidos, salón, la comida, el pastel, invitaciones, meseros, la iglesia, el padre (aun que la iglesia no era necesaria por que seria en la playa pero ay que darle gusto a Alice), etc. etc., todo quedo perfecto, mi boda había sido maravillosa no solo por casarme en la playa si no que era con el amor de mi vida.

Entre los invitados estuvo Damon a pesar de todo el había encontrado el amor por fin tiempo despues de haber regresado a Australia, Peyton era una chica adorable perfecta para mi amigo, lo poco que la conocí me convenció de que no le haría ningún mal a mi amigo, solo que antes tenia que someterla a una interrogación para ver si era adecuada para mi amigo/representante.

Lo mejor de todo fue decir nuestros votos, cuando Edward los decía yo no hacia mas que mirarlo, para despues sentir como el anillo que nos uniría para siempre pasaba por mi dedo, pude regresar a la realidad cuando yo los dije de igual manera solo sin tener ese encanto que solo le pertenecía a el, cuando el padre nos declaro marido y mujer y Edward me beso frente a todos supe en ese momento que asi seria para siempre.

Nuestra luna de miel, fue espectacular jamás había sentido tanto placer en toda mi vida, gracias a mi amiga Alice que nos mantuvo separados durante los preparativos en abstinencia total, y fue como soltar todo lo que teníamos acumulado, todo ese deseo reprimido salió a flote .

Lo malo es que tuvimos que dejar a mi niño con sus abuelos, a pesar en ese entonces solo contaba con 5 añitos, el respetaba las decisiones de forma mas madura para su edad, lo mas grandioso de todo era que cada día se parecía mas a su padre, los gestos y ademanes eran idénticos.

Ahora contando con mi otra hija Heidi, a raíz de la platica donde me confeso todo, nos hicimos mas unidas, trataba de darle lo mejor para que algún día fuera una mujer exitosa pero por su propio esfuerzo, la única discusión que tuvimos fue cuando un día llego demasiado tarde a la casa, o sea juro que casi la estrangulo de no ser por Edward. Despues de gritos, gritos y mas gritos supe la razón del por que… y esa razón se llamaba Vasilii, un chico que había conocido en la universidad al principio tanto Edward como yo nos pusimos súper protectores con ella, pero despues de conocer al muchacho por petición o mas bien exigencia de Edward, me di cuenta de que era un chico muy agradable aunque a mi marido le repugnara la idea ya que también veía a Heidi como una hija, despues de todo era la mayor la que mas cuidado requería o eso decía el. Ahora mi muchacha a sus 25 años estaba por ejercer su profesión de diseñadora por recomendación de Alice y como de Rosalie. Y aunque ni a Edward ni a mi nos guste, felizmente comprometida con Vasilii, el cual era un maestro de filosofía en la Universidad de Harvard.

Y por ultimo mi amiga o mejor dicho hermana Alice quien se había casado con Jasper un par de meses despues de nuestra boda, ya que ambos esperaban a su primer angelito y no quería que naciera fuera del matrimonio, el pequeño Stefan quien ahora tenia casi sus 6 añitos, aun que la enfermedad de Alice hacia el embarazo de alto riesgo, con demasiados cuidados y reposos el pudo nacer sin la menor complicación. Me sentía muy feliz por mi amiga por que a pesar de todo lo sucedido pudo casarme con el hombre que amaba, al igual que yo.

Habíamos regresado a Forks por decisión mía, ya que no quería estar lejos de las tumbas de Jacob y Sarah, me sentía mal por que las había descuidado mucho en el tiempo que estuve fuera del país, un día cuando las estaba limpiando ya que la hierba comenzaba a crecer, me encontré con Billy, del cual yo esperaba una riña o una reclamación o hasta insultos pero nada, solo se quedo ahí viéndome, lo mejor para mi fue ignorarlo y seguir con lo mío, me alegraba que Edward tuviera una emergencia en el hospital si no correría sangre en ese momento, puede que se haya aburrido por que media hora despues de llegar el solo dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome confundida por su actitud pero no le tome importancia.

Nos prometimos nunca más mencionar lo ocurrido en el pasado, ya que no nos interesaba volver atrás y pensar cosas que nos entristecían, por eso esa pequeña parte de la historia quedaría guardada en un baúl en el fondo de nuestras mentes.

.

.

.

.

.

Cual fue nuestra sorpresa varias semanas despues de la boda, quede embarazada de nuevo, mi sorpresa fue grandísima cuando me entere al hacerme una prueba casera, la cosa era decírselo a Edward, EJ y Heidi.

_-hola- salude _

_-hola- dijeron al unisonó, me quede callada por un momento _

_-¿sucede algo amor?- negué_

_-¿mami tas bien?- me pregunto mi bebe_

_-si_

_-¿Bella pasa algo?- pregunto Heidi- te noto algo preocupada_

_-no es nada malo si no todo lo contrario- dije sin mas_

_-entonces dinos que es_

_-familia… estoy embarazada_

_Un momento de silencio_

_-¿Qué?- gritaron tanto Heidi como mi marido, ya que EJ no sabia de que hablaba_

_-si voy a tener un bebe_

_-¡ay amor!- Edward se levanto como un bólido para abrazarme y besarme con mucha pasión _

_-¡argh!- gruñeron mis dos hijos_

_-Heidi… de EJ te lo creo pero de ti… mejor ni digas nada… ya te veré ya te veré_

_-como sea- se encogió de hombros- ¿y que es? ¿Niño o niña?_

_-aun no lo se, para eso debo ir al medico _

_-espero que sea niña_

_-no Heildi seda niño poque va jugad comigo – entonces mi hijo si sabia lo que significaba_

_-dije niña enano_

_-no niño_

_-niña_

_-niño_

_-niña_

_-¡niño! ¡Mami!_

_-¡chicos!- grito Edward- Heidi bueno pareces chamaca_

_-el empezó- lo apunto con el dedo_

_-Heidi el tiene 5 años tu 20, compórtate_

_-¡bah!- se cruzo de brazos molesta, EJ se comenzó a reir- tu mejor no te rías ya veras que dentro de poco tu serás también hermano mayor y sabrás lo que se siente_

_-buuuu- se burlo_

_-pequeño demonio…. _

_-¡mami!_

_-¡Heidi! Déjalo hombre- la llamo Edward- y tu EJ deja de molestar a tu hermana _

-_si papi_

_-entonces amor mañana por la mañana te llevare al medico para ver cuantos meses tienes_

Cuando se acabo la sorpresa al día siguiente fuimos al medico, y claramente tenia casi 3 meses de embarazo el doctor me hizo un ultra sonido para ver si se veía el bebe, cuando puso el gel frio el cual había olvidado la sensación, lo esparció por mi vientre, y comenzó a mover el aparato… mis lagrimas no se hicieron esperar al ver la hermosa personita que estaba creciendo en mi interior, el doctor nos pregunto si queríamos saber el sexo, pero lo malo de tener un marido medico era que siempre se adelantaba las cosas, y dijo que era una niña.

No se hicieron esperar los gritos de Alice, diciéndome que iba ser tía de nuevo, y que su pequeño Stefan iba a tener con quien jugar ya que no habría mucha diferencia en los partos de cada una, y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande cuando se entero que iba a ser niña, apostaría que por su mente pasaba la boda de ellos dos, Rosalie quien tenia mas avanzado su embarazo me dio un abrazo y sus felicitaciones, quien también planeaba la boda pero con su hijo, ya que se había enterado que seria también niño, por que decían que su pequeña Vera y EJ estaban destinados a estar juntos, pro que esos niños se llevaban muy bien el único inconforme era Henry ya que protegía o mas bien celaba mucho a su hermana, asi que para evitarme problemas deje que las dos se pelaran por quien seria el futuro esposo de mi hija.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seis meses despues nació mi pequeña Renesmee, mi pequeña pateadora el apodo se le había quedado ya que en la mayor parte del embarazo se la paso pateándome, además de que me daban demasiados antojos, o sea un día quería tacos de suadero con crema, papas fritas con nieve de fresa(**N/A: créanme o no, pero saben rico una vez las probé cuando iba en la secundaria y me gustaron)**, pastel de chocolate con cajeta… y demás cosas que para unos parecía asqueroso para mi era delicioso, sobre todo no quería que mi niña naciera con cabeza de taco… ¡horror!

Era demasiado hermosa desde el primer momento que la vi nos vi a ambos en ella a pesar de que solo tenia unos minutos de nacida, había sacado más rasgos de su padre, como el cabello y la forma de la cara, pero lo que eran sus ojos era iguales a los míos. La única mala noticia era que había heredado el problema pulmonar que mi abuela Marie había padecido, por eso teníamos que darle un especial cuidado con ella, ahora de mas grande tenia que usar su inhalador y no agitarse mucho por que si no le daba su ataque de asma, de el cual nos llevo al hospital en varias ocasiones.

Su otro pequeño problema, tenia el carácter de su padre y sobretodo era un pequeña tan celosa, no podía ver a su padre con nadie que no fuera ella, si EJ o Heidi se le llegaran acercar hacia una rabieta hasta que Edward iba con ella y con eso la calmabas, por eso desde que la vi en brazos de su padre el día el que nació supe que seria una niña de papa.

EJ ya era todo un hombrecito, a sus casi 11 años ya podía presumir de que iba en 5to año de primaria, ahora solo ya no le gustaba estar tanto con nosotros si no con sus amigos, bueno toda esa etapa pasa, lo dejábamos salir con sus amigos pero eso si, poniendo limites. También era un hermano mayor muy protector, algunos dirán los hermanos mayores lo que menos quieren es tener a tus hermanitos en la misma escuela, pero el insistió en que Nessie fuera en la misma primaria que el para poder cuidarla y que los niños no la molestaran, cosa que nos sorprendió tanto a Edward como a mi.

_-mama, papa- llego mi hijo con voz algo autoritaria que pocas veces oíamos_

_-¿Qué pasa EJ?- le contesto Edward_

_-¿quería saber a que escuela va a ir Nessie?_

_-aun no lo sabemos amor- respondí yo- estábamos pensando en alguna que quede mas cerca de la que tu estas _

_-¿y por que no puede estar donde estoy yo?_

_-es que necesitamos un lugar cercano a donde trabaja tu papa, por que sabes que tu hermana esta enferma_

_-yo puedo cuidarla- dijo muy seguro_

_-EJ_

_-pero en otros lugares los otros niños pueden molestarla y ustedes no van a estar para defenderla y yo si_

_-Edward Jacob Cullen_

_-yo puedo cuidarla_

_-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que vaya contigo?- pregunto su padre_

_-para poder defenderla_

_-vaya me pregunto a quien salió tan sobre protector- dije al aire_

_-¿tu que opinas Bella?- ignoro mi comentario _

_-no lo se Edward_

_-¡vamos! Yo puedo_

_-esta bien- contesto Edward- pero quiero que la cuides y revises su medicamento cada momento que puedas ¿entendido?_

_-si papa- en eso volteo- ¡vamos Nessie ya los convencí!_

_-¡siii!- entro mi pequeña abrazando a su hermano- ¡lo hiciste!_

_-te dije que los convencería enana_

_-¿Qué?- preguntamos Edward y yo_

_-ella no quería ir a otra escuela, y yo le prometí que los convencería para que fuera conmigo_

_-si mami, no me gusta esa escuela de niñas me da miedo, además yo quiero estar con mi hermanito_

_-¿Edward?- vi a mi marido_

_-lo se Bella, EJ cuida mucho a tu hermana_

_-¡siii!- abrazaron a su padre_

_-Edward- le regañe_

_-dale un poco de confianza a tu hijo, se que la cuidara bien_

_Suspire era tan difícil lidiar cuando solo eras una contra tres_

_- Edward Jacob cuida bien de tu hermana_

_Mis hijos gritaron para luego abrazarme a mi_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoy era la primera junta de padres de Renesmee, ella estaba muy emocionada por que quería que viera su salón, la pizarra donde le ponían estrellitas cada vez que se portaba bien, sus dibujos en la pared, y sin fin de cosas, yo solo reía a las ocurrencias de mi hija, mientras yo estaba con ella, Edward iba con EJ a su junta.

Además estaba muy emocionada por que quería presentarme a su mejor amigo, que por mas que le preguntaba quien era me decía que era una sorpresa, es que quería que yo supiera que ella puede hacer amigos sola por como es ella y no por que estuviera enferma el cual fue un principal motivo de que la diéramos de baja en otro colegio donde estaba, por que los niños se burlaban de ella por que no podía jugar con los demás ya que se agitaba mucho y no podía correr, según ellos tenia amigos por lastima cosa que hizo que mi niña llorar todo el camino a casa y parte de la noche hasta que nos pidió que no la lleváramos mas a ese lugar por que los niños eran malos con ella.

- ¡vamos mami!- me jalaba de mi brazo

-espera corazón, aun no empieza la junta

-si, pero quiero que conozcas a mi amiguito

-ya voy Nessie- me reí a su emoción

-¡ándale mami!- entonces volteo y su sonrisa se engancho- ¡Jake!

_¿Jake?_

-mami vamos- me volvió a jalar

Yo me deje ir aun sorprendida

_No sobre actúes es un nombre muy común actualmente _

En ese momento nos acercamos hacia un pequeño niño que estaba de espaldas, en cuanto oyó la voz de mi niña llamarlo, volteo y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida, ese tono de piel morena no la había visto en otra persona que no fuera el, a pesar de la distancia podía ver su pelo largo color negro al igual que sus ojos, al ver a mi hija le dio una pequeña sonrisa… tan parecida a la de…

-mira mami – mi hija me volvió a la realidad-te presento a mi amiguito Jake

-¿Jake?- susurre

-mucho gusto señora- a pesar de que la voz era infantil era muy parecida- me llamo Jacob Black, pero mis amigos me dice Jake

En ese momento sentí que me desmayaría

**¿FIN?**

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****ѼѼ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

**Lo prometido es deuda...**

**¿Oh por dios que final?**

**¡Jake reencarno!**

**Me dirán que coincidencia pero si se puede, como un primo segundo lleva el mismo nombre y apellidos que mi tatarabuelo, o sea nada que ver con las familias ya que es nieto del hermano de mi abuela…**

**¿Quieren saber que paso?**

**Pues pueden seguir leyendo la secuela de esta historia llamada:**

"_**OBSECIONADA CON EL PASADO"**_

_**Summary: Bella cree que Jacob regreso para quedarse con ella para siempre, una enfermiza obsesión pone en riesgo su estabilidad familiar. ¿Qué pasara cuando Edward se canse de los descuidos de su esposa?**_

**Espérala el **

**2/Octubre/2010**

**Fecha de México**

**Otra cosita si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que se dieran una vuelta por mi otra historia, saben cual es; **_**LA MANO QUE MESE LA CUNA, **_**y dejarme su opinion **


End file.
